The Empire: The Jedi Prince
by Cariel
Summary: Prince Anakin comes into his own from being a young prince of the Coruscanti Empire to becoming the next emperor, including making all sorts of mistakes along the way, including falling for the wrong girl: Dormé. Part One of Four.
1. Amber Eyes

**The Empire **

**Part One: The Jedi Prince **

A/N: The Empire, by Cariel and Jody, is written in three parts, beginning with the far more innocent days of the Skywalker Dynasty in order to set the stage for the tragedy that inevitably unfolds. Packed full of cultural misunderstandings, questions of morality, and searching for identity, it is bloody without being gruesome and deals with adult situations and topics that may be unfit for younger readers. For good or for evil, Anakin and Dormé are volatile together, bringing out the best and the worst in each other which you will come to see in this unique novel-length AU fic.

* * *

Prince Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Bhraj Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn, adopted son of Emperor Cliegg Skywalker, was not only the Crown Prince of the Coruscanti Empire, but also the manifestation of an ancient Jedi prophecy. Politics was never a favourite for the young prince who preferred action to diplomacy, but he tolerated it because it was expected of him. This evening, politics was the furtheset thing on his mind as he joined his friend onto the stone ledge that overlooked the lake beyond. Though he wasn't fond of great bodies of water—in truth, they terrified the Tatooine native—he could tolerate it when he was distracted, which in this case, was his childhood crush, Queen Amidala. 

Padmé ascended the throne after her mother's death during the Separatist occupation of Naboo five years ago. It was during that time when Anakin first met his father, Qui-Gon Jinn and began training as a Jedi under the tutelage of his half-brother Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Currently, the young queen, like Anakin's mother and stepfather, had just completed a series of complicated meetings pertaining to the Naboo-Coruscanti alliance and their relations with the Neimodians. While the empire and the Nabooan kingdom had always been in allegiance when it came to matters pertaining to the spice trade, matters, at times, could become intense. However today, the meetings went along without too much trouble and now in an act of good will, the Naboo Royal house had invited the young prince and his family to join them for dinner and an evening at Varykino, a grand cottage that bordered a mansion in the lake country of Naboo.

Anakin was relieved that he didn't have to attend any of meetings and was more than relieved that he was able to spend much of his time on Naboo training with Obi-Wan instead. For now, the Jedi Knight was attending a meeting of another sort -with the elders of the Jedi Order back in Theed. Anakin didn't need to ask his brother what it was about, for it usually pertained to his progress and training, which the Jedi prince was proud to learn, was progressing far ahead of schedule.

Unfortunately, while his skills with the Force was formidable, his levels of maturity left much to be desired. The young prince was quite spoiled and there were few people who didn't encourage this in one way or another, namely his brother. Even before his father's sudden death at the hands of a Sith lord—whom was later killed by Obi-Wan—Anakin was considered the favoured of the two boys. Despite the scandal of his mother's illicit relationship with the Jedi Knight, Anakin's stepfather Cliegg Skywalker had graciously accepted the boy as though he were his own. Anakin Skywalker was destined for great things and would never know or understand hardship. Yet the young boy didn't see it this way and was prone to being moody and temperamental if matters didn't work in his favour.

He quietly studied the young queen with silent intensity that she would often tease him about. Having just completed an enjoyable and private dinner with the young queen, the fifteen-year-old was confident that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to share his first kiss with the beautiful Naboo queen. Even the Force was in agreement with this assessment, or so Anakin believed, for the moons were both full—lovers moons she once told him—and the stars shone brighter than usual, causing the water ahead to sparkle and shine. Even Anakin couldn't ignore the beauty of this moment.

'Lovely isn't it, Ani?' Padmé breathed as though reading the Padawan's thoughts.

The young prince nodded as his eyes drifted to her. A more perfect moment, he couldn't have imagined if he tried. Feeling her eyes briefly settle on him, the Jedi prince gave a shy smile as he gently reached out to brush his fingers against her bare arm. 'It is,' he murmured back in reply. Had the young prince been more in tune with the queen's emotions, he would have immediately sensed her rising confusion and concern, but his thoughts were elsewhere and, as such, this was entirely missed.

'Ani?' she softly asked in warning obviously questioning his actions.

This was hardly what Anakin registered as he mistook her statement as shy encouragement. His shy smile faded and grew serious as Anakin leant in, feeling her watching him closely. But as he leant in to steal a taste of her lips, the prince found his lips not touching hers, rather the space she once inhabited.

'Anakin Skywalker, what in the name of the gods do you think you're doing?'

Reality always did have a way of interfering with dreams like nothing else. Caught completely off guard, Anakin was entirely speechless and could only stare at her in disbelief. The queen, on the other hand, was not and she frowned in obvious displeasure.

'You can't just kiss a girl without knowing if she even likes you. Surely your training with the Jedi has taught you to read emotions,' she continued in quiet but firm tones.

The young prince furrowed his brow trying to shield his thoughts despite knowing Padmé wasn't Force sensitive. 'I wouldn't have tried if I wasn't certain that you shared my love,' he softly replied as he struggled to ignore his aching heart.

The older maiden's expression softened at his words marking her gentle understanding of the young teenager's crush. 'I'm sorry, Ani, but it was never my intention to give you such an impression. I care about you, that is true, but you are too much like a little brother—' she began.

'But we're to marry one day!' Anakin cut in trying desperately to have her see things his way.

Padmé glanced away at his words and through the Force, even Anakin couldn't ignore the sadness felt from her. 'Just because are expected to marry, doesn't mean we are meant for each other. It just means we're fulfilling the political duties and responsibilities demanded of us,' the Naboo queen stated softly.

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head, she was able to obscure her features from the Jedi prince, but not her emotions. Suddenly, all the signs he was meant to see but couldn't because of his arrogance, became painfully clear. 'Do you not feel anything for me? Nothing at all?' Anakin asked in a barely audible whisper. 'Is our marriage really to be just about unifying our kingdoms, nothing more?' The queen's silence gave him all the answers he dreaded and yet desperately needed to know. Anakin closed his eyes and cursed the lump felt in his throat. 'But I love you,' he whispered not understanding how everything had gone from picturesque to entirely wrong so quickly.

'I'm sorry. I'm not the angel you want me to be, Anakin,' she replied softly.

For a moment, Anakin didn't respond. He only nodded weakly in reply. 'I'm sorry too,' he murmured finally before watching as the young queen cast him one last apologetic look before departing inside.

Only when he was alone, the young prince cursed her name, swearing he would forever hate her that never again would he ever speak to the queen who broke his heart in too, anything to numb the ache that throbbed in his chest. Little did he realize that in two months it would the furthest thing from his mind. That the all-powerful love he believed he felt for his _angel_ would become but a distant memory. For it would not be an angel, nor a queen who would lay claim to the young prince's heart or complete his soul. But an ordinary woman whose determination and courage would ensure her destiny would forever be intertwined with the young prince's.

* * *

Anakin could never forget this moment if he tried. For it was the first time he set eyes on _her._ It was so much like the first time he saw Queen Amidala during his first visit to the Naboo palace. He was a youngling then, barely able to comprehend the fact his life was much different than most.

_Are you an angel?_ was his first words to the queen upon first meeting her. 

_What sort of royal name is Skywalker?_ was Padmé's to him. It was the beginning of Anakin's first childhood crush, but it wasn't his last.

The young handmaiden in training that the young Jedi prince now found hismelf watching however would be. Anakin knew literally nothing aobu ther -not even her name yet he just _knew_ she was perfect for him. It wasn't just her beauty, though her long chestnut hair and petite form certainly didn't go unnoticed, rather it was her fiery spirit.

'Great gods, that one really is quite vicious,' Padmé murmured softly as they both watched as the handmaidens-to-be trained from the entrance of the Dojo's main hall. 'I dare ask where they found her,' she continued softly as she watched the young girl proceed to soundly beat her opponent with appalling force. 'She's so barbaric,' the young woman concluded as she gave her friend a glance to get catch his reaction. But Anakin had barely even registered the queens words as he watched the young fighter intently.

'I think she's perfect—for what her duties would require of her,' the teenaged prince murmured as he tried to hide the fact his thoughts were elsewhere.

Padmé, however, saw through his attempts to hide his emotions and raised a brow in reply before giggling softly. 'Please tell me you don't fancy her, Ani.'

Anakin frowned as he continued to stare at the young maiden. 'Don't call me that. I'm not a youngling anymore,' he remarked in annoyance.

Hardly fazed, the young queen just gave him a grin as she laughed softly. 'Oh fine then, oh mighty _Chosen One,_ whose's true powers lie in his ability to scare away maidens with his ever charming _I'm going to hunt you_ gaze,' she teased lightheartedly.

Anakin however hardly found this funny and gave her a sharp look as his cheeks burned. 'Oh shut up, already!' he hissed in embarrassment as he recalled the first time Padmé teased him for watching her for too long. Padmé only smirked in reply as Anakin rolled his eyes and shook his head. As much as he regarded her as a friend, Padmé had a tendency to get on his nerves; this was one such moment. Deciding then he had about enough of the queen's behaviour, Ankain focused his attentions solely on the handmaiden who had caught his eye.

It would seem, during their little argument, he had missed something, for now the young girl was pinned to a mat by an older but equally petite woman who was speaking to her. Anakin didn't need to be Force sensitive to pick up on her humilation as it radiated from her silent firm expression. Though he knew better Anakin couldn't deny the fact he wanted to defend her from her instructor whom he thought was being hard on her. 

'I've seen enough. We should go,' Padmé remarked casually, drawing Anakin's attention to her once more. Nevertheless, he didn't reply for he wanted to see the young girl fight more, though for now it seemed the spar was quite over.

'Come now Anakin, we should get back to the main halls. Besides, aren't you hungry its almost time for breakfast,' she tried once again.

The Jedi prince furrowed his brow, as food was by far the last thing on his mind. The young handmaiden was now swiftly rising to her feet. He wished he could hear what they were saying but he was too far away. However, he could feel her frustration growing even more powerful and knew she must have lost the argument. It was a feeling Anakin knew only too well, for he was still a Padawan and under the tutelage of his older half brother Obi-Wan. With this in mind, Anakin decided to muster up his nerve and approach the young handmaiden to offer words of comfort. Nevertheless, this was not meant to be, for as he moved to fully enter the training hall he was stopped by Padmé.

'Anakin, let's go. Our presence will only interfere with their training if we remain any longer,' she said in gentle but firm tones.

Not one to so easily stand down, the Jedi prince was about to argue that he was neither hungry, nor saw how they were intrupting anything when he found himself frozen in place, for the young handmaiden who had caught his attention was now watching the prince intently. Meeting her gaze, Anakin found himself unable to look away, though in truth, it was the last thing he wanted to do. She studied him with a look of guarded curiousity and held his gaze with a ferocity that matched his own. But before Anakin could make sense of it all, the young girl's mentor was demanding her attention just as Padmé was demanding his own. As their gaze was brought to an abrupt end, Anakin couldnt help but feel as though he had touched upon something that needed further exploration, for it was as though he had peered into a possibility that was waiting for the right moment to begin. As he departed, the strange thoughts soon were forgotten, leaving in their wake the memory of her fiery spirit and beautiful amber eyes.

* * *

After only a few weeks off the streets, Dormé tried desperately to fit in with the other handmaidens who were mostly of noble birth. Dormé herself adopted her grandfather's surname and title. As he happened to be a duke, she dubbed herself Lady Dormé Jaffa, though her mother had in fact been disowned. No one needed to know this minor detail. However, after leaving the home of her drunken father, Dormé was having a hard time fitting in. Today was no different.

Though Dormé was only thirteen, she certainly had a mouth on her. Reason being, she felt she had to be defensive of herself because of her background. All the other girls in handmaiden training were of noble birth, the richest being Moteé's family. But Moteé was different from the other girls. She appeared calm, proud, and graceful, the epitome of good breeding and good education. However, Moteé was easily able to fool anyone and this was the case upon Dormé's first meeting of her. Since then she had learned appearances can be deceiving.

Moteé was perhaps the eldest of the handmaidens-in-training, nearly sixteen, and very astute. She did not care about making the best impression or being the most talented. She quickly took Dormé under her wing, feeling kindred to the girl of lower class and wanting to mould her into her best friend, as she was bored with the other simpering upper-class girls whom she found to be 'trifle bores'. Neither Moteé nor Dormé liked being told what to do by someone other than the senator. Taking orders from elder handmaidens was something they would have to get used to though... Whilst sparring, the pair decided to spice things up a bit, throwing in a few dangerous moves for fun. Of course, Saché had to ruin it.

'What do you two think you're doing?' her mentor, Lady Saché Maberrie, demanded of her. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?'

'Of course we know how dangerous it is,' Dormé tossed back at her, 'why else would we be giving it a go?'

'If you were so aware of that fact then why are you two attempting to do this without someone spotting you? You are both very lucky that you didn't slip the discs in yours spines.' Saché said with a frown before adding. 'I admire your interest in learning and advancing your skills but please let's not forget to use our common sense.'

'No one is going to be around to spot us when we're defending our mistress,' Saché retorted, unpleased with the older woman's look on her face. She could not believe Saché was calling her out like this, saying she did not have any common sense. What a witch, she thought, looking to Moteé and barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Saché raised a brow in agitated response as she neared Dormé. 'Yes, I am well aware of that because I am going to make sure you are properly trained so that it will not be necessary. But I can't do that now can I if you two go off and get yourselves hurt from trying to do formations neither of you are fully trained to do. If you wish I can show you both how to do the formations properly.' She began wishing she had Sabé's patience and trying desperately to give them a second chance.

As if we weren't doing it properly, Dormé thought though she stepped aside to let Saché do her thing. Folding her arms, she waited for Saché to hurry up already. Saché was huffing and this gave Dormé some satisfaction, though she did not know why. She caught Moteé's secret eye roll and could not help giggling.

'You both think you can do a better job at this?' Saché snapped demanding their attentions as she motioned to the mat. 'Fine then. Let's see what you've got. Attack me, I dare you.'

Dormé smirked, knowing the elder woman's arrogance would work in her favour. Even after Saché defeated Moteé, Dormé was unfazed. 'Very well,' she replied haughtily before moving in for a slight variation on the dangerous move. She was light on her feet and aggressive in her attack. Believing foolishly after a moment that she had the upper hand, Dormé's pride was her downfall and soon the more advanced woman struck her swiftly and powerfully. Disarmed, Dormé fell with a slight exclamation of pain. She glared up at Saché, wanting to spit in her face and curse at her, but new she herself was in the wrong as much as she was loathed to admit it. She clutched her arm, perfectly seething with anger, but she bit back her words for she was too proud to say anything yet.

'You will learn in the future that you must never underestimate your opponents. While you have the fire and energy to embrace the fight, you cannot forget to watch yourself as well. If you're not keeping an eye out on yourself they certainly will and not for reasons you'd like. Might I also warn you that the next time you try and speak to me in that fashion I will not be so kind. I am here to train you, not to placate to your delusions of grandeur.'

Dormé could not deny there was truth to Lady Saché's words and she did take them to heart, but she was young and immature and it would not be until sometime later that she learnt her lesson. Rising from the ground, glaring at Saché, she hissed, 'Delusions? I certainly don't see how defeating a student so cruelly shows anything but an oppressive tutor.'

That was the last straw for the older handmaiden who now glared at her in shock and agitation. 'I'm an oppressive tutor? Listen, young one, unlike lady Sabé, I don't have patience for your foolish nonsense. This is not a game and you are no heroine out to save the day. This is very real. I'm not here to play games; I'm here to ensure that you are ready to serve your Queen properly and to the fullest of your capabilities.'

'When have I ever said that I was a heroine?' Dormé shot back at her.

'Very well. Seeing you know so much about being a tutor and teaching perhaps you'd care to enlighten me about how a student should be taught.' She challenged.

The two women were nearly the same height and faced each other off until Saché backed up. Dormé took that as a mark in her favour and smirked, folding her arms defiantly instead of reaching for her sword again. 'Combat training,' Dormé said, 'Get us in there with some real situations where we can hone our skills.'

'You really believe you are ready for the frontlines? You couldn't even defend yourself against me and I was going easy on you. How do you expect to hold your own nevermind protect your queen against a real enemy?' Saché snapped back once more moving in to face her pupil in challenge.

'Well maybe if you wouldn't coddle us we would be able to be on the frontlines,' she hissed in response. Dormé felt the tension between them was sharp enough to cut like one of their blades.

'Coddle you? Make up your mind Lady Dormé. One minute I'm too oppressive the next, I'm going too easy on you. Fine you want a taste of the frontlines, then I'll be more than happy to give it to you.' Without warning Saché moved in to attack her movements swift and agile as all the while she spoke in commanding tones. 'On the frontlines, there is no warning; there is no time for preparation. You must rely on gut instincts and quick thinking. At this time, you lack both of these traits. That is why you are here and that is why I have been given the task to train you.

Completely unarmed, Dormé attempted to reach for her weapon, but already Lady Saché attacked and utterly defeated her once more. 'That wasn't fair!' she shouted at Saché, boiling with rage and tears stinging behind her lids.

'Now are you ready to listen and learn?'

Saché's speech rang through her clamorously and she indeed had learnt her lesson. Rising to her feet, she hardened, clenching her jaw and bowing stiffly to her.

'Lady Dormé, real life is never fair. That is why you are here: to even the odds.' She stated simply before moving to offer a hand to the young girl. As Dormé clenched her jaw and stiffly bowed Saché bowed in reply as was tradition. 'If you wish to learn more you may return after training and I will teach you what I know, but it is ultimately up to you.'

Knowing it was futile to make any further comments, Dormé receded. If one's opinion was not valued, then they would not receive it! She made a silent promise to herself that she would learn everything she could from this woman who had something against her and it would inevitably pay off one of these days. She nodded firmly and decided she would remain silent unless directly addressed.

It was then her eyes made contact with _his_.

Having only just joined Queen Amidala's court, Dormé had only seen the Queen a few times, usually from afar. Though she spent the previous few months on the streets after escaping her less-than-pleasant home life, she had always looked up to them, wishing she had the carefree life of a royal, brought up in luxury and not having to worry about money enough to put food on the table. She adored the ornate gowns and jewels, people waiting on them hand and foot, eating whatever they pleased, going to fancy parties, travelling the galaxy, doing whatever they pleased….

The last thing she expected was to see her mistress so close for the first time in the middle of a training session, just after her mentor humiliated her. She was thoroughly out of breath, sweating and angry, but this boy, who now held her gaze, caused her to forget about the last hour and a half of training. It was not only his intense blue eyes that she found intriguing. Judging by his garb, he was not of Naboo, but from where, she could not place, nor why he was accompanying her mistress. Everything about him was groomed and pristine, but there was something slightly askew in his garb that leant to her curiosity. As if he was not completely at ease in the almost restrictive clothing…as if…

But whatever aspect of him she was about to discover, she was promptly pulled back to reality when Saché spoke to her again to gain her attention.

The rest of the day was spent in contemplation about the strange boy with the deep, blue eyes instead of anything remotely having to do with her training.

* * *

Having wandered into the handmaiden wing of the grand palace, Anakin cursed himself for not putting the mysterious girl's Force signature to memory. While the handmaiden quarters were small by comparison to the rest of the palace, it was still vast, which now left the prince at a loss as where to begin his search. Ever since he first saw the young maiden in the dojo, all Anakin could think about was how to find a way to speak to her or at the very least to see her again. Upon asking Padmé of the girl's name, the Queen admitted that she would go out of her way not to get too close to the handmaidens-in-training, for it interfered with her good judgement when it came time for her to choose who would serve in her entourage. While this was understandable, it did little to help Anakin in his quest.

Almost every single one of the young maidens he had encountered had long, brown hair and amber eyes. Naturally, it was because they were not only handmaidens, but also the queen's decoys. Unfortunately, it also meant that he would have to find another way to narrow his search. Catching sight of the petite woman who had been training the young maiden, he approached. It was obvious that she was hardly happy to see him, but Anakin kept his chin up and took on the role that his titles demanded of him.

'May I ask why His Majesty is in handmaidens' wing?' the handmaiden began in cool but professional tones.

Anakin furrowed his brow and tried to be as polite as he could given the situation.'I am looking for someone; a young lady who was training with you earlier this morning at the dojo,' he began, as the older handmaiden raised an elegant brow. 'She was sparring with you alongside another,' he continued before his cheeks warmed at the sight of the older handmaiden's look of amusement.

'I spar with all of the girls here because it is my duty to train them, but if you could tell me her name, I could have her speak to you,' she politely said as Anakin gave a frustrated sigh.

'If I knew her name, don't you think I would have given it already?' he snapped as his eyes flickered around the atrium that marked the centre of the handmaidens' wing. 'All I know was that she was sparring with you early this morning. She's about your height and stature, has long brown hair and amber eyes,' he said briskly.

The handmaiden laughed as she shook her head. 'Milord, all of the girls, save for a few, bear that appearance. They are specifically chosen for this reason, as I'm certain you already know the reasons why,' she stated with a hint of a frown as Anakin rolled his eyes.

Deciding he had about enough of this pointless discussion, he moved away. 'Nevermind, you're obviously utterly useless. I'll find her myself.' he snapped. But for all of his intentions to find her Anakin was soon stopped in his tracks as he found himself glaring at the older handmaiden who now held his arm in a vice like grip.

'Young sir, with all due respects you aren't even allowed here, at least not without Her Majesty accompanying you or the chief of security,' the older woman stated in fierce tones. 'If it were not for the fact you are Queen Amidala's friend, I would have had security escort you out a long time ago -royality or not.'

'You wouldn't dare, you filthy witch!' Anakin growled in reply while returning her fierce gaze readily.

After the morning's intense training session, Dormé and the other handmaidens-in-training were given an afternoon break. She showered and changed into her handmaiden gown, readying herself for whatever else the day would bring (for she was still getting used to their schedule). However, just as she was putting up her hair, she overheard her mentor arguing with someone in the atrium. Poking her head out of her room, in an attempt to find something that would make her feel better about her mentor's harsh _lesson_. What she didn't expect to hear was the voice of a boy. 

Anakin caught sight of the young girl from the corner of his eye. 'By the Force, it's her,' he breathed in relief. Then without another word, he wrenched himself free of the handmaiden's grasp before moving to where the young handmaiden was located. He had no intentions of departing without making himself known to her and would stop at nothing until he had at least learnt her name.

_It couldn't possibly be..._ But before Dormé concluded her thoughts, she spotted his tall figure. She was too shocked to hear what he said because he was approaching.

From the moment he saw her, Anakin immediately lost all sense of his surroundings so that the only thing he registered was her presence. A sheepish smile crept into his features and for a moment Anakin felt as though his breath had caught in his throat. As he approached her the young prince found himself at a loss for words.

But it didn't matter for the older handmaiden was swift to attempt to stop him once more. 'Just what do you think you're doing? This is hardly appropriate behaviour young sir and if I were you I'd leave before Lady Tamé returns. For she is not nearly as forgiving as I am,' the older handmaiden snapped in obvious frustration.

'Well you're not me so you'll just have to deal with it now won't you? And I dare this Lady Tamé to try and remove me,' he hissed in reply. Without another word, he continued to approach the young lady he wanted to speak with.

Speachless, Saché could only gape for a moment in disbelief and fury at the snobbish, spoiled prince who continued to approach Dormé as though there was no one else in the atrium. Throwing her hands up in the air, she shook her head and quickly approached the principle handmaiden in the hopes that perhaps cooler head would prevail. For she knew if she were to attempt this discussion again it was certain she would lose her job for assaulting a member of the Coruscanti royal house.

Anakin, however, paid her no more heed as he neared the handmaiden in question. Growing shy once more he offered a hint of a smile as he looked almost apologetic. Wishing his throat didn't feel as dry as it did or that he didn't have to command himself to breathe, Anakin attempted to appear as confident as he normally would be if it wasn't for her. 'Hello, I saw you training earlier today. I just wanted you to know I thought you were quite good,' he began politely.

Dormé couldn't move. If she commanded her feet to take her back to her private quarters, they most certainly weren't listening. Her eyes remained locked on his as though she had never seen a boy before and a knot caught in her throat. She didn't need to get into anymore trouble with her mentor than she already was. If it weren't for her curiosity, she wouldn't have remained. Her hand instinctively went to the grip of her newly acquired, royal issue wakizashi as he drew closer. She would have attempted to do with physical damage if he hadn't stopped within an appropriate distance. Her life on the streets had taught her to be quite wary of strangers, even if they were handsome ones. At his words, she flushed pink in her cheeks.

Her eyes met his once more and Anakin felt as though time for a moment stood still. Once more her gaze was strong and guarded, but curious and entirely enthralling. The fact her fingers had instinctivally moved to her blade did not go unnoticed by Anakin who promptly stopped himself from attempt to get closer. Once more his instincts were proven correct, she truly was fiery and was hardly unnerved by the fact she was in the presence of royalty. The thought brought another hint of a smile to his lips. If he wasn't already so nervous he might have been amused by this brazen silent challenge. But his thoughts were elsewhere and at his polite statement she began to speak. 

'Oh,' she began, but found she had to clear her throat to be heard. 'I saw you too—I mean...thank you,' she stammered slightly, 'Sir—' But then she realised she didn't know his name and cursed herself for speaking so inadequately.

Her voice was rich and elegant, bearing a hint of an accent that Anakin wasn't familiar with. Though he knew it was native to Naboo the prince wasn't certain of the dialect and was more than intrigued because of it. It was only the beginning of the many questions he wanted to ask her but couldn't quite find the nerve to do so.

His smile widened and grew boyish as she thanked him. But he was however, startled to discover that she did not know his name. Anakin was so used to growing up under the public eye that he though that everyone would know who he was, even when he wasn't clad in the garbs of royalty. Raising a brow in surprise, Anakin would have believed that the girl before him was teasing if it wasn't the fact he could sense otherwise through the Force. 'I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself,' he began trying to recover from his initial shock. Remembering his manners and wanting to make a proper first impression he bowed in greeting. 'My name is Anakin Skywalker and who might you be?' he asked kindly as for the moment he completely forgot to mention his title.

She didn't quite understand this boy and his mannerisms. First he was smiling, then he was raising an eyebrow at her, and finally being all regal. It was all quite confusing. When he introduced himself, she wracked her brain. _Skywalker?_ she wondered. _Where have I heard that before?_ If Dormé had been more keen on politics and if she had had a formal education, she would have known who the Skywalkers were. As it was, she could barely read or write, let alone know galatic history. This was also now part of her handmaiden training, which was much harder for her to grasp (though in time she would become fluent in three languages and second-best decoy after Lady Sabé) than training with weaponry. Forgetting her manners, she replied, 'Dormé J-Jaffa.' She only paused slightly between forename and surname. She still had to get used to the new surname. Dormé decided, however, that Sir Anakin looked silly when he bowed.

The name was immediately put to memory and upon learning it Anakin began to relax slightly. He recalled hearing this name before and vaguelly remembered that there was a rather renowned Duke that bore that name. Although Anakin couldn't be certain the two were related. In reality it wasn't something he really cared much about. The young woman intrigued him and this was a rare thing indeed for the Jedi Prince. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Dormé,' he replied in more kind tones. However despite his hope to continue this conversation it would seem others were just as eager to draw it to a close. 

Dormé didn't think she would ever get used to people referring to her as a 'lady'. As her fellow handmaidens-in-training enjoyed reminding her, she was far from a _lady_ in both mannerisms and albeit sometimes appearance and bearing. Before she had a chance to reply to Sir Anakin, the old mistress Mistress Tamé was barging in to interrupt. She hoped she wouldn't berate her for speaking to this interesting boy.

'You're presence here isn't necessary, nor it is appropriate. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now,' came an accented voice from behind him. Anakin closed his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh as he attempted to clear his thoughts. Upon opening them the prince gave Dormé an apologetic look before turning to face the woman he would soon learn was Lady Tamé.

'On whose authority? Yours? Might I remind you of whom it is you are addressing?' he stated in firm tones. The elderly woman frowned and was hardly daunted by his statement.

'Might I remind you, young prince, that you are standing on foreign soil. So long as you remain on Naboo you are to respect and follow the rules and legislations set forth by the ruling monarchy. Just as we are required to respect the rules set by the ruling house, when we are in the Coruscanti empire,' she replied smoothly. Anakin felt his cheeks burn at her words, as it took all of his willpower not to give into his urge to punch the woman before him. Reminding himself that no proper Jedi would ever harm an unarmed opponent—though Tamé was hardly unarmed—and that hitting a woman was beyond unforgivable Anakin managed to contain his rage.

To Dormé's surprise, Sir Anakin was far from impressed with being yelled at, but that was not the most suprising revelation. Mistress Tamé referred to him as a prince. Dormé snickered, thinking she was just demeaning him, but when Sir Anakin claimed that the queen had given him permission, she grew quiet once more. Further defense revealed that he was Prince of the Coruscanti Empire, though she wasn't certain what that entailed, just that he was a royal.

'The queen has given me personal permission to visit any and all areas of the palace. If you have a problem with that madam then I suggest you take it up with her,' he stated in cold tones. Turning his back to the woman he gave Dormé another apologetic look. 'I'm terribly sorry about that---' the prince never did get to finish his sentence. For he suddenly found himself being grabbed by the arm and whirled around to face the fiery headmaster who was none too happy. 

'I do not care who you are or your rank. You will show some manners young man and you will respect laws of the Naboo. Now it is time for you to leave!' she snapped while practically dragging the shocked Jedi Prince away from the young maiden.

'You have no right to tell me what to do or when to leave! I am the Prince of the Coruscanti Empire and you will respect me!' he shouted as he jerked his arm free from the old woman's vice like grasp.

'I have done nothing to deserve this treatment and I promise you that my mother will hear of this, as will Queen Amidala!' he snapped in reply.

Her eyes bugged out as her cheeks flushed fully red now. Dormé had no idea what to say or do. She looked from Mistress Tamé to Sir Anakin-- _Sir? No, not sir. Sire? What should I call him? _Her head spun trying to figure out what she was supposed to refer to him as because forms of address was something they learnt last week, but she had quite forgotten the addresses she didn't use everyday. _Master? No, he's not our master... Er... my liege? But that sounds too, erm, personal. My lord? Your Majesty? But that's what we call Queen Amidala, so would that work? Is it different for princes? _

Tamé folded her arms and glared at him as Anakin proceeded to shout at her. 'Fine then. We can both tell them together,' she stated in cool tones. Anakin was hardly expecting this reaction for he had grown so used to others cowering at him because of the fact he was royalty.

'Well then, young prince, shall we depart?' she continued before giving a sharp look to Dormé's trainer who was snickering herself. Anakin too glared at the petite woman and scowled. Returning his attentions to the old woman once more he gave a stiff nod. 'We'll leave when I'm finished,' he stated in snobbish tones to which the head mistress raised a brow and remained silent.

Hardly impressed at the fact someone of such a _low_ rank would dare challenge him in front of Lady Dormé no less, Anakin swore he would ensure this hag would be severly punished. But, hardly forgetting the reason he was here, Anakin returned his attentions to the lovely young handmaiden-in-training once more. It was then he noticed that she was blushing deeply and vaguelly realised his own cheeks were beginning to warm as well.

_Your Grace_, Dormé thought. _Yes, that's it. Your Grace._ So busy thinking about how to address him, she didn't hear the exchange between Mistress Tamé and His Majesty the prince. Dormé didn't know why he had decided to speak with her. Maybe it was to make fun of her and was just being nice before the queen pulled her aside to inform her she was not chosen to be a handmaiden. It would go along with how the others in training and those who had just become handmaidens treated her. It was as if they could sniff out that she was not of the gentry. Dormé often felt so beneath them that she was only worthy of serving them, not a queen.

Anakin immediately felt her mood shift and didn't know what to make of it. He rather missed the guarded, but curious spirit of moments ago and soon realised that she truly didn't know who he was until his argument. Once more, he was reminded of the strange embarrassment he felt upon hearing her snicker. Her formal reply and timid but proper reaction only encouraged this mindset. Just as the burning shame he could feel through the Force pouring from Dormé caused his cheeks to burn crimson as well. Suddenly Anakin wished he wouldn't have announced his title, though it was hardly something that normally made him feel ashamed. 'Once again, I'd liked to apologise for all of this. I only wanted to tell you that I was impressed with your skills earlier today, and to wish you the best in your training,' he remarked gently as his bravery began to wear thin causing him to grow a little shy once more.

'T-thank you, Your Grace,' she said properly this time. Her eyes dropped to the floor, knowing she was unworthy of looking him in the eye. She bowed to him, feeling as though she wanted to disappear.

He could feel all eyes on him now and was incredibly tempted to use a Jedi tactic or _mindtrick_ as the unskilled referred to it to send them away. Anakin could have just as easily ordered them to leave but he didn't want to argue further with the old hag that waited impatiently for him to finish. '...I...uh...' Anakin bit his lip and cursed himself for his lack of bravery. Gone was the cocky, arrogant prince of moments ago, leaving behind only the awkward teenager who was trying desperately to impress his crush.

Frowning he glanced behind him and glared at the headmistress. 'Do you mind? I'd like a moment alone with Lady Dormé, or is that too much to ask,' he growled at the old woman who gave a hint of a smirk.

'As you wish, your grace,' she stated in clipped tones before moving away but keeping a sharp eye on him still. Anakin bristled at her tone but remained silent, as he didn't want to make the young lady before him any more uncomfortable.

'...You don't need to do that,' he murmured awkwardly as he feared that he just ruined his chances of gaining her friendship or more exactly winning her heart. 'And I'd prefer if you just called me Anakin,' he added sheepishly. Had he been more aware of his emotions and thoughts the young prince would have realised the reasons for his awkwardness was not fear rather it was his desire to be seen beyond the masks of titles. Outside of Obi-Wan, no one regarded him in this light, not even Padmé to whom he believed was his only friend. For a moment, he caught sight of her gaze and felt his cheeks warm further because of it. Her eyes were so intriguing to him that Anakin couldn't help but feel as though he could study them for hours. They held mysteries he wanted to learn but almost as soon as she looked up at him her eyes dropped and he felt a rush of disapointment for it.

Dormé wanted to escape or disappear, but she knew it was improper to leave unless dismissed when in the presence of those who were of higher rank. After bowing to him, she kept her eyes on the floor, even when he said she didn't have to. However, when he said he would prefer she call him Anakin, she looked up hesitantly. 'Yes, Sir Anakin,' she replied, her eyes still falling out of sheer humiliation. She ought to have known who he was to begin with.

Her reply was still timid and once more Anakin wished he could go back and swallow his statement of earlier. He wanted the fiery young handmaiden he saw in the Dojo back and hated how her shy but proper behaviour was making him feel so awkward and vulnerable. Which of course was proposterous because as a Jedi prince Anakin had no reason to feel this way. Nevermind the fact it was a handmaiden -no a handmaiden in training no less that was making him feel this way. But try as he might to ignore it Anakin found himself unable to slip into his usual mannerisms of the arrogant nobility.

It was then that he found himself reminded of the fact he would have to return to the main halls to continue his training with his brother. As loathed as he was to depart, he knew time wasn't on his side at least for now. But he would be here for the next couple of days and focusing on this prospect he found a little of his courage returning. 'It was nice meeting you Lady Dormé. I wish I could stay a little longer, but I—well I have training of my own,' he admitted shyly before adding with an almost boyish smile. 

'You have training?' Dormé asked without thinking, having briefly forgot their stations when her curiousity took over. 

Anakin nodded slightly at her sudden question as he felt a rush of hope to her lack of formality. Perhaps there was hope yet. 'I train with my older half-brother, Obi-Wan. Its similiar to how you train but different too,' he explained unsure how to describe his Force training to her. Soon this thought took flight, as did all other conscious thoughts, as Anakin found himself under her gaze once more. 

For a moment, he was rendered speachless as he could only return her gaze in silence before remembering what he wanted to tell her. In an attempt to pull himself together once more Anakin blurted out, 'I'm going to be here for a couple of days, I hope to see you again,' he added a little too quickly to deny his obvious nerves.

The thirteen-year-old, who had only recently entered the elevated position of handmaiden-in-training, was not used to being around people that were higher ranking. It was easy for her to forget herself, but studying his blue eyes once more, something unmistakeably intriguing took hold of her again. 'I hope so too.'

'I will be seeing you then, Lady Dormé,' he said with a kind smile before stepping back and reluctantly turning away to depart having completely forgotten his arguement with the headmistress. However even in his need to hurry back it didn't stop him from glancing back at the mysterious handmaiden who had come to haunt his thoughts.

Dormé watched as the older boy, whom she now knew as a prince said farewell to her and headed out of the handmaidens' apartment. She watched as he left, wondering why he seemed to genuinely want to speak with her. Ultimately she wanted to know _why her_ of all people. But just as she was once again considering the idea that he might have been playing a trick on her, he turned back to give her another curious look. She remained completely still though a smile now worked its way across her features. Dormé decided she wouldn't mind seeing him again soon.


	2. Interlude in the Atrium

How the day seemed to drag on for the young prince, whose thoughts continually returned to his brief encounter with the lovely Lady Dormé earlier that afternoon. But time must always pass and this was no different for the Jedi Prince who spent the rest of his day training in an old dojo in another part of the palace. When nightfall came, Anakin found himself attending the formal gatherings and celebrations that members of the nobility often entertained. Anakin enjoyed these gatherings because it gave him a chance to mingle with others his own age that shared similiar upbringings to his own. It wasn't that they were his friends, but they were far more amusing than the stuffy politicians and nobility that his mother -and stepfather- mingled with.

On this particular evening Anakin was more than eager to take advantage of his parent's distraction to slip away. However it wasnt' to say that his personal guards didn't keep a sharp eye on him -though as a Jedi Padawan Anakin hardly felt their presence was necessary. Nor did it ever stop him from doing as he pleased which was the case on this particular night. During his explorations during his first visits to Naboo Anakin had discovered what older handmaidens had nicknamed the _ghost_ halls. It was a series of secret security passages used in times of danger that would ensure the Queen's safe departure away from the palace.

However escaping to safety was the last thing Anakin had in mind as he snuck off towards the secret entrance at the back of the throne room with two of his compatriots. Though he had already informed his security that their presence was no longer required Anakin could still feel their eyes on him. It was frustrating to say the least though to his relief they at least had enough sense to leave him alone and more importantly not report his actions to his mother. Then of course, there was Padmé who warned him _not to try it_.

_For gods sake, Anakin, you can't be serious! I'm far too old to be playing games in the ghost halls and you are too!_ she had chided him when he suggested she join them for a little fun.

_Who said anything about playing games in the ghost halls? I have other things in mind,_ he remarked at the time with a proud smirk.

Padmé just rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time Anakin had snuck off to fly the royal fighter class ships only to be chased down by both his own and Naboo security. _I wouldn't try that again if I were you. You know what happened the last time you tried that stunt,'_ she warned him to which Anakin promised his friend that he wouldn't do anything that would get him into that kind of trouble. After all, he had no intention of stealing the royal fighters and taking them for a ride. This time he had something far different in mind.

'Are you sure this is such a good idea?' asked Kei Breemu in concern as he glanced over his shoulder.

The young prince just rolled his eyes to the youngest boy as he continued to lead the way. 'If you're having second thoughts, Kei, now's the time to turn around before we really get deep into the tunnels and you get lost,' Anakin replied with a cocky grin.

The eldest of the boys, Mikal Panaka, chuckled in reply causing Kei's cheeks to burn.

'But what if we caught?' the youngest continued as he glanced over his shoulder half expecting to see security coming for them.

'We won't get caught. Trust me. I know what I'm doing,' Anakin stated proudly as he continued to lead them to down the tunnels before opening another secret door. The two boys soon followed the prince into another corridor where he led them to another secret door that would take them to the handmaidens' wing. While Anakin really didn't want them around, he had made the mistake of bragging to them about his new _girlfriend._ Now they wanted to see for themselves this mysterious handmaiden whose beauty outshone Queen Amidala's and more importantly learn if her fellow maiden's were as lovely as she was said to be.

'So you think they'll still be awake? Or maybe we'll catch them by surprise,' Mikal remarked with an impish grin.

Anakin scowled and swiftly turned to face the eldest boy in annoyance. 'Shut-up! Do you want the hag to hear you?' he hissed as they neared the door Anakin believed would take them to the atrium.

Now it was Kei's turn to smirk as he made face to the older boy who scowled.

In truth, Anakin hoped that Dormé would be awake as well although in reality he was far too nervous to openly contemplate the fantasies Mikal entertained, but was far too determined to see her again, whatever the consequences, to fall prey to his fears. As they approached another hidden door, Anakin opened it slowly, as he could sense many Force signatures nearby. While he was certain they had arrived to their destination, when he stepped out into the room, he soon realized they weren't in the gardens at all. He couldn't sense the life energy of foliage, but he could sense there were some plants in this room despite the fact it was too dark to see. Taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, Anakin soon stumbled forward as one of his compatriots bump into him. 'Watch it you fool!' he whispered in sharp tones before uttering a curse in Huttese as Kei apologised in equally soft tones.

Pausing for a moment, Anakin tried to get his bearings but to his annoyance and embarrassment, he had no idea of just where they were. Though part of him demanded he turn on the lights, he was loathed to take the chance, lest the hag who was sure to embarrass him in front of the two boys, or worse, in front of Lady Dormé, catch them. Nevertheless, once their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the three teenagers continued their journey out of the small room they had found themselves in and into another hallway. This area, too, was unlit and upon reaching its end, Anakin caught sight of a pale light peeping through the miniscule divided between the door and the wall and grew hopeful. 'See, what did I tell you? I know what I'm doing,' he whispered proudly before opening the door and stepping into the currently vacant living rooms of the handmaidens. Upon entering, Anakin fell silent as he promptly realised his mistake. Believing it was too late now to turn away, Anakin furrowed his brow and used the Force to guide him to where the handmaidens were resting. Upon finding their location, the Jedi prince gave a proud smirk and quietly motioned them to follow his lead as he headed down the hallway that would lead to their private quarters and what he hoped to discover was Dormé's.

Sixteen-year-old Moteé snuck off early that evening. Though she tried to persuade Dormé to join her, the young girl said she had been embarrassed once already that day and was in no mood to have it happen again. So Moteé left the palace to find something diverting on her own. After exploring the night life in the heart of Theed, she returned to the palace in a much better mood.Used to the dimly lit hallways in the handmaidens' quarters, she navigated through easily, but something caught her attention. She had not expected to hear male voices in the inner part of their apartments. 'Who's there?' she asked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Once she took in the royal garb, having recognised the prince, Moteé grinned mischievously as she approached. 'May I help you?' she asked, addressing the elder boy, whom she thought was rather handsome.

Anakin and his compatriots froze dead in their tracks upon hearing a young woman's voice. Anakin muttered another curse and before glaring at Kei who bumped into him once more. 'Dammit...' he muttered as he caught sight of a young woman approaching. Raising a brow he was about to ask where Lady Dormé was as he recalled seeing this girl with her the first time he set eyes on the handmaiden.

'We're looking for someone actually—' he began. 'Unless you're the one we're looking for?' he added as he gave Anakin a glance with a raised brow as though suggesting this handmaiden was the one he spoke of.

Anakin made a face and furrowed his brow in disgust. 'Absolutely not,' he snapped as Mikal returned his attentions to the handmaiden before him. 'We're looking for Lady Dormé. You will take us to her,' the young prince continued in regal tones.

Upon hearing the shuffling, hissed whispers and curses in a language she didn't recognise, Dormé tossed and turned, putting her pillow over her head. One of the things that annoyed her the most was people interrupting her sleep cycle. She was far from an early riser. Little did she know, it was only the wee hours of the morning, far from close to being morning.

Moteé leant on the wall, folding her arms as she gazed at them. '_Lady_ Dormé?' she said with a hint of disdain, despite being the only one who the girl trusted.

'Mikal gave the young maiden a proud smirk as he added. 'We're going to be going back to the party in the main throne room. You should join us.'

Kei nodded in agreement though it was obvious he was hoping that she might suggest others who might like to come as well.

Anakin didn't like the tone the handmaiden was using upon refering to Lady Dormé and he didn't bother hiding it. Before he had a chance to demand she speak of the handmaiden with more respect she was continuing. 

Well, it's obvious that every here is asleep or out enjoying the night, as I was, so, I guess you're stuck with me.' Moteé winked at the older boy.

Anakin gave a snort of disgust at her reply and rolled his eyes.

Mikal didn't think the handmaiden before him was the most beautiful woman he had seen, but she liked their idea and so he went along with it. 'She's right, Anakin. If we wake the others up, we could get caught by that _hag_ you told us about. I say we just leave while we can.'

Kei seemed to be in full agreement with this but Anakin felt entirely different as he waved a hand at them. 'Fine, you two can take _her_ to the celebrations if you like. As for me, I'm going to see for myself if Lady Dormé is resting or not.' He turned his attentions back to what he regarded as the homely handmaiden and frowned. 'Now could you kindly show me Lady Dormé's quarters?' he said in snobbish tones.

Moteé snickered at the little bossy prince, but humoured him. 'Last one on the right,' she said, pointing in the direction. 'You don't have to be such a _child_ about it.' She then sauntered closer to the other boys. 'Let's go.'

Dormé heard Moteé speaking and was irritated beyond belief. Groaning, she rolled over again, hoping the muffled voices would cease.

Anakin glared at the cocky young handmaiden who openly snickered at him. Silently he decided he rather didn't like the ugly girl who now directed him to Dormé's quarters. He was about to inform Kei and Mikal they could leave with this handmaiden if they wanted when she then openly mocked him before joining his compatriots. 'I am not acting like a child!' he snapped a little too loudly as he moved to stop the obnoxious girl who was departing with the two boys.

If Mikal or Kei noticed the prince's annoyance, it didn't show as they were properly introducing themselves. Anakin couldn't care less what they were doing and was about to stop her and demand an apology when he heard one of the other girls yelling at them to 'be quiet or get out'. Freezing in his tracks, Anakin feared the worst and immediately fell silent as the boys departed. After a moment of silence, Anakin felt it was safe again and soon he was moving to the last room on the right. As he approached the room in question, he found his stomach was beginning to flutter once more. Anakin's heart raced and biting his lip he began to fiddle with the sleave of his dress coat.

_Please be awake, please be awake,_ he frantically thought. The last thing he wanted was to startle her from sleep and scare her. After all, impressions had to be made and that was hardly the sort he had in mind. Gingerly, with a shaking finger, he activated the chime and waited with much impatience for her to answer.

_Oh by Nisaba, I'm going to assbassu ki kalbim ina kisadis—_ Dormé swore when the loudmouths wouldn't shut up. She heard Eirtaé yelling at them, and though it shut them up, they were soon ringing her door chime. 'What the _urugal_?!' she demanded, stomping over to the door, her nightgown slightly displaced and her long, brown hair falling out of its braid. She rubbed her eyes with a sour look on her face.

Anakin could hear Dormé from behind the door and could feel her annoyance pouring off her in waves. He had no idea what _urugal_ meant but he was certain it wasn't a pleasantry. He smirked at the thought finding it amusing as well as intriguing another at the fiery spirit he saw back in the dojo earlier that day. 

Dormé activated the door which slid open to reveal the prince. Completely taken aback, her eyes widened and she was fully awake now. 'Er—' She blinked before adjusting her gown and quickly attending to her messy hair, trying to push the stray strands behind her ears.

Anakin studied her in silence taking in her appearance. He couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked, despite the fact she had just awoke. He never knew her hair was so long and he was briefly tempted to touch it, to learn if it felt as soft as it looked to him. However, before Anakin could fully register the fact she was in her nightgown, and clearly been disturbed from rest, he felt her shock and saw it as well. His nerves immediately took over and furrowing his brow he instinctivally glanced down at himself and was reminded of his royal apperance. Though Dormé was the one clad in pajamas, his own appearance troubled him. His cheeks lit on fire and once more, the embarrassment returned though he had no idea why he felt this way. It was as though he were the one dressed in nightwear and she was the queen. 'Hey...' he shyly began before wincing to himself as he realised how foolish he must sound. 'I'm sorry Lady Dormé— I didn't mean to wake you, its just...I..' he fumbled struggling to regain his lost composure.

Figuring she had to be dreaming, because there was no way the Prince of the Coruscanti Empire would be showing up at her door in the middle of the night, Dormé regained her composure swiftly. 'Please tell me there will be one time that you're not going to see me tired or sweaty.'

Anakin's cheeks burned even brighter at her statement as he gave another sheepish smile. 'I admit my timing isn't as...good as I'd like it to be, but...' he faltered unsure what to say to such a brazen statement. Normally he would have been annoyed by the snap reply, but right now, he felt horribly conscious of himself and intrigued by her at the same time. Floundering and fumbling over his words the young prince attempted explain himself and his actions but his nerves got in the way and soon he was making no sense even to himself. 'I thought you might have been up like...that other girl...' he admitted as he motioned to the direction that the nameless handmaiden had departed with his colleagues. 'I...um...' he bit his lip and gave a soft sigh deciding that he really didnt' want to return to the party after all.

Frustrated, he finally blurted out his intentions and immediately recieved the question that had just entered his mind. 'I don't suppose I could convince you to join me for a bit?' he said a little nervously before faltering, as he tried to think of a place they could go to talk without them getting caught.

Dormé was connfused. 'Join you where exactly?' She was tired and didn't know if this was real and if so, why he would be coming to see her now.

'...That's a good question,' he murmured as he glanced to his side and furrowed his brow. Then, recalling of how he initially had hoped to find himself in the atrium earlier, Anakin returned his attentions to the sleepy handmaiden once more. 'Uh...well, we could go to the Atrium if you like,' he suggested as he had yet to register how poor this would reflect on the both of them.

'OK,' she agreed, studying him quizically as if she would read the answers there. 'Why don't you come in while I grab something to throw over this,' she suggested, feeling it was rude of her to keep him standing outside her door. She didn't want for a response as she walked over to her wardrobe to find something suitable.

Anakin smiled at her agreement though it was obvious she was confused by his actions. Though it wasn't something he would pick up on, it was something Anakin would come to admire about the young maiden. Stepping inside almost shyly, the young prince briefly took in his surroundings before watching her as Dormé moved to the wardrobe. Normally, he was hardly the sort to be conscious of himself, this entire situation left him feeling awkward. Once more, he cursed himself for making another grand impression that was nothing like he had in mind for her. However it didn't stop him from trying all the same and so patiently he waited for her and hoped that this time no one would intrupt them. 'I...I admit I was going to invite you to the celebrations in the main halls...But I was kind of hoping I could...' _get to you know without that mouthy girl or those two fools always intrupting us_ he thought but kept to himself. 'I though maybe somewhere more peaceful might be a better place to talk...' Anakin concluded as he hoped to ease a little of her confusion.

Had Dormé concented to spend the evening out with Moteé, she would have taken Anakin's invitation in a way that was completely the opposite of what he truthfully intended. Though she wondered why he would invite her to the celebration which only the full-fledged handmaidens were allowed to attend, she was more concerned about the content of this 'talk' he wished to have with her. She dropped her cloak on the floor accidentally as she turned to face him head on. 'Just get it over with now,' she stated, trying to keep her voice level and clear.

Her reaction was the last thing the young prince expected and for a moment, he could only stare at her in confusion as she whirled around to face him. Her statement was even more confusing leaving Anakin to wonder what she could have possibly meant by that. 'Get what over now?' he asked curiously, before his eyes widened as he felt his heart drop. _Oh Force, Padmé told her!_ Anakin thought in utter embarrassment thinking that his friend informed the handmaiden of his interest in her. His cheeks burned now as he glanced away bracing himself for the rejection that was sure to come -though it wouldn't be the first time.

'Save me the humiliation of being cast out in public and humanely tell me in the privacy of my quarters, please.'

'Cast out!? Cast out from what? I don't understand,' he admitted in confusion. 'I was just hoping to see you again that's all. So we could talk -get to know each other a lttle better,' he added with a shy smile.

'You're not going to tell me that I wasn't chosen to be a handmaiden?' she asked curiously, even though he said he just wanted to get to know her better. Her fears had already taken hold of her.Dormé's eyes studied him intently, but there was nothing she could find that made it seem like he was going to tell her that everything she had been working for was in vain. She stooped to pick up her fallen cloak, feeling embarrassed now for having reacted this way. Hopefully this outburst wouldn't be a mark against her.

The young prince furrowed his brow as he shook his head slightly in reply. 'Oh, I don't participate in those sort of decisions; that's part of Padmé's duties,' he admitted as he felt her amber eyes studying him intently. 'Although I have to say, you certainly made an impression with her,' the young prince continued. He could still recall Padmé's grudging admittance that Lady Dormé's fierce manner in battle could prove invaluable in times of danger. He could feel her embarrassment now as Dormé moved to pick up her fallen cloak and couldn't help but feel a little sheepish himself. While her reaction was unexpected to say the least, Anakin could help but reluctantly admit that his appearance at this late hour in her quarters had to have been equally unexpected for her. It was no small wonder she was so guarded and presuming the worst. _Perhaps this wasnt' such a good idea after all,_ Anakin thought to himself. However, this did little to cause him to part ways with Dormé. If anything, it only seemed to make him all the more determined to remain if not for anything than to at least ease her concerns.

Dormé was surprised that she had made an impression on the queen and hoped desperately it wasn't a bad one. She moved to pick up her coat, draping it over her arm. When he spoke of his impression once more, she couldn't help pressing it. 'Really?' she asked hopefully, taking a step towards him. She bit her lip, not as embarrassed as she had been, but wishing what he said was true.

'To be perfectly honest, I think your skills and determination is just what Padmé needs from her handmaidens,' he added. Anakin gave a sincere smile at her hopeful question. 'You're not easily intimidated, even when the odds are against you. Padmé needs someone with that kind of courage,' he admitted in all seriousness, obviously unaware of just where Dormé found this courage.

The thirteen-year-old slipped her cloak over her shoulders, figuring this revelation had to be a good sign. 'I'm sorry. I couldn't help jumping to conclusions because of my—' _true identity_ 'Because of your title—' _and my lack of one_…

He couldn't help but feel suddenly conscious of himself as she spoke of his title. It wasn't the first time Lady Dormé made him feel this way, and now Anakin couldn't help but wonder what it was about this young girl that caused him to feel this way. It was as though she made him want to remove the titles he bore with pride, and just—just be what exactly, he couldn't say, but it wasn't something that the young prince dwelled upon too much either for it was far too complicated and confusing for the moment though it wasn't something he would forget either.

'…and coming by so late, I assumed the worst... Anyway, I'm sorry... You wanted to speak with me and here I am just assuming things and now I'm not letting you get a word in edgewise... You suggested the atrium, I believe?' She moved to fall into proper 'shadowing' position, which happened to be slightly behind him, figuring it was the proper way for her to walk since he was a royal, and she but a handmaiden-in-training.

The more Lady Dormé stammered on the more amusing and intrigued the young prince became. Anakin chuckled softly at Dormé's attempts to correct herself, only to continue as though she hadn't spoken a word before. 'I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you,' he admitted with obvious amusement as he moved to depart. 'The atrium would be nice. Unless you have a better suggestion?' he offered before noticing she was trailing him. It was a subtle gesture, one Anakin took for granted and never cared about until now. It was, after all, the proper stance that his subjects took when interacting with him, but in this case, it just felt awkward. Anakin soon realised it was because he believed Lady Dormé to be his equal, yet she was behaving as though she were his subject. After all, the Jedi prince would never be-friend or court someone who was beneath him and Lady Dormé was without question worthy of him. Pausing, Anakin glanced back to her as he furrowed his brow slightly. 'Please don't do that,' he murmured sheepishly, feeling once more out of place around her. He didn't want to embarrass the young girl further or make her more conscious of herself. Yet at the same time the young prince didn't know how else to let Dormé know that he didn't regard her as one of his subjects.

Dormé couldn't say it wasn't a relief. She sighed gratefully and altered her position so that she was walking beside him instead. Perhaps, she decided as they walked, he wasn't like everyone else where she never felt like she was in the right place. Even with his royal garb, there was something of a rebel in him that spoke to her on an unconscious level. It was this which allowed her to relax a little more as they moved into the atrium. Luckily, it appeared that they were alone at this hour. This added to her relief as they found a place to sit down.

Anakin couldn't resist a relieved smile of his own at the sound of Dormé's sigh. Anakin felt far more comfortable when Dormé was by his side. It just felt more natural somehow, though he couldn't quite explain why either. But then, he soon realized, everything about this young lady was a mystery to him and he couldn't help but look forward to learning as much as he could about her. Anakin couldn't help studying her. Though Lady Dormé was quite poised, the young prince could sense the fiery spirit within her. It both intrigued and confused the young prince, though it would be some time before he would understand that she was a kindred spirit to him. Just as Anakin was about to ask Dormé about how she decided to become a handmaiden or if it was her parent's decision she was asking him questions instead.

Though he had expressed a desire to find out more about her, she took the initiative to find out more about him. Dormé had only just begun her study and knew little of the royal houses aside from what she dreamt of. 'So what exactly is this training you mentioned? You said something about a half-brother?

Furrowing his brow Anakin gave a slight shrug as he found himself growing shy. The young prince couldn't explain how it was but the young maiden seemed to know just how to make him feel utterly conscious of himself. 'I'm training to become a Jedi Knight,' he admitted as he motioned to the braid that hung loosely by his cheek. 'I'm a Padawan, as they call it. That's why I have the braid. It marks that I'm still in training. My half-brother, Obi-Wan, is my Master, though initially it was supposed to be my father—my real father, I mean,' he admitted as his expression grew a little sad. 'But he's gone now, so Obi-Wan is training me instead,' he concluded before deciding it was his turn to sate is curiousity. 

Dormé listened to him intently as he spoke, though she hadn't a clue what Jedi were. Neither did she, at this point feel it was appropriate to ask about his real father, for she didn't know anything of the scandels of royal courts. Even with her common sense intact, she couldn't help saying, 'Jedi? Your real father?' But she was smart enough to add, 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' as if no one else knew any of this.

Anakin nodded at her reply figuring like everyone else in the universe -or so it felt- she had to have known about the great scandal that was his parents' relationship, but upon hearing her add that it wasn't necessary to discuss the young prince couldn't help but glance at her in surprise. 'Oh, I thought everyone knew about that,' he remarked as his cheeks warmed. 'No one really talks about it anymore but it was considered to be quite "scandalous" because my real father was a Jedi Knight and—well, they don't exactly encourage such attachments within the Order,' he admitted sheepishly.

She grew pensive and wondered how he could be so matter-of-fact about the whole thing.

'My father died trying to protect us from a Sith lord—an ancient enemy of the Jedi—but ultimately, it was my brother who defeated him. Obi-Wan was the first Jedi Knight to have done so in a thousand years, I've been told. I was still a youngling when it all happened, so I really wasn't a witness to any of it,' he concluded in quiet tones that didn't belie the pride he felt for his brother and father.

'Oh,' Dormé replied as the prince further explained his family, feeling somewhat intrigued, yet still not having a clue as to what Jedi were or why they hated Sith.

'So where are you from? I don't quite recognize your accent,' he began before sheepishly adding, 'but I like it.'

When asked of her own background, Dormé's eyes dropped as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry, I don't know how—I'm from Uriash...' she admitted with much reluctance.

Anakin wondered if he had asked something that was far too personal. The young prince furrowed his brow slightly. unsure why this city or village was embarrassing, for he had never heard of it before. He wanted to ask what was wrong with it or why she was so ashamed but thankfully thought better of it. 'You have to tell me too how you decided that you wanted to become a handmaiden. Where you recruited through royal houses? Or did your parents place into the training program or did you choose to join on your own?' he asked unable to hide his curiousity or interest.

'I...well I chose to be a handmaiden. My mother died when I was young and...my father knows nothing of my decision...'

Anakin gave her an understanding look as she explained her mother had passed away when she was young. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and could immediately relate, although in truth that was the only connection to be found there. But as Dormé further explained that her father didn't know of her decision, the young prince raised a brow and gave what could have been a hopeful look. 'Oh, so your parents weren't allowed to be together either?' he asked presuming that like his own mother and father, Dormé's parents were involved in an illicit affair. 'Were you ever able to see your father? Or did were they forced apart because of scandal like my parents?' he asked in genuine curiosity. While he could understand Dormé's embarrassment and awkwardness, Anakin felt it wasn't anything to be ashamed about. If anything, he felt an immediate commraderie with her because of it.

After he asked about her parents, her mouth dropped open, about to speak, but found it hard to. No one knew of this. Could she trust him with the information? She hid her hands in her cloak once she saw how exposed she was. Inevitably, the fact he didn't recognise her accent clued her in to the probabilty that he would know nothing of the Jaffas. In her mind, this made him safe. 'My grandfather disowned my mother because of my father—he, well he gambled our savings because he wasn't used to having so much money...and after she, my mother, after she died—well...he blamed himself and we didn't have anything to eat, so I—' She broke off, unable to say anything further.

Anakin could sense her awkwardness once more felt unsure of himself. It seemed like an innocent enough question, but as she slipped her hand into her cloak the prince knew he had crossed a line of sorts. As the mysterious handmaiden spoke the answers came crashing down once more with such feriocity that it left the pampered prince utterly speachless.

Dormé faced away from him as her eyes filled with tears. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her crying.

'So you came here to begin a new life,' Anakin whispered in conclusion. The young Jedi prince felt many things in that moment, the greatest of them being respect. He had never witnessed such hardships before in his life and, in reality, had only heard of it through legends and tales his mother told him when he was a youngling. But this was no legend or tale. This was real and for the first time in his life, Anakin suddenly felt quite humbled. While the prince was known for his courage and passion for taking dangerous risks, it was nothing in comparison to what Dormé had experienced. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel so incredibly fortunate to have met such a courageous soul. While he had presumed she had a fiery spirit upon first seeing her spar, Anakin could have never guessed just how accurate this was until now. While this discovery thoroughly impressed the young prince, Anakin had enough sense to know that Dormé was hardly proud of her courage or strength. Her shame and sorrow was incredibly powerful even without his Force sensitivity.

Feeling awkward and utterly conscious of his own pampered lifestyle Anakin finally realised the reasons behind his unexplained awkwardness and embarrassment of before. Having grown up in the shadow of a scandal that was his parentage and being the prophecised _Chosen One_, Anakin thought his life was awkward and hard. Not because of actual hardships, rather, the fact his titles isolated as well as elevated him above others. Though he hated it, the young prince had grown used to the whispers of being a 'bastard child' and the not subtle hints that he wasn't worthy to take the throne. He had never fit in with children his age at the Jedi Temple because he began his training so late in life and had an unnaturally high midichlorian count. Now Anakin realized his life was far from difficult and for the first time it shamed him to think he had felt otherwise. Quietly Anakin slipped a hand to her shoulder as he used the Force to send soothing thoughts to her. 'You're the bravest person I've ever met,' he admitted softly. 'It takes great courage to face such odds and not give up. You humble me with your strength,' Anakin said in all sincerity as he felt his cheeks burn.

Never had anyone spoken thusly to her. She had no way of gauging everything she had gone through or overcome nor how much of an impact she might have on other people should it be made public. Since coming to the palace, she had been running away, when in reality, she was on a quest to find her true self, to reach her true potential. As much as she didn't want the prince to think badly of her, she also didn't want to lie to him.

While this discovery made Anakin all the more aware of their differences in status, it also served to intrigue further him. If he was interested in her before, it was nothing in comparison to what he now felt. For the young prince had become more determined than ever before to get to know this young woman who had showed the courage that even most soldiers lacked. Dormé utterly fascinated him and in time, Anakin would come to understand that the more he discovered about her, the more he'd want to know.

Unfamiliar with the Jedi or the ways of the Force, Dormé felt the more at ease though she was unsure why. She associated it with his hand on her shoulder. Though she was far from used to physical signs of affection, even from her own parents, it seemed as though there was something about this boy made her feel like she wasn't alone. With concern, she looked back to him. 'Please don't tell anyone. My mistress doesn't even know about this. It might cause her to think ill of me; the other handmaidens already do... They only believe I'm a Jaffa, without knowing anything of—' She cut herself short, swallowing hard. Memories of the factory and her time in the wilderness and then on the streets flashed into her head.

The young prince could sense her calming slightly and was grateful to know the technique taught to him by his brother was proving useful. He felt bad for causing lady Dormé such sorrow and wanted her to know he admired her for her experiences.The young prince instinctivally felt defensive of her. While he was hardly in a position to relate, Anakin was angered at the fact such judgment was cast on her because of her name, especially given that Dormé was by far the bravest and more skilled of the young handmaidens to be. If anything, Anakin surmised to himself as he studied her, they could use to learn from her. However, he kept this thought to himself as the young prince nodded in all seriousness to her request. 'I promise you, Lady Dormé, your secret is safe with me,' Anakin stated in all sincerity. It would become the first promise that the young prince would ever keep.

Regaining her strength and confidence, she straightened up as she told him fiercely, 'I cannot go back to Uriash. I'd rather die.' Dormé exhaled, placing her hand over his that rested on her shoulder. She momentarily forgot about hiding her hands from him, which were far from the ordinary noble-born lady's hands.

'You've come too far to turn back, I have faith you will never have to return,' Anakin admitted quietly as he silently added to himself, _not if I can help it._ If the young prince had noticed her hands were nothing like a noble-born lady's, it didn't show. In truth, he rather liked how it felt against his own, as though they fit together perfectly. The thought made his cheeks warm slightly though his thoughts soon returned to the present at her words.

'I'm sure this was not what you had in mind when you wished to know more about me. I wish I had something more compelling or appropriate to offer.' She smiled sadly, having a feeling he would want to depart soon. She wasn't any sort of person a prince would want to spend time with.

'I admit I was a little surprised, but to be honest—' his cheeks now burned as he felt every bit like a youngling in the presence of a hero. 'I think you're incredibly couragous and strong. I really admire you for your determination—' The prince fell silent for a moment as he found himself struggling to properly tell her how he greatly admired her. 

Dormé was thoroughly surprised that the young prince didn't take her resignation as a cue to leave. What was even more suprising was the fact he spoke so kindly of her, almost as if she were an equal.

'I'm really glad to have met you,' he concluded shyly feeling now as though she were the royalty and he the commoner.

She couldn't deny how nicely his hand felt under hers. 'I'm glad to have met you too, Your Grace,' she murmured. 'Anakin,' she corrected herself.

He felt his cheeks warm as she spoke his name. He rather liked the way she said it with her soft accent.

'So what was this event tonight that you got all decked out for?' she wondered curiously, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Anakin shrugged. 'I can't even remember anymore. It's always one celebration or another,' he said as he rolled his eyes and made a face. '_Politics posing as a party_, as my stepfather would say,' he said with a wry grin. 'I tried to get out of going to them as much as I can, but sometimes there is just no way around it,' Anakin continued before his expression grew mishievous as well. 'That's when I try to sneak away to do...other things that I probably shouldn't, but who's going to stop me?' he said with a smirk before growing curious once more. 

Dormé snickered at his response as to the theme behind the dress party. She forgot she ought to cover her mouth when she laughed, in order to be more ladylike and inconspicuous. She took his hand from her shoulder, though decided against letting his hand free as it rested between them on the bench.'What sorts of things?' she asked before cottoning on. 'Oh, such as sneaking into the handmaidens' quarters at all hours?'

Anakin grinned at Dormé's snickers and was most pleased to have been able to lighten her spirits. If he had noticed her faux pas of not covering her mouth it didn't show as he admitted to using such parties as an excuse to escape for a bit. It was only when Dormé removed his hand from her shoulder that Anakin realised that he probably shouldn't have kept it there for so long and feared she might take offence, but as the handmaiden rested it between them, she didn't remove hers and with this simple action came a sense of relief and elated joy. There was something comforting about the feel of her fingers against his own and the Jedi prince was loathed to move his hand away as well. 'I have to say sneaking into the handmaiden's quarters was by far one of the best escape plans I've ever come up with, if I don't say so myself,' he teased with a wink before growing impish as he continued. 'Well there was one time I stole off with one of the fighters that was resting in the landing pads. That was great, until the security had to put an end to it,' he admitted with a wry grin.

Dormé couldn't help being intrigued by it. It all sounded so grand to her, having never been in a spaceship before, let alone having been off Naboo. She had heard of other planets and other systems, but they didn't seem real to her because she hadn't seen them. Even the stars seemed stagnant in the sky to her.

'Then there was a time I stole off into this garden maze on Kei's planet. That wasn't too bad either, until I got lost and then it started to storm—' he shuddered at the thought before feeling his cheeks burn. 'I guess that's my big secret. I am utterly terrified of rainstorms and large bodies of water,' he admitted with an embarrassed look. 'No one knows, except for Obi-Wan and that's only because it's impossible to hide anything from him. Not even my mother knows, although I think she suspects,' he added shyly as his eyes fell to his hands. 

Dormé could tell from his embarrassment that hardly anyone else knew of his secret phobia, though she found it hard to beleive. 'Water? Please tell me you shower at least,' she teased, though careful not to dwell on it too long for she knew how it was to have a fear that others find extraneous.

Anakin made a face at her teasing and poked out his tongue in reply. 'Of course I shower! I'm not that terrified of water!' he said as his cheeks burned. 'I just hate rain storms and being on boats and swimming, things like that,' he admitted shyly. 'I guess it's because I grew up on Coruscant and Tatooine, so I never really had much experience with it save for the flood that hit Tatooine years ago,' he frowned to the memory. 'So what do you enjoy doing? I mean when you have time between training and lessons what do you do?' he asked with obvious interest.

'Mainly trying to catch up to everyone else...the others in training, I mean. They seem to have a knack for all of this, aside from the role of bodyguard that is. It seems to be my only strength.'

Furrowing his brow, Anakin couldn't help but think to himself that being a bodyguard have to be by far the most important of all the handmaiden's roles. The fact this proved to be her strength only convinced him that she was perfect for the position she sought.

'I'm trying to learn how to read properly,' she said, blushing once more.

Anakin couldn't help but wince and nod in agreement to her words. 'I know that feeling. I can read and write fine in Huttese, but Basic...Force help me, I'm as my brother says _atrocious_,' the young prince admitted with a wry grin.

'Same with me, and Uriashian. Basic is hard.'

The prince couldn't help but smile in relief. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who had problems with the complicated language. 'Speaking it isn't so hard; it's just the reading and writing part that's so complicated,' he admitted sheepishly.

'I've always wanted to read the tales of the knights of the Old Guard, which I've heard aloud at the factories, but I would actually like to read them for myself.' She didn't realise she had mentioned her time working in the factories for she was thinking of the future for once.

As far as Anakin knew, such things were forbidden to the underaged as he could still recall Padmé proudly speaking of how her parents created this law and ensured it was followed. It would see this wasn't entirely the case after all. 'Factories?' he balked in concern. 'I thought—no, I know it's illegal for younglings and the underaged to work on Naboo,' Anakin continued as he furrowed his brow feeling incredibly protective of the young handmaiden to be. 'What was the name of this factory? Who is the owner? I'm going to notify Padmé about this as soon as I see her and make sure it is shut down,' he concluded in fierce determination.

Dormé hadn't noticed her slip-up and mentally cursed herself to be more mindful of it in the future. 'That was one of the reasons, well the main reason I first travelled to Theed, actually... She, Amidala, knows about it already, but I know she's a very busy and important person, so... Many of us needed the work though... It's complicated, I guess. I'm just glad I'm here,' she concluded with a smile.

Anakin frowned, determined now to make sure his friend tended to this matter immediately. But Dormé wasn't entirely finished and at her admittance that many needed the work the young prince grew confused only to recall her words of earlier. Once more, it left him feeling both awkward and conscious of himself. At her conclusion, Anakin gave a shy smile as he gently shifted his hand so he could properly squeeze hers. 'I'm glad you're here too,' he admitted before falling silent briefly as he studied their surroundings. After a moment, the young prince glanced back at her with a hopeful smile. 'I was wondering will you have free time at all tomorrow? After your training I mean.'

When the prince shifted his hand so that it fit properly with hers, she found she liked the way it felt this way even more. She hadn't ever held someone's hand before, at least not that she could remember. Though Dormé didn't directly connect it with affection, she did register the warmth and how it made her feel, namely that she wasn't alone. She was taken aback when he asked whether she was free tomorrow. 'Yeah... Have any questionable activities in mind for your next _escape_?' She grinned mischievously.

'I can think of a few,' he hinted with a wink. 'I know Padmé had a new ship recently commissioned. I say we should give it a ride? She doesn't mind when I fly her starship though she's still in denial about me being a better pilot than her,' he added with a proud smirk.

'A ship? A starship?' Dormé repeated, her eyes wide. '_Araru..._ I've never been in starship before!' Dormé was excited and nervous at the prospect. 'Where would we go? I mean, I know there are other planets, but I've never seen them...' Her mind was going wild with ideas and dreams she hadn't ever thought would come true.

Anakin grinned and was obviously pleased and amused by Dormé's excitment. He had never met someone who hadn't flown in a starship before nevermind visit other planets before. The thought of being able to share his love of flight with Dormé was thrilling to say the least. The prince beamed as he studied her. 'Where would you like to go? I mean if you could go anywhere in the galaxy where would you go?' Anakin offered.

Dormé had no idea where she would want to go. She had heard of other planets, but didn't know much about them. She was only now learning the basics of Naboo history, let alone the galaxy. She found the young prince's grin to be heartwarming though it would be some time before she knew just why. However, time was not on their side and as luck would have it, their visit was draw to an abrupt close.

Before he could brag that he could take her anywhere in the galaxy, she wanted the young prince heard the sound of voices and footsteps entering the atrium. It would seem their brief time together was at an end. Had he not been so distracted by his newly found friend, the Jedi prince would have sensed the approaching person long before they arrived. 'It would seem my plans of escape have just been ruined,' he admitted as he heard someone speaking his title, thus demanding his attentions.

'You'll just have to form another plan of escape tomorrow,' she said heartily with a wink before she disclosed to him where she planned on being after her training completed the next day.

'I'll be waiting for you,' he replied eagerly before turning to face what he presumed would be the head of his security and perhaps his second in command. Instead the young prince found himself in the presence of an entourage that was not his own. Frowning, he raised a brow as he glared to his head of security.

At the sight of the oncoming barrage of security detail, Dormé's eyes went wide, hoping it wasn't some sort of emergency. However, Anakin didn't seemed that fazed by it all.

'What is the meaning of this? Did you really think it was necessary to send the entire _army_ to locate me?' he snapped finding this hardly appropriate.

'Forgive me, sire,' the older man began only to be silenced by a sleepy, but clearly annoyed headmistress, Tamé.

For the most part Dormé's eyes remained on Anakin, rather that the Head Mistress Tamé or the people he was addressing. She felt more defensive of her friend this time, rather than embarrassed. It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong, aside from sneak away from a boring political party. Besides, he was a prince and they ought to obey him, oughtn't they?

'Naboo law states that only the Queen herself, is permitted into the handmaiden wings of the palace. It is for security reasons for which I'm certain you can appreciate,' she concluded stiffly. Anakin eyes narrowed as he folded his arms obviously not impressed by this annoying handmaiden. From the corner of his eyes, however, he caught sight of the homely girl he had seen from before and figured if it wasn't his colleagues than it was most likely her who informed them of his wherabouts.

'I've been given permission by the queen herself to visit all parts of the palace as I see fit. I do believe I've informed you of this already,' he snapped in snobbish tones. Tamé hardly seemed fazed, neither did the members of the Naboo security who were with her.

'You may speak to her of this matter further if you wish, but for now, you are to come with us. And you, Lady Dormé, are to return to your quarters at once,' the older woman stated as she gave the young handmaiden to be a stern look.

She didn't pay much attention to what everyone was saying until Head Mistress Tamé spoke her name. She was about to object herself and tell the old woman off as if she had royal powers as well. Luckily, she caught herself in time and refrained. Dormé faced Anakin and gave him a polite bow though in his view and no one else's, she smiled at her friend.

Anakin would have argued further and demanded that they show the respect that was entitled to him for his rank had he not been concerned about how they would treat Dormé in his absense. It wasn't to say he couldn't make them suffer for it later, but Naboo wasn't part of the Coruscanti Empire and therefore his political powers only went so far. Returning her smile, he gave her a wink before watching as she turned on her heels and departed for bed. Only when she was out of sight did the young prince return his attentions to the headmistress and the members of security before departing.


	3. Autopilot

The next morning, Dormé awoke feeling abnormally chipper, though she knew she shouldn't count on the prince showing up after her training was over. She had not been able to count on anyone else in her life and even with her thickened shell, she was rather fragile on the inside. Even so, she couldn't help anticipating seeing her new friend again and all he had said about flying in a starship. Dormé received little reprimand for what happened the night before, however, in the middle of her training, she was pulled out to have a talk with Lady Saché. Dormé wasn't really sure why Lady Saché was speaking to her about the prince's visit, but it seemed like Lady Saché knew something she didn't. Although the elder handmaiden was inferring something inappropriate was going on, Lady Saché had no clue what she was talking about. Apparently Moteé told Lady Saché she witnessed things between the prince and Dormé that had not occured.

_'It isn't proper to associate with memebers of the royal households in such a manner. It would bring scandal to your name... You have potential to be a great handmaiden and I would hate to lose you because of something like this, especially when I know it can be prevented.'_

Finally, after agreeing to whatever Lady Saché wanted her to agree to, Dormé was released. Unfortunately, for the young lady, it was well past the time she had told Anakin she would be free...not that she expected he would really show...

* * *

Anakin could barely keep his thoughts on his training and meditations nevermind the other tasks required of him on this day. All he could think about was the handmaiden he had spoken to the night before and how he couldn't wait to go flying with her. Which of course made time crawl all the more despite his best attempts to keep himself preoccupied. In the end, time passed, and with much eagerness and excitement, the young prince took off to where he was to meet his new friend, even though he was a little too early. With much impatience, he waited for her arrival only to find much to his dismay and then sorrow Dormé didn't show. Even so, he continued to wait, hoping to see the young handmaiden in training once more. But the longer he waited, the more obvious it became to him that she had changed her mind about seeing him again. Frowning, the young prince gazed down at his hands as he furrowed his brow struggling against his despair. Reminded of Padmé's rejection over a year ago, Anakin wondered if perhaps like the queen Dormé found him to be too _inappropriate_, although he couldn't recall doing anything inproper with the young lady. He bit his lip while silently replaying the events over in his mind peeling apart his every action and cursing himself for this foolish remark or that silly action. A part of him wondered if perhaps it was his title that still concerned her, though he couldn't see how and it wasn't like he was in royal garbs anymore. 

_She never liked you, she only tolerated you because you're a prince. She was only being polite to appease you,_ his mind tormented him as Anakin moved quickly to his feet and began to pace. He tried to argue with himself, to think positive as his brother would say but it was hard and the young Jedi prince wasn't used to not having his way. As such, her absense came as a devastating dissappointment to him. Running a hand through his hair the prince gave a frustrated but anguished sigh. It was time to face the truth and accept that Dormé wasn't ever interested in getting to know him. Just as he was about to give into his despair, to turn around and depart the young prince felt a familiar hum through the Force. A rush of excitement coursed through his veins as a relieved smiled crept into his features. Dormé had decided to join him after all. Anakin gave a boyish grin as he caught sight of her nearing before moving to join her side.

It seemed the prince had been waiting awhile and though she hurried, she was already very late. _He came_, she thought ecstatically, a wide grin spreading across her face when she saw him approaching her.

Anakin could feel her joy and it reflected his own as he moved to join her eagerly.

Dormé bowed to him out of habit, saying, 'I apologise for the tardiness, Your Grace, but I was detained by my mentor...' Despite this, she couldn't help showing her joy at seeing him again after believing he wouldn't show.

With Dormé now here all his fears of before were promptly forgotten. Shaking his head, he gave Dormé a boyish grin, as he was unable to hide his relief. 'I'm so glad you came, I thought perhaps you were having second thoughts,' he admitted sheepishly before shyly reminding her to just call him Anakin.

Dormé was only slightly nervous which made her stick to formalities because of her odd meeting with her mentor. 'And here I expected you wouldn't come,' she replied.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he gave her curious look. 'Why wouldn't I come? I did invite you after all,' he added with a shy grin.

She shrugged her shoulders in response to him saying he had invited her. She wasn't used to people keeping promises.

'What happened? Why were you detained?' he asked curiously as he couldn't help but wonder if there was something he could do to help.

'To be honest, I don't know exactly,' Dormé said. She went on to try to describe what her mentor had told her and how she had no idea what she was supposed to say or do in response. 'It was very strange indeed.'

The young prince grew defensive of his friend. This soon turned to a look of insult and offense. Though the young maiden was clearly confused by the odd conversation, Anakin on the other hand seemed to understand its implications. 'How dare she say such things!' he snapped as he folded his arms. '_Echuta_! She makes it sound like I think that you're my plaything!' the prince growled as he began to pace. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered the homely looking handmaiden in training and the way she spoke of his friend.

'What's that? _Play thing_?' she asked, unclear and thinking the word might be in a different dialect as was his cursing.

Anakin shifted awkwardly at Dormé's innocent question. He knew all to well what Saché was refering to and had witnessed it upon occassion in other kingdoms and even in his own stepfather's court. Some might even suggest the prince himself was the end result of such an experience though Anakin would never believe it. Biting his lip, he tried to think of a way to politely explain himself further without offending his friend. Yet at the same time, it was embarrassing and infuriating to think that her mentor would hold such a low opinion of him or even suggest that Lady Dormé would ever partake of such things. She might not be nobility but she was every bit a lady in Anakin's eyes and he had no intention of treating her as anything but a lady.

'It's hard to explain,' he began carefully as he felt his cheeks warm. 'Sometimes, well...Oh Force, I hope you know I'd never do this-' he quickly added as he studied her apologetically. 'Well its not unknown amoungst members of court to charm or more exactly use those who aren't members of nobility. They pretend to be their friend or lover but in reality they are nothing more than well as we call it their _plaything._ Once they're bored with entertaining themselves with this false friendship they just abandon them as though they were nothing,' Anakin concluded in embarrassed tones, as he feared Dormé would think the same of him. 'But while the nobility go on as though nothing ever passed the ones they lavished themselves on usually suffer for it because of the scandal it creates,' he admitted as he bit his lip. 'I think it's pathetic myself,' the prince said softly.

The explanation merely served to confuse Dormé more. Though she was thirteen, socially she was no different than a youngling. She was incredibly naive when it came to interacting with people her own age outside of a work environment that dictated what they were to be doing and when. If someone was nice to her, she assumed they were nice and wanted to be her friend. She was completely unaware of the backstabbing habits, use and abuse of people's genuine affections and everything that sort of behaviour encompassed. Though she still didn't quite understand what he was talking about, especially in regards to 'lovers'—another concept that alluded her—she just figured since her new friend thought it was bad, it must be bad, whatever it was. Her mentor Lady Saché thought it was bad too, so they were right until proven wrong in her mind.

'By the Force, I bet it was that ugly girl who suggested such things to your mentor. I wouldn't be surprised, she didn't seem to like you much, and was probably trying to pass the blame for being caught at the party,' Anakin concluded as he curled a lip in disgust at the memory of the ugly woman.

'Moteé?' querried Dormé. 'She—' Dormé was surprised at this revelation. Moteé, in truth, had been the only handmaiden-in-training willing to talk to her. 'Did she say she didn't like me?' Her humour was now quite downtrodden. The least thing Dormé was worried about was the passing of blame. She had thought Moteé was her first true friend and to find this wasn't the case was heartbreaking.

'She didn't come out and say that exactly, it's just the manner she spoke about you. It wasn't very— kind,' Anakin said carefully not wanting to admit to this and yet wanting to warn Dormé all the same.

Her expression dropped. 'Oh...' Maybe Moteé wasn't as nice as Dormé had thought. Now she had no friends. No one to talk to... No, that wasn't true. 'At least you're still my friend...right?' she asked hesitantly.

Anakin soon realised that his friend had been used after all. For Dormé's expression spoke volumes to him and immediately the Jedi prince's heart went out to her. But at her question Anakin couldn't help but feel a rush of hope as though part of him feared that she didn't regard him as a friend either. 'Of course I'm your friend, Dormé and I always will be,' he promised in all sincerity as he moved to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze to affirm his words.

Dormé's expression lightened immensely when he told her they would always be friends. She squeezed his hand back. 'So...does that mean we're still going on a starship?' she asked hopefully. She had always dreamt of actually seeing other planets. It was hard to imagine that in the near future, after completing her handmaiden training, she would see half the galaxy as the queen's bodyguard.

'Definitely. Although, I'm not sure where you'd like to go,' he admitted as he motioned her to follow him. 'Do you like bustling cities or something more peaceful? What are you in the mood for?' the Jedi prince offered in curious tones.

'Anywhere!' she exclaimed a little too enthusiastically to be considered _proper_.

An idea then came to mind as he paused and turned to face Dormé. 'Oh I know the perfect place! Remember how you were telling me about the legends of the Old Guard? Perhaps we could find some ruins on one of the nearby planets, where the old guard used to do battle,' Anakin suggested as his expression then turned bratty. 'Maybe we'll even find some ancient weapons or maybe even some bones from fallen warriors!' he half teased. History itself was hardly something Anakin could care much about but great battles and wars had always charmed him. This was of course because he had never witnessed a real war or battle himself. But upon remembering Dormé's own love of the ancient legends—which were certain to be different from the tales he knew—Anakin couldn't resist the urge to explore. It was his hope as well to get his new friend to share a few of the tales she knew with him. Anything that might gain him a little insight on the fascinating handmaiden that was now by his side.

She was nearly giddy with joy at the prospect. 'Really? Oh that would be so wonderful! Let's go!' Dormé beamed, almost bouncing in anticipation. Certainly, this boy would be her new best friend now. She could only hope that they would be able to spend much more time together.

Anakin beamed at her reply and was just as excited as she was at the prospect leaving planet with his new friend. He still couldn't believe his luck and was more than happy to have had this normally less than exciting trip to Naboo become so memorable. Quickly, he led Dormé to where Padmé's silver starship was located and was soon opening the hatch door and letting them both inside. 'This time, we don't have to worry about security harassing us like last night. Padmé knows I'm taking her ship out,' he admitted with a proud smirk. 'For once, there will be no intruptions,' he concluded with a look of relief as he motioned her to follow him to the cockpit.

'Wow,' she gasped upon seeing the ship up close. It was hard to hide the fact she had never seen a starship in person and was surprised to see how large it was. Although the queen might have been aware that the young prince was taking her ship for a spin, Dormé's superiors had no idea she was accompanying him. She herself was so used to being independent that she had yet to get into the habit of checking with other people and making requests before going through with her own inclinations.

Anakin found Dormé's eagerness and fascination with the starship to be contagious and was soon quite eager himself to take to the air. 'You're going to love flying, I promise,' he said as she expressed her amazement to the sight of the ship. Activating the controls the young prince soon found himself staring at a holo-vid of a map to the planets and routes that marked the regions near to Naboo and Coruscanti space. Studying it for a moment, his eyes settled on one planet in particular that he remembered his brother briefly mentioning in the past. 'Care to visit Corulag? It's a populated planet that has alot of history I was once told. I don't remember much about it, but I do know the Jedi of old fought there in ancient times. Maybe that would be a good place to begin?' Anakin suggested as he gave his friend a glance before powering up the ship and preparing it for departure.

Dormé followed Anakin very carefully, watching with wide eyes to see how things were supposed to be done. She recalled seeing a similiar holo-map in one of her classes. 'Ancient Jedi? I don't know much about the Jedi either,' she said, intrigued.

While Anakin reassured her that the queen was aware of their actions, he was unaware of the fact her superiors had no idea that she was here. It was a fact that was certain to haunt them later. But this was the last thing on the young prince's mind as he led his friend through the small but cozy hallways that would take them to the cockpit. Her obvious interest intrigued him further as starships and their engineering had always fascinated Anakin. He did his best to explain what he was doing so she could understand his actions -as he hoped one day to teach her to fly too. As he spoke of their destination, Dormé's question caught his attention and Anakin glanced to her curiously. 'I don't know much about the ancient Jedi either myself—though I guess I should,' he admitted with a sheepish grin. 'I'm not really into history myself. But I can tell you all you'd like to know about the Jedi,' he added with a look of pride.

Dormé couldn't keep her broad grin to herself even if she made a conscious effort to try. This was so neat. It didn't matter to her one bit where they were going. She was going on a starship! 'I'd love to hear about the Jedi,' she replied as she studied the holomap intently.

Anakin grinned feeling her excitement pouring off her in waves. It was wonderful to be in the presence of someone who loved flying as much as he did. It was also the perfect chance for him to show off his skills which the young prince was more than eager to do. 'All right, but if I start boring you, you must promise to tell me,' Anakin admitted knowing that this was a topic he could go on about for some time if he had the chance, and he didn't want to tire his friend of it.

'Believe me, you'll _know_ if you're boring me,' Dormé replied with a wink.

The prince just raised a brow and gave a boyish grin to her reply and wink as if to say _I'll hold you to that._ As they took to the air Anakin couldn't help but notice Dormé's eyes watching out the windows with great interest. Though most of his attentions were on the control the Jedi Prince couldn't help but glance over in Dormé's direction more than a few times as he wanted to share in her joy.

She tried to read what the terrain was like, but with little luck.

Noticing Dormé's attentions turning to the terrain, the young prince did his best to explain what he could about the planet. 'The forests are filled with bamboo it shows—though don't ask me what that is—and there are...oceans, but cities as well and plains,' he continued as he scanned over the map. 'Where should we begin? You figure we'll get lucky in the forests?' he asked.

'Oh, forests? Sure!' she said. 'I wonder how different it will be from Naboo...' She mimicked him as they strapped themselves in and prepared for takeoff.

'I don't know but I can't wait to see it. Who knows maybe we'll see some cool looking creatures too!' he remarked hoping to run into something fascinating that would add to their trip. As they took to the air Anakin was careful not to rush into flight or do anything too fancy that could possibly upset his friend who was still new to flight.

She couldn't help being giddy at the thought of all the fascinating new things she would see, but as they took off, her attention was swiftly turned to the sights out the windows. If her new friend said anything to her, she didn't know because she was so consumed with this new experience. She gasped a few times, especially exited the atmosphere of Naboo for space. The stars! And there were other ships too!

'I should have warned you that space is a bit cold,' he admitted sheepishly once they were amongst the stars. 'I'm so used to it now that I don't feel it anymore,' he continued as he studied her.

If she was shivering from the cold, she barely noticed until Anakin spoke up again. 'Oh...' she said, feeling a bit shy.

Though part of him wanted to show off, he refrained as Anakin knew that Dormé was enjoying this far too much already. He tried to explain to her the planets that they were passing by or the types of ships they passed but soon he gave up, as it was obvious Dormé was lost in her thoughts. Anakin didn't mind for he was just so happy to know his friend was enjoying herself. Nevertheless, it was also obvious that she was chilly for she was shivering. 'If you want, I could get you a cloak, I know Padmé has some in one of the back rooms,' he offered kindly.

'But are you able to leave the controls? I mean—we're not going to crash are we?' She couldn't help being frightened at the possibility, no matter how silly the question might be to anyone else. At her concerns he gave a cocky grin as he nodded. 'Oh no I'll just set to auto pilot, the computer then takes control and we can do whatever we want,' he remarked before adding as he unbuckled himself and rose from his seat. 'I just enjoy flying. That's why I do it myself,' he admitted. 'I'll be right back,' he said before pausing.

'Auto pilot,' Dormé repeated to herself, setting it to memory. Even still, she watched as he rose to his feet. She was fascinated by it all and the new technology as well.

'Unless you want a break from star gazing to get a tour?' he offered with a shrug.

It took her a moment to figure out how to unbuckle herself to join him. 'Sure!' she replied enthusiastically, grinning up at him. 'It's such a large ship. I can't imagine what a person would do with all this space.'

The prince wasn't entirely sure the young handmaiden would even care for a tour but he thought he'd make the offer. To his joy and amusement, she seemed more than eager and offering a hand, he moved to help her up before guiding her down the hallway. 'The ship was designed to hold her security as well as herself and of course the crew. It was specifically designed for long journeys as Padmé travels all over the galaxy to interact with Naboo's allies,' Anakin explained as he began to show her around.

'Oh...' Dormé replied when he explained why it was so large. 'That's a lot of people!'

Anakin nodded in agreement. 'I can just imagine how cramped this ship would be with everyone on board,' he continued before glancing back at her as she asked about Coruscant.

'Once you become a handmaiden, you'll soon get used to the constant travel,' he concluded before adding with a grin, 'with Coruscant being one of your more regular visits.'

She found it hard to believe that one day spacetravel would just be a commonplace thing like brushing her hair. 'Where's Coruscant?' she asked, seeming almost to remember that he said he was living there currently. 'Is it far from Naboo? I know all the senators and intergalactic delagates meet there...right?'

'It's not too far from Naboo—a few hours away, by ship of course,' Anakin concluded. 'The best part about this the distance is that it isn't hard for me to visit,' he added with a wink.

'Good,' she said with a relieved smile, happy to hear her friend would not be too far away.

Approaching the quarters that was designed for the queen Anakin opened the door and entered before furrowing his brow marking the fact he hadn't been in this room before. 'I imagine the cloaks are in her closet somewhere,' he began sheepishly. Moving throughout the small living space and opening the few doors one by one Anakin eventually found the closet. Glancing back at Dormé with a victorious smile, he motioned to the serious of cloaks and gowns. 'There we are. I'm not sure which one you'd prefer but its all here I think.'

Dormé cheerily touched different gowns and cloaks, enjoying the feel of the fabrics between her fingers. The only time she had a chance to touch such finery was when she was making stitches on them in the factories. She remembered one of the patterns quite well. She could do it in her sleep. Promptly, she let that gown go and moved on to a different one. When she found a suitable cloak, she removed it from the closet and tossed it around her shoulders. 'Much better,' she said, not feeling as cold anymore.

Anakin grew a bit sheepish at her relieved smile as it stirred something within him that he could not quite understand just yet. Anakin stepped aside and let Dormé find something suitable for herself to keep warm. Watching her casually, he noticed her fingers lightly dancing over the fabrics and could sense her enjoyment of the material. But something caused her to pause and then swiftly move on that didn't go unnoticed by the young prince. While he wanted to ask if something was wrong, Anakin decided against it, as he knew she would speak of it when she was ready. When she found something suitable Anakin gave a smile watching as she placed it on her shoulders. 'That's good,' he agreed before adding with a raised brow. 'Now, my lady, are you ready for the rest of the tour?' he offered with amusement.

His amusement was not lost on her and at his offer, she took his arm, saying, 'Why yes, I do believe I am, good sir.' She didn't know what most of the things were that he pointed out to her. It was as though he were speaking in Huttese for what good it did her, but she was mostly looking at him and studying him rather than anything he was showing her. Dormé was enjoying his company and found his sense of humour akin to her own which was refreshing to say the least after spending so much time with the stuck-up handmaidens.

He described the different parts of the ship as best he could while sharing funny stories from his own experiences in starship. But while he showed her around the young prince soon could feel her amber eyes studying him closely. While it made him feel a little conscious of himself it also felt nice. He also enjoyed the fact she liked his slightly warped sense of humour and this served to only solidify his feels about her from before. While he was content now to just call her his friend, the Jedi prince couldn't deny the similiarities they shared. As their tour drew to a close and they returned to the cockpit once more, Anakin soon realized they were almost at their destination. Catching sight of the planet in his view Anakin gave Dormé an eager grin. 'We're almost there. You can see it now in the window,' he admitted as he took control of the ship once more.

She gasped upon seeing the approaching planet. 'Wow,' she said, her eyes once more distracted to the new planet. It was hard for Dormé to believe that the small planets in the distance were so large like Naboo upon approach. It was all so amazing to her.

Anakin was soon taking control of the ship and at Dormé's expression he briefly glanced to her. 'It's breathtaking isn't it?' he said softly understanding her awe all too well.

She resumed splitting her observation between the controls and space, wanting to take everything in. 'You're going to fly it on the landing again? Did it take you long to learn how to fly? Was it very difficult?'

He chuckled as he gave her another glance. 'It didn't take me that long to learn to fly. But then I have a natural talent for it, I've been told,' he bragged before adding. 'Would you like to learn? I could teach you if you want,' he offered in hopeful tones.

Dormé was no judge of flying skills, so she took him at his word. But when the offer was made to her, she grew shy and intimidated. 'I don't think I would be very good, but...someday maybe, sure...'

'You'll be great I know it!' he said kindly before a chime was heard directing his attentions once more. Anakin frowned as he stared at the screens before him. They were entering the atmosphere far too quickly and quickly Anakin tried to even out the ship to slow the effects. However the more he tried the less response he was recieving from the controls. 'Dammit,' he muttered as he tried to locate the source of the problem. The controls gave him little clue though if he were to judge by what he was experiencing the Jedi knight surmised there was a leak in one of the pressure valves. Although if that were indeed the case they would far more to worry about than just attempting to land.

Dormé grew anxious and looked to Anakin when he swore. 'What is it?' Her eyes were now wide with anxiety.

'Hold on, Dormé, this is going to get bumpy,' he admitted as he tried to hide teh concern in his voice.

'What do you mean bumpy?!' she asked, her voice laced with fear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

Anakin shook his head as he gave her a brief glance but didn't respond. His thoughts were now entirely foccused on steadying the ship and ensuring they didn't lose entire control as they entered the atmosphere. Even so he gave his friend a warning of what was to come which did little to aid her fears. At her question he furrowed his brow as he shook his head and moved to alter some more of the controls. 'I think there is a leak in one of the pressure valves thats designed to slow our entrance. Its like a brakes of sorts,' he explained in rushed tones. 'I'll still be able to land it but its going to make it impossible to take off again because the leaking fuel could ignite. We'll need to fix it before we can leave,' he said through clenched teeth as the ship began to rock violently to his attempts to steady it.

'A leak?!!' Dormé exclaimed, nearly panicking now. 'The brakes??!!'

'I'm sorry this wasn't at all what I had in mind,' he admitted as he soon realised that his attempts to show off had just backfired on him. It was his plan to initially accelerate into the planets atmosphere and then just rush in for a controlled landing. He had the speed but none of the control. Had Anakin not been so concerned about the safety of himself or his friend he would have been completely embarrassed by it all. He focused on getting them out in one piece instead of his wounded pride.

_This wasn't such a good idea after all. What the _urugal _made me think this would be fun? I shouldn't have come..._ 'I thought this was a new ship!' Dormé gripped the arm rests so hard her knuckles were turning white as the ship rocked violently. Her eyes darted from straight ahead out the window to her friend who was piloting it. She was so scared that she couldn't breathe; her eyes were snapped open in fear rather than awe. _Nisaba help us..._ she said, though it was more of a curse than a prayer.

Anakin frowned as he continued to frantically regain some semblence of control over the ship. Dormé's obvious panic wasn't helping matters and he struggled to raise his mental shields so as not to feel her emotions as they added to his own. He glanced to her sharply at her words as he nodded. 'Yes it is but it doesn't mean that there isn't going to be any glitches in it,' he quipped sharply. He now cursed the fact he didn't listen to the maintance crew who warned him to let them double check the systems before take off. The ship shook violently and Anakin uttered another string of curses as he attempts to use the reverse thrusters. Though it was some struggle these began too work, albeit a little too late to really have much of an effect.

All too soon, a forest filled with tall, stringy-looking trees came into sight with no clearing.

'_Echuta_! Brace yourself, Dormé, this is going to be—' the young prince began as he attempted to straighten the ship for landing. However at the speed they were going it was impossible to make for a smooth entrance. As such the ship slammed hard agianst the Bamboo trees before he completed his sentance and proceeded to skid some distance before reaching its stopping point. It was a mess to say the least and the damage caused was certain to have landed Anakin in jail for years had it been on Naboo.

Whimpering, Dormé was in no position to 'brace' herself any further as they came in at a high speed, landing amongst a forest of bamboo. It took a moment for her to calm down enough to recognise that they were safe. Once she did, she unstrapped herself and made for the exit. She needed off this ship. She didn't want to be on it a second longer. However, she didn't know how to work the controls because they were different from regular doors. She cursed and hit the controls she thought were for the door.

Anakin caught Dormé's whimper and couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. This was hardly the sort of adventure he had in mind. However it wasn't exactly something he was able to dwell on either as his attentions were too focused on landing the ship without killing them in the process. As the ship came to a grinding halt the young prince tried to catch his breath and pull his thoughts together. Instintivally he brought up a mapping of the ship and ordered the computer to inform him of the damages.

Dormé had thought this would be a fun adventure, but she would much rather be pilfering food on the streets than crash-landing on a starship on some planet she barely knew anything about with a boy she hardly knew. But she was made of tough stuff, at least on the outside. She wasn't about to let him know how much she needed someone to comfort her, how much she could use a hug and some reassuring words. No, she was too frustrated and needed someone else to blame... It was _his _fault wasn't it? Or was it her fault for coming?

As the computer began to provide the prince with the information, he began to calm his racing heart and scattered thoughts. The damage was great but not nearly as catastrophic as he had feared. It would have been far worse had he not landed as well as he did given the circumstances. It was then that he registered the fact he wasn't wounded either and with this thought, his mind shifted to his friend. Glancing to his side Anakin's eyes widen in initial shock as Dormé was long gone from her seat. 'Dormé!?' He immediately unbuckled himself and rushed out of the cockpit his mind growing frantic once more. He could sense her panicked emotions through the Force and feared that she might have been wounded as well from the force of the landing. It wasn't hard to find her and soon the Jedi prince was approaching the exit where he caught sight of Dormé hitting the temperature controls that were by the door. Furrowing his brow, Anakin couldn't help but feel a rush of guilt over his friend's obvious fear and need for air. Swiftly he activated the controls that would permit them exit as he gave her an apologetic look.

_Out. Out. I need to get out of here_, was all that Dormé's thoughts could process.

'I know this is hardly what you had in mind, but we're okay. Everything is going to be all right. We're not too far from Naboo, I'll just send out a message explaining the situation and we'll have help in no time,' he began.

Dormé could barely comprehend what Anakin was saying in his furry of opening the hatch. She raced out as soon as it opened, not even catching that 'help' would be arriving. Part of the reason she ran was that she didn't want him to see her like this: panicked and afraid. The ground felt like it was moving, for she was not used to being in moving vehicles for such a long time. On solid ground, she wavered and swayed, her arms stretching forth in front of her, trying to maintain her balance. It didn't help that her heart was racing.

Anakin raced after her. Biting his lip, he couldn't help but feel terrible for ruining the young handmaiden's first journey in space. However sensing her fear pouring off her in waves Anakin moved swiftly to her side in the hopes of calming her in any way he could. Moving to place his hands on her shoulders the young prince hoped to stop her to draw her attention so he could calm her. 'Dormé, listen to me. Just focus on my voice, all right? It's okay. You're safe now. Everything is going to be all right. You just need to catch your breath. That's all,' he said softly. Touching the Force, he tried to send soothing thoughts to her hoping this would help a little as well.

It wasn't until Anakin put his hands on her shoulder that she heard anything he had to say. Dormé wasn't exactly sure why, but she began to feel calmer as though his words suddenly spoke through to her soul.Her breaths came out in gasps.

Anakin gently rubbed her arms before moving to draw her into an embrace. Though the young prince was not nearly as frightened or panicked as the young handmaiden, he was startled and in need of a little comfort himself. Unbenownst to him the comfort he was trying to give Dormé was in reality helping to calm his own fears. It was as though what one felt, the other reflected although it would be years before the reasons for this would reveal itself. For now, all that was on Anakin's mind was his need to calm his poor friend.

Though his presence was reassuring and Dormé found she liked how it felt when he was rubbing her arms, when he pulled her into a hug, she stiffened and didn't know what was going on exactly. But after a moment, she settled into his hug, which was one of the only ones she had had in her life, and hesitantly hugged him back. Finally she looked into his eyes and his message resonated to the point that she could breathe properly. 'I-I just needed some fresh air,' she slightly lied to him to try to mask her fear.

Thankfully, his actions and words caused Dormé to calm slightly and as he finally got her attention, the young prince gave a look of silent understanding. He nodded. 'That makes two of us,' he admitted shyly as he felt his cheeks warm. 'I'm sorry about that. This was hardly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to give you your first trip to the stars,' he continued as his cheeks now began to burn. 'But everything is going to be okay. None of the comm systems are down so I'll be able to make contact with Naboo control and they'll just send someone to help fix the ship. We're not too far from Naboo so it won't take long at all,' he continued in more reassuring tones.

She pulled back slightly to look up into his blue eyes, saying, 'Since we're here, we might as well do some exploring until the engineers arrive...'

Just as his mind began to register that it rather enjoyed holding her like this, Dormé was drawing back slightly. His thoughts drew back to the present once again, only to scatter at the sight of her amber eyes looking into his blue orbs. For a moment, he didn't respond, as he was too busy staring at her to comprehend her words. But after a moment, he nodded in agreement as he gave a sheepish grin. 'That sounds good to me. I know there are some creeks and a pond near to this region, or at least I think so anyways. Perhaps there are some caves to explore too,' Anaking offered as he tried to recall the terrain that was showing on the map just before he lost control of the ship.

If Dormé registered he was staring at her, it didn't show. She was more concerned that he didn't think she was afraid or weak because she had wanted off the ship immediately upon landing. It was for this reason that she brought up exploring the planet.'Have we any light sources on board? I mean, if we were going to be in caves and it's probably dark in there...' She recalled he mentioned that he was afraid of large bodies of water and didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Through all of this, she refrained from releasing the prince from her grasp. It was as though he was her security blanket even though he was the one who nearly crashed her queen's ship.

'I'm pretty sure they would,' he admitted as he was grateful she suggested the caves over the pond. Although if she had he would have joined her nonetheless, for he wanted her to enjoy herself. It was only when he moved to head back to the ship did Anakin register Dormé's close proximity to him and the fact she was still holding him. In truth there was a part of him that didn't want to let go for he enjoyed the gentle affect that her touch seemed to have on him. It was soothing, but there was somethin gelse that he couldnt entirely figure out. It was because of this that Anakin chose to move his hand to hold hers as he withdrew from their embrace. 'I'll double check the maps before we begin,' the young prince remarked as he gave her a glance. 'The last thing we need is for us to get lost,' he added only semi-teasing.

Only once Anakin started for the ship did she notice she was still holding onto him. Embarrassed, though not sure why, she quickly let go, but if he had minded this, it was unclear for Dormé soon found her hand captured by the young prince's own hand. As much as she didn't want to return to the ship, the greater part of her was reluctant to part from his side. It was for this reason, she returned his look with a smile, saying it was probably for the best they did at least a little preparation before heading off to explore.

It didn't take long for them to gather their things and depart to what Anakin hoped would be a grand adventure. Unfortunately for the young prince and his friends the caves were hardly as grandeous as he had hoped. However like Dormé the prince held onto the belief that perhaps there was some great treasure to be found or maybe some sign of the old warriors that were said to have fought here.

Soon enough, they had a few lightsources and a pretty good idea of the nearby terrain. The caves, Dormé found, was nothing compared to the sights she had seen on the way over. However, there was always the possibility they would stumble onto something magnificent, maybe some jewels or some weapon left by a knight of old. She encouraged him to tell her the stories he knew of the Jedi as they explored the deep caverns.

Spelunking, Dormé soon discovered, was not something most easily done when wearing a gown and flowing cloak. Had she knew of this sooner, she would have worn something more suitable and thusly _not_ tripped over herself on more than one occassion. It was hard enough as it was since it was so dark, but with the combination, it was much harder.

As they roamed through the cool, damp caves, Anakin did his best to recall the adventures his brother had told him. He spoke of stories he had heard from his colleagues and of his own experiences which in his opinion were hardly worth mentioning. It was so frustrating he admitted that he couldn't join the other Padawans in their journeys becuase of his title. 'They can't seem to understand that I don't need security whereever I go. I'm as good as any of the other Jedi Knights if not better. Even Obi-Wan says I'm ahead of my training,' Anakin concluded proudly before falling silent as he furrowed his brow.

As Anakin told her stories he had heard, he captivated her though she felt bad that he wasn't able to have any true adventures on his own. Dormé agreed that it wasn't fair and felt he ought to be able to if all the others did. 'Well, we don't have any security now—' she began, her eyes dancing with mischief, but he fell silent.

'Did you hear that?' he asked softly as he thought he heard something that definitely wasn't them or the water dripping from the ceiling. Drawing on the Force the Padawan coudl sense many life forms, but nothing threatening. Unfortunately while he could sense them he couldn't see them despite the fact he was scanning the clearing they found themselves in with his light.

She paused, trying to listen but only hearing water dripping. She followed his light with her eyes, trying to see anything, but all she saw was rocks. 'What is it?' she whispered, moving just slightly closer to him.

Furrowing his brow, the Jedi prince found himself sensing many lifeforms, all of them small and nonthreatening. Even so, it still caused the hair on the back of hsi neck to rise as he scanned the area to quickly locate the source. He shook his head in reply at her question before frowning deeply. 'I can't tell, I can't see anything either,' he murmured before the sound of pattering began to be heard ahead. Glancing to Dormé quickly Anakin grew concerned. 'Something is coming, we should get out of the open,' he murmured before grabbing her hand as he moved to lead her to a crevice that was off to the side from where they were.

Dormé felt disconcerted, but this only worsened when Anakin said something was coming. However as she followed him, back the way they came, she had a feeling it wasn't the same path. In her hurry, one of the heels on her shoes caught and she stumbled, cursing. She let go of his hand, trying to loosen the shoe from the rocks.

Anakin in his rush to get them to some place safe wasn't able to catch Dormé whose heel had got caught in one of the rocks causing her to stumble. 'Just take off your shoe!' Anakin said quickly as he felt her hand slipping away from his own to loosen her heel.

'Just take off my shoe, he says,' she muttered to herself as she tried to free it. 'As if I have a million others where this one came from...' But before she could continued complaining, she was startled by the sight before her.

But it was too late for they had awakened the sleeping winged creatures that the young prince had never seen before. His eyes widened in surprise though he knew through the Force they were no threat.

Paralyzed with fear, she could only stare. She couldn't even breathe. There was not just one, there were many and now they were flying around her.

'It's okay, Dormé. They're not dangerous. I think we just startled them,' he said softly as he slipped an arm around her hoping to calm her shock. Fear that radiated off her was paralyzing and soon the handmaiden's body went limp in his arms. 'Dormé? Dormé!' Anakin cried. They were fairly deep within the caverns now and the jouney would long to say the least. But knowing all too well what it was like to be frightened beyond coherancy the Jedi prince quietly moved to lift his friend into his arms. Holding her close and using his body as a shield he waited until the creatures had flown away or settled along the cavern's walls. Only then did he rise to his feet with Dormé in his arms and began the slow journey to the surface.

Coming to, the first thing Dormé noticed was that the air was stale and even after blinking her eyes a few times, it was too dark to see. However, the most shocking this was that she found herself in the prince's arms. It had to be him because she recognised the texture of his cloak. She didn't remember fainting or the creatures, but the memory would surface soon enough.

Carrying her in his arms, the young prince was quite concerned about Dormé's safety. He wished there could be a quicker way to the surface but unfortunately, there was none. After some time and close calls -for it was slippery- the young prince was rewarded with the handmaiden slowly stirring awake. Offering her a hopeful smile that was most likely missed in the dark Anakin softly spoke up. 'It's okay, we're still in the cave but I'm bringing us back to the surface,' he said gently hoping to sooth her fears.

Dormé wondered how he knew she had regained consciousness, but reminded herself that he was a Jedi and that he was able to read her mind or something like that. It was then that her foot felt cold and wondered how she had lost only one shoe. She wanted to be able to see him better, but he could only carry her and not a lightsource at the same time. She hoped she wasn't too heavy and then thought she ought to walk instead. However, this thought never exited her lips because found she liked this little predicament. She reached up to put her arms around his neck so that she would be more secure.

Anakin felt her arms slip around his neck and couldn't resist another smile in the dark. He rather enjoyed holding her, though he had enough sense to keep this thought to himself. He wanted to ask her what happened as well but realised it was most likely the shock of the flying creatures that caused her to faint. This too was another thought that didn't escape his lips as he didn't want to embarrass his friend. It was only then that he recalled the shoe that Dormé had lost and the fact he had forgotten to grab it for her when he picked her up. Growing apologetic he bit his lip before focussing his attentions on her cloak which he used the Force to cover her form a little better so she could keep warm. 'I'm sorry about your shoe, I forgot to grab it after you blacked out,' he admitted sheepishly. 'I'll replace them when we get back,' he continued hoping she wouldn't be too annoyed with him for losing it in the first place.

She leant her head on his shoulder feeling quite comfortable and hoping he didn't mind. When Anakin spoke of her shoe, she blushed, though thankfully he couldn't see it. 'It's OK,' she said. 'I don't remember blacking out,' Dormé admitted sheepishly. 'I'm sorry...'

'What matters is that you're okay,' he said kindly before furrowing his brow as he couldn't help but ask. 'You didn't hurt yourself did you? I mean when your shoe got stuck.' In truth, he could have just as easily checked her Force signature for this but his mind was distracted by the maided in his arms leaving him less than in charge of his thoughts.

_This is certainly an adventure_, Dormé thought, smiling as she relaxed in his arms. Even if she wasn't picked to be a handmaiden, even if she never left Naboo again, this was something that she would never forget and always recall with much joy. 'The air must have been thin down there,' she surmised about having fainted. When the prince asked if Dormé was hurt, she wondered that herself. Ultimately, she decided, 'No, I don't think so...'

Despite all the misfortunes of this particular adventure the young prince couldn't help but find himself enjoying this moment immensely. He was hardly a knight and even less a hero but for the moment Anakin couldn't help felt every bit of both. At Dormé's thoughts on her black out Anakin felt his cheeks warm. He never considered that possiblity before and now felt concerned that he hadn't. Had Dormé not blacked out, they could have both been in a great deal of trouble. This thought also caused him to grow concerned about her fall. Her reassurances eased some of his fears though he decided that when they returned to the ship he would make sure to have a medical droid check her ankle. As they continued their journey the young prince couldn't help but ask if she knew of any tales to share with him. As she considered this for a moment the young prince continued to carry her along his attentions entirely focused on the path ahead lest he slip.

As they continued through the caverns, she thought of stories she had heard about such caves. There was one in particular that this adventure reminded her of, but before she had a chance to vocalize it, Dormé was distracted by the thin braid of hair hanging behind the prince's ear. She didn't mean to bother him, but couldn't resist twisting through her fingers.

Anakin felt something soft tugging at his Padawan braid and for a moment his eyes flickered to Dormé as he gave a boyish smile. It was rather soothing, the feel of her fingers in his hair and it would be something that would haunt the young prince in years to come. But for now he was just as pleased to enjoy this peaceful gesture.

Since Dormé was focused on playing with the braid, she felt him turning his head toward her, but was unable to see the expression on his face. She immediately thought he was offended or didn't like it, however, when he didn't say anything to stop her, she continued. In order to mask the slight insecurity about her actions, she spoke up. 'Perhaps someday another traveller will stumble upon my shoe and think it's some sort of treasure,' she mused as light crept around ahead of them.

The journey back to the ship was a peaceful one to say the least for the young prince who was enjoying the handmaiden's innocent gesture to its fullest. But all too soon rays of light began to reveal itself marking the fact they were almost at the surface. Though Anakin was grateful to see sunlight again there was still a part of him that was mildly dissappointed. For it meant his time holding his friend was almost at an end. It also meant their adventure would soon be over. As though sensing his thoughts Dormé spoke up drawing his thoughts to the present once again. At her words the young prince couldn't resist another boyish smile. 'Maybe some explorers in the distant future will come here, find your shoe and think its an important artifact,' he suggested. 'Just think, perhaps our little adventure will become a part of history,' he added rather liking this idea himself.

She nodded to his suggestion. 'I wonder what sort of things they would come up with as a story behind it. I think it would be one for the histories for sure!' Dormé grinned.

Anakin smiled at Dormé's words as his expression grew both eager and thoughtful. The possibilities were endless and he now curious to know just what sort of legend would become of their simple adventure. Little did he realise they would go down in history for entirely different reasons. 'Just think maybe it will become part of legends. The tale of the warrior handmaiden,' he mused thoughtfully before the discussion moved forward once more.

'...and the Jedi Prince,' Dormé added to his tenative title for their legend. It was not long before they were out of the caves, but even on solid ground, she didn't think to have him let her down on to her feet until they were within site of the ship. Blushing, she said softly, 'I could walk...'

Upon reaching the surface the young prince didn't once consider placing Dormé back on her feet. Though he couldn't consciously register it there was something about holding Dormé that felt perfectly natural, as though she fit perfectly in his arms. But Anakin was young and his feelings for his new friend had yet to mature or evolve to the point where he could properly understand this and so it went unnoticed. However Dormé in time became aware of her predictment when the queen's ship came into sight. At her soft suggestion Anakin glanced down at her and gave a shy smile as he took note of her blushing cheeks. 'With one shoe?' he teased gently not really wanting to admit he rather enjoyed playing the role of the knight and hero even though he was far from it. Giving her a lopsided grin he just shook his head as he continued. 'What sort of gentleman woould I be if I made you walk after causing you to lose your shoe and Force knows perhaps even hurt your ankle,' he said as he grew a bit more serious.

At his response to her suggestion about walking the rest of the way, Dormé smiled, albeit shyly. 'I guess so,' she agreed, her blush deepening. However, her embarrassment subsided when she resumed playing with the thin braid.

At his reply to Dormé's remarks about walking Anakin couldn't ignore Dormé's blushe or shy smile. For a moment he couldn't look away as he studied her intently unconsciously putting her gentle smile to memory. Though her embarrassment was noted Anakin couldn't quite understand why she felt so awkward and couldn't help but fear perhaps he had said something offensive to her. But as her fingers slipped to his braid Anakin felt her calm and soon relaxed himself. 'You should probably get it looked at once we're back on the ship just to be certain its alright,' he concluded in kind concern.

'I don't think it's injured, but you're right, getting it checked out would proobably be a good idea...'

Dormé was pleased that she was able to stay in his arms a little while longer as well, though she didn't know the true reason why this was because she too was too young to know why just yet. For now, she was content spending time with her new friend and hoped this wouldn't be the last of their adventures together.

'Are you hungry?' Anakin asked as the medical droid was activated and instructed to examine his friend. 'The rescue team should be here shortly but it will still be a bit before the repairs are finished,' the prince admitted. As much as he wanted time to freeze so he could spend more time with his friend he couldn't ignore the fact it was now getting late or the fact that Dormé like himself must have been hungry.

Once they had her ankle checked and saw it was in fact uninjured, Dormé took him up on his offer of food. However, it was not long before their adventure came to a close when the rescue team came. But even with the other people around, Dormé couldn't help allowing her eyes to linger a bit longer than most would consider appropriate on her new friend while he was explaining the situation.

As he explained to the engineers what had happened, Anakin could sense their disapproval over the fact he was associating with the young handmaiden-to-be. Or rather the reasons they believed the young prince was befriending the Naboo handmaiden. Anakin chose to ignore their surface emotions and thoughts as he didn't wish to embarrass his friend. The Jedi prince also couldn't care less what they thought of him as they cast glances to Dormé who watched him as he spoke. He hardly minded having her eyes on him and in reality rather enjoyed it. But as his head of security pulled him aside to remind him of his political position and of the scandal this could create the young prince soon lost his temper. 'How dare you suggest such a thing to me,' he hissed quietly hoping that Dormé wouldn't have the misfortune of overhearing this conversation.

'I'm sorry, your grace, but you need to be mindful of this matter. It will not look good on the Coruscanti Empire to have you fraternizing with the Naboo queen's handmaidens,'

When one of the security team approached her friend about her presence, she felt her cheeks warm. What did they mean by 'fraternizing'? Her mentor, Lady Saché, used this term as well in reference to the prince and it wasn't until Anakin explained to her what they meant by it, she became offended. Before she had a chance to inform them she wasn't officially a handmaiden yet anyone, Anakin jumped in. She didn't blame Anakin for being angry with them.

'But I'm not fraternizing with anyone. Dormé is my friend,' Anakin snapped in agitation as the security captain furrowed his brow in concern.

'You'd be wise to choose your friend's more carefully your grace. The court will not hesitate to take advantage of the fact she is beneath your position.'

Speechless, Anakin could only glare at the older man in utter rage. Opening his mouth he was about to demand the man's silence and defend his friend's good name. But from the corner of his eyes the young prince could see Dormé watching him and biting his tongue he forced his thoughts to clear before speaking in deadly quiet tones.'You are in no position to tell me who I should or shouldn't associate with. And if you ever speak ill of my friend again I will make certain that you are out on the streets before the day is through. Understood?'

The older man stiffened but nodded politely in reply. He had been a soldier for most of his life and was used to taking orders despite the fact he might not agree with them. Even so it was obvious he did not think well of Anakin's actions and was concerned how this would reflect on the delicate relationship between the Naboo and the Corsuscanti. However he kept silent on the matter and soon the young prince was returning to his young friend once more.

She didn't understand why people were assuming such things. Were they all just jealous of them? It wasn't as though they had special things they needed to do today, so they were spending time together. What was the harm in that? She had been having fun, despite the not-so-graceful landing and having lost one of her shoes... Was she being naive? She had to wonder now, thinking that there was a possibility the prince just wanted to get a rise out of his compatriots. Perhaps she was merely a pawn in his elaborate scheme to get back at someone. Perhaps he didn't care about her at, like Saché seemed to believe...that he had no interest in being her friend. But then why was he so nice to her? Moteé was nice too and he said she wasn't a true friend to her, saying things about her behind her back. But did that mean that perhaps he was lying too?

'I swear by the Force I have idiots for my security,' Anakin groused as he approached Dormé once more. 'If I wanted their opinion I would have asked for it,' he concluded with a sigh before giving her an apologetic smile.

She had a hard time looking into his eyes and believing it was just a lie. Dormé honestly was not sure about anything anymore and thought perhaps it would be better not to see him again for awhile. She realised that she had a lot to learn about social interaction and that she shouldn't be so guillable, especially if this had been all a ruse. For some reason it was _his_ ruse that would hurt her the most, though she was unaware the true reason behind why his opinion and friendship meant so much to her.

'I'm sorry this day didn't quite turn out as planned but I hope you had a little fun despite everything that had passed,' he admitted sheepishly.

Instead of saying anything, she merely nodded to his admission and refrained from speaking. She was afraid if she spoke, she would offend him or say something she didn't mean...or that it would just all come out wrong. She stared at her hands in her lap, knowing if she looked at him, she would have a hard time looking away and she didn't want his compatriots saying anything further about her. Deep within, there was a part of her that wanted to make them suffer for saying such things about Anakin and her...the part of her that cursed their stupidity and ignorance.

Anakin could feel her shift in moods and couldn't help but grow concerned for it. Her mannerisms once more too became shy and withdrawn leaving him almost certain she had heard the dreaded conversation. The young prince silently cursed his security captain once more for it. Despite his title and rank the young prince found himself struggling with his confidence when it came to the young handmaiden's opinion of him. He truly wanted her to like him and now feared that she was once again having second thoughts about being friends. He wished there could be some way to prove to her that he was serious about their friendship. That Dormé was in no way just a trinket to hang off his arm or a _toy_ to play with -despite his obvious interest in her.

Falling silent Anakin found himself now glancing to his hands as well before shyly looking over at her once more. He wanted to send away his security -to send everyone away- so Anakin could talk to her in private. However he refrained knowing how badly that would reflect on them both. He couldn't care what they thought of him -Force know there was already enough rumours about him to keep the gossip mongers busy as it was. But knowing this could affect Dormé's position in Padmé's entourage Anakin was more mindful of the matter and refrained.

Dormé took a chance and glanced at him when he sighed and bowed his head. If what she witnessed and experienced thus far with him was any testament to his character, he did not seem like the type of person who would do such a thing. Since she didn't really have anything to compare it to and was rather confused, she decided it would be best to just see how things go.

'I'm sorry that you had to hear that,' he murmured in embarrassment finally as he referred to the conversation of before. 'I'm not really, I mean, oh Force...' he muttered as he glanced away and closed his eyes for a moment as he sighed. Anakin could only imagine how this all must have looked to her. For why else would his security speak such things unless they felt the young prince was planning to misbehave? The thought made Anakin's blood boil while striking fear into his heart. Dormé hardly knew him and would only have his word and the words of his security captain to act as evidence to Anakin's intentions.

'Is it pointless for me to convince you that it isn't and never was my intention to use you?' Anakin whispered in soft and almost desperate tones. He feared the worst and swore to himself if Dormé did decide not to remain his friend after this he would have his security captain fired before he knew what hit him.

'No,' she replied in a similiarly soft tone, 'it wouldn't be pointless...I just—' Dormé bowed her head again for a moment before looking back at the prince. 'This whole thing today...it wasn't just to get into trouble, was it? I mean...did you really want to spend time with me or was it for attention?'Dormé looked at him in such a way as if one harsh word would utterly break her spirit.

Anakin returned her intence amber gaze with equal fervence as he fell silent for a moment. He wanted to tell her so much, yet he knew now was hardly the time or the place to speak of his feelings. It was a lesson he had learnt some time ago from Padmé -a mistake he had no intention of repeating. Even so Anakin did not wish to lie to Dormé and so he chose his words carefully. 'Dormé, I would never use you for attention,' he began in soft but sincere tones as his cheeks warmed. 'I really do enjoy your company, I mean— I value your friendship,' the prince continued shyly. 'Though I understand if you'd rather not see me again, because of all this. After all I wouldn't want to ruin things for you,' Anakin concluded quietly. Despite his words of understanding it was obvious the last thing he wanted was for her to part ways with him and end the budding friendship formed.

Dormé was relieved to hear this and she smiled shyly at his remarks. 'I do—I mean, I do want to see you again...and I want to be your friend too, if you want to.'

The young prince practically beamed at her shy smile and words. 'Of course I want to—see you and be your friend, I mean,' he said a little to quickly to hide his joy. But there was more and as Dormé grew more serious Anakin did as well. At her admittance he fell silent for a moment as he bit his lip in reply. Though her statement was simple within it held many meanings most of which Anakin didn't want to consider. He was torn between his wish to maintain this budding friendship and leaving her be so Dormé could continue her training without further complications. Furrowing his brow the young prince found himself once more feeling awkward over his title and the power it exuded. He never realized that it came with a price until the young handmaiden-to-be came into his life. But now that he was aware of it Anakin couldnt' help but wish there could be some way he could just be rid of it all, even for a short time. He hated the fact that he couldn't be open about his friendship with the young maiden and the fact no one took it seriously.

She exhaled slowly before adding what now weighed heavily on her mind since his compatriot's remark. 'But I really want to be a handmaiden...' Dormé almost considered suggesting they be secret friends, but thought that was too dishonest and she wasn't ashamed of being friends with him. In fact, she wanted Moteé and everyone to know because she thought Anakin was a very nice person. She wanted everyone to like him too because he was her friend.

'I'll do everything I can not to interfere or jeapordize your chances of becoming a handmaiden,' he promised finally. He hoped that in this statement they would be able reach a comprimise that would ensure their friendship and Dormé's chances.

She remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say and eventually gave up. '...I think today was the most fun I ever had in my life.'

The Jedi prince couldn't help but give a gentle smile in reply. Sensing that everyone was too preoccupied with the repairs and preparations for departure Anakin decided to take advantage of hte moment. Subtly he moved to slip his hand into hers before moving to give it a gentle squeeze as he spoke softly. 'I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself. I had alot of fun today too,' he shyly said as he reluctantly moved to draw his hand away lest others witness it.

Feeling his hand in hers, albeit temporarily seemed to solidify this, though she was unaware that such a gusture might be seen in a different light by other people. Since she had little experience socializing, it would come to be a normal gesture to her. 'Thank you for understanding,' she replied softly when he assured her he had no intention of spoiling her chances at becoming a full-fledged handmaiden. Dormé felt if she didn't become one, she would have no future.

The young prince gave her a shy smile at her soft reply before sheepishly adding. 'Though I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be anything less than the most perfect handmaiden.' He couldn't help but silently add to himself that she would make an even greater queen or empress, though he had enough sense not to speak this out loud. 'I hope there will be many more days like today -only without the accidents,' he added as he gave her a smile that was meant only for her.

Though she couldn't find the right words to express what she truly wanted to say, she admitted it was a terribly fun day. His remark made her giggle. 'And loss of footwear?' she teased impishly.

Anakin gave another grin at the sound of her laughter before blushing deeply at her teasing. 'That too,' he remarked sheepishly before adding with a grin of his own. 'Next time we do this you'll have to decide where in the galaxy you want to go -anywhere it doesn't matter to me—and I'll take us there,' he remarked eagerly. The young prince couldn't help but think this would be an even more exciting adventure than the one they just had. In truth, it really didn't matter where they went so long as his friend was near. This thought would become a rather addictive mindset, one that would only grow and deepen with time.

* * *

A/N: More soon! Be sure to check out the LJ group **anakin(underscore)dorme** and the official site for _The Empire_ **dramatic-personae(dot)net/empire**, but beware of spoilers! 


	4. Cultural Misunderstanding

Two more years to this day, Dormé would officially enter royal service. She just passed the latest tests which allowed her to continue her training. The final trial would be administered, if things progressed on time, in two years. Today was one of the many days she hoped her friend, the Prince of the Coruscanti Empire, would be able to visit her. It always bothered her that his older brother kept holding him back, though it was clear to everyone he ought to have already been granted the title of Jedi Knight. Dormé thought of her friend often while he was away. There were many instances in which she would find mysterious packages addressed to her, only to open them and find they were gifts from the prince himself. First it began with a pair of shoes to replace the ones she lost in the caves. Then came datachips of legends of old, trinkets and jewellery, all of them with a datachip letter from Anakin. Anakin, it seemed, truly made an effort to write properly, but he had not exaggerated at his atrocious spelling and grammar. Either way, she cherished the letters and showed off her gifts, enjoying the envious looks she received.

Moteé was the only one who was unfazed by the gifts and it was for this reason, Dormé didn't feel bad talking to her about them. However, Moteé didn't become very close to Dormé as a friend and Dormé was quite conscious of what Anakin had said she was like. Dormé thusly was able to recognise Moteé's manipulative behaviour. She always looked forward to Anakin's visits, though they were few and far between and always extremely short. But as the months between their last visit wore on, Dormé continued to receive and brag about the gifts her friend gave her. Moteé, it seemed, was the only one who thought there was more to it that friendship. The sixteen-year-old handmaiden-in-training was blissfully unaware of the connotations.

* * *

What started as a replacement for her shoes soon became a variety of different sort of things. Though he had promised that he wouldn't interfere or do anything that might draw unwanted attention over their friendship, Anakin couldn't resist. Every time he saw something pretty or unique he had to get it for Dormé. While he enjoyed giving his friend gifts and mailing her letters the young prince ultimately preferred spending time with her in person. She was so easy to talk to leaving Anakin never to feel the need to be someone he wasn't. To the young handmaiden titles didn't seem to matter and this in and of itself was a sanctuary that the Jedi prince didn't realise he needed until he met her. While their friendship continued to grow, so did Anakin's crush on the young handmaiden-in-training. In his mind, there was no other woman who was as fascinating or as wonderful as his best friend. Nevertheless, Anakin had learnt his lesson from Padmé and kept his feelings for Dormé to himself. Even so, he would talk constantly of Dormé and of their visits and when he wasn't speaking of her, the Jedi prince was writing letters to Dormé or making plans months in advance for his next visit to Naboo.

On this particular day, the young prince learnt from his mother that politics had once more caused their paths to lead them to Naboo for a visit. Though it would only be for a couple of days, Anakin was utterly thrilled. He had just learnt that Dormé had successfully completed one of her trials and wanted to plan something extra special for his friend. In the end, he decided that he wanted to show her the lakehouse that his stepfather had recently had built for his mother on Delaya. Of course, he'd have to be careful about the arrangements, lest he encourage scandal and ruin his friend's career. But as the day came, scandal and consequences were the last thing on the Jedi prince's mind as their ship landed on the landing pads that decorated the outskirts of the Naboo palace. As always, Padmé was there to greet him and his family with her entourage of security and handmaidens. Though Anakin was happy to see the queen, his thoughts were on seeing his best friend. Upon completing the usual polite formalities, Anakin immediately asked about his best friend.

Padmé, having grown used to the prince's repetitious question, just laughed as she gave him a knowing look that caused Anakin's cheeks to burn. 'Your lady love is currently training right now, Anakin, but she should be finished shortly,' she teased as the Jedi prince attempted to deny his obvious affections for her, for he didn't want Dormé to find out or worse get into trouble because of it. Despite this, he couldn't help but suggest he head to the palace dojo all the same so he could _observe_ her skills. Knowing that any attempts to dissuade him would only encourage him, the young queen just nodded, warning him not to interrupt the mentor's tutelage. If the young prince heard a word she had said, it didn't show as soon he was off down the hallways and corridors that would take him to where the maiden currently located.

Dormé yelled to accent each attack she made. This was a new formation that was a bit complicated, but Dormé seemed to be getting the hang of it. Everything, including physical training was becoming more complex and intensive since she had passed the last level before completing her handmaiden training. Saché placed security above all other methods they were expected to learn and it seemed Dormé might actually have a chance to start decoy lessons due to her resemblance to the queen. Dormé was excited at the prospect of this, feeling this meant that she would probably be picked, though she didn't count on it.

It was hard for Dormé to think about the future because she had been let down so many times before during her life. She felt it was futile to make plans because they would end up falling through. She hated the disappointment it brought. But there was one exception to the rule: the prince. Out of all the people she ever knew, he was the only one that hadn't let her down, though her pessimism warned her that it was only a matter of time. However, she was able to push the pessimism down when she thought about him because he always seemed just as eager or even more eager that she was to make plans and try to see each other as often as possible. As much as she enjoyed bragging about the gifts and trinkets, she enjoyed spending time with him even more.

Though she thought about him often, she was also adept at putting such thoughts in a corner of her head and solely focus on her training. When she was on 'duty'—which was at this level mock-duty since she was in training—she was just a handmaiden. Her thoughts were only on the protection and service of her queen, nothing else. As such, her training was almost always successful and after the first time she had been warned by her mentor to behave and not make snappy replies, Dormé paid it heed and obeyed her mentor as though she were a goddess. Off duty was another story entirely...

Arriving at the dojo, Anakin overheard Dormé's rather powerful battle cries and grinned. He always enjoyed watching her in battle and had on more than one occasion day-dreamed of them sparring together. Upon entering, the Jedi prince immediately caught sight of the handmaiden and couldn't help but watch her intently. Though she was caught up in the duel and her training, Anakin was hardly bothered by it. He enjoyed how fiery she looked when in the thick of a spar with strands of hair slipping out of her braids and her cheeks rosy. Leaning against the doorway, he folded his arms as he let his thoughts wander.

Though Dormé was clearly sparring with another, the young prince began daydreaming that he was clashing blades with her instead. Of course, in his mind the spar was far more _intense_ with the end results being their blades getting caught within each other drawing them within inches of each other. Of course he was the one—in his daydream—that drew back the strands of her hair that had fallen into her eyes before leaning in to steal a taste of her lips. The thoughts did little to hide his almost dreamy eyed expression before the silence of the spar's end snapped him back to reality.

'Looks like your boyfriend is here,' remarked Dané to a tired, but invigorated Dormé.

As Moteé brushed past Dormé to put her own blade away, she added, 'You might want to use the fresher before you see him.'

Dormé rolled her eyes at Moteé's comment and waved over at Anakin, beaming before taking a long drink of vitawater. She had no idea how long he had been standing there and hoped it hadn't been too long, for she would feel bad if he had been waiting a long time. She knew the prince's schedule was busier than her own.

Anakin felt his cheeks warm a little as Dormé caught sight of him. The young prince hoped that his friend hadn't seen him so openly daydreaming. The sight of her smile promptly brought one to his own lips as he gave her a wave in reply to her own. Vaguely recalling Padmé's constant warnings not to intrupt the training sessions, Anakin refrained from moving to join her side. After all, he didn't want to stir up trouble for his friend despite how much he wanted to begin their visit.

Dormé promptly bounced to the fresher behind her fellow handmaidens-in-training to quickly wash up before dashing out to meet up with her friend. She was giddy with joy at the chance of seeing him, even if it was just in passing.

Anakin waited with much impatience for his friend to return from the fresher but when she did the young prince was once more all smiles.

She was pleased to see, upon approach, that he didn't look too put-out at having to wait around for her. She swiftly cantered toward him to attack him with a hug. 'Anakin!'

Anakin promptly twirled her around, laughing in joy as she spoke his name. 'It's so good to see you again, Dormé!'

Dormé didn't think anything of it, nor minded if anyone saw, for she had no reason not to be happy to see her friend. After all, it wasn't as if they were able to see each other every day. 'How are you? I hope you weren't waiting too long...'

At her obvious joy and eagerness Anakin laughed softly he held her for a little too long to be proper. 'I was hardly waiting at all,' the young prince admitted as he told Dormé that he was fine, though in much better spirits upon seeing his old friend again.

Dormé was overjoyed that her friend was just as happy to see her as she was to see him. If she noticed he held onto her a bit long than would be deemed appropriate by an onlooker, she didn't say anything. In truth, if she had, she would have relished it anyway though for different reasons than her friend. 'Oh good,' she said, grinning with flushed cheeks from the recent exertion.

'Congratulations on your trials! I heard you did extremely well,' the young prince continued with a proud smile. 'Padmé was most impressed with you,' he said as he recalled the queen's admittance. 'Pretty soon, you'll be a handmaiden,' he concluded before adding with a grin.

She was humbled by his congratulatory remarks and her blush deepened when he mentioned the queen, though she had a feeling it was slightly exaggerated, as much as she wanted to believe the queen would eventually choose her. Though she was closer to attaining her dream, she still wouldn't count on it.

'In the meantime, we must celebrate and I have just the idea,' he said eagerly as his eyes danced with hope and joy.

Dormé's eyes lit up. 'Oh really? Do tell!' she cheered, ready to give him an encouraging poke if he wanted to make her guess. She wasn't very patient when it came to guessing games and wanted to know straightaway what he had in mind. She hoped this also meant that he was free for more than just a few minutes.

As he spoke of celebrations, Anakin grinned at the sight of Dormé's amber eyes dancing in joy. For a moment, he fell silent as he couldn't help but take it all in. Her smile and excitement was so addictive to the young prince who could never have enough of it. Raising a brow, he was tempted to tease her by making her guess, but he could also sense her impatience and so he refrained. 'My stepfather had a lakehouse built for my mother on Delaya,' he began eagerly as his eyes danced in mischief and excitement. 'And I figured, what better way to mark it completion than for us to go there for the day,' he said with a grin.

'A lakehouse?' she repeated, her eyes growing wide with amazement. Though she was keenly aware her friend was a prince and this meant he never had an issue with money, it was hard to imagine such things. It was something she had only heard of, but never seen, just as this palace was as grand as any fairytale she read.

'I'm not sure how busy your schedule is, but mine will be fairly free for the next couple of days because most of the meetings just involve my mom and stepdad only,' he admitted with a hopeful look.

'Oh yes! I'd love to!!!' she exclaimed, not even thinking about her schedule until he mentioned it. Dormé then remembered that she would have to attain permission and hoped it would be allowed. 'I should probably ask my mentor,' she said a bit reluctantly. Dormé would much rather just run off with him, but having learnt her lesson the first time, foolishness like that would not be allowed or looked upon favourably when it came time to choose the newest members of the queens entourage.

Frankly, he thought it was silly that Dormé had to report her actions to her tutor after all they would be going on their own time and she would be safe. However, he kept this to himself as he didn't want to place her chances of becoming a handmaiden at risk. 'I guess you probably should,' he said in hesitance before adding quickly. 'If she gets all grouchy about it, just tell her that there will be a lot of security there and I'll be sure to have you back here in time for your training,' Anakin concluded figuring if they eased her mentor's fears then their chances will be better.

'Back in time for my training tomorrow?' she asked. 'I'm pretty sure that was it for today unless they spring something at the last minute. At least I hope it is,' she said eagerly.

Anakin's eyes lit up as she admitted that training wouldn't begin again until tomorrow. He didn't think he'd be able to have so much time with her and the prospect filled him with such joy. 'If that was the last of your training today we could leave right away then!' he exclaimed eagerly.

'I'll go tell her now!' Dormé grinned at him, but before bouncing off to inform Lady Saché, she added teasingly, 'If you're gone when I return, I shall be very cross with you.'

The young prince chuckled in reply before adding in return, 'what sort of gentleman would I be if I stood up a lady as lovely as yourself?'

She then skipped off to tell her mentor, rather than _ask_. Unfortunately asking permission meant racing all the way back to the handmaidens' quarters and waiting for Dané to finish speaking with Saché about something. Dormé didn't really pay attention to what they were chatting about because she was too giddy with excitement. She was going to an actual lakehouse! Once she was able to speak with Saché, she stated her case with much joy and anticipation. With much reluctance, her mentor couldn't forbid it, as there was quite an entourage accompanying them. Dormé was pleased at this news, but decided she ought to wear the necklace he had given her and the matching hairpiece...and perhaps the replacement shoes... Once she was ready, she raced back to where Anakin was at the dojo.

Unfortunately for the young prince, Dormé's long departure began to leave him wondering if in reality he was the one who had been stood up. However, despite his fears the young prince continued to cling onto the hope that his friend had been stalled along the way. He didn't dare let himself believe that she wouldn't want to be around him for it made little sense. After all she was as happy to see him as he was to see her wasn't she? But as the minutes ticked away the Jedi prince grew fearful and began to doubt things between them. As he drew his lightsaber to begin a little training of his own, Anakin found himself replaying his actions once more. While Dormé didn't register the prince's obvious infatuation, it was obvious to everyone else. As such, Anakin grew paranoid thinking someone had told her and thus had given her second thoughts or perhaps it was the fact he held her a little too long when they were greeting each other, though he hardly thought that was inappropriate.

Then he recalled his daydreaming while she was still sparring. The thought made his cheeks burn at the memory. For his brother once told him that he could always tell when he was daydreaming because of his expression. Anakin couldn't understand what he meant by that but feared the worst and desperately hoped that Dormé hadn't seen him ogling her. Biting his lip to the thought while completing a complicated lightsaber formation, he felt the familiar Force signature of his friend. Turning to the dojo's entrance, he caught sight of the young handmaiden-in-training rushing in. Immediately all fears were forgotten as he de-activated his lightsaber and moved to greet her eagerly. 'And here you were worried about me not being here upon your return? I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to return yourself,' Anakin teased with a wink. At the sight of her all dressed up, he couldn't help but stare as he took in her beauty. He felt his cheeks warm slightly at the sight of the jewellery he got her and was so glad she liked them. Giving her a shy smile swiftly de-activated his lightsaber and re-hooked it to his belt.

Upon seeing him training and his comment about the time, she realised just how long her had been waiting and immediately felt bad. Despite his teasing, she apologised, but his shy smile seemed to erase her fears that she might have offended him.

'Do you want to leave now or are there other matters you need to tend to first?' he asked in kind but excited tones. He was certain this was going to be the best trip he ever had.

'We can leave anytime!' she said happily, excited about this trip. She had a feeling it would be one of the most memorable experiences of her life, though she had no idea just why that would be yet.

'I hope you like it,' he said in hopeful tones. 'My mom enjoys gardens or as she puts it 'greenery' so there're lots of gardens and creeks with little falls,' he explained eagerly. Though he wasn't a fan of the watery aspects of the lakehouse he knew Dormé lacked his fear and felt she would appreciate such things. 'So if your training doesn't begin till tomorrow morning does that mean you'll be able to stay the night at the lakehouse?' Anakin asked not bothering to hide the hope in his voice. But soon he recalled his manners or rather he imagined his brother's stern reaction to his words and soon added. 'I mean the lakehouse was designed for having guests over, so we have many rooms for you to stay in if you like,' he said as his cheeks warmed.

Dormé beamed and nodded, not considering the connotations such an offer held. When he stumbled over his explanation, she was slightly confused by his reaction, but merely said how much she was already looking forward to going there and seeing everything, including the gardens his mother liked. 

It wasn't long before they were approaching the docking bays and as they entered Anakin glanced back to his friend as he gave a proud smile. 'I almost forgot to tell you, I have my own ship now. It's still being customized so it's not entirely how I want it to be, but it's all right for now,' he said with a wink before adding. 'I've only flown it a couple of times so it's quite new. I've yet to even name it, I'm sorry to say,' he concluded sheepishly.

'You're own ship?!' she exclaimed. Dormé knew she shouldn't be surprised, but couldn't help being fascinated. She wasn't envious of her friend, but amazed at all of these new experiences and thing she never expected to see or witness thanks to her tentative position of handmaiden-in-training. Dormé was a bit too caught up with her imagination running wild that she missed the part about naming a ship, since it was something foreign to her. 'Well what are we waiting for?' she asked, practically bouncing with excitement. This would only be the second ship she had ever seen up close, let alone rode in.

The young prince didn't mind too much as he was eager to leave as well and soon moved to take her hand. After causing opening the cockpit's cover, he moved to assist Dormé into the small but cosy ship. 'I'm sorry, it's not very roomy, but what it lacks in space, it makes up in speed,' he explained proudly.

Dormé couldn't believe her eyes. 'It's amazing,' she gasped, only tearing her eyes away when he took her hand to help her board. She had to sit very close to Anakin, but she didn't mind in the least. Luckily she wasn't very big to begin with so there was plenty of room for her. 

'That's the other reason why I need you to help me to name it. I want it reflect its skill -and represent you,' he admitted as his cheeks began to burn. 'But only if you don't mind of course,' he added quickly. 'I just thought, well, I mean...I know you can't join me on my missions and such but...if the ship is named after you then it would be like you're with me in a way—' he fell silent then as he realized just how obvious he sounded. If only he knew how to turn back time or at least take back his final words but it was too late and now he was practically glowing in embarrassment.

She was deeply flattered by his suggestion. Though she didn't know what he truly meant behind this, she did register that she felt unworthy of such a gesture. 'Not to say that I'm not flattered by this, but are you sure? I mean, I'm not even a handmaiden...let alone someone worthy of having such a noble ship named after me...maybe the queen would be a better choice since she's regal...'

Anakin though aware of the cramped space was hardly complaining. He rather enjoyed the close proximity of his friend and hardly minded the fact the small area had become that much smaller. 'Of course I'm sure!' Anakin said with a reassuring grin. 'You're my best friend Dormé why wouldn't I name the ship after you? After all every pilot names their ship after someone that's important to them,' the Jedi prince continued proudly. 'And I can't think of anyone who is more worthy as you put it or more deserving than yourself.'

Dormé was overwhelmed when her best friend told her he couldn't think of anyone he would rather name his ship after. 'I didn't know that pilots name their ships to begin with,' she admitted.

'I don't know if it's just a Coruscanti tradition, but all the pilots I know always seemed to name theirs so I couldn't resist,' he admitted sheepishly before grinning as she agreed.

'I would be honoured,' she added with a smile.

'Wonderful! Now we have to think of a name that best represents you,' he said eagerly as he started up the ship. He was so grateful to know that Dormé didn't mind he name the ship after her. After admitting his thoughts to Padmé the teasing he had received over it left him a little hesitant. Then again, Dormé seemed to understand him in ways no one else ever did and her lack of teasing and eager acceptance seemed to reflect this with the young prince. 

It was then her thoughts drifted to their journey and she saw they were leaving Naboo. When he spoke of Delaya, she had, in all honesty, thought it was an area of Naboo, since she wasn't very familiar with the lake country. Now that she was seeing stars, it was quite clearly not the case. Instead of being nervous about it, she was eager to see the home even more because she would also be seeing another planet in the process.

Anakin could feel Dormé's awe and excitement through the Force as well as see it in her expression. He loved how she enjoyed flying as much as he did and how the stars never ceased to be a marvel for her. This too marked a silent connection between them that he couldn't hope to understand at this point in his life.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to this,' she remarked in a dreamlike fashion as she gazed out at the passing ships.

The young prince gave her a gentle smile as he studied her quietly. 'I think I know the feeling,' he admitted softly.

When one shipped passed too closely, she automatically flinched, but to her surprise, she didn't feel the vibration such a close passing would cause if they were on a planet. Since they were in space, there were not enough molecules to create such a force, nor was there wind in space. Though she had recently learnt about such things, it was entirely different experiencing it in person.

Anakin once more fell prey to his habit of showing off and once they were in space the prince began to showcase his skills as a pilot. Flying close to the ships and weaving in between them Anakin grinned and chuckled noting her reaction. However this time he wasn't so foolish as not to be mindful of their surroundings or of the effect his actions would have on the ship.

But as the stars and ships became more familiar to her, her eyes drifted to the pilot instead, finding studying him was just as interesting, or perhaps even more so. It was a rare occasion she was able to sit so long near him and in such close proximity. She couldn't help her thoughts wandering to what he did with the Jedi, what his normal day was like, whom he talked to besides his older brother. She wanted to know anything, everything...but was hesitant to ask, since part of her still adhered to the social restrictions and mandates of interactions between their ranks. It was something that would continue to remind her how lucky she was to call the prince her friend.

In time, the young prince began to feel his friend's eyes settling on him instead of the window outside. Though he was used to having much attention on him feeling Dormé's eyes on him reminded Anakin of their close proximity and it made his cheeks warm. It would be so easy to slip his arm around her or reach out and release the pins holding her hair and play with the long locks. But ultimately what he really wanted to do was listen to her talk about herself. She was such an enigma to him and the more he came to learn about her the more he wanted to know. 'So when can I teach you how to fly? Or did you already learn as part of your training?' he began curiously deciding this would be a good place to begin. 'What else do they teach you in your training outside of security and swordsmanship I mean.' he continued eagerly.

'Ah...er, no, I haven't learnt to fly. I don't think that's part of our training, at least, not that I'm aware of...' Dormé replied, slightly caught off-guard by his question. She then went on to speak of the history and other academics, including speech and voice lessons the girls were required to be adept in. There were some electives, such as hairdressing or organizational skills that one could choose, but Dormé admitted, she preferred fighting because it was something she was good at.

Anakin didn't look disappointed at her words and in fact looked almost excited. The possibility of teaching his friend something she had yet to learn was a wonderful prospect indeed and he was already looking forward to it. 'Then perhaps you could let me teach you to fly, that is if you don't mind,'

'Oh I don't know...' she said about flying. 'It seems incredibly difficult. I haven't even driven a speeder, let alone a ship! I wouldn't want to ruin anything...' The offer was more intimidating than anything else and the last thing she wanted was to crash his new ship. Anakin's excitement about the prospect of teaching her was intoxicating and she couldn't help agreeing to it, if only to make him happy. She liked it when he looked at her like that. 

The young prince just gave her a reassuring smile and shook his head. 'Oh it's not that hard. But if you want, I can teach you how to ride a speeder first so you can get a feel for the controls,' he offered sensing her hesitancy. 'Besides, it's not like I won't be right beside you at all times. So if you have any questions or need help, I'll be able to take care of it,' he said in kind tones. 

'Oh I wouldn't even think about trying it without you,' she said quite firmly, knowing she would be too afraid to try if he wasn't there. 'So are you still solely learning under the tutelage of your brother or are you able to learn from other Jedi as well? What about specialized skills?' She was just as curious about him as he was of her.

'As a Padawan, almost all of my training comes from my master or in my case my brother. I still have the occasional brief lesson with some of the other knights that are -what did you call it? Electives? Secondary training, anyway. You know specialized fields that usually involve healing and more academic learning that one can choose to follow if one likes. I find most of it to be boring beyond words,' he said before admitting he much preferred fighting as well. 'That's something else we must do when we have time -we should spar together,' Anakin suggested with a smile before adding, 'We could do it during your stay at the lakehouse. My mom made sure to have a training hall set up so I could practice when I stayed there. Although I'm sure there are some good places to spar in the gardens as well,' he continued.

'I've thought about sparring with you as well, but you've already got such an advantage over me with that Force power thing. It really wouldn't be a far fight, now would it?' she teased. 

'I just won't use it that's all and it's not like I have much experience with metal blades anyways. I'm so used to handling a lightsaber so it would be fairer than you think,' he said marking his obvious interest. 

Dormé was far more comfortable talking about sparring, since it was more familiar to her and she was quite skilled. Though she had far to go in hre training, she felt quite at ease with a blade in her hand, though that witch Mistress Tamé kept reprimanding her for being too fierce, telling her she needed to pull back and restrain herself or else she would lose all control and be defeated. 'I didn't know there was a difference with lightsabers and blades.' She blushed, promptly upon realising she hadn't even seen one before. 'I'm not really sure what a lightsaber is...'

'I've been told you might begin training as a decoy for Padmé is that true? Does that mean you get to pretend to be the queen during diplomatic visits?' he asked all hopeful. His mind immediately began to conjure up the many possibilities that this could bring and the thought caused him to smile. If this were indeed the case then it could mean he would be able to see Dormé more often. Perhaps, just maybe, even properly court her one day without the rise of scandal or placing her position at risk. If everyone thought she was Padmé no one would find err in the fact that Anakin was courting her. And he knew that this would give Padmé a chance to be properly free from the pressures given to her by her parents -and his own- as they would believe the ruse as well. It was too perfect not to embrace though for the moment he kept this idea to himself.

She nodded matter-of-factly, not finding the question to be actually leading places having to do with courtship. Courtship wasn't something she ever thought of aside from the fantasies all young girls have that are more fairytale than realistic. In truth, the prince she fantasized about sweeping her off her feet and running away with was beginning to look more like Anakin in her dreams, though she wasn't consciously aware of this. For now, she didn't even consider the fact that she might like him as more than a friend, let alone think it was possible that he fancied her. 'I actually just started decoy training,' she said proudly. 'We have to learn to speak and act like the queen...and her mannerisms and bearing.'

Though he had less-than-professional connotations in mind, Anakin did find this to be fascinating. It reminded him of espionage and spies, where one had to sneak about and wear guises in order to get close to their prey. While it wasn't something he'd be best suited, for Anakin enjoyed the concept. 'So it's like being an actor isn't it? You literally have to become Padmé right down to the smallest detail,' he said as he tried to imagine Dormé posing as the queen. It was a novel idea but in reality, he much preferred to see Dormé as herself. Then of course there was the obvious risks involved which caused his concern to grow though he knew it was part of her duty.

'It's like pretending to be her, but I have a feeling it's mostly for travelling than the actual political part. However, we do learn about the conduct for political meetings. Even the slightest mistake could reveal the decoy and place the queen's life in danger.'

'Travelling...' he began as he furrowed his brow. 'Doesn't it frighten you even a little bit? I mean that you could be in the direct line of fire -that an assassin would see you—' he fell silent not wanting to conclude this thought for it troubled him too much.

'Does it frighten you to go on missions?' she asked, impishly turning the question back on him with a raised eyebrow. Dormé placed little value on her own life in comparison to the queen. It was her duty and an honour to die in service to the queen, but Dormé also wasn't aware just what dangers awaited her in the position. Theorizing and assuming was nothing compared to what her mentors and had lived and seen, though Dormé was too naive to know or value the truth of it.

'Just promise me when the time comes you'll be careful,' he remarked softly in sincere tones.

Dormé didn't promise him she would be careful. Instead, she said, 'I don't even know if I'll be picked anyway,' dismissing it as she shook her head.

Though he knew it was her duty he couldn't help but feel protective of his friend and wished there could be some way he could ensure her safety. Furrowing his brow the young prince tried to clear his thoughts of his fears as he was reminded of his brother's words. There was no use in dwelling on what might never come to pass yet even so it didn't stop him from trying to ask Dormé to be careful at the very least. Her lack of response did little to ease his nerves. 'I think you'll definitely be chosen. A more dedicated and skilled handmaiden, Padmé will never find,' he said before adding just as Delaya slowly came into view. 'Not only do you have the skills and dedication, you're not easily intimidated nor do you cower in the face of threats,' he added with a wry grin. 'I can still remember you mouthing off to the hag's counterpart when I first saw you! That was great!' he said in admiring tones. 'I'll never forget that moment,' he said in more wistful tones before growing serious as he saw Delaya in view. 

Even though it made her slightly embarrassed, she couldn't help laughing at the memory of the first time she saw the prince. She had been shocked to learn he had overheard her talking back to her mentor, but as the years went on, she was pleased he had for it turned out to be another thing they had in common.

'It looks like we're almost there. A few more minutes and we'll be in the atmosphere,' he concluded.

Soon her attention was drawn back to the space around them. It was a gorgeous site to behold and she couldn't help gasping in awe as they flew through the atmosphere, over the waters and mountains, towards the Skywalker lakehouse. She was amazed at the scenery and also at Anakin's skills to land the ship so smoothly. It was a far cry from their first adventure off Naboo.

The landing proved simple, despite the windy and cloudy weather marking that it was nearing fall on Delaya. Upon landing, the young prince gave his friend a lopsided grin as he raised a brow. 'I bet you thought I was going to crash it again, didn't you?' he teased with a wink.

Dormé looked to her friend's raised eyebrow and sent him an incredulous look as if to be sceptical, but she couldn't help smiling. 'Maybe,' she said. As though she were a professional pilot, she surveyed the landing, 'Hmm, I suppose this one was all right...I've seen better.' Dormé tried to be serious, but it was a losing battle and she laughed.

Making a face at her assessment, the young prince soon was laughing himself as he poked out his tongue at her. 'Oh come on it wasn't that bad! At least I didn't set a forest on fire this time,' he teased before opening the hatch and moving to help her out of the ship.

'You can do that?' she asked, hoping it wasn't the case that a ship could cause a forest fire. It sounded awful, but she took his hand and exiting the ship.

Anakin turned crimson at her question as he recalled their first trip together. Since then he had greatly improved but even so, the memory always made him sheepish. '...Normally it's nearly impossible...unless of course you have my luck,' he muttered.

Dormé was soon distracted by the scenery. She didn't even notice that she latched onto his arm as she looked around.

She wasn't really paying attention to what Anakin was saying outside of something about a garden. She didn't really care where they went so long as she was able to spend time with her friend.

Almost immediately, Anakin felt Dormé latching onto his arm and this made his heart race in joy. Unaware that this was caused because of her awe over the scenery, the Jedi Prince saw this as a good sign and took it to heart. 'The lakehouse is just a little ways away, though from here you can already see my mom's gardens,' Anakin stated before adding with grin. 'We should explore it later on tonight when it's dark, apparently my mom has these flowers that bloom only in moonlight,' he said with a shrug. 'Personally I'm more interested in the fact it sorta resembles a maze or so I'm told.'

'Sorry, what was that?' she asked after hearing something about a maze.

Anakin just smiled as he shook his head. Her awe was contagious and her presence soothing. 'It's all right it wasn't anything important anyways,' he murmured as he studied her intently taking in the beauty and mystery of her amber eyes.

'It's so beautiful here,' she murmured.

At her final remarks, his smile widened as he decided to take the chance and gingerly touch her cheek. 'Indeed,' he murmured in reply as his expression softened.

Dormé simply smiled at Anakin, still quite distracted with all of the new things. She didn't think much on Anakin's actions, nor did she register that her friend had quite other intentions on this particular outing. 

The evening went even better than Anakin could have asked. At his request, his mother and step-father left them alone thus encouraging the feeling that this was a real date. Dormé enjoyed much of the food which had been another fear for the young prince, but he put to memory details pertaining to her food preferences for future reference as well as the discussion shared.

Dinner was wonderful and Dormé tried a little bit of everything, even some of the fruits she found she didn't like. In the back of her head, she did wonder where his parents were, as she had been told they were staying here as well. However, by the conclusion of the meal, it was dark outside and Anakin explained to her about the mysterious nocturnally blooming flowers he wanted to show her. Dormé tagged along, knowing this was a chance to witness something only out of fairytales in her mind. It was a gorgeous night, though a bit cool, so she donned one of her thicker handmaiden cloaks as they walked along.

Anakin led Dormé outside and shyly guided her to the garden maze. Though his intentions weren't entirely pure, the young prince did sincerely value his friend's company. Though he'd never be able to ever properly explain it, Anakin just felt more comfortable in his own skin when Dormé was around. The moons and stars shown brightly as Anakin moved to take her hand and lead the way. It was Anakin's hope to have the chance to share his very first kiss with the mysterious handmaiden.

The night air was refreshing and as much as she enjoyed the garden maze, she also liked the warmth of his hand in hers. Though Dormé had much to learn when it came to romantic feelings, or genuine affection for that matter, she knew she was happy spending time with Anakin. He seemed to understand her better than any of her fellow handmaidens-in-training and actually seemed to care about her opinion. When she was with him, she didn't feel like an outsider. It would take time for her to allow herself to open up enough to allow herself to admit her budding feelings for him outside of friendship. Dormé was not Padmé in any sense of the word. She was much younger than her mistress and less worldly. She had no idea that this entire evening had actually been a ploy to steal a kiss from her, nor was she aware of the prince's true feelings for her.

As Anakin led her to where the nocturnal flowers were now in full bloom, the young prince's thoughts were less than gentlemanly. Taking in her beauty accentuated by the moonlights, Anakin found himself growing a bit nervous as well as excited. If he had read her actions right, it would seem she really did fancy him as much as he did her, making this the perfect opportunity to take a chance. Speaking of what little he knew of the plants, Anakin did his best to recall the tales that went behind some of the more exotic ones. He knew that Dormé enjoyed such legends and was more than happy to share what he knew about them with her. It was, after all, another thing they had in common and one he secretly cherished. But as his last tale drew to a close, he found himself falling silent as once more he studied her intently, enjoying how the pale light cast shadows on her porcelain skin, just as he enjoyed how her amber eyes shone in contentment and peace. Soon his gaze fell to her lips and with it, all coherent thought began to scatter as his heart raced.

Reaching out with his free hand, the Jedi Prince gingerly touched Dormé's cheek that was farthest from him. Gently, Anakin guided her attentions to him and gave her a shy smile. Through the Force, he tried to sense her emotions, but it was hard as he was in reality quite nervous for he had never kissed before.

When Anakin touched her cheek to get her to look at him, she noticed there was something funny in the way he was looking at her, but she didn't know what it was exactly. Before she had a chance to tease him or say anything, he softly kissed her. Dormé's eyes bugged out and she was frozen in place. Caught off guard, she didn't really know what to make of it all. She wasn't thinking about her status as a handmaiden-in-training, nor that he was a prince, but rather that her friend was kissing her. It wasn't at all like she thought such a thing would be.

Anakin was far more confident this time that his attempts would prove successful. Almost as soon as his lips met hers, the young prince felt a sharp shift in her emotions and immediately realized he had once more overstepped his bounds. Drawing back quickly, Anakin tried to hide his disappointment and embarrassment as he registered his mistake. His burning cheeks were a dead give away. Glancing away, he let his hand slip out of hers as he grew apologetic. 

After he kissed her, she just looked at him with shock. She didn't know what this was supposed to mean or why he had kissed her, although it's not to say that she didn't mind it...

'I'm sorry—I just thought...I mean—I thought...I'm sorry,' he murmured, wishing that there were a way to turn time back or make himself disappear. It was strange that the disappointment he felt at Padmé's rejection wasn't nearly as bad as this. He had presumed too much once again and was now paying the price for it. 'I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you felt the same way that's all,' he said shyly, trying to ignore the fact this hurt so much more than his attempts to kiss Padmé.

'Wha—' began Dormé, confused by the kiss and then by his apologies. He seemed much farther away from her physically than he had been all night. She didn't know that her actions had been leading him to believe she felt the same way he did. In fact, she didn't know how he felt, nor what this kiss was supposed to mean. 'Why are you apologising exactly?' she asked. 'I didn't—I mean, I haven't erm, _kissed_ anyone before.' She was blushing herself now and bowed her head for a moment before looking him in the eyes. She was thinking about the legends and fairytales she had read. It wasn't like anything she had imagined it would be, but she couldn't say she hated it either.

Anakin studied her in confusion now as Dormé asked him why he was apologizing. He had figured the reason was clear enough, but when she admitted that she had never kissed anyone before, he immediately clung onto the hope that this was the reason for her shock. Giving her another sheepish look as their eyes met, Anakin soon bowed his head, feeling his cheeks burn further. 'That's all right,' he said shyly as he glanced back to her. 'I've never kissed anyone before either,' he sheepishly admitted, feeling relieved to know he wasn't the only one.

She exhaled in relief to hear that he hadn't ever kissed anyone before either. She didn't know for sure why, but knowing he was a few years older than her, she also felt something in her heart that made her happy to know she was his first kiss. It would not be for some time until she knew just why she was glad for it. 'Same way as what?' she asked naively, studying him curiously.

Surely, she knew what he was talking about? As he studied her Force signature, the young prince had no doubt in his mind that she was serious. Glancing away, he struggled to find a way to properly explain himself. 'I mean I thought we felt the same way about each other...I just thought that you'd—well I was hoping I mean—that you'd want to be,' he faltered grateful that no one else was here to witness this. 'I was just hoping you'd want to be my girlfriend,' he blurted out with an apologetic smile.

Dormé slightly tilted her head to the said. _Girl friend?_ 'I thought I already was,' she confessed, thinking he meant female friend, for Basic wasn't her first language. She smiled shyly.

He blinked in surprise at her confession and he looked at her with a lopsided grin, feeling his heart soar in joy. 'Really? Oh, I didn't realise,' he said returning her shy smile with one of his own.

Dormé wondered why he didn't think that she thought of him as her friend when they had clearly, or so she thought, been friends for a few years already. _At least that's clarified,_ she thought, glad to see him smiling again. She always liked it when he smiled.

Biting his lip, he then quietly studied her only this time in a far shier and gentle fashion than before. 'So does this mean I can kiss you again?' he only semi-teased figuring that now they were _official_, this would be a given.

Dormé thought perhaps this was something from his culture that she was not familiar with. _If that's what friends do in his culture, I don't see why not..._ After all, she figured, she didn't hate it. 'I don't see why not,' she replied with a shrug, biting her lip momentarily. This was quite new to her.

Anakin couldn't help but wonder now why he hadn't figured this out sooner. Had he known, he wouldn't have waited so long before kissing her in the first place. While normally such a flippant remark would have discouraged anyone else, for the young prince, her relaxed attitude was a sign of encouragement. He shyly moved to slip his arms around her petite waist. Though he was confident that he wouldn't offend her by doing this, Anakin still felt shy, as this was equally new to him though not to the same degree as Dormé. Leaning in once more, he moved to kiss her lips once again, this time silently gauging her reaction and emotions in order to make their second kiss as perfect as possible.

Somewhat more prepared this time, Dormé was far more relaxed about the whole thing. Her eyes slowly closed as she drew closer to him as well, placing a hand tentatively on his chest. The result was much better this time, though she was plagued with curious nerves that she hadn't ever felt before and didn't know how to place.

The fact she didn't feel as cold, that her heart was beating faster, that she enjoyed this...none of this made her consciously consider the implications. For all she knew, it might be a foreign custom she was unfamiliar with. If so, she certainly enjoyed practicing it with her friend and wished they would have done so ages ago.

This enthusiasm was not lost in the kiss as she began to claim it as her own. Soon her arms were around his neck with one hand fiddling with his Padawan braid and all thoughts of lack of experience flew to the back of her head as she kissed him back.

Anakin was more mindful of Dormé's feelings this time though he had yet to figure out that she wasn't even remotely of the same understanding as him. Feeling her hand touch his chest, he immediately felt his heart skip a beat. This was far more how he imagined their first kiss would be and it wasn't long before he grew lost in the moment. Instinctively he moved a hand to her cheek and then slipped into her thick hair. It was even softer than he imagined it would be and as Dormé began to return his kiss, the Jedi prince too forgot his lack of experience and just enjoyed the moment shared. It was a moment he would forever cherish and would haunt his dreams during their times apart.

As nice as the flowers surrounding them were, Dormé found she preferred the way Anakin smelled and tasted. Though she would not yet admit it to herself, there was something so _right_ about being here in his arms. The kiss was far from perfect as one would imagine in a dream, but it was real and honest. His hand moving from her cheek to her hair was warm and soothing. Dormé decided she very much enjoyed this activity with her friend and hoped it would be a custom he too felt was worth repeating.

Anakin couldn't ignore how perfect this kiss felt to him despite the fact it was their first. It was as though there was a silent connection between them that he couldn't hope to understand. He loved the feel of her fingers playing with his braid, the taste of her lips and the way she felt in his arms. Unfortunately for the young prince the feelings she felt paled in comparison to his own, leaving him ignorant to the fact Dormé viewed this to be a tradition of his people and not a symbol of relations. As such, he truly believed that he was now courting his best friend and couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment to begin.

Unbeknownst to Anakin, they weren't the only ones who wanted to enjoy the nocturnal blooms. His mother who loved gardening and grew exotic plants, as a hobby was out to tend to her nocturnal flowers when she accidentally stumbled upon her son and the Naboo handmaiden. Furrowing her brow in concern, she didn't say a word nor remained for long and quietly departed out of respect for their privacy. Though she wasn't one to cast judgment, the sight troubled her and she couldn't help but feel protective of her son. It was with his future in mind that she decided it would be best if she spoke to him about the matter when the moment availed itself.

There was a slight break where they just looked at each other and she smiled at him before leaning in to give him a kiss of her own.

As their kiss drew to a brief close, the young prince smiled at her taking in her beauty and peaceful contentment. His thoughts were open to her, despite the fact he knew that Dormé couldn't read them and this too only added to the feeling of perfection. But before he could let his thoughts wander further, Dormé was leaning in to kiss him in turn which he eagerly returned it. But with his kiss, his more primal thoughts took another turn and he began to wonder if she would be offended if he were to invite her back to his quarters...

Dormé's heart was beating faster and she was feeling far warmer now than she had when she pulled her cloak on tightly. She was thoroughly enjoying this and hoped many more occasions would present themselves for the two of them to do things like this. Though she was naive to his true intentions, she most certainly wasn't naive about where such passionate kissing would head. She just wasn't sure if that was something he was interested in or not. Well, that was until she _felt_ him. 'Anakin,' she said breathily, 'maybe we should go inside...to continue our _conversation_.' It would be the first and the last time she would ever suggest a different location, but this would mark her first time fooling around with a boy and it was a little cold to do such a thing outside.

With fingers tangled in her hair and lips swollen by their kisses shared, Anakin felt as though he were in heaven and was hardly in a coherent state of mind when Dormé spoke. At her words, he gave a lopsided grin as he nodded at her words before moving to steal another kiss before finally registering the meaning of her words.

'You read my mind,' he murmured between kisses before leading her back to the lakehouse. However, the journey that should have been short took far longer than normal as the Jedi Prince paused often to steal more kisses from his lady love for he didn't want to be parted from her lips for long.

Upon entering the lakehouse, Dormé felt as though it were entirely their own, rather than belonging to his family. She wasn't familiar with the layout of the large estate, nor could she tell where her quarters were, since he had shown her so quickly upon their first arrival. Since she didn't really think about that or care, she was promptly removing her cloak and tossing it across somewhere and moving to remove his cloak as well as they stumbled down one of the long hallways, whilst stealing kisses along the way.

Anakin's entire universe consisted of Dormé. To be able to openly show his affections without restraint was a wonderful feeling to say the least. Even more wondrous was the fact she returned them—or so he believed. In time, his room was found and soon he was leading her inside only to promptly kiss her once more even before the door shut behind them. While this was hardly what he had in mind for his first time—it was fare more rushed than he imagined—Anakin really didn't care all too much. He was enjoying this too much to question it or Dormé's true thoughts on the matter. She was in his arms and he couldn't have been happier.

She attempted to undo his tunic, but was having little luck. She eventually had to breakaway from their kiss to struggle with it, grumbling, 'I can't get this _gisdu_ thing undone!' The fact that it wasn't exactly a very well lit room didn't help things.

Anakin didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation and was attempting to undo Dormé elaborate gown. But like Dormé, he had no experience in such matters and therefore had little, if any luck at it. As she broke away from their kiss to undo his tunic, Anakin frowned understanding her frustration all too well himself.

'Forget it, let's just undo ourselves and go from there,' he murmured after another failed attempt before moving to slip out of his garbs. Then moving to kiss her once more, he tried to lead her to where his bed was located in the hopes of continuing where they left off.

After removing her gown, it was a little chilly, but Anakin seemed to have anticipated this as he gave her a kiss. Dormé sat on the bed, not quite sure what she was supposed to do exactly, but certainly not minding the view, allowing her eyes to linger on his form. Rather than resume kissing him, she touched his naked chest for the first time. It was hard, yet smooth and this was quite interesting to her. She met his eyes to judge his reaction to her touch.

Anakin felt his awkwardness returning as she joined him on the bed, as she took a seat the Jedi prince found himself putting her image to memory. Though he wasn't certain what to do, he presumed that instinct would take over and everything would fall into place as it should. He would soon learn just how wrong he truly was. He enjoyed the feel of her skin against his own and yet it made him incredibly shy as well. Deciding it was only fair to return the favour Anakin let his fingers gingerly slip to her petite waist. Relishing the soft touch of her flesh, he let his palm linger before doing half circles over her belly button with his thumb. In time, his bravery and impatience return and soon his fingers were venturing elsewhere with naive, but passionate curiosity.

She enjoyed the way it seemed like she could _feel_ his emotions through his eyes, but soon he was beginning to explore her body as well. After their hurried kisses that really needed more practice, it was nice to have this brief interlude to discover things about Anakin, what he liked or didn't like.

Anakin found this to be quite enjoyable despite his inexperience and was for the most part trying to be sensitive to her emotions through the Force. For a time it seemed like everything was going well thus giving him confidence despite his obvious need of practice. However with confidence came ignorance and soon the Jedi prince was thinking of his own emotions instead of her and grew a bit too rough for it.

Dormé's musings over his body were abruptly interrupted when Anakin was a little too rough in his explorations. With her eyes wide open, she yelped before cursing, '_Araru_! That hurt—'Without waiting for an apology, as though not expecting one, her hands moved lower to do some exploring of their own.

Before he had a chance to at least say he was sorry, Dormé was taking matters into her own hands and with it came pain the likes he had never known. Crying out in shock, his half-closed eyes snapped open as he instinctively used the Force to shove her back slightly as a means of _protecting_ himself. 'You wretched _llujchi_! What the _iquicha_ was that for?' he snapped while trying to hide his obvious pain.

The last thing Dormé expected from her ministrations was to be touching him one moment and for her hand to be swiped away via the Force. That, along with his cursing, only added to her agitation. 'I don't know, I thought I would repay the gesture!' she hissed back at him.

'Repay the gesture!?' Anakin snapped as he looked at her as though she were mad. 'You think I'd hurt you on purpose? Force, Dormé how was I supposed to know? Does it look like I know what I'm doing?' he growled back as he wondered if she mistook this experience for a torture session. It certainly felt like it.

'I'm sorry...' she said, knowing she had meant to get him back. Dormé blushed bright red, knowing she was in the wrong. She bit her bottom lip and hoped he wouldn't be angry with her.

Anakin frowned at her but upon sensing her apology his mood soon shifted and grew sheepish once more. He honestly didn't mean to harm her and felt bad that she believed otherwise. Bowing his head slightly he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'I'm sorry too,' he said quietly before adding. 'I would never hurt you on purpose, I just don't...I'm just— I'm not entirely certain how to go about this,' he admitted sheepishly as he gave her a shy smile.

'Me either,' she said, also feeling a bit shy now about the whole thing. Dormé thought this was a lot easier when she was kissing him and not thinking about anything at all. But as all of this was new to her, maybe they had been rushing a bit too much.

'So can we call it truce?' he offered in the hopes she'd be willing to try this again.

She nodded, adding, 'Maybe something like this would help...' as she guided his hand and fingertips and a softer fashion, figuring he might aid her in returning the favour as she leant in to kiss him again.

It was a comfort to know he wasn't the only one who was uncertain about it all. Following her guidance he gave a shy smile before returning the favour as he took her hand and guided her as well. Anakin eagerly found himself returning it deciding that perhaps this wasn't as difficult as he had begun to fear. Unfortunately for him, it was only too easy to lose himself in the rush of sensations and the emotions it encouraged. Leaving him to once more forget that this was as much about giving as it was about taking. It wasn't long before he became more greedy in his actions and less considerate about how Dormé would be affected by it. This too would become a lesson that would soon be learnt and not so easily forgotten.

Despite initial hesitancy, Dormé felt very comfortable with Anakin. Had it been anyone else, she wasn't so sure she would have been able to get this far, at least not without some apprehension. She found she liked this very much and was glad to be able to share this with him. She too found it incredibly hard to concentrate on her actions with the new feelings and sensations caused by his touch. However, Anakin seemed to be able to compensate for that.

Anakin was more than a little overjoyed at the prospect of being able to do this with Dormé. The thought of being able to refer to her openly as his girlfriend was wonderful enough, nevermind this. However he still had far to go and despite his enjoyment of the moment the young prince had yet to learn that relationships involved more than just physical attraction. Just as he had yet to understand that a relationship wasn't about selfish needs. 

When she found he was no longer focused on her, solely focused on his own pleasure, she broke away from their kiss to look at him. Part of her liked that she was able to make him feel good, yet the other part of her felt a little cheated by this. She concluded that perhaps it would just be easier to tend to his desires and then he would do so for her in turn, or so she assumed.

It took her completely withdrawing her own hand to register that something was wrong. Drawing back his eyes snapped open as he studied her in confusion. 'What's wrong?' he asked obviously not understanding what should have been clear to him.

'Nothing.' Though Dormé liked making her friend happy, she also liked having fun too, which is what she thought this whole thing was about in the first place. She also had much to learn about, though it was more about Anakin's true intentions and what this sort of activity would mean to him. Placing her hands on his waist, she tilted her head to the side, her eyes crawling up his chest to his eyes, saying, 'I just thought it was _my_ turn now...'

Nodding in agreement, the Jedi prince gave his entire attentions to her and moved in to kiss her once more. This time, he was more mindful of his actions and did his best—as best as one could hope given his experience—to bask in Dormé's presence as she had basked in his moments ago.

Beginning to recline on the bed, she slid her hands from his waist to his back while continuing to kiss him. The kissing became more difficult as she moaned in response to his touch.

He soon learnt that there was much enjoyment to be found in giving as well as receiving. Despite this, his thoughts turned selfish once more and his actions began to turn from gentle to more aggressive. This went well for a time, but the prince was selfish by nature and soon his desires overrode his consideration, leaving his actions to become more aggressive, which could have been enjoyable in its own right had he known what he was doing...

Dormé accidentally kicked him as she pushed him away, exclaiming in her native tongue that he hurt her again. '_Ashrusshu e talputa_!'

Anakin winced and cried out in pain and shock before growling something entirely rude in Huttese at her. 'Dammit, you did that on purpose, you wretched woman! Force, what is with you trying to kill me?!' he hissed while trying to regain his composure. He had no idea what he did wrong this time and now wondered just what he did wrong to deserve this.

When Dormé realised she had kicked him _there_, her eyes went wide and she promptly apologised. Anakin seemed to think differently. 'I didn't mean to kick you! I'm sorry—' she began feeling wretched about it. 'It was just getting a bit...rough...and I was only trying to..._ishab_... I'm sorry, all right?!'

Had Anakin been more aware of Dormé's emotions he would have realized a great deal of things but for now he was lost to his own. Cursing more and attempting to use the Force to numb the pain, the Jedi prince just glared at her as he scowled. 'Rough!? You're the one who is doing the beating around here not me!' Anakin snarled as he struggled not to whimper at the pain. 'Geez, at this rate, I'm going to be dead by morning...'he muttered to himself.

'I told you I didn't mean to!' she yelled at him. Dormé could have sworn that Jedi had faster reflexes anyway.

Anakin in time managed to regain a little of his composure -though none of his pride. 'Well you sure could have fooled me!' he growled as she yelled back at him.

Dormé folded her arms and frowned at him, thinking to herself that if she _had_ aimed to do it on purpose it would have been much harder of a kick and more directly aimed, for that matter. She wanted to know if he had tired of her already and was willing to leave if this wasn't going to be fun anymore. 'Look, do you want me to leave or something?' she sighed.

The prince's expression soften as he shook his head. His thoughts now a bit clearer revealed the truth and growing apologetic himself he bit his lip as he studied her shyly. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you either...I'd rather you stay...I mean if you want to that is...' he sheepishly admitted.

She sat up on her knees facing him. 'I do want to... I thought this sort of thing would be easier,' she admitted shyly.

Despite the initial mishaps and inevitable damage caused, Anakin wasn't ready to completely give up and now was more than determined to try again. He felt his cheeks burning as he nodded sheepishly. 'I did too,' he admitted quietly before moving to touch her cheek. 'I'll try to be more careful this time. But if I am messing things up please tell me instead of beating me to a pulp all right?' he teased gently feeling his hope in the situation return once more.

Dormé smiled shyly and leant into his touch, but at his words, she teased, 'Well I would have been able to if your tongue wasn't in my mouth at the time.' She drew closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. If anyone was going to figure this out, Dormé would and there was no one else she would rather give it a shot with.

Mindful of her emotions and careful to be sensitive, things began to fall into place as they should—or as much as one could expect given the situation and his lack of experience. Unfortunately, for the young prince who was Force sensitive, the entire experience proved to be a bit overwhelming. Caught up in Dormé's emotions—which seemed to mingle and intertwine with his own—Anakin soon found himself struggling to maintain the control needed for the moment. In the end, it proved to be a losing battle. Lost to the rush of new sensations as well as the heady emotions that were both Dormé's and his own, Anakin, much to his utter humiliation, could no longer contain himself. As such, he soon brought the entire memorable experience to a pre-mature close. Frustrated and more than a little shamed by this, he was speechless to say the least and once more found himself wishing he would have taken his compatriot's advice and invested in the legendary harem.

Things went far better this time and Dormé felt once they practiced a bit more, it would be perfect. Anakin seemed more in tune with her than before and soon she too was lost in this new bliss they were creating together. However, just as they figured out how to come together, she feeling a slight twinge of pain, it was over. Dormé looked over at Anakin incredulously, as if to say, _'That's it? That's what the big fuss was about?'_

Anakin glanced away, cursing himself and praying to all the powers that be to just open a floor in the bed and swallow him whole.

Dormé didn't know that much about how all of this worked, nor was she incredibly familiar with how the male body functions. She didn't consider the fact he was very young and such things took time to learn. She also didn't take into consideration the same Force abilities that would prove to be a great asset later were to blame this time for his inability to keep himself in control. She was also unaware that it would not be long for him to be able to try again, that is, if they didn't end this on a sour note. Though she could tell he was humiliated, she was a bit put off herself. 'I thought Jedi had more control...' she muttered, a bit frustrated.

Cursing softly in Huttese, he scowled and drew back moving to grab his things. Though this was clearly his quarters, he decided he would much rather be anywhere that was away from her and the embarrassment of the situation. 'I would have if I had experience,' he grumbled under his breath before adding in equally agitated tones, 'Had I known it would have been this difficult, I would have saved us the effort and practiced with a harem first.'

'A harem?!' she balked at him, also rising from the bed, but not in an attempt to retrieve her clothes. Dormé was far too angered to consider her lack of clothing.

Anakin frowned as he stumbled about to put on his garments but with little success. 'Seeing that I'm to up to your standards, what else am I to do?' he hissed back as his embarrassment turned to frustration once more.

She stormed over to him, grabbing him by the arm. 'You mean pay girls to have sex with you? Or would they be your slaves? _Isthab baraed_!'

'I don't pay them—' he began in agitation before attempting to yell over her voice. 'And they are not slaves! It's considered an honoured position one that—'

'I'm never speaking to you again if you do!' She didn't know what compelled her, but she felt incredibly possessive of her friend and didn't like the idea of sharing him with anyone else, especially not slaves.

'Force, what do you want from me? First you tell me I'm not good enough, that I lack control. Then you're telling me that I can't practice on others in order to improve? What in the blazes do you want from me?' he growled moving to yank his arm free.

'Practice on others?!!' she screeched as he shook his arm free from her grasp.

'Well it's not like I'm good enough to practice on you, now is it!' he shouted back before continuing as his pride demanded he explained himself. In truth. a harem was the last thing he wanted, for he thought it was rather tasteless to use girls for sex. He would rather it was with someone he cared about and was involved with. But not wanting to appear any more pathetic than he felt, Anakin put on his best act and ploughed onwards.

'What would possess you—'

'How the _iquicha_ am I supposed to get experience? You think I can just gain it from reading some books?' he snapped feeling his wounded pride grow worse.

Dormé froze. For a moment, she just stared at him. 'Fine... Sure...' She took steps towards the exit, grabbing the gown she tossed haphazardly on the floor earlier. If he truly preferred this idea of a harem, she saw no point in staying.

The prince began to panic and swiftly used the Force to cause the nearby dresser like shelving to slide swiftly to the door -blocking her exit. Then trying to close the distance, he attempted to stand between her the dresser and the door hoping to make sense of the madness that had unfolded.

When the dresser blocked her exit, Dormé gasped and dropped the gown. Before she knew it, he was standing between her and the dresser and yelling at her. Infuriated that he was yelling at her as if this was _her_ fault, she was tempted to slap him, but she didn't.

'_Echuta_! What is your problem! You're making no sense at all. First you beat me for every _iquicha_ mistake I make, then you tell me I lack _control_. I try to offer ways of mending the problem and you're pissed off at me again!' he snapped in confused frustration.

'I SAID I HADN'T MEANT TO HURT YOU!' she yelled.

Her shouted reply caused him to narrow his eyes in agitation but ultimately it was her muttering that left its mark. Deep down, he felt terrible for making her feel this way but was too determined to win this fruitless battle to bother apologizing. 'Force help me, you are the most confusing woman I've ever met!'

'Solving problems indeed. I was just about to go fetch that harem for you since you obviously would rather have all those other girls instead of me...' She concluded her tirade with a string of Uriashian curses as she reached for whatever was closest that she could throw at him.

'Oh and you expect me to believe that you'd rather practice with me instead of someone who knows what they're doing?' he challenged licking the wounds of his pride. 'Or is the reason why you wanted me all along was so you could have your own personal punching—!!' Anakin cried out suddenly as a rather heavy mechanical device that even he couldn't quite figure out -but enjoyed building- slammed him square on in the head. Stunned and soon enraged he glared at her in shock. 'What in the great abyssal was that for!? Was kicking not enough for you? Now you have to work up to throwing things at me!? You do realize I could press charges for what you've done!' he snarled wanting desperately to punch her back but unable to bring himself to do it. After all, she was a girl and such behaviour was frowned upon, even for a prince of an empire.

Dormé hurled whatever she could grab at Anakin, but when he said he could press charges, she ceased. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, he stopped her with words that were like a slap in the face. _How dare he!_ Tears came to her eyes as she faced him off, though she couldn't deny there was something else there as she looked at him, something that was incredibly...intoxicating in his anger. 'I don't want anyone else. _Nisaba_ why do you have to be so _haramu_ difficult?!!' If anyone was confusing, it was _him_.

The sight of her tears marked the fact he had crossed the line. But her words once more caused him to stop dead in his tracks confusing him further just as the sight of her so furious seemed to cause the room to warm. As though sensing her own warped attraction to his agitation Anakin suddenly found it hard to think clearly nevermind give a glib reply. 'I'm difficult!? You're the one who keeps giving me mixed messages! First you want me, then you don't, now you do...' Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth, the young prince picked up its meaning and soon found his legs moving of their own accord. Without another word, he moved to slip his arms around her to draw the young handmaiden in for a passionate kiss.

Just when Dormé was unable to stand it any longer, he was back in her arms where he belonged. Internally, she had to admit they were getting better at this, however, losing themselves to their emotions while still un-practiced and unfamiliar with each other's bodies, was not exactly the best idea...not that it stopped them. All Dormé could register at that moment was his warm skin against her own, how right it felt to hold and be held by him. It was not long before they were reclined on the bed once more, Anakin positioned above her, leaving her with little control which would leave its mark on her later.

At first things went smoothly and Anakin feeling more confident soon allowed himself to fully enjoy the moment. Unfortunately, that meant falling prey to the rush of emotions and sensations, which for the selfish prince meant forgetting all about Dormé's emotions. As a result, he grew more aggressive as primal instinct took over leaving him unaware of the pain he was causing. Though the young handmaiden-to-be tried to catch his attentions it was virtually impossible as the young prince was too lost to the moment.

Dormé attempted to request Anakin slow down, but he wasn't paying heed to her. 'Anakin—'

Dormé had been trying to get used to him, but she had little time to and it was really starting to hurt. 'Anakin, stop!' She pushed him away, but he was physically stronger and larger than her. Having a bit of a time struggling against him, she dug her nails deep into his skin in an effort to get his attention.

The foolish boy misread the actions and only moved slightly figuring she was uncomfortable but that he wasn't the direct cause. However as her nails pierced his flesh the message desperately being sent had finally pierced through his hazy lust-filled thoughts. Cursing loudly, Anakin's attention finally settled onto the young maiden as he glared at her in confusion. 'What am I doing now!?' he groused before noticing with some shock that she had drawn blood. 'By the Force you're even more dangerous than a Krayt Dragon,' he muttered half in jest and half in awe.

'You were—hurting me, Anakin,' she gasped out, not even aware of his 'awe' at her strength.

Anakin blinked unaware he was causing any pain at all and sensing only his own. But as the clouds cleared from his thoughts the answer soon revealed itself and he felt a rush of shame. '...I'm sorry I didn't realize...I just...' he fell silent as he bit his lip. While he had been told everything in life was a learning process, the young prince wasn't one who liked to fail on first try. And right now he felt every bit the failure he didn't want to be. '...Okay this obviously isn't working. Maybe we should do as we were doing before where we showed each other what worked best for us,' he sheepishly admitted. Part of him feared that she was going to hate him by morning while the other was more concerned about coming out of this in one piece.

Once Dormé caught her breath and heard his apology, she touched his cheek. It was as if she knew somehow that he needed reassurance that they would figure this out.

Dormé's touch as always was soothing and reassuring in its own right. Though he couldn't explain it Anakin could sense that she knew what he was feeling, that he was fearful of failing her. While it would be some time before he would fully understand the true reasons for this unspoken connection, Anakin couldn't deny his appreciation of it right now.

'OK,' she whispered, leaning in to kiss him as she manoeuvred to her side, facing him. 'Just slower, OK?' she said between kisses. 'Like this...'

At her gentle whisper he gave a shy smile as she kissed him. Then adjusting herself and flipping her hair—which caught him in the face and caused him to shake his head in dismay—Dormé instructed him on how she preferred things between kisses. Eager to learn and to make the most of this already disastrous situation Anakin nodded slightly between kisses himself. Then he did his best to comply to the request given while showing her in a shy manner his own preferences.

It took awhile to find a pace that suited both of them and, as this was all new, it led to a few more disappointments and frustrations on either end. There continued to be instances where Anakin was carried away with himself and his own feelings and desires that Dormé had to call him on, or rather claw at him or end up slapping him in an effort to get his attention. Apparently, or so she assumed, Anakin couldn't tell the difference between calling out his name in pleasure versus when she was in pain. Moderate aggression on her part seemed to be the only solution, though she would be incredibly embarrassed about it later. Amongst the Huttese and Uriashian explicatives, there was plenty of laughter to accompany it.

Dormé was able to enjoy a good portion of their experimentation, which was a feat in itself, given their inexperience. In truth, it was due to Anakin getting tired, which she could tell from his lazy kisses. Much later, she would come to realise the significance of how open they were to each other and how though it was awkward, it was contrast quite relaxing when it came down to it.

The evening despite its ups and downs proved to be quite an adventure and not an entirely unenjoyable one at that. Anakin continued to struggle with his emotions which let him get carried away far too easily but seemed to do better with maintaining control. But despite his best attempts he still had far to go—as did Dormé in his humble opinion—and soon earned himself some well deserved 'battle' wounds. Between the colourful language and _punishment,_ as he later teased, there was much to be enjoyed. In the end, it was Anakin's exhaustion that drew the _adventure_ to a close.

In the end, Dormé felt the best part of it all was holding him after they 'gave up' for the evening. Dormé felt rather comfortable and warm in his arms, she fiddled with his Padawan braid absentmindedly. If Harmony could be found anywhere, it had to be somewhere like this, she mused as she gazed at him, smiling serenely. Everything else would come in time.

Though it was far from perfection, Anakin had faith that in time things would improve as they grew more comfortable with each other. Little did he realise that despite everything that had transpired they had accomplished more than they could have possibly understood. For now, Anakin was more than content to hold Dormé close as he let his fingers wander through her hair. Just as hers played with his Padawan braid. Despite the welts and claw marks, Anakin was feeling quite at peace with himself and with his relationship with what he believed to be his now significant other. 


	5. Lost in Translation

As morning came, Anakin found himself awakening to the familiar scent of rain-soaked flowers and the cosy embrace that was Dormé's arms. Smiling in contentment, he studied her gently before letting his hand slip to her cheek where he did half circles with his thumb. He knew in that moment that he'd give up everything in a heartbeat if it meant keep Dormé by his side. He couldn't be certain how long he had spent watching the sleeping handmaiden but in truth, it didn't really matter either. Somehow, time seemed to stop when Dormé was near and Anakin found himself more than happy to lose himself in this timeless reality where only they existed.

It was not long before lethargy overtook her as well and Dormé fell into a peaceful sleep. In her dreams, Dormé's unconscious mind came alive, leading to visions of herself in ornate and expensive gowns, her left hand in Anakin's right, their strongest hands folding together symbolizing their growing bond, though such symbols were too complex for either of them to fully understand. Though she would not remember a single piece of her dream as she slowly roused to consciousness, she was left with the contentment she would soon realise would only be experienced when she was with her dear friend. She smiled sleepily, saying, 'Good morning,' though in truth it was well past noon.

As she opened her amber eyes the young prince couldn't help but smile shyly at her. 'Good morning,' he replied as he moved to give her a kiss before adding gently, 'hope you were able to sleep well.'

Dormé returned his kiss, smiling sleepily before sighing. 'Mhmm delightfully,' she replied, stroking his chest. It was then that her awakening eyes spotted the damage inflicted the night before.

The young prince tightened his embrace slightly as he caught sight of her sleepy smile. Her gentle purr and sigh floated across his bare skin like an unspoken promise. While her touch, once so electric, inviting, yet cruel at times, had now become soft and soothing. Despite the _war wounds_ earned only a short time ago, Anakin could no longer feel the pain, as he was far too distracted by the beauty in his arms.

'Oh—Oh my—' she said, her eyes growing wide while her cheeks flushed in mortification. 'I'm sorry—I didn't realise—' There were spots which she supposed she might have drawn blood. Biting her lip in embarrassment, she gingerly touched the long trail of bloodied nail scratch marks that now decorated tanned biceps.

The Jedi prince tried his best to hide his pain but was unable to resist a hint of a wince as her fingers found the more raw regions of his wounds. 'It's all right, really,' he said sheepishly with a shrug not wanting her to know that he was now only too aware of all the wounds inflicted. 'It's nothing serious,' he added.

Despite his words, she saw and felt him wince, which caused her cheeks to darken in their already reddish hue. Now that she was more awake, she shifted slightly within his arms so she could properly kiss all of the places she wounded, as though her kisses were a magic balm to soothe the damage done.

It was not long before the simple gesture led to her embarrassment drifting away, as she kissed other uninjured places. In time, she would come to realise that there was no other way of spending time that she enjoyed more than being with her dear friend, whom she would later realise was her soulmate. For now, Dormé hoped he wouldn't mind her way of waking them both up.

Her lips were cool and soothing against his skin and soon the young prince was closing his eyes and basking in her presence, for he rather enjoyed this. However, what started off as a gentle gesture soon turned more than a little soothing, leaving Anakin to bear similar thoughts that reflected Dormé's impish smile.

Deciding it was only fair, he returned the favour, kissing her skin in turn, promptly taking things to the next level. For all intents and purposes, the complications of the night before was long forgotten leaving only a second chance to improve upon lessons learnt. To the young prince, this was the happiest moment of his life. His dearest friend and beloved shared his feelings. Now their life together was finally beginning.

* * *

It was evening when Anakin's mother quietly approached him, wishing to speak to him in private. Once alone, the empress faced her son and studied him with obvious concern riddled over her elegant features.

Furrowing his brow Anakin studied her back in curiosity. 'What's wrong? Is everything all right?' he asked softly, fearing the worst.

The older woman shook her head, sighing. 'Ani, I'm worried about you,' she began in quiet tones as

Anakin felt her gaze studying him closely. He had long since forgotten about the scratches that covered his exposed neck and collar bone. Nevermind the cut on his lip from when Dormé slapped him a little too hard. Nails, he had since learnt, held more than just aesthetic purposes. 'Why?' he replied his confusion now quite evident as Shmi gave a soft sigh.

'It's your _friend_ Ani. While I have no intention of interfering with your personal life, when it pertains to outside politics, I must step in.'

Anakin frowned, already believing he knew where this conversation was headed. 'I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that. She is not my plaything, nor will she ever be,' he explained in cool tones feeling frustrated that his mother of all people would hold such a low opinion of him.

'I know, Anakin. You're far too noble for such things and that is why I'm worried,' she began again as her eyes flickered to the marks that decorated his tanned skin. 'Not everyone shares your views when it comes to...relationships and I fear that you may find yourself becoming involved with someone who— doesn't see you for who you really are.' The young man's expression turned stormy at this statement but he remained silent as his mother continued to speak obviously feeling the need to explain herself. 'It's not uncommon for someone who is of a lower status—'

'How dare you suggest Dormé is using me!' Anakin snapped cutting in as he glared in hurt frustration at the queen who furrowed her brow in sad concern. 'Whatever gave you such an idea? What has she ever done to make you think so poorly of her? Nothing! She has done nothing and you know it!' he snapped back in Huttese, fearing that his beloved might overhear.

The empress shook her head and frown as she moved her hand to the purpling welt on his cheek as she spoke up once more in more firm tones. 'Ani, look at yourself. You're covered in welts and scratches! The maids told me this afternoon that your room was barricaded! Just what are you getting yourself involved in? This friend of yours is starting to frighten me!'

The young prince jerked back feeling his cheeks light up on fire at his mother's statement and the realisation that his mother was aware of the cause of his wounds. 'You should tell the maids to mind their business. I do as I please and if they don't like it, well that's too bad,' he growled while glaring at her agitation. 'And for your information what I get myself _involved_ in isn't any of your concern either!'

'She's not a courtier from our empire, Ani. This woman is a handmaiden who serves the Queen of Naboo, the very queen you are meant to marry in a few years! Do you have any idea how this is going to affect relations between our people and the Naboo? This isn't just about your feelings. This is about duty and responsibility,' she continued in frustrated concern as the Huttese dialect emphasized her agitation. 'The Naboo are already hesitant about joining the Coruscanti Empire and this is going to worsen matters. Nevermind the scandal this is going to create!'

'I don't care about scandals or what anyone else thinks! How many times much I remind you, I am not going to marry Padmé?! I am the prince of the Coruscanti Empire. They will respect my wishes or I will make them pay!' Anakin hissed in fury.

'Only a tyrant speaks of such things! Anakin, I understand this troubles you and I'm sorry I have to bring this up, but you must take this into consideration. Even if your lady friend has innocent intentions, her very career and future would be placed at risk. Do you really want that? And what if her intentions—like so many young women out there seeking a better life—are nothing more than to ride on the coat tails of your position? She could ruin everything for you. Is that what you want? To be _her_ plaything?' his mother snapped, trying desperately to reason with her headstrong son.

Finally losing his temper, he shouted in Basic, 'Dormé would never do that to me! She is my best friend and closest confident! I have every right to court whomever I want whether it be royalty or not! I'm not going to make Dormé hide in the shadows as my father had to, nor am I going to be forced into marrying Padmé when it's Dormé that's going to be my wife! You might be satisfied being married to someone you don't love because duty demands it, but you deserve better and so do I!' he shouted before falling silent as he realized he had crossed the line.

Though his mother said nothing in reply, the pained expression and silent tears that collected in her eyes spoke volumes leaving Anakin feeling utterly ashamed of himself. 'Anakin, you have no idea how much your father sacrificed to ensure your safety or how much he suffered—how much I suffered—for your sake. Nevermind everything that your brother and stepfather have done for you. You are only here, Anakin, because you are surrounded by people who are willing to give up everything for you. I cannot and will not stand by and watch you throw all of their sacrifices and hard work away on a flight of fancy, understood?' she concluded in soft but firm tones.

The young prince said nothing in reply but gave a weak nod.

'Good. Now take care. There is much weighing on your shoulders, far more than you realize,' she said finally. Reaching out, she gave his shoulder a gentle but firm squeeze before departing leaving the young prince alone with his shamed and confused thoughts.

* * *

Dormé enjoyed spending the bulk of the day with her friend before his mother requested his presence. She actually hadn't seen much of his parents at all, but then again, she hadn't exactly made herself available to them. Little did she know how this mistake would affect her future with them. When Anakin was called away to speak with his mother, Dormé went about packing up what little belongings she had with her, having a feeling they would have to leave soon to return to Naboo. As much as she wanted to stay, never wanting this holiday to end, she also knew just how much her mentor would yell at her if she was late.

Once she had finished, Dormé thought it wouldn't hurt to take a stroll around the lakehouse. She wasn't trying to find Anakin, but rather see whatever rooms she hadn't been in. The first was a second dining room, a salon, a few more bedrooms, a library she wasn't sure she had seen before, but then she heard familiar voices. As she slowly approached, she couldn't tell that they weren't speaking in Basic. But then she heard the queen say quite clearly: _She could ruin everything for you._ Dormé's mouth dropped open upon realisation that they were talking about her. _Is that what you want? To be her plaything?_ Dormé balked. There was no way she would do such a thing to Anakin! How dare the queen think such a foul thing!

Before Dormé had a chance to take a step in the other direction, Anakin snapped back at his mother. _She is my best friend and closest confident! I have every right to court whomever I want whether it be royalty or not!_

Dormé agreed with Anakin and was thankful that her friend was standing up for her. But what followed would forever resonate with her, as much as she would deny it; she would deny in order to prevent heartache. …_nor am I going to be forced to marry Padmé when it's Dormé that's going to be my wife!_

_Wife?_ Dormé wondered in surprise and downright shock. As her heart began beating faster and her breath caught in her throat, she spun to the side so that her back was against the wall. Her eyes darted back and forth as she processed this. This was incredibly serious, far more serious than she had imagined and it was overwhelming to consider.

_...my wife!_ she heard him exclaim once more.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. How had this happened? Why? Thoughts of all the reactions from people regarding such a proclamation flooded her thoughts. The hallway was spinning and she collapsed.

Alone with his thoughts, Anakin found himself replaying his mother's words in his mind and was unsure what to make of it all. Before he was able to play it all out in his mind, the young prince sensed the maiden's presence nearby and immediately feared she overheard the harsh words spoken. This too soon faded away as he picked up on her panic and felt his own heart race in concern. Swiftly, he turned on his heels and rushed to where he could sense her in the hopes he could find out what was wrong. What he stumbled on instead was the unconscious form of his friend and beloved now limp on the floor.

'Dormé!' he said in fear as he rushed to her side, lifting her up in his arms. His eyes darted around the room looking for the source of her condition though he felt no threat. In the back of his mind, he had a guess that it had something to do with the discussion, but this made no sense to him and so it was discarded. Instead, he believed it to be due to the high altitudes of their location and the intense humidity that was part of the atmosphere, though both conditions were managed through the environmental controls of the lakehouse.

Carrying her to the nearest quarters, Anakin gingerly laid her onto the bed and tried his best to use the Force to revive her. His skills in healing, however, were limited to say the least and with his own fears running away with him, it did little to help. In the end, he tracked down one of the servants to help him. Fortunately, the older woman was familiar with fainting bouts and unaware of the real reason for Dormé's collapse, believing the young woman had spent too much time outdoors. Anakin was too beside himself with fear for his beloved to be of any use and instead only watched as the old lady used a small chunk of smelling salts to revive the young maiden.

'I'll alter the atmosphere controls of this room to aid her breathing, Your Grace,' she said gently as she waved the powerful rock under Dormé's nose. 'There's no need to be working yourself into a mess, Sir. She's going to be all right. It happens often up here,' she concluded to the nervous young prince who nodded noncommittally as he watched Dormé with obvious concern.

First her friend was defending her to his mother, then he was saying he was _courting_ her, which was a shock to be sure, but what followed floored her. He said he was going to marry her. Certainly that wasn't possible. He had to have only said that to his mother to anger her and prove a point. Certainly, he didn't mean it...But try as she might to convince herself that it was all a joke, Dormé found herself unable to do so. Panic set in and before she knew what hit her, she was unconscious. In her dreams, she was in a large throne room surrounded by people who pointed at her and talked about her as though she couldn't hear what they were saying. She spun around, looking for an escape, but it seemed there was no way out. The circle of onlookers drew closer and she didn't know what to do. It was then that she awoke, inhaling deeply. Looking around, she didn't know where she was or how she got there. 'Anakin?' she queried softly.

Anakin sighed in relief as the young maiden came to.

The old servant gave a confident smile as she moved to adjust the atmosphere controls of the room. 'Just make sure she doesn't over exert herself when she's outdoors and she'll be fine, Your Grace,' she added kindly before moving to depart knowing that her work was done here.

Anakin however barely heard the old woman's words as he moved quickly to Dormé's side and took a seat at the edge of the bed. 'It's all right. I'm here. Everything's going to be fine,' he said softly as he moved to touch her cheek gently. 'You just fainted, that's all. The servant says it's because of the atmosphere and humidity here,' he further explained, feeling proud that he was correct in his assessment after all. 'It's nothing serious,' he added quickly hoping to alleviate her fears.

She fainted? Dormé heard something from a servant saying that she was outside. Clutching her head, she couldn't recall being outside, but she remembered the group of people surrounding her. Luckily, as she recalled the true reason for her collapse and didn't mention anything from her dream.

As she moved to sit up, the Jedi Padawan moved to help her, as he didn't want her strain herself despite the fact she wasn't injured. He could feel her awkwardness and curiosity and was uncertain how to take it. Before he had a chance to ask if she was all right or perhaps even what had happened Dormé began to speak once more.

Trying to get a grasp the situation, Dormé reached to touch his hand which rested on her cheek. 'Anakin, did you—' she began, but stopped herself, biting her lip.

The young prince gave a reassuring and relieved smile as she reached up to touch his hand. As she began to speak, he studied her with a curious but patient expression obviously wanting to know what she wished to discussed but not about to pressure her either.

Slowly, she sat up, feeling as though this room was claustrophobic. Her curiosity wouldn't let the question linger. 'Did you—_Do_ you—I mean... I'm sorry, I have to confess that I heard you—speaking to the queen...'

At first, he was confused by her jumbled words and questions but as she further admitted to overhearing his discussion, Anakin felt his cheeks begin to burn. She always did have a way of catching him completely off guard and this time was no different. He wanted to apologize for his mother's harsh words. 'It's all right, it's not like we were really quiet about the argument anyways,' he said figuring she was feeling sheepish about overhearing the conversation, unaware of her true feelings on the matter. He had no idea that she felt the need to placate his affections. In his mind, this was real and he couldn't have been more relieved.

'…and I just, I have to know if what you said was true.'

With a sheepish look, he bowed his head slightly before shyly meeting her eyes. 'Would it bother you if I said yes?' he softly asked, feeling as though his entire universe hung on the balance of her reply.

It was hard enough getting used to the idea that he wanted to _court_ her, let alone that he was interested in _marrying her_, but despite his tentative querying reply, she refused to believe he was serious about that part. Dormé shook her head in reply. 'No, it's just, I'm surprised,' she admitted. Apparently, at least for the time being, the prince had romantic feelings for her. Her eyes fell to her hands momentarily.

Her remarks sent a wave of relief through him and the young prince couldn't resist a sheepish grin as he glanced down briefly before return his gaze back at her. 'I'm sorry, this wasn't exactly how I wanted to bring up the topic but—' he gave a shrug then as he shook his head noting her eyes on her hands now.

Dormé hoped he wouldn't tire of her too quickly. She decided to take advantage of it for as long as she could. After all, it wasn't every day people gave her such attention. It would not be that much longer before her heart recognised her feelings for him, but it would be a rude awakening and possibly too late. If she were any other girl, she would think he was smothering her, that he was moving too fast and a bit unrealistic, but she was young and soaked up the affection as someone who never received it. In her life, everyone wanted something from her, first her parents who wanted the money from her work at the factory, then being in the service of the queen, meeting Moteé who wanted to use her as something to make fun of, but Anakin... Anakin never seemed to want anything from her, but to give her friendship, gifts, and now his heart. Though it probably wouldn't last, she wanted to enjoy it while she could. Fuelling his fantasy would eventually become the best decision of her life.

Despite having to leave for Naboo soon, Dormé placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, unaware that she would have to get used to the wary, disapproving looks from more people than just his mother.

Anakin soon slipped his hand to her waist and the other to her long hair before returning her kiss fervently. _This is real, all of it,_ his thoughts whispered as he tightened his embrace around her. _No more dreams and wishing: she really is mine and I am hers!_

Dormé was enjoying the presence of her best friend, though thinking on this new revelation that he liked her as more than a friend, she wondered between kisses, 'What do I call you now?' Obviously there had been a change in their friendship and she wanted the proper term so she could brag about it to everyone she knew. 'Since...we're...more than friends...' The slight hint that she hadn't thought of a change prior to this moment ought to raise red flags with Anakin.

The young prince was equally content to bask in his beloved's presence and was currently playing with her hair as he shared kisses with her when she spoke up, giving her a lopsided grin, thinking that she was teasing him. Though her words should have been an obvious clue that she was unaware of their status before the revelation, Anakin was still convinced she wasn't serious. 'Well Anakin would be nice for starters,' he teased before adding with a mischievous smile. 'Though I rather like the sound of boyfriend, myself.' However, even as he spoke, he could feel her emotions through the Force and slowly began to realize that there was more to her statement than just teasing. 'You did know what I meant when I said I wanted you to be my _girlfriend_ right?' he asked in almost wary tones. He couldn't help but wonder if she truly understood what his gestures from the night before signified.

Dormé giggled at his teasing before going on to further explain her question. Though Dormé had heard of the terminology of 'boyfriend' before, she never really had a chance to learn what it truly meant in Basic. When she translated it into her native dialect, it merely meant 'male friend'. Thinking this was just a game they were playing, that he was feigning the uncertain tone in his voice, she pushed him back on the bed, giggling, 'Anakin, I thought you said we're courting now and you wanted to _marry_,' she said, not taking any of this seriously at all.

Anakin grinned at Dormé's laughter but soon realized she was far more serious in her words than he initially thought. Deciding to look into this matter further the young prince tried to question the matter further. However, Dormé, like Anakin moments ago, believed he was just teasing and laughed it off and pushed him back onto the bed to which the young prince complied with fading amusement. Her words only solidified his concerns and soon his expression grew concerned. 'Yes of course,' he replied in more seriously. 'That's what I meant when I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend,' he continued as he studied her intently. 'That's why I kissed you...' he added softly as he couldn't help but wonder just what she thought they were before this point.

Dormé raised an eyebrow at Anakin's oddly serious behaviour and his further remarks. Anakin had said she was the most confusing person he ever met, but she would have to argue that if anyone was in competition for the most confusing award, he would certainly be a close second. She laid half on top of him putting her hands under her chin which rested on his chest as she studied him curiously. She also wasn't intelligent enough to realise there was a communication error between them in regards to the status of their relationship. He looked like he was concerned and she didn't know why, so she smiled and said, 'I'm glad you kissed me.'

Dormé's reaction caused Anakin to furrow his brow as he felt his mood growing dark. Suddenly his mother's words echoed in his thoughts and he felt a chill run down his spine as she smiled and admitted that she rather enjoyed their kiss. 'I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say,' he began once more. 'Or why I even kissed you in the first place.' The now confused and doubting prince continued, 'That wasn't meant to be a simple gesture of amusement Dormé it was meant to be a sign of deep affection. I wouldn't have kissed you, if I wasn't serious about my feelings for you,' he admitted as he shifted and tried to move so that Dormé was resting beside him rather than on him.

'I know,' she replied, matching his tone. Though she wasn't aware of it at the time, she knew how he felt about her and that he was telling the truth. After all, he hadn't ever lied to her before.

'As I said before, you are not and never will be my plaything.'

When he shifted so that she was beside him, she fiddled with his Padawan braid as he spoke. At his final words, she grinned again. 'I'm glad to hear it. Or I would be very cross with you.' Dormé found him to be very amusing.

Dormé's lack of seriousness to the discussion at hand was beginning to annoy him and while normally he would enjoy her playing with his Padawan braid it was just irritating him now. Quickly he moved her hand away and sat up. '_Echuta_. If you're not going to take this seriously, then neither will I! Forget I even brought it up,' he snapped as he sat up and moved to depart.

Dormé was very confused and didn't know what to make of his reaction. First he was saying he wanted to marry her and was telling her how much he liked her, the next, he was saying she wasn't being serious enough and that she was irritating. Dormé knew he would get tired of her at some point, she just thought it wouldn't be so soon.

'And Padmé says I'm irritating. At least I know when to be serious,' he muttered under his breath.

The mention of the queen made her feel like she was so small, reminding her that he was a prince and she shouldn't even be allowed to address him by his first name.

Anakin frustrated, hurt and completely confused was about to storm out the door for some fresh air and a chance to clear his head when Dormé spoke up forcing him to stop in his tracks.

'Do you mean _lusua_ when you were saying 'girl friend'? Or did you mean like _kian_?' she asked, trying to confirm if he meant friend or lover, having a feeling it was the latter and feeling a bit embarrassed at the misconception.

Blinking, Anakin whirled around to face her once again as he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again. _Lusua? Kian?_ He raised a brow and shook his head. He had no idea what either word meant. 'By the Force, you thought when I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend I meant as in a friend who was a girl,' he breathed feeling every bit the youngling he was acting like moments ago.

'Yeah,' she said softly when he confirmed what she had thought originally, that he had merely called her a female friend.

His cheeks immediately lit up on fire as he glanced away in disbelief upon realizing that he just made a complete and utter ass of himself before his beloved. 'Dormé, I'm so sorry...I didn't know. I didn't realise...I thought...Force! Forget what I thought...This is my fault I should have been more clear,' he continued unaware that he was rambling on as he ran a hand through his spiky hair, looking very much like he wanted nothing more than to have the ground beneath him swallow him up whole.  
'I didn't realize,' he murmured suddenly more than a little aware of how bad his outburst had to have appeared to her. '...It's just...I'm sorry I over reacted I have no excuse for my behaviour,' he added in shamed tones as his eyes remained lowered. Never in his life had he ever wanted anything or anyone as he wanted Dormé's affections and friendship. Though he was far from understanding what it was like to be truly in love he did understand the difference between lust and proper affection. It was because of this that he felt the desperate need to prove to himself to Dormé that his feelings were real. However, he still had a long way to go and much to learn and this was just one of many examples of this.

'Which was why I was asking what I should call you now,' she admitted quietly, though she took a tentative step towards him. She had been only joking around when she asked the first time, but somehow he was able to make what was light-hearted into something far more serious, however, he seemed to have a tendency to do that. This, she decided, was why they were friends. She didn't know why she should care as doomed as any friendship would be, but there was something that made her care about him.

Anakin felt a rush of shame at her soft confirmation and her timid reaction. He couldn't explain it, but Dormé always had a way of stripping him of all his pride and confidence leaving behind nothing more than the vulnerabilities that in reality was the root of his arrogance. Her admittance only added to his guilt and soon he couldn't meet her gaze anymore as his eyes flickered to the floor. 'I don't know what either term means but whatever one stands for courting or being a couple is the one I meant,' he admitted knowing fully well he was stating the obvious but feeling the need to express it all the same as his cheeks burned an even deeper shade of crimson.

Dormé watched him, clutching her hands in front of her, as though trying to hold on to herself, or more specifically her heart. No one could or ever would reach her in this way and be able to affect her so deeply, despite the walls she had created in response to her childhood. 'Are we...all right then or do you not want to be with me anymore?' she asked tentatively. She didn't like feeling as though she was on thin ice with him and wanted to go back to be comfortable like she was before. She wanted security, but was also afraid to count on anyone.

Her tentative question stirred him from his despairing thoughts and shyly meeting her gaze he nodded slightly. 'Dormé, I never want to leave you,' he admitted quietly, 'I'm sorry for my behaviour of before, for making you believe that I felt otherwise. I'm just so used to— I mean,' he glanced away a he furrowed his brow feeling embarrassed once more.

Dormé knew what he was going to say once he began, but didn't interrupt. Though she felt he was being rather silly about this mix-up, the last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship over a silly misunderstanding. It was heartening, upon reflection to understand his hesitancy and slight stumbling over words when he was apologising for kissing her the first time. Now that she understood his true affections, it made everything different, though Dormé had yet to discover if such feelings for Anakin or anyone for that matter existed within herself...or more specifically that she could allow herself to recognise such feelings if and when they came.

_You see me as a person, not royalty, or a prophecy in the making,_ he thought to himself before waving a hand as he shook his head. 'I'm just going to stop before I say something else stupid that ruins what little time we have left together,' he concluded with an embarrassed smile as he wished he could just backtrack and erase his words and actions of before.

She couldn't help snickering when he dismissed whatever else he was going to say because she had to admit she found it cute. However, she wasn't ladylike enough to censor her snicker, nor to even cover her mouth as most people knew they ought to in polite society. But after the first escapade off Naboo with the prince, Dormé hadn't consciously considered him a prince though many people were eager to remind and correct her. Since that first outing, he had been Anakin to her, no titles, no prophecies, just Anakin.

Anakin blushed deeply at Dormé's snickering but sensing she wasn't mocking him, the young prince gave a sheepish smile as he found his courage to lighten the mood. He loved how Dormé wasn't like the other courtiers or the noble women. Her mannerisms though considered _inappropriate_ by high society were endearing to Anakin and in truth filled him with admiration. Dormé knew she wasn't perfect and was comfortable with that. The young prince wished he could say the same, but the more he spent time with Dormé the more he saw his flaws and the more awkward it left him. Though he was cocky and though he was arrogant, it was rapidly becoming nothing more than a ruse to mask his insecurities. 'Perhaps its just best we pretend this language problem never happened and just go from there,' he added sheepishly wanting to lighten the mood and wishing he knew of a better way to undo the damage he had just caused.

She grinned. 'My thoughts exactly,' she said, leaning in to kiss him.

He slipped his arms around her waist, but before he could take their kiss to the next level, a servant arrived informing them that soon they would be departing. At the suggestion of following his parents' cruiser, he nodded in agreement not wanting to join his parents as it would interrupt precious moments with Dormé. Once they were alone, again he gave a wistful sigh. 'Of all the things my brother has taught me, I wish that turning back time could be one of them,' he said as he slipped a hand to her cheek.

As much as she would come to adore that wistful look on his face, his words made her laugh. 'So that we can fight about absolutely nothing again? Or so that we can damage more furniture?' she teased, giving him a playful squeeze.

Dormé always knew how to lighten the mood and this time was no different as she burst into laughter causing Anakin's mood to shift and grow mischievous. 'Well I can think of far more...inviting things to do than fight or destroy things unless of course you'd rather do that,' he teased with a lopsided grin before growing a bit more serious. 'I guess we should get ready.'

At his remark about getting ready, she shook her head. 'I've already packed what little I brought with me.' Dormé winked at him.

He sent her another bratty grin before pulling her close as he leant in to give her a passionate kiss. 'Good, because frankly, the last thing I want to do is pack,' he murmured as he slipped his hand to her hair deciding that he couldn't think of a better way to prepare for departure than enjoying some time with Dormé.

His kiss made her incredibly reluctant to leave Delaya, despite the fact it was already well into the evening here and his parents were already departing for Naboo. Breathing him in as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss, thoughts what they were supposed to be doing melted away. Dormé hardly considered her responsibilities and duties, her mentor's increasing displeasure for every moment she was late, or her duties to the queen. All the mattered right now was that Anakin and she were far too overdressed and this needed immediate tending to.

It wasn't long before Anakin's thoughts of departure became nothing more than a distant memory as their kisses took a more passionate turn. With Dormé time moved of its own accord just as everything became nothing more than background distraction to the universe that was made entirely of her and him. As such it wasn't long before the young prince found himself completely losing track of time only to eagerly bask in his beloved's presence once more. Fortunately, no furniture was destroyed, but time was running out and when reality finally returned to the young prince his parents had long since departed for Naboo.

* * *

It was not long after their return to Coruscant when it seemed that everyone knew about the change in Dormé's relationship with the prince. There were many factors that made it almost impossible for people to be unaware, the primary one being that the prince bragged about her and their relationship. It didn't help that neither one of them were extremely secretive about it either...as they were quite shameless in their displays of affection. Though Anakin still insisted he wanted to marry her, she didn't take him seriously, especially after the way his mother and father seemed to treat her after that revelation. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that they weren't sincere when they pretended to be nice to her. That was a skill she learnt at a very young age, however, how she treated what their son believed to be incredibly serious, as casual, his mother thought the worst of her. Such ill opinions of Dormé would only increase in time.

People thought she was a social climber, only interested in the prince for his wealth, that she wanted power, loved the attention. His father wasn't the only one that thought it was only a phase for Anakin, that he would grow out of it. Many people were jealous of Dormé and doubted either of them really liked each other that much. Most people doubted Dormé since she treated it casually and when asked, she was dismissive, unaware that it was because she was afraid.

'Well aren't you glowing,' Moteé remarked when Dormé returned to the handmaidens' quarters living area. Yané and Ellé were playing a game.

'I don't know what you mean,' Dormé said, still thinking on Anakin and innocent to the true meaning of the question. Unlike the prince, she lacked the physical marks of their encounters.

'Everyone's been talking about your little holiday to the prince's lakehouse on Delaya,' Moteé prompted. 'Now you have to share!'

The other girls' ears perked at this. Eager eyes and ears were turned towards Dormé. Yané and Ellé stopped their game to pay attention. Dormé flushed because of the amount of attention she was receiving. She was unprepared, but after a few years, she would become quite used to this. Looking around at their eager eyes, Dormé resigned and began telling them from the beginning what she did, however, she didn't get very far before one of the girls interrupted.

'Did you kiss?' Ellé asked.

'Yes,' Dormé replied matter of factly as if it had been expected

The younger girls squealed and this confused Dormé who looked to Moteé with a raised eyebrow. It didn't take too long before Dormé figured out what sort of details the girls were after. With this in mind, she further elaborated and told them everything.

However, Dormé did not tell them anything that might embarrass the prince or herself. Later, she spoke more candidly with Moteé for advice and to get a few tips, which she was eager to implement, but then, unfortunately, Dormé was hit with the fact that she hadn't sadness that she would not be seeing him for who knew how long. In fact, it hit her that she had been so caught up in their farewells that she had forgotten to ask when he would next be on Naboo. With much regret, she was soon lost in thought about the pirnce and all the conversations and experiences during their short stay at the Delayan lakehouse.

* * *

Anakin upon his return was eager to share the news of his relationship with Dormé to everyone and anyone. Kei and Mikel of course were one of the many to learn of the details -and of how he obtained his 'battlescars'- which left them in viewing Dormé with some trepidation and fear. After all who ever heard of anyone wanting to court a woman who could leave your body looking like it had been on the frontlines instead of in their bed? But Anakin seemed proud of this so they let it be and chose instead to tease him for taking so long to properly court her.

In time, everyone on Coruscant was aware of the young prince's current love interest. It was the gossip of courts much to his parents' dismay and obvious concern. Though no one took it seriously, for it seemed like only yesterday that Anakin was professing his undying devotion to Amidala. Unfortunately, while the young prince was aware of the rumours he remained unaware of how these views were reflecting on the public's view of Dormé. While Anakin was a renowned for his spoiled and immature behaviour, people still viewed him with an air of fondness. Most of this was due entirely to his step-father who held the love of the people for his almost democratic rule. As such, all the blame for the relationship was placed on Dormé who was regarded as a street urchin or worse who was corrupting the young prince. This was something the young prince would discover in time and the price the gossip-mongers would pay in turn would prove to be fatal.

Anakin having already happily bragged to his colleagues at the local Jedi temple of his new relationship, only to get into a heated discussion with his brother about why it isn't appropriate to discuss such personal things with the public was soon preparing to depart for Coruscant once more. However, while he preferred the bustling cities of his step Father's imperial capital world, his heart was heavy at the realisation he would soon be leaving his love. The thought was despairing to say the least as already he missed her immensely, but it wasn't until he remembered that he hadn't made plans with her about a future visit that Anakin found himself racing through the hallways that would take him back to Dormé.

Never one who felt the need to respect others or their duties, the young prince had no qualms about rushing into the training room where the young handmaidens were practicing. Moving through the groups of young maidens swiftly Anakin eyes flickered frantically about searching out the one he sought until finally his eyes settled onto her petite form. 'Dormé!!' he cried out before rushing towards her and moving to steal an eager kiss as he momentarily forgot the true reason he was here.

Dormé was in the middle of her lessons when she heard Anakin calling her name. Suddenly the last thing on her mind was diversion tactics as she hurried toward the fray, or in this case, her boyfriend. She hadn't expected to see him today, but she most certainly wasn't complaining. She passionately returned his kiss, forgetting that they weren't alone and that she was in the middle of class.

Some of the other girls had stopped their lessons as well to watch and talk about them in hushed whispers.

Tightening his embrace around her, Anakin allowed himself to become lost in her kiss. He loved how wonderfully easy it was to do so.

'Would you care to explain the meaning of this your grace?' came the chilly voice of one of the elder handmaidens who swiftly approached the couple. The young prince barely even registered Lady Tamé's words and it wasn't until she placed a heavy hand to his shoulder did he even remember where he was. Reluctantly drawing back from his kiss the young prince gave the older woman a withering look as he also then remembered the reasons for his being here.

'You need not worry I'm only here to say good-bye to my girlfriend,' he snapped in equally chilling tones. 'Now if you'll excuse us a moment of privacy would be appreciated,' he continued in his best courtly voice to which Tamé raised a brow and folded her arms marking her disdain over the situation. However, because of her rank she knew better than to push the matter as she had come to learn how fruitless it was to bother and thus returned her attentions to the handmaidens motioning them to return to their training.

Dormé was quite disappointed when she was brought back to reality by the swordmistress's displeased tone. Dormé's eyes never wavered from Anakin. Though she was sad to hear that he was coming to say goodbye, she found she liked hearing him refer to her as his girlfriend, though she _knew_ it wouldn't last.

Anakin had since returned his attentions to Dormé and was giving her an apologetic look. 'I wanted to stop by because I have to go soon and well...I wanted you to know when I'll be back. I was going to tell you before but I sorta forgot,' he concluded with a sheepish smile.

Her expression fell until he said he forgot to tell her earlier. 'I sort of forgot too,' she admitted, slightly blushing as she recalled why they forgot. 'So you're coming back...tomorrow? ...the day after?' She couldn't help but express her eager hope to see him soon. She also feared that he would change his mind about her or something. She weaved his Padawan braid through her fingers.

The young prince felt his cheeks warm as well at Dormé's blush but it didn't erase the pride that danced in his eyes. He was so happy to know Dormé was eager to see him again but was saddened to know that it would be some time before it would come to pass. With her fingers, lingering through his braid and his own hand against her cheek the young prince could only shake his head as he gave a reluctant sigh. 'I only wish,' he said softly as his expression grew serious. 'But it's probably going to be a couple of weeks before I'll be able to come back. The joys of duty,' he said as he rolled his eyes obviously not eager to depart.

'A couple of weeks? That's like _forever_,' she sighed, though she knew they both had their training and other duties to attend to. It didn't prevent her from expressing her reluctance to let him go. If she did, how did she know he wouldn't change his mind?

'But I promise you I'm going to return as soon as I can,' he said in sincere tones before leaning in for another kiss.

Moteé glanced over at the pair unabashedly, not particularly caring whether Tamé yelled at her or not. Though she had much more experience than the younger couple, she couldn't say anyone every looked at her the way the prince was looking at Dormé, leaving Moteé in denial about her jealousy of Dormé.

Part of Dormé wished she could go with Anakin. This fantasy didn't have a real destination in mind, just that she would go anywhere with him, however it was a scary thought and she forced herself to stop thinking about it and focus on their kiss goodbye.

Tightening his embrace, he didn't care that the room was filled with people or the fact the elder handmaiden was most displeased by this interruption. All he recognized was his need to share these last moments with his love, to assure that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other and to let her know all that weighed on his heart. But words could not fully speak how he felt and so all that needed to be said was portrayed through his kiss. It would become a means of silent communication that Anakin would never fully understand and yet would never take for granted. As much as he would rather remain with Dormé, the young prince reluctantly drew the kiss to an end and slowly withdrew from her arms. It was only two weeks, he reminded himself, though two weeks may as well be two million years to the young man. 'Take care, Dormé. I will not be gone long and I'll be sure to keep in touch,' he murmured as he gently touched her cheek and gave her a sad smile.

Dormé reached up to touch his hand which rested on her cheek. As he drew it away, she gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it. She couldn't find her voice to say anything at his parting words. She knew she should say something. He was leaving and she couldn't muster the courage to say anything.

'I'm going to miss you,' he concluded in sad and soft tones before quietly moving to depart. To say good-bye was just too final and so he refrained.

A simple 'I'll miss you too,' would have done quite nicely, but she couldn't bring herself to form the words, so she watched as he departed, unaware that she did so with a heavy heart.

Her gentle touch both warmed and tore at his thoughts leaving the young prince feeling even more sorrowful about parting ways with her. It seemed like only minutes ago he had shared his first kiss with her and now he was being forced to part ways. Her silence spoke volumes and though she didn't speak a word, so much was spoken and as he turned to walk away he couldn't resist glancing back to steal one last look at the one who would always hold his heart.


	6. Wake Up Call

For two years, the infamous couple defied the bets placed against them by half the Coruscanti Empire and a few planets outside, such as Naboo. No one believed that they would still be courting after all this time. And, despite what many people might say, they did in fact see quite a lot of each other during that time. The young prince remained unaware of the bets made against them, but did enjoyed the fact that no one openly challenged his courtship of Dormé or tried to interfere. Little did he realize it was because no one took it seriously. Openly parading his affections for Dormé, he took up every opportunity to visit her and showered her with everything and anything—no matter how expensive—that he thought she might enjoy. Though his duties to both the Empire and to the Order didn't permit him to see Dormé as often as he would like, every chance he had to get away, the prince would take his ship to Naboo to see the young, soon-to-be handmaiden and with his influence, Dormé was able to get away from training to visit with him.

It was because of these brief, but frequent visits that Anakin was able to get to know the young woman he called his girlfriend. It was also because of this that he was able to further understand and comprehend the feelings he held for her. While he once believed he was in love with her years ago, it was only, five years after meeting her for the first time, that he finally realized just what being in love really meant and entailed. Had it not been for the long hours spent talking and basking in his lover's presence, Anakin would have never learnt this powerful lesson. While he normally dreaded lessons and the need to learn from them, his relationship with Dormé was anything but dreadful. In fact, the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to spend with her.

Never in his life had he ever met someone who saw him as a person or who was able to strip him of all the masks he had come to instinctively wear. With Dormé, he could be himself and not have to worry that he was acting out of rank or behaving in a fashion that was unbecoming of a prince or a Jedi. She liked him for who he was, not because he was royalty or because he was the avatar of a prophecy and knew how to keep him grounded when his head was too far in the clouds. It was because of this and so much more that Anakin realized the love he felt for Dormé before was only the beginning of the deep feelings he had for her now. Unfortunately, while he had come to terms to the fact that he was very much in love with her, the normally cocky prince had yet to muster the nerve to share this with her. Which he would soon discover was probably a good thing.

There were definitely benefits to being the girlfriend of a royal. It wasn't just the gifts, time off from training, or even the bragging rights that Dormé liked the most about the whole situation. In truth, it was the time spent talking, or not talking, with her friend. He listened to her when she had an opinion about something or just wanted to vent about overbearing, cruel mentors. Anakin seemed to understand her in ways that no one else could and she never felt as though she could speak her mind confidentially with anyone as she could with him. It was refreshing to say the least and as time went on, it was harder and harder to imagine her life without his friendship.

Yet, at the same time, she still prevented herself from totally opening up to him in her heart. As candidly as she could discuss matters of state or rivalries between jealous handmaidens, she couldn't ever allow herself to think, let alone say, that she truly held this Padawan Jedi prince in her heart. It had been a few months since she last saw Anakin and she wanted to tell him in person about her newly attained handmaiden status. She was sent ahead of Amidala's entourage in order to setup and prepare Padmé's rooms on Coruscant. One of the newer handmaidens in training, Ellé, was sent along with her. Soon the news arrived of Cordé's death and that Dormé would now play decoy.

Though the news of Cordé and Versé's death was a shock, Dormé was more afraid about what that meant for her, now that she was to play decoy. Everything the position entailed was daunting, though she was confident she would be able to protect her queen at least for awhile. At the same time, part of her relished the thought of being able to see battle first hand, though that was not how Cordé died. The other handmaidens that arrived shortly after the queen and Dormé returned from a meeting with the chancellor, who seemed more affected by Cordé's death than either the queen or Dormé. But once the chancellor mentioned the Jedi intervening to aid in the search of this threat against the queen, Dormé's thoughts no longer touched on the handmaidens' deaths.

Anakin had just returned to Coruscant, she thought gleefully, unable to hide her joy at the mere thought of seeing him again after so long. Once they returned to the queen's large apartments, Dormé hurried about her duties hoping she could sneak off and see him, but as fate would have it, he was already on his way.

* * *

Anakin raced through the halls that would lead to the queen's quarters. It had been an eternity, or so it felt, since he had last seen Dormé and he was most eager to spend some quality time with his beloved.

It wasn't long before Anakin found himself in the Naboo Queen's quarters to which some of the handmaidens who bowed politely to him. Everyone and everything around him went unnoticed unless it stood in the path that would take him to Dormé.

'Anakin, if you're looking for Lady Dormé, you'd do better to go this way,' Padmé interjected, knowing that Anakin was about to walk right in on some of the older handmaidens who were changing into the robes required of them for her next meeting. The young prince faltered only briefly as he gave Padmé a quizzical look only to have the queen grab him by the wrist and guide him away. 'Believe me, she isn't in there,' Padmé concluded, though Anakin barely heard her as he felt Dormé's aura through the Force and immediately headed down the nearest hall that would take him to her. The queen could only shake her head and frown at the prince's eagerness and lack of manners that would not permit him the decency to greet her properly.

For Anakin, there was nothing in the universe that mattered more than seeing Dormé and it showed.

As he burst into the room where Dormé was currently completing her duties, the young prince eyes lit up in joy as a grin graced his features. 'DORMÉ!!!!!'

When the door slide open, Dormé looked up, her expression matching his as she moved swiftly to greet him.

Unable to resist, he rushed to not only embrace her but lift her up and twirl her around.

'ANAKIN!!!!!' she exclaimed as he twirled her around in his arms. It was hard to say why it was exactly, but she felt as though she had returned home being in his arms again. This feeling, however, was swiftly lost on the young handmaiden. She chuckled at first, so incredibly happy to see him, and she was kissing him before her feet returned to the ground. She didn't need to ask how he was or tell him how much she had missed him.

The young prince beamed and felt his heart soar at the sound of her voice and her feelings of joy. Even before he set her feet on the ground, Anakin found himself lost in her passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. With Dormé, words weren't always necessary. They had a way of speaking volumes without speaking a single word. This time was no different, for in their kiss spoke all that needed to be said and yet could not.

Thoughts of the mission that brought him here and the escalating galactic problems didn't seem to exist for a moment and everything seemed perfect. The feeling would not last very long. 'I have some news for you,' she told him with an air of mystery.

As their kiss drew to a close Dormé spoke and with her words Anakin's curiosity was piqued. Had he spoken to Padmé, he would have already learnt what Dormé wanted to share with him. His eyes lit up as he studied her intently. 'What? What is it?' he asked eagerly obviously dying of curiosity to learn what she wanted to share with him.

Dormé adored the way his eyes lit up as she mentioned that she had something to tell him. Knowing just how impatient he was—because she was just as impatient if not more than he was—she couldn't help spilling. 'I'm a handmaiden now, officially! And I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but, I'm the queen's decoy too.' She knew it would be all right to tell Anakin because he was a Jedi and wouldn't tell anyone. If she trusted anyone, she trusted him more. She felt important, like she mattered, that she wasn't just the girl from Uriash posing as a lady.

Anakin beamed at her words, as his hopes for the future suddenly became a vivid reality. With Dormé as a decoy, their time together would increase to the point where he would be able to see her on a regular basis. Nevermind the times spent with her under the guise which also work to their advantage. 'Congratulations! I knew you'd do it! So tell me, when do you begin? Your role as decoy, I mean,' he continued before forgetting himself as he was far too thrilled by this news to resist.

'Thank you!' she replied, grinning broadly. It meant everything to her that he had such faith in her, that he always believed she would succeed in becoming a handmaiden. However, his further words about starting the decoy role surprised her. Dormé thought he was happier about that because she would be acting as Queen of Naboo, that she would resemble Padmé in her fine gowns and noble presence... Before she had a chance to question him, he was kissing her.

His happiness was intoxicating and the sensual whispering in her ear: _'You do realize this does call for a celebration…' _was hard to resist. She hadn't seen him in so long and she did want to celebrate. 'What sort of celebration, may ask, do you have in mind?' she murmured back in his ear in reply, nipping his ear.

The young prince purred in reply before stealing kisses from her throat. 'A few things come to mind,' he murmured between kisses. 'But right now, that can wait for now,' he continued as he moved to kiss her passionately once more and soon forgetting that they weren't in his quarters rather the Queen's.

'Oh?' she queried at his mysterious suggestion, giggling slightly when his lips brushed over a ticklish spot. But whatever curiosity she had as well as thoughts of him viewing her as a replacement queen quickly moved to the back of her thoughts when their lips met once more. Dormé also conveniently forgot this wasn't part of the handmaidens' quarters, but rather they were still in the queen's apartments. The fingers of her left hand moved from his cheek to his Padawan braid as she pushed him back towards the couch.

* * *

Saché was not pleased at this turn of events and upon learning from Rabé that the prince was here she couldn't resist a groan of annoyance. Dormé was needed for the preparations that would ensure her role as decoy was complete and Saché had a sinking feeling collecting her wasn't going to be an easy task. However though she tried to pass off the duty of collecting the young handmaiden to another, Saché soon learnt it was a lost cause and that the more time she spent arguing with Rabé and Sabé the more awkward interrupting those two would become. This was especially true of this moment as she pounded at the door repeatedly but with no response, before taking a deep breath and bracing herself before entering. The sight that greeted her made the older handmaiden cringe as she quickly looked away. 'Lady Dormé, surely you are aware of the fact this is neither your quarters or Prince Skywalker's,' she said through gritted teeth desperately hoping that Dormé would come to her senses at her words and yet having a sinking feeling it would take more than that.

It felt so good to have Anakin near, the warmth of his body pressed up against hers, a sense of security, safety that wasn't found anywhere else. She couldn't help fearing that it would end. Though she had taken the initiative to back him over towards the couch, somehow he took the lead and, locked in their kiss, she was pinned underneath him when the knocking began. Lost in him, she didn't hear Saché trying to get their attention.

Anakin, on the other hand, only came to his senses upon feeling the older handmaiden's overpowering emotions of agitation and embarrassment. Annoyed that his impromptu celebration with Dormé was being forced to a premature close, he looked over his shoulder from the couch and glared viciously at Saché. 'Get out,' he snapped.

It wasn't until Anakin pulled away and shouted that she realised they weren't alone. Confused, with her hair partially down from their passionate reunion, she turned her head to the side and spotted her approaching mentor. Half expecting her mentor to haul Anakin off the couch by his ear, she sighed lackadaisically before apologising, though it was quite clear she wasn't very sorry about being 'caught'.

Saché frowned deeply and folded her arms though was careful to not to look at them. Dormé lacklustre apology did little to ease Saché's temper and Anakin's snap remark did even less. 'Her majesty requires your presence Dormé so if I were you I'd suggest I make myself presentable lest she has second thoughts,' Saché continued in stiff tones wanting to ream them both out for their poor behaviour but knowing it would be a lost cause with the young prince there.

Anakin was less than amused and couldn't care less that Padmé needed Dormé in his mind he came first and that was that. 'Tell Padmé she can wait Dormé is needed else—!!' Anakin cried out in shock as Saché having heard enough and quite tired of the prince's attitude moved to grab his arm and pry him off the young handmaiden.

The last thing Dormé wanted to do at that moment was work. Despite being very happy about her new position and responsibilities, she would put it on someone else momentarily if it meant being able to spend that moment with Anakin. Despite this, she began fixing her hair and sitting up, knowing she couldn't risk losing her job. The last thing she wanted was to be sent back to Uriash and she knew the queen had that power.

'I'm sorry, your grace, but I do believe you're needed elsewhere as well.' 'If recall correctly, you are required to accompany several nobles to a meeting pertaining to the Naboo and Coruscanti alliance. It would not look good if the Prince of the Coruscanti Empire didn't show up on time to such a delicate gathering,' she continued in painfully calm tones as she forced Anakin to his feet, ignoring his screams of protests and threats to have her thrown in jail for assault, or worse treason.

Thoughts of what was and wasn't proper disappeared when her mentor grabbed Anakin by the arm, ordering him around as if she had that authority. 'Saché! What in the name of the gods are you DOING?!' she exclaimed just as the prince threatened her mentor. She had to chose between her mistress and her boyfriend, but ultimately knew she had to obey her mistress and politely bowed to her mentor and Anakin before silently leaving the room to attend her mistress.

Anakin growled in shock and rage as he felt himself being pulled off Dormé by an equally furious Saché. Demanding to know the meaning of this and just whom she thought she was, the young prince continued to shout over the older handmaiden's unnaturally calm voice.

It was only after Dormé had departed did Saché release her vice like grip on Anakin who stormed out the door to speak to Padmé. Or rather, demand that she fire Saché at once for her unprofessional behaviour.

Padmé, having been drawn to the shouting, entered the room and was hardly impressed to say the least. At the failed attempts to get a straight story out of both her handmaiden and the prince, Padmé promptly asked Saché to tend to the other handmaidens with the warning that she would speak to her about this later.

Anakin didn't have to wait to get a tongue lashing. Though he defended both Dormé and himself valiantly, while trying to get Saché fired for her poor behaviour, Amidala would not hear any of it. The queen, though polite, was firm in her reminder to Anakin that while they were on Coruscant, this was her quarters and some measure of respect was necessary. 'After all, if Coruscanti is to continue its good relations with the Naboo,' she explained, 'they will need to be respectful of our culture and the beliefs we uphold. This includes refraining from having intimate relations in the queen's chambers,' she concluded in firm tones. Anakin only agreed to the 'terms' because Padmé promised to speak to Saché and ensure she knew her place. He would have still demanded she be fired if it wasn't for the fact he feared it might reflect badly on Dormé.

In the end, he found himself reluctantly departing, but not without stealing a goodbye kiss or two from Dormé, to the meeting he had to attend. To say it was long was an understatement, but it did buy him time to come up with a perfect means of celebrating Dormé's new position as handmaiden. As such, when it was time for him to meet his beloved it was safe to say the young prince was more than excited about showing Dormé his surprise.

* * *

Dormé was censured about her behaviour with the prince, though to her defence, she blushed furiously as she admitted that she honestly forgot where she was when she reunited with Anakin. The queen tried to hide her slight smile and silent understanding. She didn't bother her too much about it after that, just reminded her not to 'forget' herself again in the queen's apartments. The rest of the day, she was extremely professional. It was a rare occasion that her thoughts were preoccupied with anything. Despite the excitement of being on Coruscant and knowing her friend was close by, she easily slipped into handmaiden mode and needless to say, this is one of the reasons she made an excellent decoy. Now back at her own quarters, she thumbed through her small wardrobe, trying to find something nice to wear in case she was able to see Anakin later.

Anakin spent all of his free time getting things prepared and setting up the small details that would make their celebration perfect. Once he was certain everything was ready and perfect the young prince dressed in some of his finest but not royal garbs and went off to locate his beloved.Upon arriving to the handmaiden's quarters, he was greeted by the ever polite Sabé who offered to get Dormé for him. Anakin not exactly patient just waved a hand and swiftly wandered past without bothering to register Sabé's small frown. He also purposely ignored Saché's scowl as well as the other looks given by the handmaidens in the living room. Once outside her quarters, Anakin gave a lopsided grin before moving to sneak inside as quietly as he could. Though he imagined she would sense his presence—as it was easy to forget she wasn't Force sensitive—Anakin couldn't resist playing a trick and spooking her.

Humming to herself as she examined herself in the mirror, trying to figure out how to wear her hair just in case she was able to see Anakin. Since she was within the fresher of her tiny apartment, she didn't hear main door slide open. After taking down her hair, she thought half up would look nice and tried a few different ways, ultimately dissatisfied with each look she attempted. Finally, she decided on one and fixed a comb in her hair.

Upon noticing her living quarters were empty, Anakin's eyes promptly drifted to the fresher. Upon hearing the soft hum of her voice, the young prince's eyes danced with mischief and glee. This was almost too easy. Moving quickly, but quietly through the room, he moved to slip behind her as she put her hair up with a comb. Once he was certain he was in the right position he moved to slip his hands over her eyes as he gave a bratty grin, forgetting she could clearly see him from the mirror ahead.

As Dormé was focused on examining her hair, she didn't catch Anakin's approach, though she saw something move from the corner of her eye. But as she registered Anakin's presence, he was already putting his hands over her eyes, to which she smiled broadly. A rush of excitement at this pleasant surprised came over her as she promptly reached to take his hands away so she could turn to face him, giggling.

Anakin laughed as he moved to steal a kiss from her. 'Admit it, I almost had you there,' he teased as he moved to slip his arms around her while breathing in her soft scent deeply. As always, she looked utterly magnificent and Anakin couldn't resist studying her closely as he took in her beauty to the fullest.

'Almost. Maybe,' she teased after receiving his kiss. 'Although the mirror didn't help your stealthy entrance.' She grinned, sliding her arms around his neck. Anakin's casual, yet stylish apparel wasn't lost on her and she noticed he also took the time to brush his hair, not that she minded when it wasn't...

Anakin felt his cheeks flush at her reminder of the mirror that was in front of them. 'Hey what can you expect it was an impromptu attack,' he said trying to recover from his obvious mistake. Feeling her eyes studying him intently Anakin felt his heart race and swell as he noticed that she was rather appreciative of his appearance. The long hours of having to work out the tangles in his short hair proved to be worth it after all. After a moments pause he finally came to his senses and recalling the reason he was there in the first place his mischievous expression returned. 'So, you ready to begin the celebrations?' he coyly began obviously eager to speak of his surprise.

His coyness made her giddy with anticipation. 'Yes, of course!' she exclaimed, not bothering to hide her excitement.

At her giddy excitement, Anakin beamed as he took her hand and moved to lead her out of the fresher and out of her room. 'Had I known about your promotion sooner, I could have made the surprise even grander,' he said with a sheepish grin, 'but I hope you like it all the same,' he concluded with a mischievous smile.

'Oh see, now I regret not telling you because I would have loved a surprise visit much sooner!' she said, grinning.

Dormé followed Anakin from her room, wondering what he was up to and trying to be patient as she waited to find out, not wanting to ruin the surprise either. Mistaking his expression of being in the know of her promotion, she admitted, 'I wanted to tell you in person. A holo wouldn't do for news like this, at least in my opinion.'

The young prince grinned at her words as he paused to touch her cheek. 'I agree. After all, it wouldn't be easy to find a good excuse to explain why I just dropped everything and flew off to see you so you could tell me again in person,' he teased with a proud look and a wink. 'I'm so proud of you Dormé. You're the most courageous person I've ever met and I can only hope that one day I may be as brave as you,' he admitted in all seriousness. 'Oh and don't worry about your schedule. I've informed Padmé that you will be busy for the next while, so rest assured, the evening is ours to enjoy,' he added with a proud smile.

Dormé's cheeks reddened, humbled and feeling slightly unworthy of the praise. After all, Anakin was the Jedi in training, facing all sorts of unnameable dangers aside from his political duties which put him in a more precarious position. Even so, she couldn't help putting it to heart. Without knowing it, she closed herself off to this by replying that she hoped he wasn't taking her to go spelunking again. 'So long as it doesn't involve precariously exploring caves and losing shoes, I think I'm prepared for whatever may come this evening,' she said. He certainly had things planned out well, despite saying he could have done better with more time's preparation. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

'Oh I think I learnt my lesson the first time around,' he said with a chuckle, 'No more caves and no more losing shoes either. This evening—should everything go as planned—will be worthy of the beauty by my side.' As they returned to the region of the palace where the royal family resided Anakin proceeded to lead her down a long hallway that was filled with flickering candles that hung from elegantly crafted supports that were shaped like vines. The flooring was carpeted with plush red carpet, adding to the warm ambiance of this place. Soft music floated from down the hall to where a door opened as they neared. Anakin gave her a shy smile as he led her inside.

Upon leaving Amidala's suit, she held his hand tightly as he led her to the curious hallway. It was strange to see candles like this when such things were a rarity for holy places like temples on Naboo. Though she wasn't quite sure of a candle's significance, she knew it was something sacred. Dormé had no idea what she walking in to, but when the door opened to reveal the inner quarters, she gasped at its stunning beauty. She took in everything with wide eyes, barely believing such a place existed. She couldn't move for a moment, just in awe of the entirety. Her eyes took in everything greedily without moving a step.

The room was vast and yet held a cosy feel to it. There was a plush and very opulent bed to the side of the room that was covered in crushed red velvet sheets and blankets. On either side of the bed was two small waterfalls that flowed from the walls and fell into two small streams that were covered over in glass so one could walk over them freely. The streams in turn led to another small waterfall that poured into a pond like body in the middle of the room for swimming. Around the edges were water flowers that bore the scent so signature to Dormé and within the pond swam colourful fish of all sorts. The room was also covered in a variety of candles of every shape and size which danced and flickered with a warm glow. By the pond was a series of plush pillows meant for reclining and on the heavily embroidered rug rested a series of plates holding a variety of rich foods of all sorts. A bottle of apsinthos also rested there with two fluted glasses. In the back of the room was a large walk-in closet filled with a vast variety of gowns all specifically tailored for Dormé's petite frame.

Glancing to Dormé, the young prince gave a hopeful smile as he bit his lip nervously, hoping she approved. 'I was planning to have this room finished for our two-year anniversary, but I couldn't resist, especially seeing as we have much to celebrate,' he said sheepishly.

When Anakin spoke up, she released his hand in order to fawn over everything. She touched the bedspread, let her hand brush through one of the small waterfalls, danced over the glass-covered streams and feasted with her eyes upon the quantity and variety of food prepared for them. It was too much...

'I just thought...well I was hoping you'd like to stay here when you visit Coruscant. But as you can see, it's not entirely finished,' he continued with an apologetic look. 'They've yet to import the rest of the Naboo flowers for the room so I apologize. It is a bit lacking. I hope you don't mind,' he concluded gently.

All of this was hers, for her... Though later she would become frightened over this gesture upon realising just how deep his feelings were for her and how serious he was about their relationship, for now, all Dormé could register was just how much she adored this room that was hers. Dormé didn't hear his expression of guilt and not having finished the room, which was in her opinion perfect just as it was. She marched straight over to him and launched herself into his arms. 'Oh Anakin, I love it! It's perfect! Thank you so much!' she exclaimed.

Dormé's fascination and joy caused his heart to swell as he watched her in silence as the handmaiden explored the room. She didn't have to express her contentment for he could both see and feel it through the Force. However, hearing it spoken aloud was wondrous in its own right and despite his embarrassment over the lack of flora and fauna, the young prince was thrilled that Dormé found it more than suitable. He slipped his arms around her petite waist and drew her near. 'I'm so glad you liked it. But right now, I have other things in mind outside of enjoying the decor,' he purred as he moved to steal a kiss.

Dormé returned his kiss, but was grinning so much that it was difficult. Since she had just finished her duties for the day, she was hungry and eager to partake in the food which smelled divine. 'Mmm yes, I'm starving,' she said, still grinning as she moved from his embrace to take a seat at the table. As much as she wanted to continue from where they left off earlier that day in the queen's apartments, she also hated for the food to go off and be wasted. Almost everything was as delicious as it looked. She had a few questions about the items she didn't recognise and set about eating one dish in an improper method. After observing Anakin, she corrected herself. She enjoyed the complimentary flavours and spices intriguing her tastebuds. The apsinthos was as smooth and bitingly tart as any she had ever enjoyed.

Her joy was contagious and soon Anakin was caught up in the moment and became lost in his beloved's presence once more. As they ate, he did his best to answer her questions and put to memory the things she enjoyed most. Though she wasn't entirely familiar with the proper way of eating one of the dishes, the young prince hardly noticed or cared. He was just far too happy to know she was enjoying herself to the fullest. Though she was but a handmaiden, for the young prince, being in her presence always left him feeling as though he was a mortal and she, a goddess. As they enjoyed their meal their discussions covered anything and everything bringing them up to date on each other's lives and their interests and other related matters. It was moments like this that Anakin always relished for only with Dormé could he truly be himself without reservations.

During the meal, they had a chance to catch up since the last time they saw each other. As the meal and conversation drew to a close, Dormé finished up her flute of apsinthos, allowing her eyes to linger on him without speaking. Slipping a foot out of her shoe, she mischievously moved to tease him as she undressed him with her eyes.

The young prince found himself being drawn into Dormé's amber gaze. He loved when she studied him with such intensity and readily returned her gaze with equal fervency. Once more words did not need to be spoken to reveal their thoughts and soon Anakin found his thoughts taking another turn to which Dormé was all too familiar with. As though sensing his train of thoughts she began to tease him as her eye continued to watch him suggestively. The young prince gave a mischievous smile of his own and tried to return the favour but was far too impatient and was soon pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Dormé was pleased that he didn't waste any time and soon situated herself on his lap, resuming their affectionate kissing from earlier that day. This time there would be no interruptions. As much as she enjoyed their long conversations, she also desperately missed their conversation of another sort entirely.

Over the past two years since their first kiss, they had certainly improved. As they became far more comfortable with each other and had more chances to practice, it was far more enjoyable. It was easy for Dormé to focus solely on their kiss, clearing her mind of anything else, including anything remotely touching emotions.

The kiss soon resulted with Dormé in his lap and Anakin couldn't be happier. However as their embrace grew more passionate, the young prince decided it would be more comfortable to continue this _conversation_ on the plush cushions a short distance away. So between kisses and the rushed removal and tossing of garments, he slowly led them to the pillows by the pond.

The evening progressed even better than Anakin could have ever imagined. But after being apart for so long, he really didn't care what they did so long as Dormé was by his side. In reality, ultimately nothing ever truly mattered when she was near. However, as night bled into morning the young prince found himself lost in blissful dreams of the future as he held his beloved close as he always did when they were together. Sleep always came readily when Dormé was near and this night was no different. But as morning sunlight slowly caused the young prince to stir from his rest, Anakin found his thoughts immediately turning to the beauty in his arms. As always, Dormé looked almost ethereal and as he held her, the Padawan couldn't help but feel so fortunate to be able to call the mysterious handmaiden his beloved. Though half asleep, he couldn't resist running his hand through her hair and gently playing with its ends as he sleepily kissed her forehead.

As the evening moved on into early morning, Dormé contently fell asleep in her best friend's arms. She had to admit this was by far the best night she had in her life. Her dreams were more than pleasant and she hoped they would have more chances to spend time together like this very soon. But she wouldn't count on it. She refused to allow herself, even after all this time, to believe this would last. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in her friend—she did—but she knew her place and knew that she would eventually be cast aside for the Queen of Naboo. When they married, she wouldn't see her friend anymore, of that she was certain and so she convinced herself he was just a friend, though her heart warred against her. None of this was on her mind as she slept peacefully on. The flow of the water in the pond nearby made it very easy to sleep as Anakin practically worshipped her sleeping form. If only she knew that he would never leave her and was able to believe it.

Anakin, though still half asleep, was so unaware of his surroundings that he didn't even register the pond nearby, or rather his fear when it came to bodies of water. All he could sense was that his beloved was stirring that her Force signature was shifting marking the fact she would soon be awake. He smiled to the thought and gently touched her cheek before returning his fingers to her dark hair. He loved moments like this and was loathed to ever see them end. It always made him look forward to the day when it would no longer be necessary for them to ever be apart, when she would be able to stand by his side as his empress and not just his girlfriend.

As she eventually roused very well-rested and feeling quite whole, Dormé pulled him closer, mumbling sleepily her 'Good morning,' hoping that she wouldn't have duties until much later, preferably for a week so she could spend all her time here with him like this.

Anakin's heart swelled at her peaceful and contented emotions and without thinking of the consequences, the young prince softly spoke what had been weighing on his heart for so long into her ear. 'I love you so much, Dormé...I always have...'

The words should not have been unexpected to anyone else who had been in a relationship such as theirs, but to the young handmaiden who still didn't feel secure in any aspect of her life, feeling as though all of it could be ripped away with the flick of her mistress's hand, Dormé could not yet allow herself to believe in Anakin's feelings for her. She had let him flaunt her like a trophy, shower her with attention and gifts because she _knew_ it was fleeting and he would tire of her eventually. For him to be saying he loved her, that perhaps his protestations of marrying her instead of Padmé had more weight than previously assumed...this meant a multitude of things that Dormé was far from prepared to consider let alone accept. She didn't have to ask him to repeat it for confirmation. She knew she had heard him correctly when she lifted her head to examine his expression. She knew her best friend well enough to know when he was being serious about something.

Her silence didn't bother him. In fact, almost as soon as the words escaped his lips Anakin felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to speak these words aloud or rather not at this moment. Though he wanted to apologise, he didn't bother because he meant it. However, he also couldn't blame her for not replying, as it was a rather powerful statement. What he hadn't counted on was the concern that emanated from her aura. Even her features did little to hide her thoughts as she studied him intently causing his cheeks to warm further.

This was far too serious for her liking, so Dormé did what anyone in her position would have done. She attempted to shrug it off. 'And I have always adored waterfalls such as these,' she said, referring to the pond nearby. 'It's so like the ones in Theed, only a smaller version of course...' She diverted her attentions to the water as she sat up slowly, almost afraid of being too near Anakin.

Even as she shrugged it off, this didn't entirely bother him, though it did leave him feeling awkward and foolish. It was only when she sat up that he felt his awkwardness grow to concern. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say she was trying to put space between them. Instinctively, he too moved to sit up feeling the need to be reassured that his slip of words hadn't entirely ruined this once peaceful moment. As such, the young prince nodded slightly in reply as he gave a shy smile before moving to slip his fingers to her cheek to brush back a strand of hair behind her ear before moving to slip an arm around her once more. Had he known that Dormé would have taken to his proclamation so poorly, he would have been far more mindful to keep his thoughts to himself.

Dormé heard him moving, but didn't see his nod as she focused on the water ahead of them. It wasn't until she felt his fingertips on her cheek and then his arm around that she, despite herself, turned her head to look at him once more. She could easily guess from the pink tinge of his cheeks that he was being honest and was embarrassed at his proclamation. This only added to her fears and her strong desire not to fall for it, to fall for him. It would be too dangerous to do so and she refused to.

Stunned he could only watch in pained disbelief as Dormé moved quickly away while trying desperately to ignore the fear that radiated from the handmaiden. Her vulnerability mirrored his own, but it was her desire to put distance between them that hurt the most. Never in his life had he been made to feel so small and so worthless as he did in that moment. But his shame soon faded away as the young prince began to recall his mother's warnings, the concerns of his compatriots and the mocking of the court. He had spent so much time defending his beloved to everyone who stood between them, that Anakin never took into consideration that they were correct—or so he believed—in their assessment of their relationship. To him, they were just jealous of the love they shared or thought they shared, that they just couldn't accept the fact that it was a handmaiden who held is heart, who loved him for who he was not his rank or title. How wrong he had been and now he was paying for his blind faith.

For the first time since she met him, she felt naked in front of him. She hadn't been nearly so self-conscious before, not even the first time they were together. She needed clothing. She needed distance... As she got up and began searching for her clothes, she also found she needed undergarments wherever the _urugal_ they were! 'I-I'm sorry, Anakin, I have to go...' she said quickly as she searched vainly for the rest of her things.

Suddenly aware of his own nakedness Anakin wrapped the blood red sheet around his waist as he too rose to his feet. Her statement that she had to leave seemed to confirm his fears and at the sight of her frantically grabbing her clothes in her need to escape, Anakin felt his heart lodge itself in his throat.

_'You realise she is playing you, Anakin.' _

_'If I ever hear you speak of her in a manner that is less than respectful, I will have you arrested. Understood?' _

_'Do you enjoy being a handmaiden's plaything? You're the royalty, not her, and yet she is the one who has you so wrapped around her finger.' _

_'Shut up! You don't know her like I do! Dormé would never do that to me! She is my friend as well as my girlfriend.' _

The memory of one of many discussions shared between his fellow colleagues echoed in his thoughts and for a moment, Anakin was rendered speechless. This was even worse than his greatest nightmare for at least nightmares ended with one waking up to the escape of reality. 'Just why are you here, Dormé? Why are you even with me?' he began in flat tones. He begged her to tell him that she truly didn't want to leave him, that she did love him, that everyone's judgment of her was nothing more than malicious gossip and lies. But deep down, he knew this was far too real and no matter how much he wanted, there would be no running away from the truth this time.

At his questions, she stopped dressing, having given up trying to find the rest of her undergarments, slipping her gown on instead. Dormé faced him, folding her arms in a protective gesture. Why was she with him? He wanted the truth? _Very well..._ She decided she would tell him then, if he really wanted to know. 'Because I like being with you, I do,' she said. 'You're my best friend. I can't say that I hate the attention and the gifts and the way other handmaidens envy me...but most of all, I'm having fun. I thought we were having fun until—well, your marriage obviously, so that's it, all right? I was having fun with you—'

Dormé luckily stopped herself short before the knot in her throat caused tears to come to her eyes. At least it was over so she wouldn't have to worry about him leaving. She would do the leaving instead, well in advance, so it wouldn't hurt as much, or so she told herself as she walked to the door.

Speechless Anakin could only stare at Dormé as she spoke the truth that left him feeling as though his entire world had crumbled beneath his feet. They were right all along. He had stupidly given her his heart and for what? To watch it be crushed under her heel.

Now it was his turn to gather his belongings in his desperate need to cover himself as though the clothing he wore had now become his armour.

'Having fun? That's all I am to you? Just some little _iquicha_ game? A toy to entertain yourself with until something better comes to along?' he snapped as he ripped on his under garments and pants. But he was far from finished.

'You really expect me to believe that I'm your best friend after using me for the past _echuta_ two years!? I know I'm not the brightest man who walked the stars but I'm not that damn dumb, Dormé!' he shouted as he moved to close the distance between them as his anger began to sooth or rather numb his pain. 'I expect this kind of _iquicha_ behaviour from my courtiers, not my supposed best friend!' he concluded cursing the lump in his throat and the fact his rage did little to hide the tears collecting in his eyes.

She hadn't expected him to fall in love with her and she hadn't expected him to blow up at her like this either. Dormé turned back when he closed the space between them. 'I wasn't using you,' she said, trying to defend herself with little luck.

Anakin glanced away then at her words as his own tears began to spill. Had he been less selfish and more aware of his beloved's feelings, the young prince would have understood this was nothing more than a means of self defence, that it was her past which left her feeling threatened by anything resembling happiness or security. Security was something Anakin took for granted as was love. Dormé, on the other hand, never had the luxury of experiencing this and so such things were treated like everything else: with guarded caution. Unfortunately for Anakin, this too was a fact that evaded him.

'And you are my best friend, Anakin. I don't have anyone else,' she admitted, not caring that he was yelling anymore. It was better if they just end it now to save her from the pain later. He didn't deny that he would be marrying Padmé and this only confirmed her suspicions.

'If you really were my best friend, you would have at least had the decency to tell me that you didn't share my feelings, that you had no intention of making this anything more than game. I've never once tried to lead you on or make you believe in something that wasn't real! I have too much respect for you to do such a thing,' he continued as he returned her gaze with pain and anger evident in his eyes. 'And I stupidly believed you felt the same about me. No one believed me when I told them that we were real, that this was no game to us, that I was serious.'

'Just how long would this be real for you anyway, Anakin? Another week, maybe more? How long before you wake up to reality that we can't be together?'

Already feeling vulnerable for having exposed his heart only to have it torn out, the young prince was eager to defend himself and did not care how he did it. This would become just one of many regrets in the coming days. 'And why not?' he cut in at her suggestion that they could never be together. 'Do I look like I've ever given a damn about what other people think about us or our relationship? You're the one who is so determined to keep me at arms length! Or do you really believe that because of who I am, that I'm incapable of any real feelings? That my word means nothing.' he snapped unaware of how close and yet so far he was from understanding the reasons for Dormé's behaviour. 'I meant everything I told you. I still do. You are my best friend—Force help me, I even fell in love with you,' he continued in despairing disbelief. 'I defended you, Dormé. I stood up for you, but in the end, they were right all along.' he whispered feeling as though a knife was now being twisted in his heart.

She just glared at him, hissing between clenched teeth, 'You have no idea—None at all.' Dormé thought he knew her better than this, that she wasn't using him or leading him on. She couldn't put to words what truly resided in her heart, because she knew it would just come back to hurt her later. Hating that she was hurting him and that she didn't know how to rectify this situation, she thought this was the only way.

Her glare did little to ease his temper or sooth his wounded pride which continued to blind him from seeing the true reasons for her actions. 'No idea!? Oh, I think I have a fairly good idea! You've made your point loud and clear. I'm just sorry it took me two years of being your fool to figure it out,' he snapped as he moved to grab his shirt and to depart. Being in this sanctuary no longer held the same appeal to him as it did only a short time ago.

Though Dormé knew this had to end eventually and it might as well end now, it didn't help her desire to defend herself. He didn't understand, but she didn't know how to make him understand. It was so incredibly frustrating, but he was so angry, Dormé knew there would be no getting through to him. She didn't know why she was like this. She didn't know why she felt it was necessary that she had to do the leaving before he did. If she knew the reasons for her action, she would have been able to explain herself and perhaps ask him the right questions, but she was too upset herself to be able to make sense of this need to run...why it scared her so much to find out how deep his feelings truly went... Dormé couldn't speak further, knitting her brow, she tried not to allow any tears to escape. She left the rooms created and designed for her in tears. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, trying to stop the tears as she fled, not caring if anyone saw her and not caring what anyone thought. Now she had not only lost her boyfriend, but she had also lost her best friend. She didn't yet realise that she had already given her heart and this was the reason why it hurt so much.

Had the young prince not been so distracted by his emotions and self pity he would have realized there was more to Dormé's actions than what he believed, but he was far too lost in his selfish thoughts to bother considering anything outside of her words. He, like Dormé, was quick to depart and not unlike Dormé he struggled to hide his emotions, to maintain some semblance of control over his thoughts. It was a lost cause, for as he stormed through the dimly lit halls back to his quarters all he could think about was what she said and what he had lost. Though his heart broke at the loss of their relationship it was her friendship he missed most. The long hours spent talking about everything and anything would be no more, as would the long moments of silence when words were not needed. The sound of her laughter would now be nothing but a memory, as would the image of her smile. As he struggled to hide his tears, Anakin cursed himself for being so foolish and trusting. He should have known better, he should have seen the warning signs for what they were instead of just shrugging them off. He always believed she didn't like talking about the future because she didn't like placing faith in what was unknown. Now he realized—or so he believed—that it was nothing more than her trying to keep him at arms length. Just as the way she dodge more delicate matters with the greatest of ease, like his attempts to express his feelings.

Furrowing his brow, he drew in a shaky breath as he stepped into his lush but disastrous quarters. Even this place bore signs of her presence, her memory. What normally was beyond the call and duty of messy was now somewhat clean—many thanks to his fear that one day she would find herself in his quarters and faint from the mess. But that was a thing of the past and now plagued with memories of what would never be, the young prince returned to his room. Throwing electronic devices and creations half built or half torn apart across the room, Anakin raged, cursing Dormé for her callous words and then himself for giving her his heart to break. He then tossed the furniture, watching it smash with pained satisfaction. Then as he unwittingly used the Force to cause the elegant windows to explode and the lights of the room to pop, he fell to his knees and began to sob relentlessly. Never in his life had he ever felt more alone or broken. Little did he realize that, in the end, it would not be Dormé who would cause the greatest pain in both of their lives…

* * *

A/N: Up next—the rest of the events of Attack of the Clones era... 


	7. Pitiful Excuse for a Rescue

'You are such a girl! I can't believe this is bothering you so much,' Kei stated as he laughed. The Jedi Prince scowled and cursed in Huttese as he gave a frustrated sigh.

'I am not a girl. And I'm only _bothered_ by this because I was Dormé's plaything, when she should have been mine,' Anakin lied while trying to ignore the guilt brought on by his statement.

Kei just gave a grin as he chuckled. 'Girl.'

'_Iquicha_ you, Kei!' the Coruscanti prince hissed about to punch the young noble in the face.

Kei swiftly raised his hands in mock surrender. 'All right, no need to get so excited,' he remarked a little too quickly to hide his fear as Anakin frowned and glanced away. 'Besides, we're not here to fight. We're here to enjoy ourselves. You're free now, so why not have some fun? Forget about your handmaiden and get yourself a real woman,' Kei encouraged.

Anakin visibly bristled at Kei's remarks about Dormé, but didn't defend her deciding it was best he didn't as it would only lead to more mocking and right now, he wasn't in the mood. Instead, he just furrowed his brow and shook his head.

'I don't need a woman right now. I just need some time to unwind, to relax…' _To forget there ever was anything between Dormé and me. Because there was nothing,_ he mentally added.

But his friend wouldn't listen and soon was leading him through the colourful streets. The celebrations marking fertility and prosperity for the New Year were well under way by now leaving Anakin feeling more than out of sorts. However, it was his duty as a political representative to observe this holiday during this visit so he reluctantly followed.

As they entered the vast temple, the Jedi prince found himself gratefully distracted by beauty of this place. Pillars over grown with vines and flower decorated the vast halls, while fountains and winding streams of water spread out like veins throughout the vast building. Beautiful women and handsome men moved freely here, with more engaged in less than proper behaviour. Those who weren't were enjoying other aspects of the celebrations.

'So what do you think, Anakin?' the young nobleman asked with a proud grin.

The prince only shrugged as the novelty of beauty had long since worn off for it reminded him far too much of the room he created for Dormé and the events that followed. 'It's no different from everywhere else,' he remarked casually as Kei rolled his eyes and made a face.

'No, I mean the women!' the younger noble said, grabbing two glasses of a green liquid Anakin knew to be apsinthos. It was liquor native to Kei's planet and considered a sacred drink amongst his people. As such, it was reserved for occasions like this one, which normally would suit Anakin just fine as he had long since developed a taste for the potent drink and had ensured the palace on Coruscant had it readily available for him. But without Dormé to enjoy it with it just wasn't the same.

Even so, he still took the fluted glass while shrugging off the gesture as he glanced around with a look of boredom written all over his face. 'I'm not really looking,' he admitted finally. 'I just don't see the point of all this. I mean, you don't really believe this nonsense do you?'

Kei turned serious as he gave Anakin a stern look. 'I don't believe your Force _nonsense_ or that you're its physical manifestation, but at least I have the sense to respect your beliefs.'

Anakin fell silent at that but not for the reasons he should have. His attentions settled on a beautiful priestess who was watching him intently.

Kei, unaware that he had long since lost his friend's attention, explained the importance of this celebrations of _prosperity._

Anakin heard virtually none of it as he held the woman's amber gaze. _Dormé...She looks just like Dormé…_ he thought in amazement.

'...The goddess embodies the priestesses, so that during these celebrations they are no longer mortals, but the goddess herself...'

_I love you so much, Dormé...I always have._ Anakin furrowed his brow.

_'You're my best friend. I can't say that I hate the attention and the gifts and the way other handmaidens envy me...but most of all, I'm having fun. I thought we were having fun until—well, your marriage obviously, so that's it, all right? I was having fun with you—'_

Anakin glanced away quickly at this thought as he began to war with himself. _It was nothing. You feel nothing. She means nothing to you. Never was and never will be,_ the prince repeatedly told himself while trying to convince himself to take Kei's advice. But the woman in the distance was not Dormé, despite her uncanny resemblance and this did little to ease the guilt Anakin felt for even contemplating such thoughts. At the same time, he felt the need to prove to himself he didn't care and so, taking a large gulp of his drink, he forced his thoughts clear. 'Who is she?' the prince began in soft tones as he glanced back to her.

The maiden looked to be about Anakin's age and held an air of mischievous mystery about her, much like the one Anakin wanted her to be. In fact, the more the Jedi prince studied her, the easier it was to note the similarities between the strange priestess and his former friend and beloved.

Kei just shrugged in reply and gave Anakin a knowing smile. 'Why don't you ask her?' Without another word, Kei soon departed as another beautiful woman had caught his eye.

Left to his own devices, the young prince hardly had a chance to change his mind or turn away when the beautiful priestess approached.

'You seek solace from the turmoil of your heart,' she said softly her accent so similar, yet so different from Dormé's own.

Anakin furrowed his brow as through the Force he could sense the priestess was mildly sensitive to it. Hesitant as though realizing the precipice he stood before, Anakin could only study the woman without replying.

The young woman seemed to understand what couldn't be said and took his hand. 'Come with me and _she_ will give you peace,' she said in equally soft tones as she led Anakin to a small chamber.

The young prince still uncertain hesitated briefly causing the priestess to pause as she glanced back giving him a reassuring smile.

'_Just why are you here, Dormé? Why are you even with me?_'

Anakin could feel the young woman attempting to send him soothing thoughts to erase the sorrowful memories her words encouraged. However, she was hardly skilled and thus did little to help. But with the memory of Dormé's rejection and admittance to lack of feelings, Anakin soon fell prey to his pride.

_You are such a girl!_ Anakin frowned slightly at the memory of Kei's teasing and in reply gave the priestess's hand a squeeze, soon joining her side. Sadly, despite his desperate need not to act like other nobles, Anakin found himself behaving no differently.

_I expect this kind of _iquicha_ behaviour from my courtiers, not my supposed best friend!_

'Please make yourself comfortable, your grace,' the young woman softly began.

'Anakin,' he corrected. 'Please call me Anakin Lady—' he added, burying the memory of how close this moment was to when he first met Dormé those years ago.

'My name matters not,' she simply stated as she led Anakin to the centre of the room. Vast and plush pillows decorated the area while plumes of incense smoke floated and hung in the air filling the room with sultry scents. Small fires decorated the open space, as did a variety of exotic plants, fountains of every shape and size, and statuettes of the finest craftsmanship. Soft music played in the background completing the effect and reminding Anakin far too much of the sanctuary that he had only a short time ago presented to Dormé.

It was surreal to say the least and it wasn't long before Anakin found himself imagining that he was no longer at the temple and that the woman he was with wasn't a priestess. Though it was still a struggle, as his eyes fell to the plush pillows by his side, he found himself losing his nerve. Even though they were no longer together, he couldn't help but feel as though he were betraying her memory and their friendship. His eyes drifted to the glass in his hand and Anakin gave a heavy sigh before bringing it to his lips, draining it in a single swallow. _She is not mine and I am not hers. I'm free to do as I please, see whom I please,_ he repeatedly told himself while struggling to ignore his doubts and guilt.

* * *

_'Do I look like I've ever given a damn about what other people think about us or our relationship? You're the one who is so determined to keep me at arms length! Or do you really believe that because of who I am, that I'm incapable of any real feelings? That my word means nothing? I meant everything I told you. I still do. You were my best friend, my only friend. Force help me, I even fell in love with you.' _

Dormé awoke painfully in a tiny, dim cellar. This reoccurring dream refused to leave her, haunting whatever sleep was able to attain. It hurt far worse than the crick in her neck aches on her cheek and sides were a testament of the torture she endured at the hands of the Separatist. She refused to yield and would continue to refuse until her ransom was paid or, more realistically, they found out who she really was and killed her. It was best that they thought she was Queen Amidala for as long as possible, so that her queen was safe.

Dormé played the part without flaw. The only thing that she knew of that could possibly give her away was the condition of her hands. She had workers hands, not the smooth, unaffected hands of the nobility. This was one of the reasons behind the tradition of royalty having painted white makeup over most of their skin in public and Dormé was especially thankful for it. After days of incarceration, the paint was beginning to fade and she paid special care to hide her hands within her cloak or the folds of her gown whenever possible. They had not yet found out, but it was only a matter of time.

During her studies to become a handmaiden, Dormé learnt that the Separatists attempted to conquer Naboo before, but with the aid of the Jedi, Anakin's father and stepbrother, they succeeded in driving what was then referred to as the Trade Federation's droid army off planet. Anakin himself single-handedly destroyed their control ship at the tender age of ten. She remembered that Moteé and Dané began their training during what came to be known as the Naboo Crisis. Prior to her own training, Dormé was oblivious to the Separatists or that they had ever been on Naboo, for she was eight-years-old and working in a textile factory, secluded from such news.

Currently, Dormé had no clue where she was or what events led to this capture. She posed as Amidala on their way back from Coruscant. Her mistress escaped with most of the handmaidens. Two of the security guards were shot down and Dormé, along with two green handmaidens were taken hostage. She was isolated from the other girls and had no idea if they were dead or alive. After thoroughly contemplating her situation and now, being faced with the likelihood of death, she was confronted with regrets of the past. Losing the friendship of the Coruscanti prince was her biggest regret. Thoughts of Anakin permeated her waking mind. For a long time, she recalled their horrible fight, plagued with thoughts of all the things she ought to have said, cursing herself for the things she said instead.

As days wore on, the length of her torture sessions and time in confinement increased. In turn, she fell back on happier memories to cope. For three years, Anakin and she had been friends before the infamous trip to his family's lakehouse on Delaya when they first became lovers. That was two years ago and, in that time, she never told him that she loved him, even as a friend. No, she had not, even in all that time, admitted to herself that she loved him.

It was only now that Dormé knew when she first fell in love with him.

It was hard to say how the moment came about; it certainly was the last thing Dormé had expected upon the prince's invitation to go with him to his parents' lakehouse on Delaya. Anakin was responsible for starting it with his timid, unexpected kiss. She had been friends with him since she was thirteen and had no idea that his feelings had surpassed friendship. Even as they shared their first kiss, she still did not know when he said 'girlfriend' he meant that he wished to court her with intentions to marry. She was, after all, only sixteen at the time and he, eighteen.

Here, five years after their first meeting, sitting in this Separatist cell, Dormé could not help regretting how they last parted.

_'Just why are you here, Dormé? Why are you even with me?_

She had been almost cruel in her denials of affection. She cursed herself for not admitting the truth she had been avoiding so long out of fear.

_'No one believed me when I told them that we were real, that this was no game to us, that I was serious. I defended you, Dormé. I stood up for you, but in the end, they were right all along.'_

She did not understand why she was so afraid to fully let him in, why she was afraid of trusting him. He had never betrayed her trust. He had always been honest about his feelings and intentions. If only she would have been honest with him!

It was so easy for her mind to wander and Dormé's thoughts kept returning to their time on Delaya. She recalled their light-hearted teasing, the gorgeous gardens, the lake, the rain…but inevitably, she longed for the feel of his hands caressing her, tangling in her hair, lying contently in his arms as though nothing existed outside of their room. How could she have been so blind? Gods help her, she was in love with him; she had been for so long. Why couldn't she have just told him instead of lying to his face and to herself? Now he would never speak to her again and she would end her life in this Separatist camp, dying a martyr for her queen, without being able to tell him how she truly felt. But even if she did get that chance, would he believe her?

_'Perhaps you could let me teach you to fly.' _

They succeeded at least to some extent that first evening. It was not until morning that she realised the damage they had done to the room, not to mention the _battle wounds_ she had given Anakin, which she felt bad about. There had been misunderstandings, confusion, uncertainty, and frustration, but none of it mattered in the end since, albeit slowly, they finally figured it out.

Over the years much _practise_ followed and with the aid of Moteé's advice she used a few different techniques which made it all the better. However, amidst the long conversations with the prince about everything and nothing and their sessions of kissing and holding each other, their relationship was under constant scrutiny. She had only thought he was a friend, that despite his words, he would eventually have to leave her for the queen since he was betrothed to her. But the last time she saw him, when he told her he loved her, she did not reply.

_'I love you so much, Dormé...I always have...'_

He told her he did not want to marry anyone else except Dormé. She refused to believe him out of fear of getting her hopes up. She would have lied to him, but she could not, so she just pushed him away. Now she was here and regretting it so fiercely. She vowed if she got out of this prison alive, she would tell him and she would not care about the consequences.

Clutching her chest, she felt as though she could not breathe as sobs overwhelmed her body. She had not cried this hard in her life, not even after they broke up. Her queen, it seemed, had expected they would end their relationship. It hurt to think just how little people thought of them. In truth, it was almost offensive and she received little sympathy. She tried to forget about it, to forget about him. She even listened to Moteé and went to a club with her. She drank too much and nearly had sex with another man, but she could not go through with it. She had been warring against herself and now that she knew the truth, she thought it was too late. She would probably die here and never get the chance to tell him.

Thinking they had finally broke the Nabooan royal, the Separatists holding her thought it would be a prime time to question her once more. Two of them entered her cell, hauling the petite woman up by the elbows. They taunted _the queen_ all the way to the torture chamber

It was no use trying to hide her hands anymore. With the ripped and stained gown, the marks of their brutality over ever inch of her skin, she looked like nothing more than a beggar, a street-rat, the type of girl she once was before being admitted to Theed palace. Dormé knew what it was like to live with nothing, but to have something, to live such a life as she had, to have that and then have it taken away, it was painful. What she did not know was that in the future, she would look back on this moment, thinking just how little she knew of loss.

* * *

Reclining against the heavily embroidered pillows, Anakin found himself watching the scantily clad priestess curiously. Moving around him in silence, the young woman collected a large bowl-shaped goblet in which she poured a pitcher of heated apsinthos before adding a rustic red powder to it. Stirring it all together, she soon returned and gracefully offered it to the Jedi Prince. 'Breathe of its scent deeply and then drink,' the priestess encouraged gently. Anakin took the goblet and did as she was told, ignoring the warning given to him by his brother after a near disastrous encounter with the royal house of an outer rim planet. Force sensitives should avoid entering states of inebriation if possible; including partaking of social substances. The effect, as he was further told, could be dangerous, not only to the user, but anyone around them. However, this bit had been lost on Anakin, who at the time was so drunk he could barely register his surroundings, nevermind Obi-Wan's words. Yet today, it would be a become a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

Upon taking a deep drink of the potent mixture, he offered it back to the priestess who now sat beside him. With amber eyes that never left his own, she drank from the goblet. This continued between them until the goblet was empty. The drugged drink didn't take long to take effect and soon Anakin's thoughts became nothing more than a fusion of emotions and sensations. It was wondrous and liberating to his inexperienced mind and for a moment, he was rendered speechless. It was as though he had been blind all his life only to have his eyes opened for the very first time. Everything seemed that much more vibrant, colourful, and alive. Though the Force, Anakin felt as though everything pulsated and breathed with a life of its own. The soft sound of a giggle, musical yet electric, drew Anakin's attention and brought a smile to his lips.

'How do you feel, my lord?' a voice purred behind him.

_Lord?_ the title sounded utterly absurd to the hallucinating prince who just snickered in reply. Though the pain still remained over the loss of his best friend, the drugs and alcohol numbed his heavy heart, making it so he could no longer quite remember what was bothering him in the first place. Her words danced along his thoughts, as did her fingers over his soon to be exposed chest. Anakin furrowed his brow at her touch and felt his thoughts scattered. Torn between his wish to pretend and his guilt of betrayal, he remained frozen, ignoring the electricity of the priestess's touch. But the more he watched her, the harder it was to separate the fact that this wasn't Dormé, that this was another person entirely.

In the end, his hands slipped around her waist and his mouth move to kiss hers. Though part of him longed to pull away, he was too weak and so desperately he closed his eyes continued to embrace the stranger, while imagining that it was Dormé who was in his arms, that is was she who murmured incantations between their kisses in a language not entirely unlike Uriashian. He had no idea what she was saying, but he didn't care much either. In his mind, it was Dormé he held, not a stranger and as he opened his eyes, to his utter joy, it suddenly was.

Yet as he studied his _beloved_ intently, the young prince began to notice subtle differences between this _Dormé_ and the Dormé who was no longer his friend and love. This Dormé was darker somehow; her Force signature normally bright and clear was riddled with inky black tendrils. Her eyes too were more jaded and cunning. Nevertheless, Anakin was hardly fazed, for all he knew was that his beloved had returned to him. 'Dormé,' he breathed in joy as he moved to touch her cheek. 'How have I've missed you.'

The strange Dormé gave a predatory grin as she studied him fiercely. 'My lord, I have returned,' she murmured in accented Basic that was far more seductive and sinister than the prince had ever heard coming from Dormé's lips.

Anakin purred in agreement, as he eagerly kissed the doppelganger of Dormé. _Thank the Force, you have._ Had he been more attentive to Kei's words, Anakin might have been aware of the legend that surrounded these events or rather the reason the goddess _embodied_ her priestesses. It was so that she could, albeit briefly, reunited with her estranged lover, one of the gods of the underworld, who had been punished for his relationship with the elemental goddess of water and rain. His punishment forced him to live the life of a mortal man; to experience life only to have it repeatedly stolen away. The legend further explained that the goddess had snuck away and possessed a priestess. From there she was united with her lover with the end result of their union being the birth of a demigoddess.

But in the young prince's befuddled mind, the woman before him was a _goddess_ of a far more personal sort. Yet when the darker Dormé spoke of him being her _dark lord_, Anakin began to notice something was wrong. The darker Dormé was passionate to say the least, but the more Anakin succumbed, the more he desired. The more he lost himself to her embrace, the more afraid he became. It took him a moment to register that the fear he felt was not coming from the Dormé in his arms or himself. He distinctly knew without question it was Dormé's fear that he was feeling. Confused by this, Anakin moved to withdraw from the woman he had been passionately enjoying moments earlier.

It was then that he realized he couldn't let her go. The black tendrils that decorated her Force signature now enveloped him. To his growing horror, he soon realised that there were black tendrils extending from him as well, so that while hers wrapped around his body, his was wrapping around hers. The tendrils stuck to his skin and the young prince could only watch in horror. Panicked, he continued to struggle, desperately trying to pull away but to no avail. Crying out, he continued his struggle only to find himself locking lips with the apparition of Dormé who eagerly kissed him.

'You are mine. Now and always,' she spoke into his thoughts as Anakin screamed in fear while desperately trying to touch the light side of the Force. But the more he tried, the tighter the black tendrils that bound them together became until both the prince and the doppelganger were entirely entangled by it. Only when his entire form was encased in the tar like substance did Anakin register that the dark Dormé had long since departed, leaving in her wake the battered form of the _real_ Dormé in his arms.

Though both were entrapped by the inky blackness, the prince could still see that Dormé's body was covered in welts and cuts. She bled profusely and her form was limp and cold in his arms, leaving Ankain with the terrifying realisation that she was dead. Filled with despair, utter sorrow and shame, he cried out Dormé's name before sobbing as he begged her forgiveness, pleading with the Force to return his beloved to him. But the darkness can never give, just as the light can never take, so only silence answered his desperate pleas. As the inky blackness began to consume the broken hearted prince's conscious, he could swear that he heard the sound of a woman's dark giggles.

Awakening some time later Anakin found himself in a state of painful confusion. Nauseated and feeling as though his head was caving in on itself, he soon registered his location though couldn't quite remember how he got here. Sprawled about the embroidered pillows in a nearly naked state, his eyes took it all in before glancing to his side where he saw the lifeless form of the priestess.

Panicked, Anakin sat up quickly only to regret the sudden move as his thoughts garbled, incoherent and blurred demanded he depart. Rising to his feet, he struggled with the painful effects of his hangover while trying to recall all that had happened. As his eyes studied the lifeless form at his feet, Anakin's thoughts immediately turned to Dormé. A rush of shame flooded his thoughts as well as fear. Though the events of the night wasn't entirely forgotten, it wasn't entirely clear to Anakin either. For the young prince, it all felt like a hazy blur or a lucid dream, everything, save for the image of Dormé's lifeless form.

Though still disorientated, the prince couldn't shake the powerful imagery of his beloved's death, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. For the possibility was far too painful and frightening to consider. Yet as the young prince swiftly gathered his belongings, his sense of fear for his friend's safety grew steadily worse until his entire mind was consumed by thoughts of Dormé being in danger and possibly dying. Fearful for her safety and cursing himself for being so weak, the young prince promptly rushed out of the chambers, leaving behind the lifeless priestess. Though he was blatantly lost, the young prince stopped at nothing until he was out of the temple and after some time, entering his ship _The Tempest_. Plagued by fear and concern for his beloved, the Jedi prince departed, not caring of the disaster he had left behind or the nightmare that awaited him.

* * *

The Separatist grunts hauled the broken handmaiden, whom they still believed to be Amidala, back to the torture chamber. They tied her up with her limbs extended in unnaturally strained position. They shot blasters just past her skin, but she didn't even flinch. So into her own despairing thoughts and stoically remained without moving, unaffected by their attempts to frighten her.

Frustrated with her, they brought in her two handmaidens, who believed as well that Dormé was the queen, they threatened to kill them, but even then, Dormé refused. They shot the two handmaidens without second thought.

Dormé remained placid despite the death of the inexperienced handmaidens who thought they had died for their queen.

There were so many different techniques of torture that the Separatists had used over the past few weeks. These would be imbedded within her psyche for years to come and she would come to use them later. She was doused with cold water and sent electrical shocks.

Later, she was having a hard time remaining conscious, but they would not give up.

'What frightens you, Amidala? We will find out what that is…'

They didn't lie, however, it was not in a way they expected. One of the Separatist leaders happened to be a Geonosian and she was deathly afraid of insectoids. When the leader checked with those torturing her, finding out they were having no luck even after slaughtering her handmaidens in front of her, Dormé passed out from fear.

When she awoke later, she was still strung up though no longer soaking wet. She coughed, her head bobbing slightly in an effort to raise it, though it was incredibly painful.

'Welcome back, Queen Amidala,' came the pompous voice of Count Dooku.

Dormé didn't reply.

Igniting his lightsaber, Dooku sliced her ropes so that she fell in front of him, coughing.

'It's strange,' he continued. 'We haven't heard anything from your government. Which leads me to believe that you are not in fact Queen Amidala.'

The way he looked at her made Dormé uncomfortable. It was like he was looking straight through her.

'So if you are not the queen, then you no longer serve a purpose for us…' His lightsaber glowed dangerously close to her throat.

* * *

Anakin was in quite a state when he found himself sneaking into the Separatist headquarters. His body ached as though he had been through a million battles, while his mind thoroughly exhausted was filled with only one thought: his need to save Dormé. Though he had initially tried to reach Padmé to learn what happened, he learnt from Saché that she had been abducted by the Separtatists. Despite his hung-over state, the young prince thoughts were coherent enough even then to register that something was off. Padmé was not known to go on any public journey without the use of a decoy, especially with the escalating Separatist attacks. However, this was not meant to be public information and the young prince was torn about speaking his knowledge of this to anyone lest he caused Dormé to get into trouble.

In the end, his fear for Dormé's safety overrode all else and playing up his role as a Jedi, Anakin demanded to know all the details pertaining to the queen's abduction. Fortunately for him, Saché proved most helpful and gave him what information she knew, though it was obvious, even to Anakin, that Saché knew whom he was truly seeking. He was most grateful that she didn't say anything about it.

_'Her exact location still remains undetermined and despite our attempts to rescue her there has been no success. It has been almost three weeks since the abduction...' _

As he entered the wiring tunnels of the Separtatist's makeshift headquarters, he tried to ignore the memory of Saché's cryptic words or the exhaustion and concern that riddled her features. He didn't need to ask the older handmaiden if she had done much work on finding Dormé, for he had little doubt the older woman had stopped her search. There were clues everywhere that marked her work. Every contact he tried to reach had informed him of the information she had given him, just as every coordinate he thought would speed up his search only marked the accuracy of her words. To say she had been thorough was an understatement.

In the end, he had one thing Saché didn't: Force sensitivity and it was this that had now brought him to this place. The tunnels were winding and all looked the same but Anakin, exhausted from his own relentless search over the past few days, had little trouble finding the way to her cell. Her Force signature was weak and riddled with pain. This did little to hide her location, despite the traps that had been set up to sabotage and distract attempts for a rescue.

The Separatists themselves, though trained, were in reality, more civilian guerrilla fighters than soldiers and stood little chance against his skill with a blade. Had his thoughts been clearer and less distracted by his guilt and shame, Anakin could have easily spared their lives by using a mind tricks. But this hardly played on his conscious as he couldn't help but curse himself for not sensing her danger sooner. Swiftly removing the two guards before they could call for back up, Anakin used one of the corpse's handprints to permit entry. The sight that would greet him would give him nightmares of guilt for years to come.

Speechless, he took in the sight before him, forcing his thoughts to clear as he knew time wasn't on his side. To his great luck, the count was far too distracted by his discovery to bother sensing that they were no longer alone. But Anakin was inexperienced and far too cocky to register the danger posed to him if he wasn't careful.

Dormé pulled herself up to her knees.

So this was how it would end, at the hand of the count. Very well, Dormé thought. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her eyes when he killed her. Bowing her head, she prepared herself for the end. She hoped she had at least bought her queen some time.

Dooku could tell from the shift in her Force signature that this woman was nothing more than a decoy and didn't hesitate before aiming to slice her head off.

Coming to his senses, Anakin activated his lightsaber with unnatural swiftness and moved to block the Count's lightsaber that drew dangerously close to Dormé's throat.

Dooku was shocked to find himself blocked by the Jedi Padawan he loathed more than anyone, the cocky Jedi Prince, Anakin Skywalker. He didn't buy into the prophesy deeming Anakin the Chosen One. He envied his political position, his status within the Order, and the attention he received. He taunted the Jedi Prince who was stupidly here to save someone who wasn't even the real queen. He cackled as they sparred, no longer caring about the handmaiden and eager to punish this Jedi Prince.

The young prince scowled at the count as he struggled to control his anger as the older Sith Lord mocked him. His movements were swift and calculating, but Anakin was only a Padawan and in the end his lack of experience as well as his pride would be his greatest downfall.

When she heard the crackling of the two lightsabers meeting, she coughed and looked up. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was no way this was possible, but she allowed herself to buy into the dream, watching Anakin fight the count.

As the lightsabers danced and crackled the young prince's eyes flickered from time to time to Dormé as he tried to think of a way to help her escape without placing her life at first risk. The task would cost him more than he bargained for. _Dormé, brace yourself. I'm going to break your restraints_, he whispered into her thoughts as the battle continued to unfold. The count found this to be entirely amusing and treated their battle as though he were sparring with a youngling. It was frustrating to Anakin but it wasn't until he used the Force to free Dormé from her restraints did the Count decide to end this little game.

Though she barely registered Anakin speaking into her thoughts, Dormé's legs and wrists were suddenly free from their bindings, clattering to the floor next to her. It wasn't until the count severed Anakin's hand, causing a sharp pain to rush into Dormé's own right hand—throbbing agonizingly—that she knew this was no dream.

Anakin having been caught off guard by his distractions to help Dormé soon found himself unable to block Dooku's elegant but simple attack. When the young Padawan moved to block the elder Sith's attack, it wasn't his lightsaber that met the man's blade but his right hand. Such pain was unknown to him and Anakin screamed out in horror as he felt his hand separate from his body as searing and burning pain ripped up his arm. Then without another chance to react he felt his feet losing its grip on the ground as the Count gave a smirk and sent him flying into the far wall with a Force attack.

'Anakin!' she screamed. Surveying her options, she grabbed Anakin's fallen lightsaber which was within her grasp.

Slamming hard against the wall, Anakin's breath was knocked out of him and as his body fellt o the floor in a heap he struggled to remain conscious only to fall prey to the inky blackness. 'I'm sorry I failed you, Dormé...' he murmured in despair before fully losing consciousness.

Dooku was preoccupied taunting the unconscious form of Anakin as he moved to leave, knowing if he stayed, he would be far too tempted to kill the Jedi Prince.

Dormé attempted to activate the lightsaber, but gave up and hurled it at the back of the count's head.

Had the count's thoughts not been so preoccupied with the dark side, he would have easily deflected the attack. Instead, the metal hit him at just the right angle, knocking him unconscious.

Despite her body's broken state, Dormé was far more concerned about Anakin than listening to her body's protests. 'Anakin...' she said, rushing over to him. Touching his cheek, she tried to rouse him.

'Anakin, please wake up...' She tried once more, hearing the Count shifting as though about to regain consciousness himself. She knew she couldn't defeat the count and they needed to get out of there quickly. Dormé kissed Anakin on the lips.

The last thing he remembered was Dormé calling out his name before everything went black. But almost as quickly as he blacked out—or so it felt—the young prince was coming to only to discover he was now locking lips with Dormé. His eyes widen in surprise as it took him a moment to realise this was no dream or fantasy and forgetting himself he moved to slip an arm around her to deepen the kiss.

When Anakin began returning her kiss, her eyes widened, incredibly grateful that he was conscious, but also aware of their need to get out of there. She would be no match for the Sith lord. 'Anakin, we've got to get out of here, but you have to help me!' She pulled him up into her arms.

Fortunately for him, Dormé's thoughts were far more focused on the present and at her words, Anakin moved to sit up only to whimper in pain as he attempted to use his now handless arm. Dormé moved quicker than he did and soon he found himself being pulled up and with her help he was soon on his feet. As his thoughts promptly cleared he took in the sight of his missing hand and soon began to panic. This was hardly the rescue plan he had in mind and with his thoughts entirely consumed by his missing limb the young prince didn't even properly register the fact it was the battered and badly beaten Dormé he was to save.

Cursing profusely in Huttese, he struggled to regain some semblance of control over his fears and rage for he could sense the Sith Lord beginning to awaken through the Force. He tried his best not to look at his missing appendage to muster the nerve to at the very least collect his lightsaber but it was hard and the more his eyes flittered to the hand the worst his panicked thoughts became.

'Anakin, focus! I need you with me so we can get out of here.' Dormé tried to get the prince to stop looking at his severed hand because it was not helping in their escape. 'Anakin!' Dormé yanked him at his waist on the right side of his body where he no longer had a hand, pushing him towards the exit while struggling against the aches in her own body. None of it would matter if they didn't make it out of this place alive.

Her voice drew his thoughts somewhat to the present and her words aided him to a degree in reminding him of their delicate situation thus enabling him to grab his lightsaber. But his panic still lingered at the edge of his thoughts and it wasn't until Dormé yanked him at the waist causing him to cry out -for his ribs ached from making contact with the wall. But before he had a chance to reply or register that Dormé was now the one rescuing him—despite her weakened and wounded state—Anakin found himself being pushed towards the exit. Unfortunately, only one thing remained clear to him -he still needed his missing hand. 'My hand!! I have to get my _echuta_ hand!' he hissed in obvious panic not quite understanding or even registering the fact it was of little use to him now.

'Forget your _haramu_ hand!' she hissed at him as she began yanking him down the hallway. 'Be thankful you didn't lose anything else of value! I am most certainly not marrying a man without his _birku_! Now let's go!'

Confused at first, the count began to rouse, unaware what happened to cause him to lose consciousness. Seeing the handmaiden and young Skywalker had escaped, he commed the ones originally holding her, ordering the droids to hunt them down. He didn't really care about the handmaiden or that she escaped since she was not Amidala, but his anger only increased from wounded pride.

Anakin's eyes widened as she began to yank him down the hallway about to stammer out a panicked reply until he caught her next words. For a moment, he froze in place not understanding what a _birku_ was, but catching the rest as a goofy grin crept into his features. 'So that means you will marry me!' he balked in joy before a the battle droids began to fire snapping him back to reality as he began to follow her quickly once more.

Dormé didn't catch Anakin's joyous exclamation because she was a little sidetracked trying to figure out where they were and how they were going to escape. Anakin was slowing them down and it wasn't until the droids began firing at them that he seemed to come back to reality. She asked about his ship and he finally took charge of the situation. 'Where's your ship?!' Dormé demanded, knowing they were in no condition to fight anyone.

However it was only at Dormé's demand did the young prince finally register that he was in actuality the one who was meant to save her. His cheeks burned at the thought but he didn't dwell on it too long as this was hardly the time for such thoughts. 'This way,' he said quickly before moving to lead her to his ship that was tucked away in one of the less used tunnels.

Once they arrived to the Tempest Anakin found himself on familiar grounds and was able to once more fully regain his lost control. This was in reality his first 'real' mission without his brother and while he was eager to prove himself to Dormé in the end it was Dormé who proved herself to be the more competent of the two. The thought was an embarrassing one to say the least but right now his main concern was ensure Dormé's safety and their safe escape.

It wasn't until they reached his ship that Dormé breathed a sigh of relief. Once having boarded the ship, Dormé collapsed, having reached her limit and knowing Anakin would be able to get them the rest of the way, even if it was one-handed.

The pain she experienced from her torture returned to Anakin, as well as the pain from his most recent wound, but adrenaline ensured he didn't focus too much on it. Having placed Dormé in as comfortable position as he could in his small ship, Anakin began his escape to safety. Though he was one-handed, the young pilot's natural skill proved invaluable and despite the constant fire that showered the ship, Anakin was able to make the escape. They were tracked for some time, but in the end, the prince was able to evade the Separatists and after some time, they returned to Coruscant with the intent of getting their wounds looked at.

Dormé was able to sleep most of the way due to the immense relief that Anakin was here with her. The rest did not last long, for despite Anakin's flying abilities, it was still a jostling journey and after awhile, she awoke with a crick in her neck. It wasn't nearly as bad as awaking in the cell she had been in for weeks. Though she tried to make herself comfortable enough to fall back asleep, she found it was no use.

Though they had a bit of a ways to go Anakin could feel Dormé stirring and felt her pain growing. He wished his ship was bigger so she could at least rest comfortably and recover a little. But this was not possible and as she struggled to make herself comfortable, the young prince gave her an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry. This was hardly the sort of rescue I had in mind,' he admitted sheepishly.

Aside from the one time the Separatists thought they had broken her, Dormé had not given in to her emotions. Even as Anakin's attentions turned to her, lamenting the pitiful excuse for a rescue attempt and moving to massage her neck, Dormé was still in a hardened mode as though expecting another catastrophe to strike.

Setting the ship into auto pilot at their destinations coordinates the young prince then slipped his hand to her neck as he moved to massage the crick out. It was only then he was able to fully take note of her current state and the image was something he would never forget. '...I'm sorry,' he murmured again feeling terrible for not coming sooner.

It wasn't until she saw the look in his eyes as he apologised, knowing what he truly meant in the apology: that he ought to have come sooner to prevent a good portion of her injuries, Dormé's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't entirely from the torture she had endured, but of the realisation that came to her during those long days in her cell. 'Anakin... I'm so sorry... The way I left you—I will never forgive myself...if I don't tell you the truth...' she began, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The sight of Dormé's amber eyes shining with tears made his heart ache as shame flooded his thoughts. If only he could have come sooner, if only he hadn't been so distracted by his own need to move on. He bowed his head at the thought as he realized this would be something he'd never be able to forgive himself for. Little did he realise that this was but the beginning of his regrets. He wished there could be more that he could do for a simple apology sounded weak even to his own ears, but Dormé understood all that he could not say and began to speak her regrets as well. Falling silent, he listened to her intently with a look of guarded hope. He had already convinced himself that their relationship was utterly destroyed but at her words the young prince couldn't help but cling to the idea that just maybe their friendship could be repaired. Anything beyond that would was just far too impossible and too wondrous to dare consider. Dormé had made it painfully clear to him that she did not regard him in the same light as he regarded her. Her voice faltering as her emotions ran high caused Anakin's to mirror her own. Biting his lip, the young prince found himself struggling with his own thoughts as he wanted to beg her forgiveness to tell her that he never meant to hurt her with his words, that if she wanted to just remain friends, he would be all right with that.

'Anakin, I was afraid. I don't know...I just...You're the only person who hasn't let me down and I just—I love you, I do...' It didn't come out at all like she intended, but it was finally out there.

For a moment, he could only stare at her in hopeful disbelief as though fearing that he either didn't hear her correctly or that this was just another dream brought on by wishful thinking. But through the Force, he could sense her emotions and knew that this was not just his imagination. A slow grin crept into his features as he studied her intently before suddenly pulling her into as tight a bear hug as he could in his wounded state. Dormé was never one who spoke openly of her feelings, so whenever she did open up, it was because it was something of great importance to her. Upon remembering her wounds he promptly loosened his grip as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean...It's just...nevermind, I just forgot myself,' he admitted sheepishly though he was grinning from ear to ear.

Dormé was pleased when he responded so joyfully, however, even with one arm, his embrace was painful do to her injuries. Though she was happy too, she couldn't help flinching slightly in his embrace and was glad he took notice without her having to say anything. 'It's OK,' she replied, also smiling.

Growing more serious he withdrew from the tight embrace to gently touch her cheek as he studied her with eyes that shone with open affection and love. He was too caught up in the moment to remember Dormé didn't speak Huttese. '_Foo chuba weeteebah, dobra mosh wok_,' he murmured softly in his native tongue before leaning in to gently kiss her lips.

Had the moment not turned very serious, she would have teased him for using Huttese, asking if he was saying something inappropriate to her, but with the look in his eyes, she did not dare ruin the moment. Dormé wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back slowly with gentle, attentive passion. Despite her wounds, she could not have pictured a more romantic moment if she tried. Everything was finally as it should be and she could not be happier. During all the time she was in the Separatists camp, Dormé never thought she would be given the chance to tell Anakin how she truly felt and to be here now, in his arms, within the cramped quarters of _The Tempest_. She barely paid her injuries any mind, let alone the fact her own hand ached where Anakin no longer had his. Just to be able to be here was a miracle, one she did not take for granted. If asked, she wouldn't have been able to tell how many hours they spent kissing on their way back to Coruscant.

Feeling her arms around him the young prince suddenly forgot the pain of his missing hand or the wounds that was not entirely his own. Neither could he recall the fact they were far from home and in the cramped confines of _The Tempest_. For a time, his entire universe existed entirely of Dormé and he couldn't have been happier. For the entirety of their journey, Anakin found himself lost in Dormé's embrace and kisses leaving him feeling as though he had entered a heaven of another sort. It was only when the ship's computer announced they were entering Coruscant's atmosphere that he even vaguely gathered his thoughts and very reluctantly returned to the task of landing their ship.

Dormé remained close to her beloved as he gracefully landed the ship with one hand. If she had ever been amazed at his flying skills, this definitely proved it. As the two of them were incredibly impatient, it was no wonder that they wanted to make their relationship officially as soon as possible. Dormé insisted her wounds could be examined later, but Anakin's concern for her convinced her she ought to be properly looked at. In the end, they were both admitted to the closest medical facility. Word of the prince and _Queen Amidala's_ safe return soon reached the officials of state, however, by the time their location was received, Anakin and Dormé had long since departed the medical facility to attend to the matter of their wedding.

Anakin was as eager if not more so than Dormé to get married but despite his impatience to make everything official he had enough sense to ensure his beloved had her wounds tended to first. 'After all,' he gently teased, 'it wouldn't do to have you collapsing during the ceremonies.' His own wounds were also tended to and initially the young prince couldn't help but be fascinated by his new mechanical hand, for anything mechanical always fascinated him. But the more he studied the device, the more forlorn and concerned he became. Despite the fact it was a technological work of art, Anakin couldn't ignore the fact it was also extremely alien, nor could he quite forget the fact that he wasn't entirely human anymore. He feared that Dormé would have second thoughts about marrying him because of this complication.

Anakin's new mechanical appendage hardly bothered Dormé. In fact, she was glad he chose to have the operation instead of being a coward like Captain Typho who refused to get a replacement for his inoperable eye which he lost during the Separatist attack on Naboo. She didn't think of it as making him less of a man and was honestly so glad to be alive and with him that anything else mattered little. 'Even if you were almost all machine, I would still know you as Anakin and love you just the same,' she assured him when she noticed the uncertainty in his expression.

Anakin's heart soared at Dormé's gentle words that completely erased the last of his doubts and fears over his hand. Deep down, he knew she wouldn't be bothered by it but hearing it from her aloud was a reassurance he would never forget, leaving the young groom more than eager to begin the ceremony or more importantly to get it over with so he could properly enjoy his wife. It had been too long since they were last together and given how poorly things ended between them on that fateful day, Anakin was more than impatient to put it behind them.

The small ceremony was far from the lavish spectacle Dormé dreamt of, but she was far too eager to care. She would become Anakin's wife, he, her husband, and someday, the Empire would be theirs to rule. It would be an understatement to say that during their ceremony, they could barely keep their hands off each other. The few weeks apart, viewing their relationship as over, had a profound effect on the pair and were, to say the least, reluctant to let each other go.

Needless to say being in such close proximity to his wife-to-be and not being able to touch her was a lost cause from the start. As such, Anakin paused only long enough between passionate embrace and kisses to recite the verses required of him.

The ceremony seemed to take far too long for Dormé who, from the moment she revealed her heart to him in _The Tempest_, regarding him as her husband. She hardly remembered what lines they were required to say, let alone what the officiator looked like as she was preoccupied staving off her desires to retire home with Anakin.

Nevertheless, the ceremony eventually reached its end and though it was only the beginning of the many required of them, Anakin already regarded Dormé as his wife. Even before the ceremony, the young prince had already begun the preparations necessary to have her belongings brought to the palace that was now to become her new home. No one would ever stand in their way. Everyone would have to recognise the seriousness of their commitment to each other and their future Empire. If he were ever asked about the details, he would only be able to offer a blank stare in reply. All he remembered of it was the taste of Dormé's lips and just how happy they both were when they learnt that it was over and they officially they were married. To have the entire galaxy learn of their union was well worth having to undergo the ceremony that seemed more like a blissful dream now than anything else.

Dormé made contact with Saché, telling her the good news and not even bothering to tell of the death of the other two handmaidens who accompanied her or even how she escaped, or rather was 'saved' by Anakin. She didn't allow Saché any time for questions either, for she switched off her commlink as Anakin and she entered the Imperial Palace. There were no regrets or ill thoughts anymore as she entered the rooms he had built for her.

Having retired to her chambers, Anakin was pleased to see that not only had the rest of the plants arrived but so did her belongings. Everything was as it should be and as he found himself in bed with his wife—even now thinking of her in this way left him light-headed with joy—Anakin couldn't help but thank the Force, the gods, and all the powers that be for blessing him with such a wonderful friend and love.

Despite how much they wanted to make love, they were incredibly exhausted from everything that had happened over the past few weeks. She ended up falling asleep, holding him tightly.

As his beloved held him close and drifted to sleep it wasn't long before he was doing the same despite his wish to watch her a little while longer. Never in his life had he known such a peaceful rest as he felt in Dormé's arms. The thought of being able to do this every night and wake up to her arms every morning until the end of his days was almost too overwhelming to consider. For despite all of his money, rank, and powers, in the young prince's mind, there was no greater gift than this. Unfortunately, it would be some time before everyone else would come to understand what they knew deep down was meant to be all along. And it would be because of this that their struggles were only about to begin.

* * *

The media was quick to hop on the news of Amidala's return and some falsely reported that it was in fact the missing queen, saved by the heroic Jedi Padawan, who was now exchanging vows with the prince. However, those who knew better, reported that the missing queen had actually been the decoy and that the Prince was marrying his longtime girlfriend, the daughter of a lesser noble family, betraying the Nabooan crown and kingdom for a handmaiden.

Rabé was surprised to hear of this and didn't believe it until Prince Anakin's servants arrived in the handmaidens' quarters to remove Dormé's things. She gasped in shock at the news before swiftly telling the other handmaidens what just happened. She wondered what sort of effect this would have on the Coruscanti-Naboo relations and whether this meant Naboo would not, in fact, become part of the Empire.

When Saché first heard the news from Rabé she couldn't help but believe this was by far the most warped prank ever played on her yet. She knew that Dormé had a mischievous side but this was just too much. She tried to laugh it off when Rabé spilled the news but at the sight of servants departing with Dormé's things her expression turned to concern. Though she was utterly relieved to know that Dormé was safe she still feared for the young woman whom she saw as a surrogate sister.

'By the gods, this better be a joke or someone's going to have some serious explaining to do,' she snapped to a very worried looking Sabé who had just discovered the news herself. 'She's far too young to be running off with that overgrown baby and lets face it the girl can do much better!'

'No one is ever good enough for Dormé in your opinion, Saché,' came Rabé's teasing remark to which the elder handmaiden just folded her arms and nodded in agreement. 'Of course not she is my protégé after all and anyone who is good enough to train with me is definitely too good for that louse,' she only semi-teased.

But upon receiving Dormé's message later, Saché found herself utterly speechless. This was no joke and it was completely obvious that her protégé had no idea just how in over her head she was. However before she had a chance to ask about the other handmaidens, who even now she was trying to find information on, or ask if Dormé had completely lost her mind, the connection between them was closed.

'What in the gods has possessed you to do this, Dormé? Are you utterly mad? Nevermind, there's no question of that anymore,' she muttered at the empty screen before giving a deep sigh. Saché knew that Padmé would have to know about this and she utterly dreaded the fact that she would most likely be the one who'd have to inform her.

* * *

For once, since before her abduction and their break-up, Dormé was able to sleep without nightmares. She awoke far earlier than she normally did, since she had gone to sleep so early the night before, but she barely believed it was real. She was in Anakin's arms and had it not been for his new hand, she wouldn't have known it wasn't a dream, that she was no longer a captive and that they were married. All of it was true and Dormé was giddy with joy. Resting her folded hands on his chest and her chin on her hands, she watched him sleeping, hardly able to resist waking him up. Needless to say, she had not considered how their marriage would be viewed by other people, how it would effect politics and the reputation of the Empire, nor that she was now, in fact, a princess, albeit illegally. All she was thinking about as she watched her husband sleeping was how lucky she was to have been given this opportunity, how much she loved him, and how peaceful he looked as he slept.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, the emperor and empress are far from impressed...


	8. Formalities

For Anakin, this moment almost felt too blissful to be real. Lost in dreams that were filled with his beloved, the young prince was loathed to wake up. But despite his wish to remain in the realms of dreams, his thoughts eventually forced him to slowly stir awake. Fortunately for him, reality was far better than anything he could ever imagine. Stirring awake, the sleeping prince found himself under the watchful gaze of his loving wife. Though it took him a moment to register his surroundings, it was obvious that he was more than happy to find himself in his current position. Gazing up at her with a sleepy grin, he gingerly reached out to touch her cheek. 'For a moment, I feared you were nothing more than my imagination playing tricks on me,' he murmured in sleepy tones as his fingers slipped from her cheek to her long tussled hair. A more perfect way to wake up, the young prince couldn't imagine if he tried.

Dormé's smile widened when Anakin finally awoke. She hummed and leant in to his touch, though she found it to be slightly cold, since it was his new appendage and not warm skin like the rest of him.

Anakin's cheeks warmed as his eyes caught sight of his metallic hand for a moment he had almost forgotten about it but Dormé's joy and gentle smile erased his fears, however it also reminded him of her own wounds. As he tightened his embrace, he gave a contented sigh before giving her a gentle look of concern. 'Were you able to sleep well? I mean, your wounds didn't bother you, did they?' he asked, as he knew despite the medical aid she received it would be some time before she fully recovered.

She offered an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry I fell asleep so early...I was just exhausted from, well from everything...but yes...Yes, I did sleep well.' She blushed, smiling.

'I admit I wasn't much better. Although, you have far more reason for that than I do,' he admitted sheepishly. 'I'm glad you were able to get some rest,' he continued in shy tones as his continued to run his fingers through her dark hair while his other hand did lazy circles on her back.

Dormé was relieved to hear that he wasn't incredibly disappointed about the night before. 'What about you? How's your hand?'

Her question made him blush further as he grew shy. '...It's fine, but it's going to take a little time to get used to,' he said sheepishly before growing more serious. 'It means a lot...I...' He fell silent as he slipped his hand from her hair around her petite form to hold her close. 'You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Dormé. I am so grateful to be able to call you my wife,' he whispered into her ear as he gave her a squeeze.

She reached up to fiddle with his Padawan braid as he spoke. His words resonated deeply within her heart as she fully allowed his proclamations in. She was unable to prevent tears of joy welling in her eyes.

He loved the feel of her fingers dancing against his Padawan braid and in the days to come this would become just one of many things he would miss. But for now, all that mattered to him was that Dormé was in his arms and that this was the beginning of their life together.

Slipping her hand from his braid to his cheek, she murmured between kisses, 'How I love you...my beloved, my dear husband, my Anakin...'

Her words too resonated deeply with him for he knew she never spoke of such things without cause and so upon hearing her speak Anakin immediately put the words to heart, despite being distracted by her kisses and touch. This, too, would be a moment he would never forget.

Dormé couldn't have imagined a better way to spend the day than enjoying herself with her new husband. It was so like a dream that she never thought possible and though they were still recovering from the escape, and Dormé from the torture she had endured as well, they were conscientious enough to be able to celebrate their nuptials without too much damage.

Much of the day was spent in the sanctuary of Dormé's chambers with their breakfast and lunch brought to them by servants who left them alone. Anakin knew that, in time, they would have to present themselves as husband and wife to his parents and that he would have to ensure Dormé's resignation was set in motion, but it was the last thing on his mind in this moment. For right now, his entire world consisted of his beautiful wife and if he had his way, it would always remain this way. His mother and stepfather felt otherwise and, much to his indignation, reality forced itself upon him once more. This time, it was in the form of one of his mother's ladies-in-waiting, who would not stand down despite his volatile curses and tossing of pillows at the door to send them away.

'How dare they!' she balked at the impertinence. Didn't they realise they were interrupting royalty?

Furious, Anakin growled as once more the door chimed before reluctantly removing himself from his beloved's arms. 'Dammit, that's it. Someone's going to die!' he grumbled, not really meaning to kill anyone, but definitely about to give them a piece of his mind before firing them on the spot. Forcing the door to part, the young prince glared at the younger maiden in rage, not caring or even noticing the woman's shocked and embarrassed expression at his nakedness. 'What the _urugal_ do you want?! What part of _Do. Not. Disturb._ do you not understand?!' he shouted in fury at the woman who now was averting her eyes and trying to recover from her initial shock.

'I'm sorry, your grace...but her majesty has requested your presence...' she stammered in polite tones.

Though she was peeved, she couldn't resist a chuckle when Anakin used an Uriashian curse when he stormed over to the door unabashedly naked in front of the poor serving girl. The maiden looked as though she would faint and at the sight, Dormé put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

Anakin scowled and rolled his eyes. 'Tell her I'll see her later.' he snapped about to shut the door again when the woman shook her head and continued in more urgent tones.

'I'm sorry, your grace, but the Queen insists that you speak to her immediately—once you're dressed, of course,' she added, as her cheeks grew even rosier.

Upon hearing that his mother was insistent about seeing him, Dormé began to worry. She hoped nothing was terribly wrong.

Anakin rolled his eyes and made a face obviously not amused. 'Fine. Tell her I'll be there shortly. Now go and do not return. Understood?'

He didn't need to tell her twice as the young woman was already scurrying away eager to put as much distance between the young prince and herself.

After the handmaiden left, his thoughts took a darker turn. His mother only demanded his immediate presence once before and that was on the day he learnt of his father's death. Sensing Dormé's concern as well, he furrowed his brow as he returned to her. 'I'm sorry. It seems every time we want to be alone everything and everyone has to ruin it,' he apologized before growing more serious.

Rising from the bed to walk over to Anakin, she could tell from the look on his face, that this was not a casual request from his mother. His words only confirmed it.

'I hate to do this but I should speak to her. I have a feeling something major has happened—my mother normally doesn't ever demand I drop everything to speak to her,' he said softly before leaning in to steal a kiss before moving to depart to the fresher.

Dormé returned his kiss, but as he started towards the fresher, she followed him saying, 'I'll go with you, if you want...' In all honesty, she didn't want him to leave her sight, out of fear that it would turn out that none of this was real, that she was dreaming.

Anakin paused as he turned to face her. While he loved the idea of her joining him, he wasn't certain what this conversation would entail. He knew how his mother viewed her and didn't want Dormé to feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, he did want her to know that Dormé was now his wife and that she deserved the respect that was more than due to her. He also knew that anything and everything spoken to him would only be later shared with Dormé. If it was indeed bad news, there wasn't anyone else he would want near for support, but Dormé. 'I would appreciate that,' he said softly as he touched her cheek before moving to depart once more to the fresher feeling a bit better about the entire situation.

Dormé was glad that Anakin would allow her to offer what support she could, whatever the news was and remained steadfast as he departed for the fresher. After a moment, she went to sit on the bed, wondering what this meeting would entail, before rising to have a look at the wardrobe. Until now, Dormé hadn't had a chance to see the wardrobe, though Anakin spoke of it when he first showed her this apartment. She had no idea that he had had gowns custom made for her and to see all of this just made her heart soar. Had she found this earlier, it might have frightened her, but right now, she was gasping out of happiness. Such rich fabrics, expensive designs... It was so hard choosing one, but eventually she found something. After dressing, she pinned up her hair as she awaited Anakin eagerly.

Anakin did his best to wash up and prepare as quickly as he could. It wasn't that he was in a hurry to learn of the news his mother wanted to share with him, rather it was his wish to be as near to Dormé as possible. Somehow, there still remained the fear that she wouldn't be there when he emerged from the fresher. But upon washing up and putting on something comfortable, the young prince quickly returned to where Dormé was—to his sheepish relief—pinning up her hair. For a moment, he was speechless as he studied her intently and with much humble joy. Though he knew she would look stunning in the gowns he had hand picked for her, Anakin never imagined she would look quite this lovely.

Since Dormé wanted to make a good impression on his parents, she made sure to look her best, though she as well as Anakin was impatient and did not want to be separated from her new husband for long.

Soon he came to his senses and was smiling impishly at her as he joined her side. 'If it wasn't for the fact I know we'd be continuously interrupted, I'd say to the abyss with speaking to my mother; we have far more important matters to tend to,' he purred, slipping his now gloved right hand around her petite waist.

Dormé promptly turned to face him, seeing his impish grin and matching it with one of her own. 'I heartily agree,' she said before planting a kiss on his lips.

'But, I suppose it can wait for now. Although we'll definitely have to make up for the lost time later,' he concluded with a wink, unaware of just how much _time_ he was about to lose with his newly wedded wife.

'Much making up to do,' she added after he said it would have to wait, although she couldn't help kissing him again before the pair departed.

Though he was curious to learn what was to important that required his immediate presence he was already looking forward to it being over and hoped that it wouldn't be along discussion. As they departed, the young prince was most pleased to find himself lost in another one of Dormé's kisses. He couldn't wait to share the news of their marriage and was already eager—despite his concerns over said discussion—introduce his mother to her daughter-in-law. As they headed to where he knew his mother would be, Anakin could sense her agitation and figured it had to do with the overdramatic handmaiden who clearly had never seen a naked man before. He didn't pay it much heed, as it was, after all, her fault for interrupting them and demanding to see him at once. But as they entered the room where the queen resided, Anakin couldn't resist looking a little curious as he caught his mother's growing annoyance. He did come as requested did he not?

Dormé hoped, as her husband did, that they would soon be able to retire to their quarters once more and resume the extremely overdue time alone together. As for herself, she could barely keep her hands off him as they approached the room his mother wanted to meet him in. The journey to the room was far longer than usual due to the fact the young prince and his wife couldn't resist pausing every few steps to share kisses and over all enjoy one another's company.

Shmi sat in a highback chair near her husband looking every bit the prim and proper royal couple that they were. She watched the young pair enter the room, disapproval written all over her face. 'Nice of you to join us,' she said smoothly.

Finding both Dormé and himself under the sharp and most unpleased gaze of his parents, the young prince's expression fell. This was definitely not going to be a pleasant discussion of that he was certain. 'We were caught unaware,' Anakin began as he gave a mischievous smile to Dormé.

Dormé was too caught up in her giddiness about being Anakin's wife that she barely registered the looks of disapproval or that his mother's tone was less-than-pleased. She matched Anakin's impish smile with one of her own, still holding onto his arm.

Shmi took in the lovebites on both of their necks before she saw the glove over Anakin's hand. 'What in the blazes happened?' she asked, referring to his hand.

'Nevermind that,' Cliegg interrupted. 'Lady—'

'Dormé,' Shmi quietly reminded him.

Anakin immediately bristled not liking the tone of the old man's voice or the way he was addressing Dormé.

'Dormé, right. Lady Dormé, would you please excuse us?' he asked, gesturing to the door.

Being addressed by the emperor tore Dormé's attentions away from her husband.

Anakin stepped forward. 'What? Why does she have to leave? What is the meaning of this!' Anakin snapped before adding quickly, 'Whatever it is you want to speak to me about, you can tell her as well. We keep nothing from each other,' he concluded proudly.

'If she goes now, then she will return sooner. We need to work this out with your father without her around provoking the situation!' Shmi declared.

Anakin frowned. 'Provoking the situation?! How dare you speak of my wife like that!' he growled, unaware he had admitted that Dormé was his wife without a proper introduction.

Dormé's mouth dropped open. She felt incredibly out of place and strange. Under the intensity of his parents' gazes, she slipped up her guard once more. 'It's OK, Anakin, I'll just wait outside,' she whispered, not wanting to provoke his parents.

Anakin's attentions returned to Dormé once more and furrowed his brow in sad concern. This was hardly the introduction he had in mind, but sensing Dormé's awkwardness, he decided to respect her wish not to further complicate matters. 'I'm sorry, I'll try to be as quick as I can,' he whispered in sincere tones before giving her a quick kiss and watching her sadly as she departed. But even before his wife had a chance to depart, Anakin's attentions were forced back to his parents.

Dormé hardly responded to his kiss because she felt so awkward and it wasn't until she was out of the room that she started to regain some semblance of control. She wrapped her arms around herself and started pacing.

'What what were you thinking, Anakin?' Shmi asked as Dormé slowly exited the room. 'Marrying that girl without the permission of the emperor!'

Staring at them in disbelief, the young prince frowned deeply once more as he felt his temperament growing even fouler. 'What do you mean what was I thinking? It's not like I haven't told you both numerous of times that I was going to marry Dormé. And why would I need my stepfather's permission? It's our lives not his.' Anakin growled directing his attentions to his Mother while blatantly ignoring the Emperor himself.

'It's not a question of whether you married the queen, her handmaiden, or any other woman, Anakin!' said Shmi.

Anakin just rolled his eyes at his mother's words as he too began to pace. It was a pathetic attempt to curb his rage and clear his thoughts and for a moment it worked that was until the Emperor spoke causing him to pause.

'You disobeyed the laws of this empire,' Cliegg stated firmly. 'You are a member of the royal family and it is the law. You must have my permission to marry.'

'Do I look like I care? It's not like you didn't know I had no intention of marrying Padmé and it's not news that I've been courting Dormé for the past two years either, so why is this such a surprise to you both?' he snapped believing they were blowing things entirely out of proportion. 'Besides, I dare anyone to try and challenge us on it,' he added with a hint of a smirk.

'There are certain rules or propriety royalty are bound to uphold and judging by your action, I would have to say that you are far too young for deciding to be married, Anakin,' retorted Shmi.

Anakin glared at his mother in disbelief at her words. 'Far too young!? Was is not you who arranged my marriage to Padmé when I was still a youngling? That when I turned twenty I was supposed to marry her?! So I'm old enough to marry a woman I barely know and certainly don't love, whereas I'm not old enough to marry the other half of my soul?!' he growled.

'Not to mention how young that girl is. Did you even ask her parents for permission?' asked Cliegg.

Anakin tilted his head, staring at the emperor as though he were a fool. 'No, of course not. They passed away some time ago,' he stated, believing this to be fact. 'And even if they were alive, it's not like she lives with them anyway, so why would it matter?'

'Anakin, our family made a commitment to the royal family of the Naboo, a commitment that you have flouted without hesitation!' Cliegg roared in response.

The young prince finally lost his temper and stepping forward, he shouted back with equal fire, 'Padmé has no intention of marrying me either! So if you're going to cast blame, you'll have to blame her as well!'

'Did she coerce you into marrying her?' Shmi asked, honestly concerned for her son. She didn't doubt his affections for the girl, but was still unsure of her motives.

Whirling around at his mother, he gaped in obvious shock and disgust, 'What!? You've got to be joking! Have you not heard a single word I just said!? I love Dormé and she loves me. We both wanted to marry each other and so we got married!! If you have a problem with that, then you'll just both have to learn how to deal with it!'

Though Dormé couldn't understand what they were saying, she could hear Anakin growling at his parents and paused mid-step, her brow knitting in concern.

Shmi sighed, resisting the urge to shake her head. Anakin was acting like a child and it was hard to take his protestations of love seriously, nevermind the fact that she still found it hard to believe that this handmaiden married her son because she loved him. '

His mother's sigh grated his nerves just as their emotions through the Force added to his foul state of mind.

From the scars or _battle_ _wounds_ as you proudly proclaimed them to the universe, it made us think she has other intentions,' Shmi said.

The young prince utterly forgot himself and without warning, kicked over a table that stood in the centre of the room. Both the table and its contents of expensive and rare vases and flowers flew across the room and shattered from the force used against it.

Dormé overheard the sound of furniture flying across the room and things smashing. Her concern mounted and she wanted to return inside to see that everything was all right, but when the sound of Anakin's voice resonated through the door, she decided against it.

'Other intentions!? What the _iquicha_ is wrong with you!? Dormé is my beloved, my wife, and your daughter-in-law. She is a princess by the standards of our people and you have no right to question her intentions, nevermind treating her as though she is a second class citizen!!' Anakin screamed in reply. 'I know Dormé better than both of you will ever know her and I know for a fact she would never do such a dishonourable thing. She loves me for who I am, not _what_ I am and that is why she married me in the first place!'

Cliegg, on the other hand, was thinking more about this woman's position as a possible mistress, leading him to think of other possbilities for their marriage. 'Is she pregnant?'

Shmi's eyes grew wide, wondering why she hadn't thought of that.

Though this was obviously not the case, Anakin's temper was for the moment subsided. He always wanted to have children and the thought of having a bunch of younglings to call Dormé's and his own was a wonderful thought indeed. 'No, but Force willing, hopefully soon,' he replied with a hopeful smile.

Shmi's neck and face flushed at the exchange between Cliegg and Anakin. How nonchalant Anakin was about this, and how passionately he spoke of the girl. There would be no reasoning with him, or bending his arm to get out of it. Luckily, she had thought of this possibility ahead of time and with the extra time it took for Anakin to show up this afternoon, they had had a chance to discuss other options. She sent Cliegg a nod, indicating they would have to resort to the next option.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he noticed the exchanged of the looks between his parents. 'What? What's going on!?' he demanded, knowing from their expressions that whatever it was it was certain to be bad.

'The girl will be returned to the Naboo until the formal engagement is announced—' Cliegg began.

With his stepfather's words came a new rush of blind rage causing the young prince to cut the man off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. 'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' the Padawan screamed about to grab his lightsaber to show the seriousness of his intentions only to remember that it was still lying on the floor where he had dropped it the night before. 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! SHE IS MY WIFE! MY WIFE, YOU HEAR ME?! SHE IS NOT GOING TO RETURN TO ANYONE OR ANYWHERE UNLESS IT IS BY MY SIDE WHERE SHE BELONGS!!' he continued to scream as he began to tear the room apart via the Force and by his own hand.

Cliegg and Shmi remained seated unfazed by his response. In their minds, he was just a young boy who was acting spoiled, though they really didn't have anyone to blame except themselves, Shmi mostly.

Upon hearing the room being virtually ripped apart by the Force, Dormé entered hearing Anakin's yelling and destroying everything. Had it been under different circumstances, Dormé probably would have poked fun at Anakin or gave him a good talking to for destroying the room, she was too concerned about what this conversation had ended up costing them to say anything. Instead of bowing upon entry as she ought to, she approached Anakin.

'You try and I swear to you I will stop at nothing until she has been safely returned home! Here. In the palace where she belongs!!' he continued to shout as chairs flew across the room and tapestries were shredded before the lights overhead exploded as his volatile emotions resonated through the Force.

'You will be married to her formally, as a royal, in the palace not in some back lot of a cantina!' Cliegg roared at Anakin..

'A cantina!? What sort of person do you take me for?! As if I'd ever do that to her!' he bellowed back in rage as his cheeks burned in humiliation. It still shocked him to think that his parents of all people would regard his relationship with Dormé so poorly. He believed that by now, they should know how serious they were about each other and it was infuriating to learn otherwise.

'If this is going to be done, it shall be done properly,' Shmi added, trying to fake a smile at the girl, but having little luck despite her experience with diplomacy.

Only now taking notice of Dormé's presence, the young prince slipped his arm around Dormé's waist before reaching to take her left hand into his right. 'Properly. So you are going to respect the fact we are meant for each other and not interfere with the decision we've made?' he asked in guarded tones.

Dormé thought it was pointless as they were already married, but eventually realised that it had been illegal and wasn't recognised by his parents.

'Yes, but that means you must follow proper forms of behaviour, which includes returning her to the senatorial district to the queen until a formal engagement is announced,' Shmi insisted.

One minute he thought he was gaining ground with parents and the next he found himself back at square one. 'Wait a minute I thought you just said you were going to respect our marriage now you're pretending that it doesn't exist?!' he exclaimed in shock. Only moments ago, he believed that his parent's reference to a proper public ceremony pertained to the proclamation of their marriage.

'There is much cleaning up we have to do after your rash decision, politically as well as socially regaining what's left of this family's dignity.' She rose from her chair and approached Dormé, giving her a stare down before telling the girl she was to leave with her.

Dormé didn't feel at all comfortable about this, but didn't feel she had any choice in the matter. She finally looked away from Anakin and bowed her head in reverence to the emperor before moving to leave, her brow furrowed in confusion and regret.

'Wait what are you doing!? Have you not heard a word I said? You can't keep us apart we're married!' he said as his eyes never left Dormé's. Her expression of defeat tore at his heart and quickly he moved to tighten his embrace around her only to have more move in preparation of departure.

'You can't do this!' he almost begged as his attentions flickered back to his mother before moving to stop Dormé from departing. 'You can't. It's not fair! You have no right to keep us apart! We belong together whether you like it or not!' he began to shout as panic flooded his thoughts.

'You will do as is required of you. By agreeing to allow you to marry, you will respect tradition, Anakin,' said Cliegg, laying a firm hand on the boy's shoulders, though this did little to deter him.

Despite all his powers through the Force, he didn't dare move as his stepfather's words sunk in. 'This isn't fair,' he hissed as he struggled with his sorrow and rage.

Dormé knew, as she followed the empress, that if she looked back, she would lose her resolve, but this didn't prevent her from glancing back to Anakin. She didn't believe this was fair either, but felt she had little say in the matter. Her eyes filled with tears, not wanting to leave. They had only just found themselves in each other as they were meant to and now it felt like it was being ripped away from them.

Watching as his Mother moved to depart with Dormé the young prince furrowed his brow as he found his heart sinking further at the reality of the situation. As though sensing his growing despair, Dormé glanced back and for a moment their eyes met—amber on azure. Like his beloved, his own eyes were filled with tears and through the Force he softly whispered into her mind, _Do not worry, I'm going to come for you, my love. I promise._ It was only with this promise that he was able to maintain his composure and not lose himself to his despair or his rage.

As much as Dormé longed to run back over to Anakin, she knew it would only be another mark against her. She knew she ought to be thankful for being granted the opportunity to officially marry him, whatever that meant, but seeing the tears in his eyes only made this all the worse. Her gaze was interrupted when the empress's hands grabbed her by the shoulders in an effort to guide her out of the room as though she were a youngling. But she heard Anakin's whisper through the Force and it was this that prevented her from shedding her tears, at least until she was alone.

His eyes never left her petite form as his mother proceeded to escort his wife out. In silence, he could watch until she was out of sight. Once alone with his stepfather, the young prince said not another word as he quietly shrugged off the older man's grip on his shoulder before departing himself.

* * *

Having to return to the handmaidens' quarters was not as humiliating as she expected though, mostly because they had thought she was dead and this outweighed whatever rumours abounded about her marriage to the prince. But even this mattered little to her, for she missed her husband terribly. And when someone offhandedly mentioned they heard the prince saved her, she couldn't help breaking down and admitting what weighed heavily on her mind: that they were already married but were forced apart do to the laws of the Empire.

It was not long after Dormé returned to the handmaidens' quarters in the Senatorial district that they were leaving for Naboo. Dormé wanted to protest, but resigned to her mistress and mentor, portraying the queen once more as they departed for their homeplanet. To say Dormé was lackadaisical was an understatement, but as with many other trying times in her life, she was able to put up a convincing front. She doubted anyone could tell that anything was bothering her.

Back on Naboo after everything that happened was extremely surreal. In her old bed she had slept in since she was thirteen, it was as though none of it had happened. That she and Anakin hadn't fought, that she hadn't been captured, that he hadn't tried to rescue her, and that they hadn't married. But Dormé knew this wasn't the case, because she still had one of the gowns Anakin had specially made for her. It was no dream. It's not a dream. I'm married to Anakin. He's going to come for me... she reassured herself, though after the first night away from him and another day passing, she was beginning to think his parents had convinced him otherwise...

She spent the next day going over every single detail of her capture, including finally alerting them to the death of the other two handmaidens and Count Dooku being a Sith lord. It was kind of important information that they Jedi Council needed, but Dormé had no use for the Jedi Order, save for one Jedi Prince, and hadn't thought of telling one anything about it.

* * *

The next couple of days were the longest of his life and between torrents of rage, despair and sorrow the young prince tried desperately to make contact with Dormé. However any time he tried to reach her she was always out on duty or unable to be reached. The prince somehow doubted this truly was the case and it infuriated him to no end that all contact with Dormé had been denied him. Though it had only been one night that they had been apart the prince felt it had been a million years. Without her by his side, he could not sleep and the lack of rest only added to his irritable mood and fits of rage that would result in despairing sorrow. Needless to say, everyone did their best to avoid the young prince, which in the end proved most advantageous as it bought Anakin time to begin his plans to once more rescue his beloved and return her home where she belonged...

Things have a strange way of coming together and this couldn't have been truer for the young prince who was still utterly livid over his parent's decision to send Dormé away. As if it wasn't bad enough that they wouldn't recognise the fact they were husband and wife—thus making Dormé a princess—but they ensured she would have to return to her old title of handmaiden and decoy. Needless to say, all the replaced furniture from his previous fit of rage during their break-up was now strewn all over the room in pieces, but even this did little to ease his fury.

However, falling back onto the words of his mentor and half brother, Anakin decided it was time to bury his anger and focus on the task of rescuing his wife from her duties to the Naboo Queen. Dormé was a princess now and thus had no right to serve another especially seeing she was the one who was meant to be served. Most importantly however was the fact that as his wife Dormé was meant to live with him and being apart from her was not only unfair it wasn't right.

_'You should be happy; I've just spared you from having to marry me!' _

_'Yes, that is definitely a relief, to put it mildly. But it still doesn't change the fact that you went about it all wrong.' _

Anakin could still recall his words to Padmé and her chastising response. He had hoped she would have been more understanding of the situation but like everyone else, she didn't take his marriage to Dormé seriously. In her mind, Dormé was to become Anakin's mistress not his wife and was now more concerned about how this would affect the alliance between Naboo and Coruscant. While she had no intention of being associated with the Empire, the Naboo queen wanted to remain on good terms with the Coruscanti. The thought was infuriating for the young prince and resulted in them parting ways on less than polite terms.

Now he found himself falling back onto Plan B, which in his mind, was hardly a good plan at all. While Kei was reliable—as reliable as one can expect—he hardly respected his relationship with Dormé and regarded it more as a joke than anything else. To him Dormé was just a mistress in the making, a second to the woman he was actually meant to marry. He also believed their relationship ended when Anakin professed his love to her.

Just as he was about to contact the young nobleman, he instead found himself being distracted by a chime on the door. Furious at the fact someone obviously didn't have the sense to leave him alone the young prince stormed to the door and used the Force to make it part as he glared at the last person he ever expected to see.

'Anakin, I'm not supposed to really be here so if anyone asks, tell them the last you heard I'm on route to Alderaan okay?' Kei said quickly as he stepped inside leaving an utterly speechless Padawan staring at him in disbelief.

'What in the blazes are you doing here, Kei? I was just about to contact you,' he balked surprised at his turn of luck and now wondering how Kei made it past security. He then remembered the fact Mikal's father had contacts here, which explained it all. Those two had a way of getting around without being _seen_ and it was because of this that Anakin found himself deciding to risk the chance of involving Kei and Mikal in his little rescue operation.

While the reasons for Kei's arrival had nothing to do with Anakin's plans, his reasons for arriving was no less serious. The young nobleman looked visibly troubled and was obviously nervous leaving the young prince to become even more annoyed and concerned. 'Anakin I'm not supposed to even be here—'

'I know you already told me that,' Anakin cut in as Kei frowned and waved a hand.

'I'm serious. You have to listen to me okay? And don't interrupt because this is important. Very important,' Kei continued as Anakin folded his arms in obvious annoyance. 'It's about the priestess you were with during the fertility celebrations,' he continued with obvious concern riddled all over his face. 'She's dead.'

The young prince rolled his eyes hardly finding this to be important by comparison to his own situation. 'I'm sorry to hear that but what does this have to do with me?' he snapped as Kei glared at him.

'Would you just shut up and let me finish?'

Anakin growled and glared back at the younger boy who purposely ignored him.

'The thing is, I've just found out from security that the autopsy shows no signs of natural causes of death. They can't find anything at all and are now suspecting foul play. You are the last person that was seen with the priestess before she was found dead and well...everyone knows you are trained in mystics-'

'It's called the Force, Kei, not magic or mystics or whatever else you call it,' the young prince interrupted again causing Kei to give a frustrated sigh.

'Interrupt me again and I'm not going to help you. Understood?' the younger boy stated with obvious agitation, leaving Anakin, who wasn't really listening to the discussion, at a loss once more.

'Help? Help for what? Yes I admit I need your help but not for the reason you think. To be honest I don't see how I could possibly be related to this woman's death.'

'Great goddess! And Mikal says I'm an idiot.' Kei grumbled before growing serious once more. 'You are a primary suspect, Anakin. Royalty or not, the temple security and now the planetary security believe you are the most likely guilty party.' Now he had the prince's attentions.

Anakin couldn't believe his horrible luck first his marriage to Dormé was blatantly ignored and considered illegal, now this? He was not impressed to say the least. 'I'm a suspect!? What idiot came up with that idea? What reason would I have to kill a priestess? What would I gain from it?' Anakin retorted as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'This is just nonsense! She probably died from an overdose of that dust.'

Kei's expression grew tense as he continued as if Anakin hadn't spoken at all. 'This is serious, Anakin. Right now, the people are demanding justice and want your blood. When I told you we take our religion seriously, I wasn't kidding. Just because she isn't nobility doesn't mean she's any less important to our people.'

Kei's words immediately made him think of Dormé and instantly his heart ached for her. He hoped she was all right and hoped that she would understand his inability to contact her so they could plot their escape. 'I dare them to try and find me guilty. I didn't do anything, Kei, and even if I did—which I didn't—what reason would I have?' Anakin challenged, causing Kei to furrow his brow and shake his head.

'Anakin, I really don't think the public cares about reasons right now. All they know is that one of the priestesses to the goddess has died and in the temple no less and now they want action.'

The young prince honestly couldn't care less and was in reality more consumed with guilt over the fact he had yet to tell Dormé about the entire incident. But in reality after he took off to rescue Dormé he completely forgot about the woman he had left behind. 'Yes I got that much, Kei. Is there a point to all of this?' Anakin bristled wanting to discuss the matter of his rescue plan.

'Due to the public outrage over the matter my parents have agreed to let the head of Humbarine intelligence to bring you in for questioning with the possibility of arrest,' Kei remarked quietly. 'They've yet to speak to the emperor or your mother about the matter, but are currently on their way to Coruscant to discuss the incident,' he concluded.

Anakin began to panic. 'You're not serious!' he stated in shock. 'They're coming here to arrest me?! They can't do that! I'm the Prince of the Coruscanti Empire!' he continued as he began to pace. 'Dammit, that's the last thing I need right now!' he growled in frustration as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. It wasn't that he feared arrest for he knew he was untouchable, but the thought of how this would affect Dormé left him filled with fear. What was even more discouraging was how his parents were going to react and how this would affect their already negative views of his marriage to Dormé. 'I didn't even do anything and now I'm about to be arrested for a crime I didn't commit!' he hissed for he was more than confident of his innocence. In reality, he could only vaguely recall the evening and even that was the dream he had about Dormé's safety.

Kei shook his head 'They can't arrest you until the matter has been cleared with the Coruscanti internal intelligence. All they can do right now is bring you in for questioning,'

Anakin scowled obviously enraged that he would be implicated in a crime he believed he didn't commit. 'As if that's any better! I dare them to try and arrest me. I'm telling you right now, my mother won't allow it. She'll know I'm innocent and will not tolerate this insult!' he snapped as Kei furrowed his brow.

'Just to let you know, I have spoken to a few of my contacts and they're going to look into the matter of clearing your name,' he concluded. 'I know your innocent, Anakin; you don't need to defend yourself to me. No one else on my homeworld knows this and they are all mourning the loss of something sacred to them. Besides, you're too much of a girl to commit murder,' he added with a wry grin to which Anakin just glared at him.

'Are we done here now? Because I have far more pressing matters to that needed to be dealt with,' he stated in cold tones causing Kei to raise a brow in curiosity.

'If it involves your scary ex-girlfriend, I'm telling you right now, I want nothing to do with it,' Kei stated as he studied Anakin warily. He knew of Anakin's obsession with the handmaiden and anytime he needed _help_ it almost always pertained to the fierce and frightening Dormé.

'Dormé isn't my ex, Kei. She's my wife and I need you to help me get her off Naboo. My idiot parents seem to think she's still a handmaiden instead of a princess.'

Kei just stared at Anakin in disbelief. 'You actually married her?! Are you mad? By the goddess, Anakin, she's my age! She's not even royalty! And she beats you! Does she even know that you slept with that priestess? Oh my goddess, Anakin, if she finds out—' Kei shuddered at the thought.

'Don't ever talk about Dormé like that ever again!' Anakin growled as he grabbed Kei by his shirt and slammed him hard against the back wall. The younger nobleman cried out in shock while staring at Anakin in concern. Kei's fear poured off him and Anakin couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction from it.

'Okay! Okay! I'll help you get Dormé back to Coruscant—' he squeaked as Anakin narrowed his eyes and began to lift the boy off his feet.

'What else, Kei?' he growled in threatening tones.

'I promise I won't tease you about Dormé anymore,' he stammered in fear.

'Good,' Anakin snapped as he released his grip on Kei causing the boy to drop unceremoniously to his feet.

Dusting himself off as though he had dirt on him, Kei gave Anakin a look of annoyance. 'And you're welcome,' he added in sarcastic tones as Anakin rolled his eyes.

'I'll thank you once Dormé is back safe and sound on Coruscant and that tarnish your people stamped on my good name has been removed. And for the record, I didn't sleep with her,' Anakin concluded as Kei rolled his eyes.

'Why doesn't that surprise me? In fact, I wouldn't even be surprised if you never had any other women outside of Lady Dormé,' Kei remarked dryly.

Anakin just shrugged as he moved to collect his utility belt that held his lightsaber. 'Unlike you Kei, I'd rather make love to one woman who worships me, than multiple partners that don't even known or care who I am,' he snobbishly replied not wanting to admit he was far too drunk and high to even know where he was, let alone have sex.

Kei just rolled his eyes and made a face. 'Whatever you say, princess,' Anakin cast him a withering look and soon the nobleman was silenced. Without another moments hesitation the young prince began to explain his plans of how they were going to locate and rescue his wife from the Naboo queen.

While Anakin's first's attempts at a rescue mission proved disastrous he had learnt a thing or two from the experience and this time he was careful to plan ahead. As such, it wasn't long before the two young men were able to establish a proper course of action and make contact with Mikal who would assist them in bypassing Naboo security without any questions or complications.

As they snuck off to Anakin's ship, the young prince was fairly confident that no one would question his whereabouts or why he was departing in such haste. With everything going as planned the young prince was confident that there would be no interruptions this time, nor would there be any nasty surprises. Unfortunately, what the young prince wasn't counting on was what would be waiting for him upon his return to Coruscant.

As he took to space, with Kei close behind in his own ship, Anakin found his thoughts returning to Kei's words about the dead priestess. He wasn't certain what worried him more, the fact he could barely remember anything about that night—leaving open the possibility that he might have indeed killed the girl during his state of hallucination—or the fact he had forgotten to speak to Dormé about it and how this would affect their marriage and his parent's view of their marriage. He could only hope that once his innocence was proven, they wouldn't use this against him though somehow the young prince had his doubts.

He gave a long sigh at the thought as his eyes fell to the metallic form of his right hand –another reminder of the events that had brought him to this point. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of all doubts and concerns. This was certain to be one discussion he was not looking forward to having with Dormé and the memory of making out with the priestess—despite not sleeping with her—left him feeling disgusting and utterly ashamed of himself. If only he knew that in the end, this would prove to be only the beginning of the coming darkness...


	9. Only to be Parted

'Okay I've been dying to ask this ever since I first arrived at the palace. What is up with the glove? Is it real? I mean, did you really lose your hand? Or is it an attempt to impress your scary girlfriend?' Kei asked as they moved through the secret halls that were conveniently open for their use.

Anakin scowled deeply and stopped in mid-step as he whirled around to face Kei. 'An attempt to impress Dormé? What is wrong with you?' he hissed as he promptly unbuckled and removed the glove revealing the metallic form where his hand had once been.

'I lost my hand fighting against a Sith lord, Kei. Is that real enough for you?' Anakin snapped as Kei's eyes fell to the metallic hand. The nobleman looked visibly impressed and couldn't resist an impressed grin.

'So did you win?' he asked obviously eager to learn of the results of Anakin's battle.

The young prince however was less than eager to share the results and just sighed in reply as he returned the glove to his metal hand. 'You'd do better to ask Dormé about that,' he muttered as he guided Kei through the winding hidden hallways.

Kei's curiosity was only piqued now and he couldn't resist snickering. 'Oh I see now. You lost didn't you? So did Dormé have to step in and save the day? I bet she did, didn't she? Is that how you two made up?' Kei asked eagerly as Anakin rolled his eyes which only encouraged the young nobleman all the more. 'Oh goddess, that is what happened, isn't it?' he crowed. He burst out in laughter.

Anakin, having about enough, drew his lightsaber and threatened to activate it at Kei who immediately stopped his laughter. 'Not another word, Kei,' he hissed as Kei raised his hands in mock surrender.

'Okay, okay, no need to lose your cool,' he said quickly as the memory of being pinned to the wall was still fresh in his mind.

The prince promptly turned and continued to lead the way. 'Dormé was captured by a man named Count Dooku. It turns out he was a Sith Lord and when I tried to rescue her—' Anakin began before Kei interrupted.

'Oh that was you who saved the queen!' Kei snickered, 'Who would have thought! So Dormé was with her when they were captured? And you came to rescue her and the queen?'

The young prince realising his mistake just gave a nod. 'Something like that,' he began, 'but when I tried to rescue her, things kinda got complicated,' the young prince concluded as he moved to activate another door that would lead them to the main living quarters of the handmaidens. It was his hope that Dormé would have completed her duties for the afternoon and perhaps be returning soon. However, before he had a chance to open the door, the younger nobleman was speaking up forcing Anakin to pause and give him a withering look.

This did little to stop Kei who was dying for more details of this little adventure. 'So this Sith Lord—whatever that is—basically lobbed off your hand and then what?' Kei whispered.

Anakin gave a heavy sigh as he glared at his colleague. 'Kei, I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to get my wife back, all right?'

Kei rolled his eyes as he made a face. 'She isn't going to disappear in two minutes, princess. Or are you that embarrassed about the fact I know you failed your rescue mission when everyone else thinks your a hero?' he taunted as Anakin's eyes narrowed and his temperament grew stormy.

'I didn't fail, you fool! I did return with Dormé, didn't I? And the queen,' he quickly added. 'I just lost my hand that's all.'

Kei gave a bratty grin as he folded his arms. 'Your sweet, but scary girlfriend ended up saving you, didn't she?' he said with a knowing grin which only widened at Anakin's burning cheeks. 'Great goddess, she did too!!!' Kei shouted only to have Anakin slam his gloved hand over the boy's mouth.

'Shut up, you idiot!!' he hissed as Kei mumbled something incoherent that Anakin was thankful for his colleagues sake that he didn't hear. The younger man's amusement was quite evident and was doing little to calm Anakin's agitated nerves. Only when Kei fell silent did Anakin remove his hand as he gave him another withering look before moving to open the door a crack and peek out of it.

'I knew it! I just knew you needed your scary ex's help! So is that why you married her? Because she saved your life?' Kei continued quietly as the young prince threw his hand up to reveal a rather inappropriate gesture while his back remained turned away from Kei.

'Okay, now is our chance. Everything looks clear,' Anakin whispered purposely ignoring his compatriot's remarks and snickers. Then without another word, he slipped out of the secret hall and raced towards Dormé's personal quarters, hoping desperately that the handmaiden would be returning soon. And hoping her mentor would not be with her or nearby.

Anakin and Kei waited with some impatience in Dormé's quarters—at Anakin's demand of course—for the handmaiden to return. Anakin could sense Dormé's emotional exhaustion and grew even more eager to return her home where she belonged.

However not wanting to give away their presence to any unsuspecting handmaidens, Kei suggested they keep the lights off in the room. Anakin thought this was a stupid idea and freely expressed it until he sensed someone passing by and promptly turned off the lights himself. Little did he realise it was none other than Ellé who was too distracted with her novel to even care.

Of course had he not been so distracted by his desire to be re-united with his wife, Anakin would have also figured out that Ellé posed no threat. Nevermind the fact that no light could be seen through the bottom and tops of the door. But it was too late and soon, Dormé was entering causing the young prince's heart to soar as he promptly used the Force to cause the lights to brighten.

As soon as she switched the lightsources on, she missed the fact that they flickered slightly as they grew brighter. She barely had a chance to register Anakin's presence before he was bounding over to her.

'Some warning would be nice,' Kei growled from behind him while blinking in an attempt to adjust his sight, as the young prince beamed and moved to embrace Dormé.

'I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I tried to contact you but they wouldn't let me talk to you. So I thought I'd take the chance and just come and get you,' he blurted out eagerly.

'Anakin!' she gasped, her face beaming as she reached for him. She hardly caught his words as she exclaimed how happy she was to see him, holding him close. Dormé didn't care about any of that—how long it had taken or that people were trying to prevent them from even speaking to each other—because he was here now. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him before he had a chance to explain his _escape_ plan. Dormé didn't even notice Prince Breemu lurking in the background.

Anakin grinned at Dormé's shocked gasp and swooped her up in his arms as he moved to eagerly kiss her. Though it had only been a few days, it felt like a million years had passed and Anakin eagerly expressed how he missed her through his kiss. Like Dormé, in Anakin's mind Prince Breemu may as well not have even been there.

As for Kei the sight of his best friend making out with his scary girlfriend, mistress, wife, or whatever was not at all what he wanted to be a part of and frowning he averted his gaze. 'Okay that's enough you two! Let's save the celebrations for when your actually alone, all right?' he stated loudly, forcing Anakin's thoughts back to the present.

Frowning, the young prince reluctantly withdrew from their kiss as he motioned without looking at Kei. 'Oh, I forgot Kei's here to help get you out,' he said with a hint of annoyance.

'Glad to see my efforts are appreciated, princess,' Kei snapped back as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

It wasn't until Anakin pulled away that she noticed the other boy in the room. She had only seen Prince Breemu a few times over the years, but was always sidetracked by Anakin. She thought the _princess _comment was directed towards her for having not properly greeted him. 'Your help is much appreciated, Prince Kei,' she said, bowing to the prince, though by all rights, she was now of the same status as Kei and didn't need to bow to him. Dormé wasn't sure of her status, despite Anakin's proclamation earlier about her being a princess because of their marriage. Since his father said it was illegal and she was sent to Naboo, Dormé wasn't sure about much anything anymore, save for her feelings for Anakin and his for her.

Kei's cheeks immediately warmed to Dormé's words and bow, though in his distraction, he didn't register the fact Dormé believed he was referring to her as princess. 'I'm glad I was able to be of service, milady,' Kei replied in shy tones as he gave her a smile.

Despite Kei's attempts to hide it, his crush on Dormé was more than obvious to the Jedi prince who glared at the shy prince. 'I'm sure you are,' Anakin grumbled under his breath before returning his attentions to Dormé once more. 'There is no need for such formalities; you are royalty now. Your subjects bow to you, not the other way around,' Anakin informed her politely before adding with a wink. 'Besides, it's only Kei and he's hardly worthy of that respect,' he teased as Kei made a face and rolled his eyes.

'As if you're any better princess,' he retorted with a smirk. Kei just laughed in reply, hardly fazed by the young prince's threat.

'Call me that again, Kei, and I swear I'll give you a pounding you'll never forget!' Anakin growled in agitation before uttering a curse in Huttese. Anakin purposefully forced himself to ignore Kei's laughter and smart words as he felt Dormé squeeze his hand.

She smiled sincerely at Kei before turning back to Anakin, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze. 'So, what's your plan this time?' she asked mischievously.

The young prince couldn't resist a proud smirk as he moved to kiss her hand. 'The plan is to return you to the royal palace on Coruscant where you belong, Lady Skywalker,' he said as his eyes danced with mischief.

Kei behind them raised a brow and gave a grin as he folded his arms. 'And goddess willing, Lady Dormé, you might not even have to save Princess again! Although—' Kei added while moving to the door quickly to avoid Anakin's temper. 'I've been told I should ask you about the details about that rescue—' he shouted between peels laughter.

Ignoring the _playful_ banter between the two young men, Dormé eagerly asked about the rescue plan. Just as she was about to kiss Anakin on the cheek in response to his mischievous look, Kei said something about rescuing Anakin. 'What are you talking a—' she began, turning curiously to look at the other prince, but Anakin let go of her hand and chased after Kei.

Livid, the Jedi prince growled a series of curses as he moved to chase down Kei to give him the pounding he promised. 'You useless piece of _echuta_! When I get my hands on your Kei—'

'Anakin!' She went after the two boys, wondering what in the _urugal_ they were arguing about. Just then, she spotted her mentor and gasped in shock. 'Saché!' It would seem this 'rescue' was even more doomed than the first.

Catching Dormé calling out his name, Anakin paused in mid-step and looked back feeling foolish for his sudden boyish course of action. He soon realised this course of action had just prevented him from running into Kei who had, in turn, ploughed into Saché.

Jerking back in shock and staring at the two men in disbelief, Saché asked, 'What in the gods is going on here?!' The older handmaiden and stared at Dormé in confused annoyance.

Kei stumbled back and with burning cheeks soon was joining Anakin who had returned to Dormé's side. '...Sorry, milady,' the younger prince mumbled to Saché who just raised a brow before settling her eyes on the cocky Jedi prince who moved to slip an arm around Dormé proudly.

'Don't bother trying to stop us,' Anakin proudly announced as he stared down Saché who now folded her arms and gave a tired sigh.

'Gods help me, dare I ask?' Saché looked between the three of them and glanced away with a groan as she put a hand to her forehead. In the Naboo dialect that marked she was from the northern regions, Saché muttered a prayer for strength.

Everything happened so quickly and Dormé was embarrassed by the turn of events. Saché's disapproval and sigh made Dormé feel even more guilty, though she knew she oughtn't feel this way. With Anakin, she felt that anything was possible, but in the eyes of her mentor, she felt like a child being censured. 'My husband has come to take me back home to Coruscant,' she informed Saché, trying to heed Anakin's words of a few seconds ago: that she was a princess now and no longer had to bow to anyone, let alone follow their rules.

Anakin, on the other hand, was just down right annoyed and ready to face any challenge given. But his temperament soon shifted as he gave a proud smile upon hearing Dormé referring to him as her husband. He was also proud to see that Dormé wasn't bowing to her mentor, marking that she was getting used to her proper title of princess.

Ellé, who was seated not too far away overheard the entire thing and couldn't help snickering.

Kei glanced to the direction of Ellé and felt his cheeks burn even brighter feeling every bit the fool he was.

'You're joking. Then why is Prince Breemu with you? Or do I really want to know?' Saché sarcastically remarked as she raised a brow.

'This is not a joke and Kei's presence is no concern of yours. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a princess to return to home,' Anakin snapped in clipped tones ignoring Saché's obvious amusement at his words.

Dormé was too busy playing with Anakin's Padawan braid to take notice of Ellé or Kei. When he once again referred to her as a princess, she brushed her nose against his neck, grinning.

Anakin smirked at Dormé's administrations and couldn't resist turning to face her and steal a kiss.

'Your grace, seeing as you're so adamant about running off with one of Queen Amidala's decoys, perhaps you'd do better to go about this properly instead of sneaking about in the shadows,' Saché stated quietly as her eyes flickered to Dormé. The young prince frowned but fell silent as he sensed the older handmaiden was up to something. 'Dormé, I'm not going to say anything to Padmé. But if I'm asked or questioned, I'm telling you right now, I know nothing,' she stated before continuing with a hint of a wry smile and a sigh. 'This goes against all logical reason but I know trying to stop you two from sneaking off is like beating your head against a wall. All you'll end up with is a headache.'

'Oh Saché, I don't care what you tell Padmé,' Dormé said, perfectly beaming because she was in Anakin's arms. Remembering what Anakin said after they were married, she told Saché, 'Give her my formal resignation, if you like,' though she wasn't even looking at her mentor when she said this.

Saché was downright annoyed at the lack of attention she was receiving. At Dormé's words, she rolled her eyes. 'Last I checked, your marriage is not recognised, so if I were you Dormé, I wouldn't burn all of your bridges just yet,' Saché warned her in concern.

'Not yet, but it will be! The emperor even said so himself!' Dormé replied, not liking where this conversation was going. But soon she was pulled into a kiss, which made her forget about why he was here in the first place, let alone that they needed to escape.

Kei was visibly awkward at the sight of his friend making out with Dormé and was careful to avert his eyes.

Saché looked to Kei and just gave a sigh. 'Fine. Seeing these two kissing guyamis are too distracted to bother with reality, here's the plan they ask you can tell them what I said,' Saché concluded before muttering under her breath, 'the things I do for this girl.' Suddenly without warning, Saché suddenly grabbed Anakin by the arm and pulled him away from Dormé. 'Time to go, both of you! If the queen shows up and finds you here it will be both of our heads!' she stated in fierce tones as she glared at Dormé. 'As for you, my dear, you're coming with me and we are going to have a little chat,' she said moving to grab Dormé's arm while Anakin protested loudly, demanding to know under whose authority that he was being forced to leave and demanding to speak to them immediately.

Kei remained quiet throughout the entire thing.

'What? Why?' asked Dormé before looking concernedly at her husband. She thought she wasn't under anyone's authority anymore, but it seemed every time she asserted any type of authority it was ripped away from her. 'Saché, what is this all about?'

'This way all of you,' she stated in harsh tones while half dragging, half guiding a furious Anakin in tow.

'How dare you! You filthy hag! You have no right to keep me away from my wife!'

'No, I don't, your grace, but technically, your marriage isn't recognised either by the Coruscanti or the Naboo, so that means Dormé is still under the service of her majesty. And her majesty has clearly stated that there are to be no visitors of any sort in the handmaiden's wing without her authorization!' Saché shouted to a still arguing at a screaming Anakin. 'That's right, you little brat. You keep just keep yelling,' Saché thought with some amusement. For the first and only time she was grateful to Anakin for his royal hissy-fits as it would make the act more convincing for the both of them. Once they were outside of the handmaiden quarters, she ordered Kei and Anakin to depart and then motioned Dormé into a room nearest to them.

'You can't make me leave! I'm not leaving without my wife!' Anakin argued as he jerked his hand free from Saché's grasp.

'Seeing that you were too busy to bother listening to my words, Prince Skywalker, perhaps Prince Breemu can remind you of them,' Saché stated in agitation before moving to taking Dormé's arm and guiding her into the room.

'What is the meaning of this!!' Anakin shouted before Kei shook his head.

'Come on, Anakin, she's right...' he began as the prince stared at him in disbelief.

'What? Whose side are you on anyways?'

Kei just frowned. 'I'll tell you later. Let's go,' he hissed causing the young prince to scowl as he reluctantly parted ways with Dormé.

Being pulled away from her beloved, Dormé saw she didn't have a choice, despite protestations. 'I don't understand,' she said, shaking her head

'I'm coming back. I swear to you, I'm coming back,' he said sadly before glaring at Saché. 'And when I do, I assure you, you will be tossed out into the streets like the beast you are!'

'Anakin—' she began, her throat catching from emotion, feeling as though he was already miles away. She tried reaching for him, but it was to no avail and Saché escorted her into another room.

Saché didn't say another word in reply but raised a brow instead before turning her back on him.

Anakin stared at Dormé in sorrow before being dragged away by Kei who just shook his head. 'Come on, Anakin, there's no point in remaining here...'

The minute they were alone Anakin growled and began to argue with Kei but soon fell silent as his colleague informed him the real reasons they were being summoned away.

'Dormé is going to meet us where we hid the ships Anakin. Lady Saché is just faking it so we wouldn't get caught by that other handmaiden -the one that was laughing at us.' the young nobleman explained to a shocked Anakin.

'So all of this was a ruse?' he asked in disbelief.

Kei just nodded with a grin before leading the way to their _meeting point_.

* * *

Alone with her mentor, Dormé was frustrated and deeply saddened about having to leave Anakin again. It wasn't fair. She thought she was a princess now, or at least the fianceé of the prince. Didn't she have any rights? And why didn't Anakin threaten her mentor with his lightsaber, or something to take her away from this place. Maybe they would ship her back to Uriash and hide all knowledge of her existence just to spite her? Her thoughts became very dark indeed as she sat down, feeling utterly defeated.

Saché faced the younger handmaiden who sat down in despair. Furrowing her brow she looked at Dormé and shook her head. 'This is hardly the time to mope Dormé your prince is going to be waiting for you on the outskirts of the hanger decks,' Saché explained with a hint of a mischievous grin. 'Had you been listening to what I was telling Prince Breemu instead of making out with your husband you would have heard that I was only acting like I was throwing you out so Ellé wouldn't tell Padmé.' Saché further explained before offering a hand to help her up from the chair. 'The reason I even took you to this room was because it has the hidden hallway that leads to the hanger decks you silly girl. Now hurry up your husband's waiting for you. And for the record if anyone asks I know nothing,' Saché concluded with a wink.

Upon hearing Saché's proclamation, Dormé's eyes lit up full of the hope she thought she had permanently lost. Hearing the plan, she was overcome with joy and gratefulness to her mentor. So happy was she that she wasn't even embarrassed by Saché's teasing remark about being sidetracked kissing Anakin instead of listening to her plan all along. Dormé swiftly rose to her feet with renewed vigour and upon remember, just as Saché reminded her, that this room led to the hanger bay. She encompassed her mentor in a brief, but tight hug, thanking her profusely for this.

Saché promptly filled Dormé on the plan and couldn't help but find the entire situation amusing in its own rights. She could still recall doing similar stunts to fool her _sisters_ whenever she wanted to slip off to see Soren. Dormé was most grateful and at the younger handmaiden's brief but tight hug, Saché felt her cheeks warm, as she grew sheepish.

'I'll never forget this, Saché!'

Shrugging she gave Dormé a grin as she nodded. 'I guess it isn't too late to say congratulations, is it?' she replied to Dormé's gratitude. 'And to once more remind you that you have indeed lost your mind,' she added in teasing tones before growing serious. 'You take care of yourself, Dormé,' she murmured as she watched the young woman depart only to pause and look back at her. Though Dormé was soon departing out of her life Saché couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't be the last time she saw her surrogate sister. Rather, she couldn't help but pray that it wouldn't be the last time.

It was then Dormé realised that she might not see her again for a very long time. It was a little bittersweet, but she didn't say goodbye to her. Instead, she turned away once more, heading in the direction of the ships where her husband would be waiting for her. With nervous anticipation, she quickly stole through the hallway, hoping there was not any security wandering the corridors and, to her luck, there weren't any.

* * *

Anakin waited with impatience beside _The Tempest_ with Kei as he frowned deeply. 'You're certain she knows to come here? You did give her the right location didn't you?' he asked for the umpteenth time as Kei gave a frustrated sigh.

'Goddess help me, princess, you ask me that again, and I'm going to throw something at you!' Kei exclaimed in exasperation. Anakin just rolled his eyes and glared at the young nobleman.

'Quit calling me that! Dammit I don't know what I was thinking when I let you talk me down. My plan would have worked just as well, and I wouldn't have had you tagging along either!' Anakin groused as Kei laughed.

'Anakin seriously given your track record of rescue operations it's a good thing you did listen to me. Who knows whom you would have run into if you did go through with your _brilliant_ idea of rushing back through the tunnels for Dormé! And without me or Dormé to save your sorry butt, I'd like to see you try and get out of that one!' Kei teased before Anakin waved a hand and stepped forward from _The Tempest_.

'What? What's going on?' Kei asked in concern but soon the prince was grinning and Kei knew immediately what that meant even before Anakin spoke.

'I can sense her signature nearing. Now get back to your ship and get ready to take off!' Anakin ordered as Kei shook his head and did as he was asked. Almost as soon as Kei was climbing into his ship Anakin caught sight of Dormé and was soon rushing forward to join her.

It wasn't until she felt his arms around her that she knew she was truly home. Following Anakin's lead, she allowed him to help her into _The Tempest_ without looking back. Once they were out of Naboo's atmosphere, she attempted to get Anakin's attentions away from flying, whispering in his ear, 'Doesn't this have autopilot?' as she proceeded to kiss his neck.

Anakin couldn't resist a purr as she kissed his neck. 'You need not ask,' he murmured back as he immediately activated the controls that would permit him to do divulge in more pleasurable pursuits during their trip home.

So relieved to be back in Anakin's arms, Dormé soon forgot where they were heading or where they had been or anything of the past few days. Though she didn't voice it, it was quite clear that she had missed him.

The young prince soon began to kiss her eagerly, having felt as though they had been apart for a million years. It was only upon hearing the ship's computer announce they were entering Coruscant's atmosphere was Anakin even able to register his surroundings, nevermind their location once more. For he was only too happy to lose himself in the universe that was Dormé which always left him feeling as though nothing else save for her mattered.

She wondered why they got there so fast, though there would be plenty of lovebites on both of their necks to prove it had been awhile. She was reluctant to cease kissing Anakin, but surmised they would be able to continue this soon once they were back in their quarters.

After landing, they were both quite dishevelled looking. Dormé's hair was well out of its formerly intricate up-do and her cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling and holding Anakin's hand tightly. 'We should take your speeder out around the city sometime,' she suggested. 'It looks a little roomier than _The Tempest_.'

Though he was covered in lovebites and looking more than a little flushed Anakin was practically beaming and couldn't understand why Kei, who soon joined them, was looking more than embarrassed. 'Great goddess, what have I walked into?' he muttered to himself as Anakin chuckled at Dormé's words and murmured into her ear that he would be more than happy to give her a _tour_ of the city.

While he was grateful to his colleague for helping them he wasn't too happy at the way Kei's eyes would linger on Dormé. However before his jealousy had a chance to take hold Anakin sensed something was wrong and furrowing his brow he found himself being approached by a man whom he didnt' recognised. There were two others behind him, both members of the Coruscanti intelligence.

Kei uttered a curse in his native tongue before giving Anakin a look of concern.

'By orders of the Humbarine intelligence and in cooperation of the Coruscanti Empire you have been placed under arrest for the murder of a Lady Akasha,' the man stated in clipped tones as Anakin's eyes widened.

Dormé was so caught up in her husband that she barely recognised Prince Kei and the officers approaching, at least not until they spoke of arresting Anakin. 'What—'

'WHAT!? What in the blazes?' Anakin exclaimed as he looked to Kei in shock. 'I thought you said I was only going ot be questioned!' he stated as Kei gave a sigh.

Murder? Dormé balked at them. 'Who's Lady Aksa?' she asked, confused.

'That was only if your parent's didn't agree to the arrest,' he said quietly as Anakin began to panic. 'I didn't kill her!? I didn't even know her name! I had no reason this is unbelievable you can' tdo this!!' he shouted as the man quickly moved to place the handcuffs which had been designed to keep him from using the Force to free himself.

'I'm sorry your grace but you were the last one seen with the priestess before her death. Without any witnesses to claim your innocence or evidence to show otherwise-'

'You can't do this I'm the prince of the Coruscanti empire!! This is insane! I will see you pay for this! I'll have you on the streets before you know what hit you!' he screamed while trying to use the Force to free himself only to watch in terror as the handcuffs remained firmly in place. The man swiftly removed the boy's lightsaber and gave it to the Coruscanti intelligence.

But then they were ripping Anakin away from her, putting him in handcuffs. 'Anakin, what's going on?' A priestess? Dormé found it hard to believe that Anakin had murdered someone without cause and was appalled at the treatment he was receiving. 'How dare you!' she shouted at the officers. 'Release him now!' She cursed herself for not having her sword with her, knowing she wouldn't hesitate to use it to free her beloved.

The men ignored Dormé's words just as Anakin in his panic and struggling fury ignored Kei's only to focus on Dormé as he continued to speak in desperate tones. 'I'm sorry, Dormé. I didn't mean to...I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore so I...' he fell silent at her words and touch before continuing in barely audible tones as shame was etched on his features.

'You...what?' she asked tentatively, though not normally one to prod for information.

'I don't remember all that happened...I was kind of...drunk and well on dust... but I know I didn't sleep with her and I know I didn't kill her either...' he said desperately in shamed tones as he hung his head no longer resisting the arrest as they prepared to take him away. 'I'm sorry Dormé...I really am...' he concluded softly no longer able to meet her eyes.

Upon hearing the truth, Dormé shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. Surely, he was just— She dropped her hands to her sides.

Though they weren't together at the time, he still felt awful about the entire situation and having forgotten to tell her about it certainly didn't help things. 'I didn't kill anyone, Dormé. I swear to you, I didn't...' he began desperately.

She touched his cheeks, assuring him she believed what he was saying. Her words were soft so that the officers couldn't hear her as she said, 'Be strong, my love. I swear to you, I will get you out of this somehow.'

Kei spoke quickly, 'Don't worry, I'm going to take care of this.' He was soon informed that unless further evidence was found, the Coruscanti prince was considered the main suspect. At the very least, he would be questioned and would have to stand trial. Nodding his understanding Kei knew in that moment he would have to pull some strings as well as speak to his contacts and couldn't help but sigh at the thought. This was turning out to be far more complicated then he wanted to admit.

Consumed by shame and guilt over the past Anakin forego his attempts to break free. It would seem Kei's promise to get him out of the mess wasn't as sincere as he believed. Just as his presumption that his parent's would stand up for him was too much to hope for. Now his marriage to Dormé was about to fall apart and he had no one to blame but himself. Unknown to the young prince, the Dark Side wasn't limited to rage and anger and as such, he soon fell prey to its dark whispers that told him that Dormé would leave him now, that he would spend the rest of his life paying the price for a foolish decision made.

Dormé had no chance to recover from her shock as Anakin gave in and allowed the Humbarine officers to take him away. She stared after them, unable to move.

With Anakin's sudden acceptance of his situation, Kei suddenly found himself alone with a shell-shocked Dormé who watched as the officers took her husband away. Quietly approaching the young princess, the nobleman was about to draw her away to inform her of his next course of action when she whirled around and demanded some answers.

Finally registering Prince Kei was still nearby, she turned to him, demanding, 'What the _urugal_ is going on?!!' He had better have answers and a way to help Anakin out of this situation or she would kill him with her bare hands.

Recalling very well Anakin's _battle wounds_,Kei immediately raised his hands and stepped back quickly putting distance between them. 'Okay, okay! There's no need to get angry. I can explain,' he began before quickly adding, '—but only if you promise you won't pound me into the ground!'

Furious for not knowing what was going on and being powerless to stop the Humbarine security forces from taking away her husband, she shouted at Kei. 'No need to get angry?!!' she roared. 'They just took away my husband who they think killed a woman!'

Kei winced as she roared at him and promptly took another step back. '_Wonderful timing, Anakin. Drop the news in her lap and then leave her behind so she can kill me in your place,_' he thought frantically. He was about to speak but promptly fell silent as she demanded once more for answers, this time not even bothering with titles or otherwise. Had he not been so scared for his life he might have found this amusing -as only Anakin was known to have a temper this bad or so he thought. Nevertheless, right now, he wanted nothing more than to calm Dormé and to keep her from taking out her frustrations on him. 'All right, all right now just calm down and I'll explain everything or at least all that I know...' Kei began as he furrowed his brow debating how much to tell her. In the end, he decided he wouldn't withhold any information for he knew Anakin would most likely fill her in on the sordid details and then he'd be on Dormé's death list as much as Anakin.

'You had better have a good explanation for this, Kei!' It was the first time she had used his proper name, but she was too angry to register this or pay it any mind. Dormé had no reason not to believe Anakin when he said he didn't kill that woman. But even so, she couldn't wrap her mind around what he had said about _not sleeping_ with this priestess. She really didn't like the sound of that and this too added to her irritation.

'Look, before you kill me, I need to remind you that I am as much of a victim in this situation as you are. Goddess knows, spending any time with Anakin when he's having one of his pity parties is a form of torture that's in a class of its own,' Kei continued. He grew serious one more when he could tell Dormé was unamused by his attempts to tease. 'Basically, Anakin was the acting representative of the Coruscanti Empire for one of our religious celebrations. But instead of enjoying the festivities like anyone else would he just moped and sulked about how you two had called it quits. So I got frustrated and decided to help him get his mind off things...' he said choosing his words carefully and already bracing himself not to be punched.

'So I kinda took him to the temple of the goddess to well...find him someone. But only because on this night the goddess embodies her priestess's permitting them to bless her male followers who also on this night embody her lover...Its long and complicated,' Kei hurriedly added not wanting to take the blame and yet not knowing a safe way to avoid it. 'Long and the short of the story, he saw a priestess who looked a lot like you and I kinda encouraged him to talk to her and well...I don't know all that happened after but he says he didn't sleep with her, which doesn't surprise me given how obsessed he is about you...'

Dormé's anger disappeared as she listened to everything Kei had to say. Everything having to do with this religious celebration sounded sordid to her and thought ill of the priestess, despite the fact she was dead. But what hurt was what Kei said about Anakin. How would Kei know if Anakin had or had not slept with the priestess? How would Anakin know if he was drunk and on some 'dust'? 'But why do they think he killed her?' she asked, her voice weak as she caught her breath, trying not to cry.

If Kei felt bad about the entire situation, he felt utterly horrible now. Though Dormé was careful to keep up a good front he could tell she was struggling and it left him feeling awkward and torn. This was partly his fault and now looking back he couldn't help but want to kick himself for ever suggesting to the Jedi prince to join him at the temple. Had he known they really were this serious he wouldn't have even bothered. At her question, Kei furrowed his brow as he bit his lip. 'To be honest the only reason he even is the prime suspect is because he was last seen with her. Her body was found apparently some time after he took off after you I'm guessing. I didn't see him the next morning,' he admitted sheepishly.

Dormé put a hand to her temple as she could almost see the entire event unfolding in front of her. It filled her with such a jealousy that upon reflection might have frightened her. She wanted to kill the whore herself, and almost relished the fact she was dead, however, at the same time, she felt like her own soul had been sucked out, thinking about Anakin with someone else. She hated feeling this way, even more so that she couldn't do anything about it. She had no one to blame but herself.

'Also there is the fact they didn't find anything in the autopsy that could explain her death. It was literally as though her entire body ceased to function all at once and without any provocation -how did he explain it,' Kei continued as he recalled the examiners words. 'As though something had sucked the life out of her was the examiner's exact words, I believe, which in my culture means that something supernatural had occurred. And given that Anakin is fairly renowned for being sensitive to life energy or the Force as he knows it...well you can only imagine.'

So what if Anakin did kill her? She was dead. Why did anyone care? Had she been there, she would have done it herself! Why didn't Anakin tell her about this earlier? Had he fancied that priestess enough to want to hide it from her? Did he think she wouldn't have married him if he had told her? She must have had some effect on him indeed! Dormé couldn't help feeling sorry for herself and though she didn't say anything aloud to Kei, she silently sank to the floor of the docking bay as tears flowed down her cheeks. 'This is all my fault!'

Before he had a chance to suggest they depart to speak to his contacts about getting Anakin out of the arrest Dormé was sinking to the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks. Speechless, he could only stare at her in confusion to her words. 'How is this your fault? Last I remember, it was more Anakin and my own stupidity that brought us here,' he began, as he grew both sheepish and awkward. Kei though not exactly experienced with the ladies himself—despite his attempts to appear otherwise—did honestly want to help. However, he was at a loss as what to do or rather how to approach this delicate matter without having Anakin murdering him for it later.

Dormé's thoughts regressed to all the regrets she had while in the Separatists' camp, feeling as though her inability to admit her feelings for Anakin was what took him away from her to that religious ceremony and tossed him into the arms of another...and now consequently had him arrested. So deep into her own thoughts, she didn't reply to Kei because she could hardly hear him.

Then of course, there was the fact that he did find her intriguing, not to mention beautiful as well, which in turn added to his shyness. For despite his cocky and outspoken attitude Kei was by nature a kind-hearted and at times a shy soul who was more than conscious of how such a trait could be used against him. However, despite his awkwardness, the young nobleman felt bad for Dormé and wanted to help in what little way he could. Cautiously he approached her and gingerly placed a hand around her shoulders to draw her into a friendly hug. Though he feared Anakin's wrath he felt responsible for causing this rift between them and wanted to mend some of the damage done. 'Please don't cry milady, we're going to take care of this and get Anakin out before you know it. We both know he's innocent, we just need to convince the intelligence that he is too and I'm already working on it,' Kei said gently hoping his words would help ease a little of her sorrow. Though he had a feeling there was jealousy involved, the young prince didn't realize how deep it really went. After all, Anakin was single at the time and it was a ritualistic experience not an affair. Although he couldn't deny the fact he wouldn't be impressed either if he was in Dormé's position.

She stiffened when he wrapped an arm around her, feeling awkward. Since the only friend Dormé ever had was Anakin, she was confused by Kei's attempt at being nice to her. It did, however, get her out of her self-absorbed thoughts to hear what he had to say and she looked at him as he spoke.

Kei felt her stiffen and immediately felt his cheeks burn. He hadn't meant to make this moment a suggestive one but now feared she might regard his gesture as inappropriate. 'It's all right. I promise I'm going to help you get your husband free,' he said hoping she'd understand that he respected their marriage and had no intention of interfering. This seemed to calm her a little.

Believing Kei when he said he would help, was already helping, she turned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso and crying on his shoulder.

Was it appropriate to comfort a married woman? Would Anakin accuse him of trying something? Would this result in political complications between his people and the Coruscanti Empire? A million thoughts raced through his mind but in the end, Kei reminded himself that right now Dormé needed a friend. Though this was partly his fault, he didn't want to see her hurt and so he tried his best to comfort her in what way he could. 'Listen, Dormé, I know I'm hardly the right person to say this but I know he never meant to hurt you. I mean Anakin is so obsessed with you it's almost frightening. In fact, it is downright frightening. Believe me you have nothing to worry about.' Kei said gently hoping his words would help even a little bit.

Kei didn't understand. He didn't have a clue... Dormé's tears subsided and she wiped her cheeks, pulling away from him. She wasn't questioning Anakin's devotion to her, just that she was ashamed of herself for causing him to do what he did. It helped that Kei was there and was at least trying to help her feel better. She knew she wouldn't truly be all right until Anakin was released. 'Tell me what I can do,' she said to Kei, rising to her feet in determination. If anyone was going to help her, the prince of the Humbarines would be able to do so.

Kei was almost embarrassed at the relief he felt when Dormé pulled away. Though he wanted to help, he was never very good at such things and it always made him feel awkward and clumsy. At her words he soon rose to his feet as well and gave a her an equally determined look. This was an area he was good in and promptly he told her of what the contacts had said before and what would be involved.

* * *

Anakin was in a most foul state of mind after having spent the entire day being questioned and cross-examined. Though he spoke the truth, it never seemed to be enough for them and despite his demands, no one seemed to listen which only added to his irritation. In the end, they seemed to satisfy themselves by dumping him in a Spartan room that would be considered luxurious by normal prison standards. For the prince however, this place was a dump and a dead-end and soon his thoughts filled with despair and sorrow. He was certain Dormé would never speak to him again because of his stupid behaviour and swore to himself that he would pound Kei the minute he saw the boy again. So much for the Humbarine prince's promise to keep him from being tossed into prison. But most of all he missed his wife and was soon consumed with grief at the possibility of her never wanting to see him again.

However, after what seemed to be an eternity Anakin sensed another approaching and soon heard the doors part. Rising to his, feet quickly he gave the guard a cold and stiff look but to his surprise, he wasn't being collected for another round of questions. As the man motioned him to approach, the prince complied with guarded annoyance.

'You're free to go your grace and may I express my sincere apologies for this entire—'

The guard never did finish his sentence as Anakin having just had his restraints removed proceeded to punch the man square in the jaw, cracking it in the process.

'Great goddess, Anakin what in the abyssal did you do that for? He was letting you go!' Kei cried out as the young prince departed from the cell with a look of annoyance.

Dormé was good at following directions. Being told what to do by nobility was something she had trained in and it was far easier to snap into handmaiden role because it was comfortable and familiar. She did as Kei told her and finally the contacts came through with the _proof_ that Anakin was innocent and thusly was able to be released.

'Thanks for saving me from prison time, you idiot!' The young prince growled before his expression fell at the sight of Dormé. Falling silent, he could only study her in silent shame, as Kei gave a frustrated sigh.

'Your welcome, princess.' Kei was grateful that Dormé—unlike Anakin—didn't put up a fuss and went along with his plan. It ensured everything went smoothly and he couldn't help expressing his gratitude over her quick reactions and apologizing for ordering her around. Dormé was, after all, a princess now, but Kei was used to giving orders and didn't want to disrespect her new position.

When Anakin's eyes fell on her, she quickly moved to embrace him, holding him tightly. There would be time enough later for talking about the priestess.

At the sight of Dormé, the young prince immediately felt a rush of shame for his actions. He wished he would have remembered to speak to her about the priestess, nevermind telling her during a far more appropriate moment than his arrest. But as she moved to embrace him all this was forgotten and soon he was holding her tightly as though fearing she'd slip away if he let go.

She then turned to Kei, feeling a bit shy as she thanked him, though not saying why she was thanking him. It wouldn't do to make the guards suspicious.

As Dormé turned her attentions to Kei it was only then that Anakin finally registered that his current release was due to his friend's tactics. Giving Kei a sheepish smile, he nodded in agreement with Dormé.

The young prince's cheeks warmed to Dormé's gratitude and with a shrug, he just shook his head and waved a hand. 'It was nothing,' he sheepishly remarked before moving to depart.

Anakin's attentions were already on Dormé and as she took his hand suggesting they go home the young prince readily agreed. 'The sooner the better,' he murmured softly.

* * *

Not long after Anakin and Dormé returned to the palace, his parents requested his presence in order to censure his behaviour. They explained why they had not intervened, as they were publicly embarrassed by the murder charge against the Humbarine sector. The emperor seemed to believe much of this was Lady Jaffa's fault, that her toying with Anakin's affections had led to this political disgrace, not to mention the fact their slapdash wedding had brought further shame to the Skywalker family.

It was not a surprise that Anakin reacted poorly to this, not for himself, but for his wife, whom they still refused to recognise. Though Shmi was convinced through all of this and his protestations of love for Lady Jaffa over the years that her son truly loved this young woman, she could not consciously believe that Lady Jaffa was honest. Shmi had her personal advisor look into Lady Jaffa's background in Uriash, Naboo. What she found was hardly flattering, though nothing was spoken of Lady Jaffa's home life or her years working in the textile factory. It was enough of a mark against the young woman that she illegally used her grandfather's surname without his permission in order to use it to become a handmaiden in Queen Amidala's court.

As the days wore on and this news was brought to light, the empress insisted on calling Dormé Lady _Janren_, to mark that she had acquired this information. She didn't intend for this to shame the girl, rather to assert her rank, that she was unworthy of Anakin. Shmi made no effort to get to know her. But upon Anakin's insistence that they were married, Shmi had little choice but to pretend she would accept it. She spoke with her husband and they agreed to have Lady Dormé spend time with the empress in her home court on Tatooine to learn the nitty-gritty aspects of becoming the next empress.

The afternoon she was to present this news to her son, his half-brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, stopped by to alert Anakin of their newest assignment. They were to be heading off to the Outer Rim Sieges to aid the Empire in its struggle against the Separatists who had become increasingly violent in their assaults. The Jedi Order needed their Chosen One.

* * *

In their bedroom in the royal palace on Coruscant, Dormé set about packing her things for her first trip to Tatooine. She had never packed so slowly in her life. It had only been three days since Anakin rescued her from Naboo and brought her back here and now she was leaving again. She didn't know that the reason Anakin's Master was here was to take him to war. As her mind ran with all the things she had to make sure to bring with her as well as what she might expect upon arrival, Dormé disregarded the door opening, folding another item of clothing into her single suitcase.

While Anakin was excited about the idea of having a real mission to do with the war itself, he dreaded the thought of being separated from his beloved. They had only been married and already they were being forced apart again. It was with this in mind that he endeavoured to spend what little time they did have left in the presence of his wife. So upon learning that she was currently packing for her departure Anakin -having just finished his meeting with his mother- was promptly heading to their quarters to see her once more. However as he slipped inside and caught sight of her packing his heart immediately sunk. There was still a part of him that secretly hoped there would be a way around this, but he knew in that moment there wouldn't be. Quietly approaching her, the young prince slipped his arms around her petite waist while burying his face in her hair.

Dormé left packing, leaning back into him, her hands brushing over his arms. How she hated to leave! But if this was the way to ensure their future together, she would do it. The empress said it would be at least a week, which was ages to the unofficial princess. 'I don't think I can stand it,' she lamented. 'I miss you already.'

Feeling Dormé leaning into his touch eased a little of Anakin's own sorrow and for a moment he was able to forget that soon they would be forced to part ways. Though his own brother assured him the mission wouldn't be much longer than a week at worst, Anakin was loathed to leave and felt this was going to be the longest journey away from Dormé yet. As the young princess spoke he soon realised she felt much the same and this too was a bit of a comfort. Tightening his embrace, he gave a deep sigh as he nodded. 'I know, it seems like everything and everyone is bent on keeping us apart. Even the Jedi Order has decided that now would be a good time for me to experience my first mission on the frontlines,' he admitted quietly. 'Apparently I'm to be gone for about as long as you will be...Although between the two of us I'm going to find a way to cut it short,' he continued with a hint of a hopeful smile.

'What?' she queried, turning to face him with a look of concern. Hearing that the Jedi Order ordered the young prince to the frontlines was unbelievable to her. Despite his quips about finding ways to end his time early, though it seemed it would only be a week, Dormé still did not like this idea one bit.

'After all a lot of things can go _wrong_ on the frontlines and who knows perhaps some _miss-coordinates_ might just _accidentally_ lead my ship to Tatooine, where I will then be required to come to the impromptu aid of a certain princess,' he only semi-teased as he kissed her throat.

'But how can they do this? I thought nobility doesn't ever see the frontlines. What if you're—' Dormé stopped herself short, not wanting to think about the possibilities. 'Don't they realise you'll have an empire to run?' She was so scared for him now, even though she knew he was a capable fighter.

Anakin immediately felt her concern and realised his attempts to brag in order to impress her was having the opposite effect. Furrowing his brow Anakin shook his head as he reached out gently touching her cheek. 'It's okay, Dormé. I'm not really going to be right in the line of fire. I'm just going to be close to the frontlines -as close as my brother will let me,' he added with a wry smile.

Even though it was reassuring to hear that he had exaggerated slightly in his statement about being on the frontlines, she was still concerned for his welfare. Though she knew his brother was protective of him, she also knew he was his Master and trainer. She knew that part of training is fighting and he would no doubt see battle. She had to admit it did fill her with pride.

'Believe me, I'm not going to be in any sort of danger. Besides, if I recall correctly there is a certain princess I know who used to place her life in danger all the time as part of a day's work. If anyone had the right to worry, it was me,' he said gently finding her concern to be touching and yet bittersweet. As luck would have it after all his years of begging to go on a real mission it was finally given to him but only after he had just married the love of his life.

His mention of her former line of work almost caused her to object, but his expression turned pensive and ashamed. At first, she wasn't sure what he was apologising for because with everything that had happened since they were married a few days ago, she had forgotten about the priestess. The confession caused her to swallow hard, thinking about her own attempt at trying to get over Anakin.

This thought that also reminded Anakin of the events that ultimately brought them to this point and soon his cheeks began to burn at the memory. Growing sheepish, he bit his lip as he glanced away briefly before returning her gaze as his expression turned shamed and guilty. 'I know this isn't exactly the best time to bring this up, but I—' Anakin faltered feeling so ashamed of himself for his actions and wishing desperately he could go back and do it all over again. 'I want to apologise for everything,' his hand slipped from her cheek then as it then slipped to his utility belt a sign of his nerves. 'I was going to tell you about the temple priestess, but after all that had happened, I forgot. It wasn't until Kei learnt she had died did I even remember and well— The only reason why I even went along with Kei's stupid idea was because I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't weak and to prove to myself that I could move on. But I was serious when I said I didn't sleep with her,' he concluded with desperate determination.

'I have to make a confession of my own,' she said quietly. 'I went out with Moteé to a club and ended up in her a room of her father's hotel chain with a man in an effort to convince myself that I bore no feelings outside of friendship for you...' Though she didn't move away from him, she found it hard to meet his eyes, but struggled to do so. 'I couldn't go through with it...ended up having to use the back end of my blaster on his jaw to leave, but I just wanted you to know so you didn't feel guilty about the priestess.'

Dormé's confession caught Anakin off guard but at the same time, there was a part of him that was almost relieved to hear it. Not because it excused his own actions, rather the fact it revealed that he was the only one who struggled to pretend his feelings wasn't real. However it wasn't to say that he didn't feel jealous over the entire incident and when Dormé admitted that she used the back end of her blaster on the man's jaw to end things Anakin couldn't hide a hint of a smirk. In truth, he wanted to punch the man out himself but it was probably best Dormé did it. However, he could sense her own awkwardness and noting her struggle to hold his gaze silently slipped his arms around her in reassurance. He wanted her to know that he would never judge her for this that it was in the past and what matter was that they had each other now.

The comfortable silence that fell between them allowed Dormé to admit what she really felt about the whole situation with the priestess. She also wanted Anakin to know that she didn't blame him for her death. The woman was hardly innocent, her crime being the way she treated Anakin, taking advantage of his pain. After a moment, she added, 'I have to admit, I probably would have killed her myself, that priestess, for what she did to you.' At that moment, Dormé was exaggerating, but couldn't say she was sorry the woman was no longer alive.

The young prince couldn't resist a dark smile. Though he knew it was wrong to think such things, the thought of seeing Dormé in such action was a thrilling thought to say the least. 'I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kill that guy for trying to seduce you. Although, I think he learnt his lesson well enough from the back end of your pistol. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see it,' he admitted with a hint of an impish smile. Though he still felt awful about his experience with the priestess, he was more grateful that it was behind them now, that ultimately she was here in his arms where she belonged.

Anakin's dark smile intrigued her and made her feel things and think of things she hadn't really considered before. What would it have been like if Anakin had showed up when she was kissing that man? To see Anakin leaping over to punch him out? To see that anger in Anakin? 'Me too,' she whispered breathlessly. Forgetting about her packing or that they would be forced to part soon, Dormé kissed her husband in such a way as to claim him as her own, that no other woman would dare touch him.

Dormé's breathless whisper seemed to echo his dark thoughts as he imagined Dormé drawing her blade on the priestess in a fit of jealousy. The thought was a heady one and soon his dark smile grew wider as her words continued to echo in his mind. She understood the darker urges that he didn't dare express and it was this thought that filled his mind as he pulled her into a tight embrace before eagerly responding to her passionate and possessive kiss.

Before Anakin had a chance to truly _claim_ his wife, the servants were chiming at the door, demanding their attention. Even so, Anakin was far too busy to bother with the door and it wasn't until one of the servants finally opened the door—figuring Dormé had already departed—did Anakin finally take a pause in his final moments with his wife. Scowling at the servant, he barked an order for them to depart. However, his mother having already anticipated such an event had given the lady warning that her word overrode Anakin's and not to listen to his demands.

Dormé placed her hand on his cheek to turn his attentions back to her, thinking they had time and if they didn't she would make time. After all, they didn't know how long it would be until they next saw each other. She didn't care who saw them, for she was too caught up in Anakin to notice.

Anakin attempted to demand that the servant leave them alone and when his orders were refused the young prince began to threaten to have her fired on the spot. In the end it was Dormé's gentle touch that ended the arguments as Anakin soon found himself growing lost in her kisses once more. Time, like luck, was something they always made for themselves and this was no different or so Anakin believed.

After speaking with the emperor and empress, Obi-Wan strolled down the hallway leading to the room he sensed Anakin was in. Before approaching the door another servant informed him of the situation, which was to be expected, and he requested they tell Anakin he would be waiting for him in the docking bay where the empress was already preparing to depart for Tatooine with the young handmaiden.

When the news was relayed, Dormé drew out of her passionate reverie, soon overcome with sadness with their eminent parting. She ordered a servant offhandedly to deal with her luggage and clung to Anakin, not wanting to have to leave, but knowing they had to.

Reluctantly, he withdrew from his passionate embrace though still holding her close as they slowly made their way to the docking bay. Though he knew it was only going to be a week, it felt like it was going to be an eternity and Anakin was loathed to part ways with Dormé until it was absolutely necessary. Even as they reached the docking bay, he was quickly to pull her into another tight hug before leaning in to give her a proper and very passionate kiss goodbye.

Though she didn't say anything as they made their way to the docking bay, Dormé knew if she did, she would cry. But when Anakin pulled her into a final tight hug, she couldn't help it anymore. It just wasn't fair! They had only just married and they were forced apart again. Was the whole universe set against them?

The empress was called away to other duties but informed Dormé she would be following shortly before saying farewell to her son as well. Dormé watched in silence, holding into him possessively.

If her silence tore at his heart, her tears only confirmed it. As he held her tightly—fearing to let her go—Anakin tried his best to send her soothing thoughts to ease her sorrow. But his own pain mirrored hers and so it was a lost cause to say the very least. Even so, he did his best to hold onto to her for as long as he could, putting to memory every detail of her features so during the long hours apart, he could dwell on them. Leaning in he gave her a proper parting kiss pouring into it all the love and passion he held for her before one of the handmaidens took Dormé's arm to draw her away.

One of the elder handmaidens had to come over to take Dormé's arm, pulling her away from Anakin or else they never would have persuaded her to leave. 'I love you,' she murmured between her tears as the handmaiden escorted her to the ship. Dormé's eyes remained locked on Anakin as she was taken to the ship.

Feeling his heart drop to his feet he didn't attempt to fight the matter, as he knew it was a lost cause and didn't want to worsen things for his beloved. But at her tearful profession of love the young prince felt tears of his own come to his eyes as he watched her being escorted away. 'I love you too...' he whispered back softly, feeling as though the most important part of him was leaving with her. In silence, he watched her never one letting his eyes waver from hers as she was taken to the ship. Even after she was out of sight, the young prince remained watching as her ship took off before reluctantly returning to his brother to begin his own journey to the outer rim.

As Dormé rode on the starship that would take her to the unknown regions of the desert planet of Tatooine, Dormé could still feel his arms around her, the pressure of his lips against her own... Not caring who saw her, she wrapped her arms around herself, crying because she missed him. She knew she would see him again, that it wasn't the last time, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself, wishing the universe would cater to their will. As it was, the empress would soon be joining her on Tatooine and she would begin her training as future empress, training that would enhance her abilities at being the wife of an emperor. She had to be strong, as difficult as it was.

The journey was far too long for Anakin's liking and the prince spent much of his time alone pretending like he was meditating when in reality he was thinking about how he missed his beloved. It just wasn't fair that they should be married, only to be torn apart right after. The thought filled him with bitterness towards the Order, towards his mother and the entire universe for 'conspiring' against them or so it felt. Though he tried to remind himself that it was only a week, the young prince was already miserable and even his attempts to get some sleep was a lost cause. Though he tried to wrap an arm around himself and fiddle with his Padawan braid like Dormé always would, it just wasn't the same without her and as embarrassing as it was, there was times when he found tears of loneliness coming to his eyes. It was only upon discovering a way to override the datapads to leave messages was he able to cheer himself up a little. It wasn't much, but for a time, it allowed him to imagine his beloved was near.


	10. A Mother's Love

Dormé did not know what to expect when the Empress requested her presence in the palace on Tatooine. There were many things that she was told about the trip that did not prove to be accurate. What she thought would be a first step to making their marriage official and by the book would end up being a test of her true intentions. The entire process of being officially Anakin's wife would end up taking over three months in comparison to the mere hours it took when they were quickly married upon their return to Coruscant. She was also told that she would be undergoing training in what it takes to lead an Empire, but it was actually intended to make her want to leave Anakin.

Dormé heard many things about Anakin's homeplanet, but she had never been there herself. It was quite a shock to her just how hot it was. Unaware of the true reasons behind her 'visit' to Tatooine, the young wife and unofficial princess, she would soon become aware that Anakin's mother did not take her seriously. When she first arrived, no one was there to greet her or help her with her luggage.

Unsure of her place, she asked the first person she saw where the empress was, but the man just led her to her temporary quarters and said he would tell the empress she was there. Though she was dressed in one of the gorgeous gowns Anakin purchased for her a few months ago, looking every bit the princess that she unofficially was, another servant arrived and began ordering her around.

'I'm sorry?' Dormé asked, trying to keep her cool. 'I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. I'm Dormé Sky—'

'I know who you are,' the older woman said gruffly. 'I'm Her Majesty's head of house when she's away and until she arrives, you are under my jurisdiction. Is that understood?'

The Empress wasn't even in the palace yet? Dormé could not believe her bad luck. It turned out that for an entire week, she was with the servants of the estate, cleaning, preparing rooms, setting up the dining room, changing sheets, cooking, all in preparation for the royal visitation. She didn't know that the empress had in fact already arrived and was watching her on the security vids.

Dormé had no qualms about these duties, for it was all things she had been doing for Queen Amidala for the past five years anyway. She loved working in the kitchens the best, seeing all of the fine dishes, goblets, silverware. She could tell it was far more expensive than anything in the queen's dining rooms on Naboo.

As her visit to Tatooine moved into the second week, the empress made her presence known to the young handmaiden. She moved her from the servants apartments to the grand apartments Anakin stayed in when he was on Tatooine. Though Dormé had not minded her previous room, she felt much more at home here, though she was unaware that these were Anakin's rooms. She missed him terribly. Saying farewell to him before coming to Tatooine had broken her heart for she didn't know when she would see him again. He was joining his Master on the frontlines and this was the second time they had been forced to part since their marriage. The first night in the new rooms, she could have sworn she smelt him on the pillows and it was because of this that she was able to sleep through the night.

The following day marked the beginning of her 'training' to become the next empress. She learnt to manage her intimate court, how to properly schedule and follow a set schedule, as well as other managerial skills, how to interact with courtiers and diplomats… It was all familiar to Dormé as well and she switched flawlessly from her handmaiden role into that of decoy queen. However, none of this seemed to please the empress. The end of the day was marked with her disapproving frown.

The women never discussed the hasty wedding, nor spoke of the prince even in passing. Though it ought to have bothered Dormé, she did not feel it was her place to bring it up. Despite this, there were only a few times that Dormé had to catch herself from thinking about him when she ought to focus on what the empress desired of her.

One afternoon, Shmi finally felt she had come to the end of the line. Lady Dormé hadn't made any objections, hadn't expressed a desire to return to Coruscant and her old life. Shmi had nothing else left to try to deter her from marrying her son. She summoned the girl to meet her in the atrium. They sat across from each other near the back of the palace overlooking the dunes.

Dormé watched the empress with guarded intensity.

After some time, the empress spoke. 'Lady Dormé,' Shmi began, dispensing with formalities. 'I've observed you this past week and, needless to say, I can't say I'm impressed.'

If that was meant to hurt Dormé's feelings, it didn't get past her cold exterior. She had been called worse by her mentor.

'I know this isn't the real you,' she continued, gesturing to the young woman sitting across from her. 'You haven't given me any indication of your true self. You have given me the mask of Queen Amidala or performed as a handmaiden.'

When the empress fell silent, Dormé said in plain tones, 'I don't know what it is you want from me, Your Highness. I have done everything you have asked.'

Shmi raised her head slightly as her eyes remained locked on the woman her son was infatuated with.

She remained silent for a moment. 'What I want is…' She took a breath before continuing. 'The reason you were brought here, Lady Dormé, was in hopes that you would decide this wasn't the sort of life you wanted.'

Dormé did not understand what the empress was talking about and remained silent until the empress continued.

'You are aware that Jedi can't marry…'

'I didn't really think that was an issue since he was already betrothed to my former mistress,' Dormé countered, struggling to remain stoic. She could tell that the empress was avoiding the real issue, but she didn't know what that real issue was.

'I am sorry,' said Shmi, 'but I do not believe you are serious about my son. What is it that you want? Wealth? Status? I can give you enough credits that you would be able to live on comfortably for the rest of your days.'

She was offering to pay her to not be with Anakin, paying her to leave and never contact him again. Dormé struggled not to scream curses at the empress for even suggesting such a thing. Keeping her composure, Dormé slid the pouch of credits back toward the empress without looking inside. She did not need a moment to consider the offer. 'I wanted your approval, Your Majesty, the emperor's as well, but even without it, I am still Anakin's wife. I always will be.'

Shmi could not deny that this protestation moved her. 'This is the first time you've been honest with me since you've been here.'

This wasn't true, but Dormé didn't want to present anything that might cause the empress to once more think ill of her.

'I wasn't sure if there was another motive, perhaps even of the basest sort,' Shmi mused. 'Tell me, how many other people have you slept with?'

'Just Anakin,' she admitted, blushing furiously and feeling quite humiliated by this line of questioning. Tears came to her eyes as she asked, 'Have you ever been in love?'

This caused Shmi's thoughts to divert from the young girl to her own past. Though it had been a long time, flashes of the time she spent with Qui-Gon flooded unheedingly to the forefront of her thoughts. His last kiss, the last time he said her name and held her hand. '….Yes…Yes, I have,' she said, though her voice was low, almost unintelligible.

Drawing the empress's attention back to her, Dormé leant forward across the table. Taking a chance, Dormé declared, 'Shmi, I love your son. I love him more than anything or anyone in the galaxy. And nothing, no one, will stop us from being together. Not even you.' She rose from her seat and gracefully exited the atrium with much vigour in her step.

* * *

Parting ways with Dormé was hell of another sort for the young prince who now found himself on a mission that brought him closer to the frontlines than he could have ever hoped. While he was far from danger, Anakin couldn't help but enjoy the rush that came with being in the possible line of fire. However while this was exciting his loneliness more than made up for it. While the days flew by and were filled with tactics and training night time crawled and Anakin was filled with longing for his wife. Soon he began to erase the mission logs so he could use the data pads to write letters to Dormé during the long hours of night. It helped ease some of his despair over her absence just as he found recording logs served to help him imagine that she was near. However, despite his best attempts, it wasn't the same without her around and he longed to hear her voice, see her smile, and smell the soft scent of idaceae that always reminded him of her. The young prince couldn't help but wonder what she was up to and how her training with his mother was going along. Little did he realise the training was in reality nothing more than a means of dissuading her from Anakin.

But as the days passed, things slowly began to grow more complicated for the young Jedi Padawan. Having unwittingly tasted the dark side only a short time ago, Anakin found his thoughts beginning to take a strange turn. The urges he once contemplated within his mind were now becoming increasingly difficult to resist. It was as though unconsciously he longed to taste the poisoned nectar of the darkness again. The chance came soon enough with the increasing attacks by General Grievous and a new mysterious warrior who was said to have been Count Dooku's protégé. Little was known about the one known simply as Asajj but the young prince soon found himself caught under the Rattataki woman's sharp gaze. While his brother was careful to ensure the young prince was never in any real danger it soon became increasingly difficult to avoid.

Anakin ever impatient and most eager to test his mettle once more took full advantage of the fact the warrior was tracking him and soon purposely separated himself from his master to engage in battle. Though it didn't prove fatal it wasn't without its price and for the very first time the young Padawan consciously tapped into the Dark side to defeat the fallen Padawan who hunted him. Asajj having now scarred Anakin's face and chin with her crimson lightsabers had grown cocky for her skills were superior to the young prince's own. Unfortunately for her, Anakin's ability to channel the Force was far stronger and in this came her defeat.

With ferocity of a Sith lord, he bound her body with the barbed vines that decorated the Massassi ruins before sending her to her doom—or so he believed—to the canyon below. Though it was a true moment of victory, Anakin was shaken by the ferocity of his emotions during the battle and to the heady rush he felt when he touched the dark side. For a moment, he felt as though he was a god and the entire universe was bowing before him, begging for mercy while he watched them suffer. It was wondrous and frightening at the same time. Now coming down from the rush, the Padawan felt both physically and emotionally ill and soon found himself being sick in the nearby bushes before collapsing nearby from exhaustion.

After coming to, the young prince still a bit shaken managed to stumble back to _The Tempest_ only to find it was destroyed beyond repair. Fortunately for him, Asajj's ship worked just fine and despite his rage and sorrow over the loss of his beloved Tempest Anakin was able to rejoin his Master. Once reunited with his brother Anakin received basic treatment for his wounds. Though he was healed, the scars still remained, leaving him a bit conscious of his appearance.

The coming days proved equally difficult as Anakin found himself struggling against his darker urges or rather learning how to use it subtly lest his brother pick up on it. However using it wasn't without its cost and though he enjoyed the heady rush Anakin dreaded the way it always left him feeling out of sorts, confused and lost. As a result he was careful to use it sparingly and only when he was training without the watchful eye of his brother and mentor. But with the Dark side a no amount would ever be enough and soon Anakin found himself trying to channel larger amounts. It was his hope that through this experimental training he would gain a better understanding of this forbidden aspect of the Force.

But on this particular day the dark side and its seductive power was the last thing on his mind as the young prince silently stared at data pad that currently held his latest plan. This time it was not about rescuing princesses, completing missions or undergoing training. This was about escape.

Everything was set in motion, or so Anakin hoped, as he informed his brother that he was going to do some further work on the now repaired _Tempest_. Since its destruction at Asajj's hands the young prince had it collected and sent for repairs. Though it lacked the upgrades he had spent hours working on, Anakin was quick to replace them. However this too was of little importance as he was about to embark on his greatest escape plan yet. After two failed attempts, the young prince was certain this time would prove successful. Pretending that he caught sight of something on his radar during his attempts to upgrade, the young Padawan offered to _look into it_. Whether Obi-Wan knew what he was really up to or not, Anakin couldn't say, but then he didn't care either. They're mission was drawing to a close for the most part and, unless something unexpected arose, they would be returning home within the week. But Anakin was impatient and was more than eager to see his beloved once more.Without another word of warning or even waiting for Obi-Wan to permit him to check out whatever it was, the young prince took to the skies. After being apart from his wife for so long, Anakin was more than eager to sleep in her arms once more. After all, while playing with his Padawan braid and keeping his arm wrapped around himself helped create the illusion she was near, nothing compared to the real thing…

* * *

Once Dormé's message got through Shmi, the empress formally announced, after speaking with the emperor, that Anakin would be marrying Dormé Jaffa after his scheduled return from the Outer Rim Sieges. The galaxy was soon abuzz with the news, trying to find out anything and everything on the new soon-to-be-princess, including going to Uriash on Naboo to find out more about the lesser noble family Jaffa. Needless to say, what they found only further added to the scandal. Duke Jaffa was unaware he even had a granddaughter and denied affiliation with her at first, saying he disowned his own daughter. After finding out that Dormé was to wed the son of the emperor changed his feelings about her entirely and soon he was plotting was in which to reconnect with his long-lost granddaughter, to show his support, or rather gain something from the union... Meanwhile on Tatooine, Dormé enjoyed a civil relationship with the empress, though it was mostly the two of them tolerating each other. It seemed that their love of Anakin was the only thing they had in common.

In contrast, the young prince, having been closer to the frontlines than to civilization, heard little in the way of news pertaining to his wife and to their now public wedding. For Anakin, his main concern was getting to Tatooine to spend some much needed time with his beloved. He had been feeling more than a little out of sorts in her absence and wanted nothing more than to hold her close, to be reassured that everything was as it should be. Upon his return to Tatooine, the young prince took little time to search out his beloved and was in good spirits to say the least. Everything, for all intents and purposes, appeared as he imagined it would for he was unaware of what had transpired in his absence. For despite the fact he was royalty, communications were forbidden even to him.

With a handful of data pads filled with notes to Dormé as well as hand carved images of her on the outside, the Jedi prince promptly moved through the halls of the Tatooine palace. Though he heard the hushed whispers and felt the amusement from the local courtiers, he didn't pay it any mind. After all, he was used to the attention and given his relationship with a Naboo handmaiden, the rumours of scandal as well. His only concern was how it was affecting Dormé, for the last thing he wanted was for her to feel out of place and uncomfortable here. Tatooine, as well as Coruscant were mean to be her home, though he imagined she would much prefer the city planet to this dusty place.

Slipping through one of the less used hallways the young prince picked up the princess's Force signature and couldn't resist a grin as he picked up his pace. Given that he had returned a few days early, it was his hope that he would be able to surprise her and as he neared her location he grew almost giddy with excitement. It had been far too long and the thought of being able to hold her again was almost too good to be true. Anakin overheard his mother and Dormé arguing over something as he approached the room and for a moment, he paused to listen in despite his eagerness to be reunited with Dormé.

'NO! No, absolutely not!' Dormé argued as one of the serving maidens thrust another hideous dress at the unofficial princess.

The empress pressed, 'It is tradition!'

The handmaidens were now quite used to the bickering between the two women and paid it little mind.

'It's tradition to look like an ornament?' Dormé countered. Though clearly all of these expensive gowns, jewellery, and headpieces were more appropriate for a wedding than the torn, bloodied gown she wore during their first ceremony, none of it even closely resembled who Dormé was. These past few days illustrated just how much of a show this wedding would be, not of how much the pair loved each other. It was about presentation, not about affection.

The young prince winced, knowing his mother's love of traditions. He could only imagine the gown she had chosen and was relieved to know that whatever it was Dormé refused. But then if Anakin was honest with himself, he would have to accept the fact that his selection for gowns would hardly be considered suitable for a wedding either; for, in his opinion, the less skin Dormé covered with cloth, the happier he would be.

'I suppose this isn't too bad...' Dormé conceded, holding up one that had been tossed aside earlier in frustration. 'Needs to be hemmed and taken in though.' She sighed, knowing there was little choice in the matter if she wanted to be 'officially' Anakin's wife.

Upon hearing Dormé agreeing to something, the young prince decided it was time to put an end to the madness. After all, despite the fact they were already married this wedding was supposed to be their big day. If they weren't permitted to have some say in the matter, then what really was the point? It was with this in mind that the young prince chose to enter without bothering to activate the chime or warn them of his presence. Hardly caring or even noticing the handmaidens who looked visibly concerned and uncomfortable, the young prince moved to approach Dormé eagerly with the intent of giving her a proper greeting.

Dormé had her back facing the door, attempting, with the help of two handmaidens, to wriggle into the gown she deemed not 'too bad'.

Shmi was instructing the handmaidens when she heard the door swish open. 'Anakin, you're back early!' she gasped, surprised to see him, though worried when she saw his scars. Before she had a chance to ask him, he was barrelling over to the half-dressed former handmaiden.

'Anakin?' Dormé asked, forcing the gown over her head so swiftly she almost ripped it. 'Anakin!!' She attempted to race over to him, but tripped on the trailing gown that was too long for her.

Rushing towards her, the Padawan grinned. 'Dormé!!' he exclaimed as he moved to help steady her. 'How I've missed you!' he said as he touched her cheek with one hand while slipping his other around her petite waist before leaning in to give her a passionate kiss.

Even if Dormé was wearing the most hideous dress in all creation, she wouldn't have noticed or cared when her eyes fell on her beloved. She didn't have to say anything in reply as she eagerly kissed him back.

'Anakin, this is neither the time nor the place,' Shmi said.

Her kiss alone made it all worth while and it was easy for Anakin to become lost in her embrace. Purring, he tightened his embrace, not caring what Dormé was wearing only that she was in his arms where she belonged. Only at his mother's sharp reply did the young prince finally register reality around him and even then, it was only to scowl at her as though she was interrupting him instead of the other way around.

It wasn't until the untimely interruption by Anakin's mother that Dormé finally took the time to really look at Anakin. It was then she noticed his scars, but she wasn't worried about him, since he was home in her arms, but she found the scars to make him look more grown up and rather handsome if she did say so herself.

'And what's happened to you?' Shmi asked, downright concerned. 'Do you need to see a medic? I'll have one sent. Rafi, fetch a medic, please.'

The lady nodded and departed.

Turning crimson, Anakin just shook his head and gave a deep sigh of frustration. 'It's nothing. Now, would you excuse us? It's been a while since I've last seen my wife,' he said in obvious annoyance before turning his attentions to Dormé once more as he gave her an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry. She's always been a bit over protective,' Anakin admitted feeling embarrassed by both his scars and his mother's doting mannerisms. Anakin couldn't help but feel conscious of himself and the scars he had earned but at her impish smile he couldn't resist a shy smile of his own. He could soon tell that she wasn't bothered by the fact his features were now marred and this erased the last of his self consciousness.

She smiled impishly at him as she reached up to outline one of the scars over his eye. If she were tall enough, she would have kissed it, but this was the best she could manage.

His cheeks warmed as she reached up to outline the scar over his eye.

She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, 'We should go somewhere else then so I can give you a proper welcome home...'

Anakin couldn't resist nuzzling his face against her neck while kissing it. 'Agreed. Let's go,' he murmured before adding between kisses, 'And lose that awful dress. It doesn't show your figure at all.'

As much as Shmi wanted to object to this display, which she found incredibly distasteful, she also knew her son wasn't going to listen to her either. She huffily started going through the gowns, some which were inherited from over the centuries. Before she knew it, the two of them had disappeared and one of her handmaidens questioned her about Anakin's belongings, if they ought to be taken from his ship. 'Yes, that's fine,' she said, hardly listening to the handmaiden.

Dormé giggled as he kissed her neck, but laughed at his comment about the dress. Between kisses of her own, she suggested, 'Why don't you help me out of it then?' as they eventually made their way to his room.

Anakin was more than quick to take advantage of the situation and was swift in guiding her out of the room and to his own quarters where she had been living for the past while. Of course, it wasn't without its many pauses as he couldn't keep his hands off her despite the dress that she was practically drowning in. As they finally reached their destination, Anakin couldn't resist a grin at her suggestion, despite the fact he was already in the process of attempting to remove the complicated and hideous gown. 'Force help me, this gown isn't a wedding dress; it's armour,' he groused between kisses, 'Why else would it have all of these damned clasps and clips but for _protection_ to keep a husband from enjoying his wife?'

Dormé groaned in frustration as they both tried to get the stupid gown off, not wanting to have to break down and summon an aid to assist. 'And to think this was the best of the gowns I had to choose from,' she muttered.

Anakin winced at her statement as he struggled to help her as well. 'This is utterly stupid. I don't care what my mother says. You're going to wear something you want, not what she wants,' he grumbled. But his frustrations soon lightened up as Dormé accidentally tore the gown, causing him to laugh as he moved to grab her. 'There, even fate is in agreement with us,' he teased with a wink.

Hardly bothered that the gown ripped, she broke off in a peel of laughter when Anakin caught her. 'I swear this dress is trying to kill me,' she laughed, but thankfully, the gown was much easier to remove now in its torn state and with his help was able to get it off. Looking at it again, she said, 'It really is hideous,' unaware that it was a priceless heirloom. But soon she was preoccupied helping Anakin out of his own tunic and trousers between kisses. How she had missed this, missed him...

Only when things had settled between then was Anakin able to finally give a sigh of utter contentment. Being in Dormé's arms was like heaven itself and part of him feared if he closed his eyes he'd only open them again to find himself back in the outer rims territories. But this was real and tightening his embrace around her, the young prince once more buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply of her scent. 'It's so good to be home again,' he murmured softly in reference to being in her arms.

Anakin's sigh brought a smile to her face and she nuzzled closer as he buried his face in her hair. If she could love him more, his murmur confirmed it. Eventually, out of curiosity, she asked of his time on the frontlines while twirling his Padawan braid between her fingers. Dormé thought it was incredibly sweet that he wrote her letters while he was in the Outer Rim Sieges and admitted she had started quite a long letter to him as well, but stopped writing when she realised she wouldn't be able to send it.

He did his best to recall the highlights of his time away. He spoke of the adventures he had embarked on, how he had earned his scars and the fact _The Tempest_ had to be severely repaired. The young prince also admitted to having written her many a letter and with rosy cheeks even admitted to doing carvings of her on the back of the data pads. Growing more serious, he also spoke of how he come to touch the dark side and the heady rush it gave him only to have him return to reality feeling out of sorts and at times physically ill. Though he wasn't entirely certain what to make of it, he believed if the Jedi were to find out, he would be cast out. Though he didn't openly admit his thoughts, it was obvious he was confused by it all and welcomed her presence that seemed to make bring peace to his turmoiled thoughts.

The dark powers he experienced intrigued her, especially the way he described it, though he was left feeling ill which concerned her merely because she wanted him to be healthy. He seemed more confused about it all rather than concerned about what the powers did or had the potential to do. As such, Dormé stroked his hair which was quite a bit longer now, though she was hardly complaining about it, and didn't press him for more information.

Once comfortable in bed with his wife, the young Padawan was more than content to remain there in her arms forever. When she was near, everything always seemed to fall into place and things that had been troubling him during their time apart were soon forgotten. Even his doubts and concerns over being found out by his brother and the Council pertaining to his use of the dark side wasn't nearly as frightening now. Neither was the fact he was finding excuses to use it more often than not. Dormé as always understood his thoughts and feelings on the matter and her understanding was more than appreciated. Just as her silent gestures of comfort wasn't taken for granted either. In fact it wasn't until he felt her fingers running through his hair did he realise that he no longer needed to play with his braid. She was real, all of it was, so there was no need for illusions. However while he enjoyed speaking of his adventures to her, Anakin was more than eager to learn of her own experiences while he was away and was soon asking her about them. He honestly believed his mother when she told him that it was tradition for a princess to learn the ways of politics and her place as a future queen from the empress herself.

When he turned the subject on her experiences on Tatooine, it was her turn to be reluctant. At first, she danced around specifics, but eventually gave in and told him everything. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings or have him be angry with her for the way he spoke to his mother, but she wasn't about to lie to him either. '...which is the only reason I conceded in choosing one of those wretched gowns,' she admitted, blushing slightly.

Stunned to silence he stared at Dormé in disbelief before frowning in agitation not at his wife but at his mother's poor behaviour. 'I can't believe she did that to you!' he stated in defence of Dormé. 'She has no right to treat you—my wife and the princess of the Coruscanti Empire—so poorly. I'm definitely speaking to her about this. I foolishly believed her when she informed me that she was only going to be showing you the traditions and ways of our court,' he fumed as he held onto Dormé protectively. 'The nerve!' he hissed.

Dormé felt awful talking about the bribes she was offered, how it belittled her, but more importantly how it belittled their love. She apologetically told him of her reaction to it all, but concluded how their relationship was now. 'She never really gave me a chance or tried to get to know me before,' she said with a shrug. 'It's not her fault. She's just concerned about you and wants what's best... I just had to be a little more persuasive, I guess.'

Anakin had to bite his tongue and resist the urge to get out of the bed and storm off to scream at his mother right then and there. Had it not been the fact Dormé was obviously embarrassed by the entire situation Anakin wouldn't have hesitated to depart right away. Despite Dormé's attempts to see things from his mother's perspective the young prince was still livid. There was just no excuse for her poor behaviour and he was furious that Dormé had to go through such humiliation to prove what they knew to be true. Frowning he gave a deep sigh as he shook his head. 'There is no excuse for that behaviour. She has the nerve to give me words about how to be a proper gentleman and then she turns around and does this to my wife no less?! I'm glad you told her off. I wish I would have been there to see her face when you did too,' he grumbled feeling utterly annoyed and ashamed of his mother's reaction and treatment of his beloved. 'I'm definitely going to be talking to her about this.'

Dormé's hand moved from his hair to his chest, biting her lip as he spoke his mind. 'I don't want anything or anyone to stop us from having this publicly acknowledged ceremony. Once that is completed, then she will have to respect me. I shouldn't have expected her to treat me any better.' The last thing she wanted was to cause a blow-out between mother and son before their official wedding. To cause something of that magnitude would only increase the empress's ill opinion of her and perhaps change the emperor's mind about allowing them to go through with it.

Anakin gave a frustrated sigh at her words. As much as it annoyed him, the young prince couldn't deny that Dormé was right about one thing they would have to play the game until the marriage was made public. 'Yes, you should have. You deserve far more respect than she gave you. It shouldn't matter that you're not direct royalty. You're my wife and I love you. If she had any respect for me, then she would have had enough sense to respect my feelings for you and what you mean to me,' Anakin said with a scowl before giving a deep sigh. 'But I suppose that discussion can wait until after the public ceremony—but only because I don't want her to use it as an excuse to ruin things,' he concluded as he continued to play with her long hair; twirling it between his fingers as it helped calm a little of his irritation.

Anakin's passionate declarations warmed her heart. She kissed his cheek. 'I think that's a good idea,' she agreed. For now, they would content themselves with what time they had alone together before the emperor arrived. Since Anakin was back earlier than expected from the Outer Rim Sieges, they would be able to have the ceremony sooner, which pleased Dormé very much.

Their time together was enjoyed to the fullest and though there was still a great deal of preparations Anakin was grateful to have been able to escape the frontlines so he could be with his beloved. Little did he realise that unbeknownst to him another was watching and biding their time for very different reasons.

As the day approached, the young prince found himself struggling to keep his temper together. He couldn't stand the way his mother regarded Dormé and found himself constantly defending his wife from the subtle jabs made pertaining to her. His mother, after all, was one for tradition and Anakin personally couldn't care less and neither did his wife. He wanted Dormé to feel comfortable on their second wedding day and fought long and hard to ensure this came to pass, but in the end, it all came together and now as he completed his last minute preparations, Anakin's thoughts grew eager once more. Soon the entire universe would know Dormé was his wife and the thought couldn't have been more joyous or exciting.

Though the events leading up to this ceremony had been hectic and frustrating, nothing could bother Dormé today. She was so pleased that everyone in the galaxy would know and acknowledge that Anakin and she were husband and wife. With Anakin's influence, one of the traditional gowns was modified—form-fitting and hemmed short enough for her to walk in—in a way that pleased her. Though she wasn't technically allowed to be in Anakin's presence until the ceremony, they figured out a few ways to sneak off to steal a few kisses prior to the beginning of the ceremony.

The ceremony was lovely, though quite formal. Everyone that was anyone was there save for the Order Anakin served. While the young prince was well aware of how marriage and such related attachments were regarded by the Jedi he couldn't help but think they were taking this too hard. He was royalty after all and was expected to marry at his age -despite the fact it was meant to out of politics over love. Even so, Anakin wished Obi-Wan could be here to enjoy this proud and joyous moment. He knew this wasn't possible so he tried not to pay it too much mind. However, it was strange that his mother wasn't here and he couldn't help but voice this in passing but was assured she was on her way.

Nevertheless, despite the empress's absence, the ceremony continued and after what seemed like an eternity, it drew to a close leaving Anakin to finally be able to kiss his beloved for all to see. If anyone was bothered by their overly long and passionate kiss, Anakin was hardly bothered by it. This was their special day and he couldn't care less what the rest of the universe thought.

An elder handmaiden rushed in, shouting, 'RAIDERS! The empress has been abducted!'

'Guards!' roared the emperor. 'Where are the guards?!' He wanted to know why they weren't doing their job.

'Dead, Your Highness,' the handmaiden replied. 'Along with most of the staff...'

The young prince lost in the embrace of his wife didn't register the news until it reached him personally. Caught off guard, the Padawan could only stare in disbelief as his mind began to race. Turning his attentions to Dormé he furrowed his brow and moved to touch her cheek. 'I'm sorry I need to go, I have to save her,' he said softly feeling torn about having to leave and yet knowing if he didn't do something his mother would surely die.

It took a moment for Dormé to register their attentions were required elsewhere, for she was lost in her husband's kiss. When he touched her cheek, she reached up to grab his hand. 'Well, I'm going with you,' she murmured.

Anakin gave her a look that said all the words he couldn't say before moving his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze as he moved to depart.

Holding tightly to Anakin's hand, the newlyweds raced through the hallways, stopping briefly so Dormé could grab her wakizashi.

The remaining security was on their way as well, but unlike Anakin, were not able to sense her Force signature. Anakin moved quickly while trying to keep a clear head about it all. Dormé didn't say a word for her presence alone helped him maintain some semblance of control despite his panicked thoughts. Without a word, he led wife to the speeder before finally warning her to hold on tight. This was hardly the tour he had in mind when he promised to show her around, but now was not the time for such thoughts.

Dormé had never ridden on a speeder before and she cried out in fright while gripping Anakin's waist tightly as they raced into the sand dunes. She would have asked him to slow down, but knew that time wasn't on their side. If they were going to rescue the empress, they had to get to her as soon as possible.

Though he felt bad for scaring her, the young prince knew better than to slow down. The life of his mother was at risk and he couldn't afford to take his time.

As they approached their destination, Anakin began to slow down the speeder before bringing it to a stop a short distance away. The hour was late now and the Raider camp was lit with bonfires though much of the Tuskens were in their tents. Turning to Dormé, he furrowed his brow in concern as he touched his cheek. 'I'm going to sneak into the camp and collect her. I know where she is being kept. I can sense her signature,' he explained softly before moving to depart.

Once the speeder stopped, Dormé let out a sigh of relief, though it took her a moment to regain a sense of balance and steady her legs.

'It's probably best you remain here. It's just safer that way,' he said with obvious reluctance and concern. He wanted her by his side but didn't want to endanger her either.

The bonfires were haunting. It was something she hadn't ever seen before, aside from funeral pyres and the thought filled her with dread. This feeling worsened when Anakin wanted to leave her behind. 'Nice try,' Dormé countered when Anakin told her to stay put. 'Knowing your luck with rescue attempts, I'd wager you're going to need my help!' She unsheathed her wakizashi, which shimmered as the moonlight reflected off it.

Anakin, though distracted by his fear for his mother, couldn't resist a smile to Dormé's words as she unsheathed her blade. The fires cast shadows on Dormé's elegant features and danced against the metal of her blade giving the young woman an ethereal appearance that reminded him of the sand sirens he heard about from his mother. She was a remarkable sight and without thinking, he promptly pulled her into a kiss before drawing back as he gave a firm nod. 'All right, let's go,' he said softly before departing for the encampment. Finding his mother wasn't hard especially given his skills with the Force, but despite his training nothing could prepare him for the sight of his dying mother now strapped to a wooden structure. Though he didn't know the specifics, he knew enough to recognise that this was part of a ritual of sorts. Wood was a sacred thing for the Tatooine and it was usually used for religious purposes.

Neither of them knew just how long his mother had been captured, nor how deftly the raiders had been able to abduct her. In truth, there had been two separate attacks and the empress had been missing over half a day. No one knew their motives. Once Anakin led them to the tent his mother was in, Dormé stood guard as he rushed in to free her.

Almost as soon as he saw his mother, Anakin swiftly rushed to her side and began to undo the binding that held her in place. 'Don't worry, Mother. I'm going to free you.'

Shmi was fading in and out of consciousness. They had bled her and tied her up. She figured they were using her blood in some sort of ritual, though she wasn't sure. It was hard to think straight, let alone figure out the reasons why this was happening to her. But then she was being cut down and Anakin was there. She had to be dreaming. 'Ani?' she asked, repeating his name a few times.

'You're safe now. It's going to be OK,' he said quickly as his eyes began to tear up to the sight of her wounds and fading Force signature.

She hadn't seen him since that morning and now to see him here in his wedding garb, tears came to her eyes. 'You look so handsome,' she murmured. '...so grown up...I'm so proud of you, Ani.'

Anakin nodded at her words as he touched her cheek. 'I'm here mother, its going to be all right, you're safe now,' he whispered hoarsely as tears collected in his eyes. 'Just hold on I'm going to get the last of the ropes off,' he continued hoping to keep her attention on him so she wouldn't lose consciousness. But the empress was fading fast and her words sent chills down his spine.

Outside, one of the raiders took notice of Dormé and she didn't hesitate to strike him down, hoping the noise of his body falling would not alert anyone else.

'Mother, please don't talk. Just save your energy, OK?' Anakin continued as the tears now began to spill. He could sense a Raider approaching but soon felt its life essence fade away and knew the reason for it. He thanked Dormé for buying him time while still clinging onto the hope that they would all be leaving together alive and in one piece.

And then Shmi saw him.

Qui-Gon's spirit hovered near, looking on, and seeing his son with Shmi.

So many years had passed since her dearest love returned to the Force, but seeing him now, it was as though no time had passed at all. 'Our son,' she murmured. Shmi recalled that last afternoon before he left to introduce Anakin to his half-brother. She recalled the feel of his hand on her shoulder, the last kiss they shared before he departed. But all of that was the past.

_It's time_, she heard Qui-Gon say.

Anakin furrowed his brow not understanding what his mother was saying but sensing that she was fading away and quickly. 'Mother? Mother!? Hold on! I'm going to get you out of here! Please, just listen to my voice,' he continued in frantic fear.

'We love you, Ani,' she said before exhaling her last breath, her soul departing with Qui-Gon.

There was little time now as two more curious raiders made their way over to where Dormé stood guard. She cursed her luck, but dodged their fire and clubs, deftly counterattacking.

Stunned in silence the Padawan could only stare in utter grief and sorrow at the still form in his arms that was once his mother. Struggling against tears, the young prince bowed his head as he closed his eyes. 'I love you too,' he whispered not quite registering that she was speaking for both his father and herself. The pain was overwhelming for the young prince who had never really lost anyone he loved in his life, save for his father when he was still a youngling. But with the pain came the hunger for vengeance and soon the Padawan found himself reaching out desperately to the darkness to ease his pain. Wrapping it around himself like a dark cloak or invisible armour, he buried his sorrow and clung onto his bloodlust instead.

He would make them pay, every last one of them until their blood stained the sand red and their bodies nothing more than shells littered at his feet. With silent reverence, he gently carried laid his mother on a nearby mat that was meant for the shaman of this tribe before drawing his lightsaber as he could sense more Raiders nearing. Now was the time and he would not hesitate to unleash his revenge.

Stepping outside, he caught sight of Dormé counterattacking the raiders and frowned deeply. They would even dare to challenge his wife and beloved! If his mother's death wasn't encouragement enough, this about completed it and soon the young prince began to unleash the dark tendrils that now wrapped around him on his prey causing them to choke where they stood.

Through the Force, he could hear the requiem of their souls as he could hear their screams echoing in the night air. For a moment it silenced his own pain allowing him to forget the sorrow the gripped his heart and leaving him to freely embrace the dark side. Feeling it course through his veins was wondrous to say the least and soon he was moving through the tents slaughtering them one by one not caring who or what fell to his lightsaber. For in this moment he felt as though he were a god of vengeance and them: his pathetic prey whom deserved nothing more than the punishment he now unleashed upon them.

Caught up in her own defensive and offensive moves, Dormé didn't catch Anakin leaving the tent, but once she heard the lightsaber humming and the cries of raiders that were not her victims, she knew the worst had come to pass. Dormé assumed his mother was still gravely injured or ill, but was unaware that she had in fact passed into harmony. Many raiders ran for the dunes as more fell prey to Anakin's lightsaber, but Dormé killed those trying to escape, except for the younglings. She let the younglings go because she knew they were innocent. Unfortunately, this assessment was lost on Anakin and soon she came to realise the truth.

Anakin's thirst for blood could not be sated and with each body that fell his desire for vengeance grew. He wanted them all to suffer, to feel his wrath, to cower to his power. He wanted them to know the pain of loss, to know what it was like to have everything only to lose it all. Drunk on the dark side, he proceeded with his mad hunt for all of the raiders who resided here, not caring who fell to his lightsaber for they were just animals, mindless creatures…traitors to the Empire and to his mother. As such, his actions felt justified—righteous even—and as he slaughtered yet another family, he could vaguely hear Dormé shouting his name.

As she returned to the main camp where the fire was slowly burning out, Dormé spotted dead bodies of younglings leading her in the direction Anakin was currently in. He slaughtered a family of raiders right in front of her. 'Anakin! Anakin, what are you doing?! Stop! Anakin! Those were younglings! innocents!' Dormé raced over to get in front of him.

The sound of her voice threatened to pull him out of his darkness but his hunger for the dark side's kiss was too strong and as such, he only briefly paused at her words watching her with sickly yellow eyes before turning away. There were still a few who remained alive. Not caring that they were younglings or more importantly that Dormé had freed them for their innocence Anakin promptly went after them for they weren't too far and through the Force they stood out like beacons in the darkness.

Not only did he refuse to listen, killing the family in front of her, he also went after those younglings she had freed. Despite her yelling after him, Anakin went anyway. That was enough for Dormé. She was ready to leave with or without his mother. She didn't care anymore. Dormé headed back to the speeder in attempt to figure out how to work it so she could ride back to the palace, unaware of the dangers she would face on her own if she had been able to figure out the speeder bike. Unable to start it, she cursed and kicked the damned thing before folding her arms, looking out over the dunes where they came from. She hoped the rest of the rescue party would arrive soon as she was in no mood to look at her husband, let alone speak to him.

Anakin was too lost in the touch of the dark mistress to properly register Dormé's words and it wasn't until the last of the younglings fell to his lightsaber that he was even able to register his surroundings once more. But when he did, the sight that greeted him left the Padawan prince visibly shaken. Little bodies were littered around him all whom had been beheaded while in the light of the moons Anakin could see many more a short distance away, all lifeless having suffered a variety of macabre demises. It was too much for the young man, who though was growing increasingly enamoured by the dark side, was not expecting to find himself with this sort of result. It wasn't that he cared about the innocent lives he had butchered, rather it was the fact he could barely recall any of it. This wasn't the first time he had experienced this black out effect and the realisation of it only added to his concern. His other concern was for Dormé's safety -though he could vaguely recall her yelling at him about something he couldn't entirely recall.

Before he had a chance to think this through, the young Padawan's body began to succumb to the after effects of channelling such large amounts of the dark side in such a short period of time. The ground began to spin beneath his feet and his head pounded as though it was about to explode leaving Anakin to race past and over the still forms of his prey so he could be ill behind the rocky terrain nearby. Still shaken by both the events and his body's reaction, Anakin was forced to sit down until the nausea and the dizziness subsided. Even when this passed, the Jedi prince felt out of sorts. His throbbing head only added to it, nevermind the memory of his mother's passing. As he stumbled back to the encampment, he sensed that Dormé was a short distance away. Though Anakin wanted to properly tend to his mother's corpse, he was concerned for Dormé's safety and soon found himself heading down the path where the speeder now rested.

In her frustration, Dormé kicked the speeder bike again, causing it to rattle, but not doing any damage to it so far that she knew. The rescue teams still had not arrived by the time Anakin was stalking over to her. Dormé took in his appearance, which was rather haggard and disconcerting, and folded her arms.

Anakin frowned at the sight of Dormé kicking at the speeder and shook his head wondering what her problem was and why she was taking it out on the bike. He was still out of sorts and too lost in himself to register that he was the cause of her anger. 'What are you doing? You're going to put a dent in it,' he grumbled before Dormé demanded to know what was going on.

'What the _urugal_ was that about?!' she demanded. 'Why didn't you let the younglings go?! Didn't you hear me?!!'

Wincing at her shouts while his head throbbed, Anakin looked at her in confusion for a moment before frowning once more. 'If I had let them go, they'd only return to wreck havoc in the future. I had no choice it was either tend to it now or pay for it later...' he said in tired tones as he studied her closely ignoring her last statement as he honestly couldn't quite remember what she had said. 'Besides they're only animals after all,' he concluded before adding.

Though it would seem that Anakin's conclusions made sense, it would be something that would haunt her later. The fact he referred to them as animals was a little strained, but Dormé didn't say anything further.

'Are you OK? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?' he asked trying to change the topic and not registering why she was so angry with him.

At his question, she replied huffily, 'I'm not hurt,' shaking her head. '...not physically,' she added under her breath.

Anakin nodded weakly to her reply about to turn away for he wanted to be left alone for the moment. But then he thought he heard her muttering something and glanced back. 'What?' he asked in strained but weak tones, still not getting the fact his actions and inability to listen had wounded her.

Then her thoughts turned to the reason they were here in the first place. 'How is the empress? Has she been wounded?'

The Padawan felt his sorrow return with fury. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. 'My mother's dead, Dormé. They killed her.' Without another word, he moved to depart back to the tent he found her in so with the intent of preparing her body so when the rest of the security arrived she could be returned for a proper funeral procession.

Whatever anger Dormé felt about the way Anakin had treated her disappeared, at least for the moment, at the news. Though Shmi and she did not get along very well, they each respected each other's love for Anakin. A knot caught in her throat and she swallowed hard before going after him. She watched as he prepared the body with what was available in the small tent.

Anakin could feel Dormé following him and despite his wish to be alone to mourn, to recover, he couldn't help but be grateful for her silent presence. It helped soothed some of the pain and reminded him that he wasn't truly alone despite what his poisoned thoughts might have believed. He prepared the empress's body with what he could find in the tent without allowing himself to dwell on what he was doing. It just hurt too much. As he tied the last knot he remained kneeling before the form with a bowed head. He wanted to remain strong to contain his sorrow but restraint was never something he was ever good at and soon the tears returned.

Once he finished, she didn't hesitate before kneeling next to him and wrapping her arms around him. Whether there was an issue between them or not, it would be dealt with later, but right now, she knew her place was to be there for Anakin. Dormé didn't say anything though, and she wouldn't be saying anything of consequence to him until he apologised to her.

It was only when he felt Dormé's arms around him was he able to truly mourn and slipping his arms around her waist he buried his face in the crook of her neck and softly sobbed into her hair that had since half fallen out due to the events of the evening.

It was not long before sounds of the approaching rescue team were heard, many of them reacting to the morbid scene. Tatooine's suns had already begun their daily crawl up into the sky and cast an eerily red light into the tent when it was opened by a junior imperial officer.

The Jedi prince hardly registered his surroundings of the fact they were no longer alone. All he knew was the solace found in his beloved's embrace and that for a moment in time he could mourn in peace. It was something he desperately needed in that moment and though he was still too out of sorts to appreciate the fact Dormé had put aside her own pain to help him through his own it would not be soon forgotten.

Though he kept his back turned from the man, Anakin promptly forced himself to regain his lost composure. Clearing his struggling thoughts as best he could, he drew in a shaky breath as Dormé ordered the officer to retrieve a transport for the Empress's body. Once alone, he shyly thanked her before drawing back from his embrace and assisting their departure back to the palace.

The media from all over the galaxy at up the story of the macabre wedding. Little was mentioned of how gorgeous the ceremony had been or how fashionable Dormé's wedding gown had been. It would only be a few hours before everyone was talking about the death of the empress on the day of her only son's wedding. Empathy toward the young couple would be shown by everyone, except for the Naboo royal court and the emperor himself who was far too lost in grief currently to pay it mind.

Upon their return Anakin remained close to Dormé as though she were the sole reason he was even able to keep himself pulled together. But between his throbbing head, her distant silence and the overall fact he still felt out of sorts Anakin's mood only grew worse as the day progressed. In the end, having grown tired of Dormé's silent treatment and the constant questions from the security and intelligence the young prince took to wandering off to the training halls. He often would practice there when he was visiting the palace on Tatooine and right now it served to keep his mind off his sorrow and his frustrations.

Once everything settled down that day, slowly wearing into afternoon, Dormé was exhausted and decided to finally wash up and change before collapsing into bed. She excused herself from the emperor's presence and went to do so, being sure to lock Anakin out of the room. The last thing she wanted was to have any sort of discussion with him when she was too tired to stand. It would be a losing battle unless she had her wits about her, which meant being able to think straight.

Anakin couldn't help but feel that if he had done something different, had learnt of her absence sooner, or had been more watchful of threats his mother would still be alive. But she wasn't and despite the fact killing the Tuskan Raider's hadn't brought her back or erased his pain Anakin wanted to kill them all. He longed to feel their life energy return to the Force, to hear their screams of pain as he slaughtered their children and enjoy the requiem of their souls crying to the heavens as he snuffed out their lives. If it meant that for a moment, his own sorrow would be forgotten he would do it again and again if he had too. But despite the dark side's poisoned whispers and his need to vent his fury upon the innocent Anakin was more than exhausted. By mid-afternoon, he had since given up his training and was slowly returning to their quarters with the intent of collapsing in bed -hopefully by Dormé's side.

When the young prince attempted to enter, he found that the security of the room had been altered so he wasn't permitted entrance. Frowning deeply he gave a frustrated sigh as he attempted again not quite believing that Dormé would have reason to lock him out. But after the third attempt it became quite clear that was the intent and with Anakin already in a foul mood the young prince took to rapping on the door loudly to get her attention.

Dormé tried blocking out the sound of the security activation unit each time Anakin failed to enter and put pillows over her ears in frustration. When he began pounding on the door, she tossed and turned, trying to ignore him, cursing under her breath.

'Just what in the blazes is going on?' he demanded from the other side of the door.

She huffed over to the door, but didn't open it as she yelled back at him. 'You are locked out!'

'Yes, I can see that!' he snapped in agitation.

'How very astute of you! Pity you're not astute in things outside of yourself!'

Anakin cursed loudly at her snap reply. 'Outside of myself!? You're the one who is giving me the silent treatment here not the other way around! What is your problem anyways!? Now would you care to tell me why I've been locked out of my own room? Or is this just part of this stupid silent treatment nonsense you've been giving me all day!' Anakin growled. He was at a loss as to why she was acting this way or what he had done to deserve it and was determined to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

Dormé faltered. He had a point. It was his room after all. 'Fine. You want your room so gods-damned much, you can have it!' she yelled, opening the door to him only to stalk past him.

Suddenly the door flew open and with a furious Dormé stalking past him leaving the prince speechless for but a second. Whirling around he stormed after her as he wasn't about to let her take off without at least telling him what was going on. 'OK, I've had about enough of this _echuta_! Would you mind filling me in on just what I've done to deserve this idiocy!?' He screamed as he raced to stop her from leaving.

'Idiocy?! IDIOCY?!!' she railed. 'How dare you call me an idiot, you _haramu nitathdungi_! You're the one who _haramu_ killed innocent younglings, you _isthab_! Nisaba, you can be so stupid...' She turned away from him to continue down the hallway.

Anakin balwked at her shouts and glared at her in silent rage. But before he had a chance to answer her back Dormé was storming down the hallway once more. 'And just why am I'm stupid!? Because I removed a future threat? Because I ensured that our kingdom wouldn't have to fear these disgusting animals anymore? That I avenged my mother's death so she could rest in peace!? Well if that makes me a whatever the abyssal you just called me than so be it!' he shouted back in rage as he once more chased after her in an attempt to once more try to stop her from leaving.

Without turning around, Dormé continued shouting at him. 'I don't give an _araru_ that you avenged her death—'

'And that still doesn't explain why you're being such a hag! I thought you understood! Or am I not allowed to avenge my mother's death in your eyes or ensure this doesn't happen again in the future!?' he hissed.

'You didn't _haramu_ listen to me, Anakin. You _haramu_ ignored me as though I was nothing more than a lowly serving girl! Why do you think I'm angry?!'

The young prince continued to follow Dormé while shouting in his rage at her. But in his attempts to make her stop or at least explain herself the answer was finally revealed and stunned to complete silence the young prince could only stare at her in disbelief. 'I ignored you? What? When?' he demanded not understanding what exactly she was talking about. 'You're making absolutely no sense at all!' he snapped in frustration as he threw up his hands.

Then he remembered.

His eyes widened as he vaguely recalled Dormé calling his name when they were in the encampment. It was still a blur for the Padawan who seemed to recall the events like a dark dream. But try as he might he couldn't recall her words only that she had spoken his name and the though sent a chill down his spine. '...Dormé, I can't remember what you told me...I only remember that you called my name...' he said in confused and almost frightened tones. It wasn't the first time this had happened although he had yet to realise this but it was enough to completely unnerve him.

When she could no longer hear his footsteps following her, she spun around. 'What the _urugal_ do you mean you can't remember? What an excuse! Glad to know I'm that memorable!'

Had he not been so lost in his fear and confusion Anakin might have found himself growing intrigued by Dormé's fiery disposition. However he was too distracted by his discovery to really register it and when Dormé proceeded further down the hall the Jedi prince promptly started racing after her as his temper had faded away to fear and concern.

Too angry to even cry, she stomped further down the hallway, muttering curses about Anakin and his self-centeredness.

'Dormé! Wait! Listen to me it wasn't like that! You don't understand! I was—' he said before stopping short as though fearing as though his brother would suddenly appear out of no where. Then realising Dormé was still departing he once more raced after her until he was close enough to reach out and grab her arm to direct her attentions to him.

When he grabbed her arm, she wrenched it away. 'What? You were what?' she demanded, not feeling any excuse was worth it. He owed her an apology not excuses!

'Dormé please just let me explain,' he tried once more.

'Why should I even listen to you anyway? You didn't give me the same courtesy—'

'I was using the dark side, all right?' Anakin tried to say in quiet tones still fearing that someone might overhear him but Dormé was still shouting and growing annoyed once more—having now had a small taste of how she felt.

She continued on her way, ignoring him in return.

'Dammit, Dormé! I wasn't purposely ignoring you! I was using the dark side and just got too caught up in it to register my surroundings all right? Is that clear enough for you to understand!?' he shouted back not caring if even the Jedi Council heard him.

Dormé didn't understand what it meant that he was using the dark side. To her, it was just another excuse and she didn't want to hear it. 'So what?!'

Anakin gave an exasperated sigh at her demands as he had yet to figure out it was an apology she wanted all along. 'So what!? Force help me, Dormé, I could have hurt you and not even realised it! You should be grateful I supposedly ignored you! I wasn't exactly myself back there you know!' he spouted before registering just how accurate his statement truly was. Growing pale, he ran a shaky hand through his spiky hair as he stared at Dormé in confused fear. '...I went too far this time. I could-I could have hurt you...' he stammered in fear still registering the fact he already had.

'Well, you succeeded,' she replied in far weaker tones that she intended. It was then Dormé reached another bedroom, hoping to find it vacant. She attempted to open it, but didn't have access to it so she continued down the hallways to find yet another room. Dormé didn't comprehend the powers of the dark side or just what Anakin was capable of doing under its influence. She did not put together the fact that he had been so 'drugged' with the dark side he was hardly able to tell friend from foe, that he wouldn't have been stopped in his need for vengeance.

It was only at her words did Anakin finally comprehend the weight of his actions and how his callous gesture had hurt her. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he followed her to a room that was locked and reserved for high ranking guests. Having now finally figured it out the young prince felt more than a little ashamed of himself despite the fact he wasn't certain it was entirely his fault. After all he wasn't exactly himself to say the very least. Anakin knew it was because he was under the influence of the Dark side he also knew that this was something Dormé wouldn't really understand. Either way he knew without question, he owed her an apology. 'I never meant to hurt you,' he began quietly as he tried to stop her from finding another room to rest in. 'I'm serious, Dormé, I really wasn't myself back there,' he continued as the throbbing of his head reminded him that he wasn't exactly himself right now either.

'But it doesn't excuse my behaviour. I should have been more careful to keep my wits about me,' he said quiet tones. 'It's just...I wish I knew how to explain it in such a way that you could understand,' he admitted as shame flooded his thoughts. Recalling his actions as though it were but a dream Anakin could only imagine how he must have looked to her. The thought left him unable to look at her as he furrowed his brow deeply. 'I'm sorry you had to witness that. I was so caught up in channelling the dark side and avenging my mother, I could barely even register what I was doing,' he gave a sigh knowing that given his training he should have been more careful and that this was no excuse. 'I'm sorry for acting like such a beast to you. You were only trying to help and I— I was too lost in my pain and rage to even register it.' he apologized in sad and shamed tones.

The next room was locked as well, but despite what Anakin was saying, she just wanted to find another room to sleep in. Though she was glad he was finally apologising to her for his treatment of her, she was still angry with him. She was tired and starting to get a headache herself. Finally she found a room that wasn't locked and entered. Putting a hand to her head, she sighed, facing him. She recalled his appearance when he looked her in the eyes before ignoring her, how cold and callous he had been. She folded her arms. 'Yes, I was trying to help you, but I was also trying to help those younglings,' Dormé said.

Her statement confused him and he furrowed his brow as he studied her. 'You wanted to help those creatures? Whatever for? They would only have returned to seek vengeance of their own,' he said as though he were but talking about an everyday event.

'I wanted you to let them go. Killing them was wrong, Anakin. I know you are in pain, but...' She shook her head, hardly able to process just how lost in this power he had been.

'I don't see how that was wrong, I just saved ourselves a world of problems for the future,' he stated in confusion wondering how she could possibly want to save what he believed to be nothing more than mindless animals. He glanced away. Deep down he knew she was right but the darkness was still lingering in his thoughts justifying his murderous actions and blinding him to the truth. 'Oh, now you're saying that I had no right to avenge my mother?'

'I didn't say that!' she argued, now extremely frustrated with Anakin because he obviously hadn't listened to her the first time they talked about this. It just proved her point once again. The conversation was not going anywhere.

'I think we should talk about this in the morning,' she said, hardly wanting to have a repeat discussion, knowing it wasn't going to help things and probably just make it worse. 'Neither of us are in the best frame of mind right now.'

While the young prince was the older of the two in this moment his behaviour made him look like a youngling by comparison to the woman he called his wife. 'Talk about it in the morning? What is there to talk about? I don't understand. Why are you still angry with me?! Would you rather I lied and said I purposely ignored you? That I intentionally tried to hurt you?' he rambled on in agitation as his head seemed to pulsate further from the argument.

Realising he was about to spend the night alone, frantic at the thought of being left alone with his thoughts and the all encompassing loneliness that was ever present in Dormé's absence, he tried to follow her to the small bedroom. His fiery temper now melted away into concern and desperation.

'Good night, Anakin.'

'You're not serious,' he remarked. Furrowing his brow, he tried once more to attempt to _reason_ with her. 'Come on, Dormé, don't you think this is a bit much? I meant it when I said I was sorry. I don't know why you are still angry with me,' he said in almost desperate tones.

Dormé knew if this conversation continued any longer, they would end up saying or doing something that they would regret later. Though she was very much aware that this was their _official_ wedding night, she was too tired and too frustrated with Anakin to want to be in the same room as him. 'You're obviously still not listening to me, Anakin,' she said. She new him well enough to know it was another ploy. He wanted to be distracted and didn't want to think about things.

She didn't want to go to sleep angry, but it was apparent that she wouldn't have much choice since he was being extremely unreasonable and immature. Taking a different route, she approached him and calmly, to the best of her ability, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. 'I'm sorry about your mother,' she said before kissing his cheek and releasing him.

'Why must you do this to me,' he muttered finally in sorrow filled tones

'I'll see you in the morning.' And with that, she went to go to sleep without him.

While he knew he could easily use the Force to open the door to assert his presence, the young prince refrained as he respected her too much for such things. So with reluctance, he quietly turned away and departed for his own quarters knowing sleep would most likely not come.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon...the final chapter of the Jedi Prince and the intro the part two of this trilogy! 


	11. Invasion

After parting ways with Anakin—whose finally comment went ignored by the young princess—Dormé expected she would have a hard time falling asleep, however, it was not long after her head met the pillow that she fell into an exhausted sleep. She was far too tired to dream and when she awoke the next morning, she was very groggy. Though it was a bit disorienting awaking in this smaller room, she remembered the events that led up to this change of sleeping arrangements and frowned deeply.

Dormé threw the covers back over her head, sighing and not wanting to face everyone, knowing people would be talking. The servants might be seen and not heard, but they heard plenty the night before. Anakin and she hadn't quite mastered the ability of stealth yet, at least not when it came to personal matters. She had to remind herself that as a member of their royal family now, she had a persona to uphold and the way she handled the situation last night ought to have been with more tact.

There was a knock at the door and Dormé jumped slightly, finally rising from the bed to grab her robe. She thought it would be Anakin and tried to put herself in a proper frame of mind. As she struggled to, she heard a woman's voice.

'Milady?'

'Enter,' said Dormé, recalling how her own mistress behaved. She vowed she would become a proper courtier in her own right and someday, empress.

The serving girls surrounded her and began dressing her for the day. Though she was used to this as decoy and during the time she spent trying on various wedding gowns, it was far different now that she was officially a princess...at least in her mind. After dressing, she entered the dining hall with her train of handmaidens who formerly served the empress.

* * *

As he predicted, it didn't and despite his attempts to meditate, to further train, to do anything to keep his mind off the sorrow of his loss and the strange lingering sensation brought on by his use of the dark side, there was no rest to be found. In the end, he finally succumbed once more to his pain and silently mourned for the loss of his mother while cursing Dormé for leaving him alone, only in turn to weep over the fact she wasn't here to hold him either. In the end, his throbbing head slowly began to ease and exhaustion permitted him a couple of hours of rest that was filled with nightmares of phantom Tuskans returning to exact their revenge. Needless to say, when morning came, Anakin looked worse for wear and was in sombre spirits.

With much reluctance, the young prince finally stumbled out of bed and went to wash up. He looked awful and it showed but the day was beginning and as much as he wanted to just return to bed, Anakin had duties to complete. Once he was dressed and looking somewhat civilised—though there was little way to hide the bags under his eyes that marked his exhaustion—Anakin departed for the dining hall.

Upon entering the grand hall, Anakin caught sight of Dormé with her entourage and couldn't resist a hint of a smile. It would be so easy to forget the fight from the night before to just approach and embrace her. However, he refrained unsure how she would react and not really wanting to risk finding out either. But she looked lovely and every bit the empress she would soon be and despite the events of the night before, he found his mood taking a turn for the better at the sight of her. Glancing to the handmaidens, Anakin decided they weren't necessary as he wanted to enjoy this morning alone with his beloved and politely ordered them to leave.

It was a bit disconcerting how easily these handmaidens seemed to be able to switch their _loyalties_ from the deceased empress to Dormé and she was glad when Anakin had them dismissed. She could tell from the older women's eyes that they didn't fully trust her, let alone like her and Dormé hesitated to order them to do anything. Though she was well-rested and thinking straighter than the night before after having some breakfast, she could tell Anakin had a rough night. Normally such an observation would fill her with regret, but today, it felt justified. Even so, she didn't smile or offer polite conversation because she was thinking very hard about what had happened.

Anakin was hardly hungry due to his lack of rest and his distracted thoughts but attempted all the same to eat a little. The tension between them was thick and the young prince was hesitant to interrupt Dormé's thoughts for he almost feared to know what was going through her mind. For a moment, their eyes met and immediately Anakin felt a rush of shame as he could sense her emotions. He wasn't used to seeing her behave in such a timid fashion certainly not in his presence and this added to his concerns. It was as though she were unnerved by his presence and if he was honest with himself a little frightened even. Furrowing his brow, he debated speaking up but refrained as he glanced down at his own plate feeling rather ugly but not entirely comprehending why.

His actions were justified were they not? Didn't he have a right to avenge his mother? Surely everyone knew if he hadn't killed the Tuskan younglings they would have only returned later for revenge of their own. Mentally he tried to defend his actions from Dormé's judgment of him, though in reality he was trying to justify his actions to himself. However, it was harder to convince himself of the lies now that the darkness within had subsided. He wished he could go back and make things as they were before it all fell apart. Or at the very least make it so things between Dormé and himself were mended. But this was an impossibility and as he studied her in silence his expression grew both awkward and sad. 'What can I say or do to convince you that I'm sorry?' he said, breaking the silence in a soft voice.

When Anakin spoke, Dormé glanced up at him. 'Sorry for what, Anakin?' she asked, wondering if he had any clue yet about what exactly he had done. 'If you're only sorry because of the outcome of your callous actions, then I don't think I can accept your apology yet.' Dormé resumed eating, a little forceful that necessary with her fork and spoon.

The young prince didn't know what to make of her words and remained silent as he studied her in frustrated confusion. 'No, it's not just that—' Anakin pleaded before giving a tired sigh as his eyes fell to his plate. 'Why are you so convinced I purposely did this to you? That I was trying to ignore you? I've already tried to tell you that I wasn't myself,' he continued quietly as he found the last of his appetite fading away as the memories returned. 'I channelled too much of the dark side to exact my revenge—to bury my pain and lost myself in the process. If I hadn't been so consumed, I would have heard you. I know I would have,' Anakin admitted softly.

_And if you had would you have stopped? Or would she too have died in your bloodlust?_ a small voice whispered into his thoughts causing the young prince to grow ashen as he bowed his head.

This time, he really had gone too far and he knew it. But he was not used to admitting he was wrong and so once more he attempted to run in circles denying what he knew to be true, because it was easier than to face the facts. 'It's not like they were human,' he whispered in defence of his actions. 'They would have only grown up and exacted their own revenge on us,' Anakin continued in desperate but futile tones. 'I had to do it, Dormé, otherwise who knows what could have happened if I hadn't?'

His words found Dormé torn. She was afraid of the fact Anakin had been so consumed with the dark side that he hadn't been able to hear her, that he said he might of hurt her. She also wanted to press upon the point that innocent lives fell to his blade that ought have been set free. 'Anakin, those who committed no crime against you should have been allowed to live. Unless you can admit that it was wrong of you, whether you were consumed or not by that power, then I think we have a serious problem.

Anakin wanted to deny the fact his actions weren't right that his actions were in fact justified but as Dormé continued to speak the last of his excuses melted away. He bowed his head as he furrowed his brow struggling with his ugly thoughts that tried to tell him that she was casting judgment, that she didn't understand, that he was innocent.

'I think learning to control whatever this dark side thing is, ought to be a priority...you said yourself you might have—' Dormé stopped herself short, no longer feeling hungry anymore.

Pushing back his chair Anakin rose to his feet as he struggled to ignore the rising guilt that was brought on by the truth of Dormé's words. Glancing away he could only weakly nod to her final remarks before letting his eyes linger on Dormé as she fell silent suddenly. 'I won't let that happen. I can't,' he said a little too quickly to deny his obvious fear of the opposite occurring. Falling silent once more, he began to pace this time out of concern rather than anger. 'Where can I go to properly learn how to control my powers? It's not like I can speak to my brother about it and the Chancellor—' he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 'I know he likes to read up on what he calls _the arcane_, but he's not Force sensitive, so even if I asked him for advice, I really doubt he can help,' Anakin concluded in frustration. He knew what he had to do and as much as he was loathed to admit it the young prince knew he had little if any choice in the matter. 'It would seem I really do have no choice but to stop using the dark side. Otherwise—' he fell silent as he swallowed hard at it finally hit him just how monstrous his actions had been. That despite the fact he believed the Tuskans to be less than sentient he had butchered innocent lives and for no reason but to satisfy his bloodlust.

Dormé didn't know what Anakin might be able to do with his powers, what he was capable of, let alone where he could possibly get help in controlling it. It was hard for her to understand things she could not feel or touch. Neither of them were aware that in touching the darkness, he had inadvertently killed the priestess on Humbarine.

Reality hit Anakin hard and it left his mind reeling as he struggled to refrain from falling into a state of panic. His thoughts continued to play out worst case scenarios while he vaguely recalling real events from the night before. He could only imagine how monstrous he had to have looked in Dormé's eyes when he slaughtered the younglings. The ground beneath his feet began to spin and instinctively he placed a hand to his forehead as he felt almost dizzy with fear and horror. Turning his back to her Anakin drew in a shaky breath as he struggled to once more clear his thoughts to regain his composure. 'Otherwise I— I'm going to become a monster,' he breathed in horror realising that only mere hours ago he had fulfilled this role.

Noting the change in Anakin's point of view, Dormé studied him from across the table. She slowly rose from her chair to approach him. Dormé wanted him to promise that he wouldn't kill younglings or innocents again, to promise her that he would control this, but when he called himself a monster, she rested a hand on his arm.

He drew in a sharp breath as his attentions snapped back to reality and onto Dormé who stood before him. For a brief moment, he foolishly believed she was going to offer words of comfort. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Looking him straight in the eyes, her voice was low and steady, yet powerful as she mandated, 'If you ever used your powers to hurt me, Anakin, I would leave you.'

Dormé's words would remain forever etched on his heart, like an invisible warning and reminder that while she had the power to cradle and hold his heart she also had the power to crush it should he break the one commandment given. His eyes wavered at her statement as tears began to fill them but didn't fall. Nodding slightly in reply to her words Anakin struggled to hold her gaze. 'I understand and would expect no less of you,' he said in barely audible tones feeling awful that she would feel it necessary to clarify this to him. Yet at the same time, there was a part of him that knew that it was indeed necessary, though he didn't allow himself to dwell on this, lest he openly succumb to despair and shame.

His response to her words tore at her heart, just as the possibility he might do something like that might come true. It was a foreboding thought that she couldn't ignore, no matter how much she wanted to. Silence followed for a moment, but she tightened her grip on his arm as though she was fighting against someone or something else to hold onto him, as though she was saying Anakin was hers, no one else's. But after the moment passed, once Anakin knew he had been wrong and that something needed to be fixed within himself, Dormé was not about to abandon him. He would not be alone.

The silence between them said all that needed to be said and Anakin never felt more the monster that he had allowed himself to become as he had in that moment. Bowing his head, Anakin tried to ignore the strange sense of desperation he felt when Dormé tightened her grip on his arm. For a moment, he felt like he was a drowning man, that Dormé was his life preserver, the only thing to save him from a storm he could neither see nor fully understand. He wanted to slip his arms around her, to pull her close, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it as something within him caused him to pause. It was as though some part of him knew there was more to her gesture than what met the eye though what that was he couldn't say.

She touched his cheek. Her eyes spoke volumes that could not be put into words.

Anakin's eyes met hers once more and in her gaze held all he needed to know. His expression softened as he studied her in silent adoration and respect once more reminded just how fortunate he was to have Dormé. Nevertheless, a servant arrived to inform them of the funeral rites and immediately his heart sank once more reminded of the sorrow that for a brief moment had been forgotten. His eyes briefly drifted to the servant but he said not a word as Dormé nodded her agreement. Once her attentions return to him the young prince moved his left hand to wrap around her small waist just as hers slipped into his gloved right hand. Feeling her give it a squeeze Anakin leaned in and for a brief moment buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Though he said nothing the shuddering sigh that escaped his lips spoke of his fears and his gratitude just as his tightened embrace marked his almost desperate need to keep her forever by his side. He knew without Dormé he was nothing and that he would do anything in his power to ensure that things would never reach a point where they would part ways.

* * *

The funeral rites for the empress were a quite long, sombre affair. It would later be revealed that the empress had actually left the palace in an effort to recover a lost artefact belonging to her family which she wanted Dormé to have. It was to mark her acceptance of Dormé into their family and something that the emperor would never forgive the young woman for as though it was her fault the empress was abducted and murdered.

Anakin struggled to keep his emotions to himself and was most grateful to Dormé for her silent support. However, in the end, the tears came, despite his best efforts and Anakin soon slipped off half way through the funeral rites to silently mourn. Though his stepfather was far more reserved, his sorrow was obvious as well and while he didn't need to excuse himself to tend to his emotions, his prompt departure to Coruscant marked his silent suffering. While Anakin knew that the emperor was mourning, he couldn't help but feel bitter towards him for not intervening to save his mother. In the end, however, the young prince soon blamed himself for not intervening sooner and cursed himself for not being more aware of the fact his mother was in danger. Such thoughts served no real purpose outside of making him miserable and it was only Dormé's silent presence that kept him from truly falling into despair. Despite all that had happened between them before the young princess remained ever by his side and it was only at her silent persuasion was he able to make himself eat.

Though he wanted to return to Coruscant, his wife knew him better than he knew himself and guided him back to their chambers so they could retire for the night. Yet Anakin was so exhausted and lost in his thoughts of sorrow and guilt that he even momentarily forgot where he was or that Dormé was near. In fact, he was so distracted that when he climbed into bed his fingers immediately slipped to his Padawan braid, while his other hand wrapped around his waist marking the fact he missed Dormé's touch so much that he needed to mimic it to rest.

Seeing Anakin like this, in such pain he didn't even seem to register she was there, it made her heart bleed for him. Watching as he recline on the bed, touching his braid in a way she so often did, it made tears come to her eyes, though she did not shed them. Without speaking, Dormé lay next to him, her hand slowly moving over his metallic one to take up the occupation of threading the braid through her fingers. Her other arms wrapped over his that rested on his torso. She kissed his temple as she stroked his waist as if to remind him of her presence and that, if she had her way, she never leave him.

Though he was completely exhausted, his thoughts were racing and his body was tense, that was until Dormé's kiss and silent reassurance reminded him that she was near. It was only then that his mind and body was able to relax. It wasn't long before the young prince was turning around to bury his face in her dark hair while one hand slipped to her long locks. Instinctively twisting the silky hair between his fingers, he let his other hand slip around her petite form as he held her close. It was only then that Anakin was able to finally drift off to sleep.

Dormé watched him with loving concern for many hours, thinking about everything that had brought them here to this moment. Though there had been many trying times and the most recent tragedy, she couldn't say she would change anything. Little did she know that she would later look back on this moment as a testament to their resilience.

As morning came, Anakin's thoughts soon surfaced leaving him to slowly awaken from a dreamless sleep to find himself just where he wanted to be, in Dormé's embrace. In silence, he drew back slightly so as to properly gaze at her while letting his fingers gently pass through her hair. After all they had been through, it felt so good to be back in her arms where he belonged once more. 

* * *

Upon their return to Coruscant, Dormé was surprised to see so much had changed. She was glad they had decided to at least take another day before returning to give Anakin an adequate amount of time to at least have a convincing façade of having healed. The emperor, on the other hand, seemed to withdraw into his private chambers, seeing only Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who brought him reassurance and comfort as well as handle most of the political matters without Cliegg.

Nearly all of the former staff had been fired, replaced by those of Palpatine's choosing and during the day when Anakin was at the Temple with his Master, Dormé was quite often alone. At first, it was extremely disconcerting to be wandering the palace alone, hardly ever seeing a servant of any kind or anyone stopping her from entering rooms. It was so much quieter and her every step echoed in the halls.

After speaking with the chancellor about this, he had clone guards placed more frequently through the halls, but this just seemed odd to her. However, as the days passed, she became more used to being alone and often spent her time training or going for a swim, biding her time until Anakin returned. Without her duties as a handmaiden, she found she had a lot of free time on her hands.

This afternoon, she returned to her chambers after a hard training session, ready to shower and freshen up before Anakin came home. The guards normally outside the door leading to her private rooms were no longer there and she took note of this, but entered nonetheless.

When her lights did not turn on, she reached for her sword but found herself being gagged by and unseen attacker. Another larger man was behind her, attempting to pull her arms behind her back. Using defensive techniques she had trained vigorously in during her first years as a handmaiden, she kicked and stomped her way into freeing her arms, finally getting a hold on her wakizashi and slicing the two attackers. Making her way through the room as the wounded groaned and bodies fell to the floor, the lights near the pool turned on automatically.

It was then she was able to see the rest of them. Samukaa. Her grandfather's private army, the policing force of Uriash. Dormé didn't have a chance to ask what they were doing there.

It was in actuality a pathetic attempt to bring her back to Naboo to gain some sort of reward for her. They had been ordered not to harm her and as such, used blasters set to stun instead of their swords.

Slashing with a ferocity that mimicked Anakin's in his revenge against the Tuskan Raiders, Dormé stopped at nothing to make sure that none of them would leave this room alive. That would send a message to her progenitor! Down to her last few Samukaa, she caught one by the arm, sending him careening into the pool. She then forced his head under, yelling Uriashian curses at him for his crime. The last Samukaa she thought she had killed was only wounded and shot at her. He succeeded in stunning her left arm, which only fuelled her rage.

Leaping from the pool, with her sword in hand, Dormé used both hands to send her sword piercing through the Samukaa's heart, killing him with that final stab. Dormé was breathing hard. Water dripped from her training clothing and her hair was wild. Some of her auburn locks stuck to her face from sweat as she surveyed her kill.

* * *

The days that followed their return seemed like a colourless blur to the young prince who found the palace to feel so empty without his mother's presence. Though it was strange not having the handmaidens or the servants always wandering the halls there was a part of the young prince that felt relieved for it. He didn't want to be faced with anything that might remind him of his mother and thus encourage his sorrow. This proved to be the least of his problems as soon he was required to return to the Jedi temple to continue his training. Despite the fact his training took up much of his day, Anakin's thoughts always remained at the palace or rather to his wife who resided there. He missed her presence and was always counting down the minutes until he could leave and return to her.

On this particular afternoon, Anakin couldn't ignore the fact that something was wrong. Throughout his training, the young Padawan found his thoughts growing distracted and divided as the darkness within him seemed grow without cause. Though he was sparring only with his brother and mentor, in his mind the young prince felt as though he was fighting something or someone that was after Dormé. As such his attacks already vicious grew even more fierce and powerful while his temperament grew increasingly dark to the point of almost murderous.vJust as Anakin was about complete a rather complicated attack that he hoped would leave him victorious in his spar, his right hand went numb. Immediately, the lightsaber deactivated before slipping through his fingers and clattering to the floor. Startled by this turn of events Anakin cursed loudly as he felt a rush of rage at the fact his mechanical hand didn't function to his command.

Fortunately for Anakin, his brother was far too skilled to let such an unexpected turn of events to affect his actions. This was hardly noted by the young prince who was so enraged that he used the Force to draw his lightsaber to his left hand so as to continue the spar. However while his rage gave him strength his weak hand was no match against a real master swordsman and soon the spar was brought to an end. It was then that Anakin finally registered his actions and realised to his horror that something had happened or was happening to his beloved. Haunted by the memory of his mother's death and of Dormé's imprisonment and torture Anakin swiftly departed from the temple without a word of explanation to his brother. Heading back to the palace as fast as he could Anakin prayed to the Force to protect his beloved, just as he prayed that he would make it in time.

However as he tore through the hallways of his home, he felt Dormé's emotions and a wave of relief at the fact he couldn't sense any real pain from her. He also felt another wave of concern and rage pour over him at the realisation her life had once more been in danger and he was no where to be found. But as he used the Force to open the door to their private sanctuary, the Jedi prince found himself staring in disbelief at the sight before him.

Lifeless bodies lay strewn about as though part of a macabre tableau where beauty and horror comfortably intermingled. Yet it was the sight of Dormé, who looked dishevelled, but not harmed that truly caught his attentions. Rushing forward towards her, Anakin pulled Dormé into a tight hug as relief at her safety overrode his concern and curiosity at what had happened.

It took a moment for Dormé to remember where she was, let alone registered what happened. When the door slid open, her clear thoughts became fuzzy and had his arms not slipped around her, she would have collapsed. Her sword clattered to the floor as her arms wrapped around him in turn. It was only then that she fully understood what she had done. She convinced herself it was out of self-defence, that if she hadn't killed them, they would have tried coming after her again. She knew there were more, so many more of them, but hoped her grandfather would get the message without it coming to that. 'Anakin,' she gasped, pulling him tighter as she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Anakin could feel her disorientation through the Force and his heart went out to her all the more for it. He wasn't used to seeing her like this and it frightened him to think of how close he had come to losing her once more. Gently rubbing her back with one hand, the young prince let his other hand slip to her hair in the hopes of easing a little of her tension. As his eyes flickered to the bodies lying about, he couldn't help but grow even more concerned. This was organized of that he was certain but he had yet to comprehend just who would have done this, as it was obvious that the Separatists weren't behind this attack. However as Dormé gasped his name Anakin's thoughts immediately returned to her and kissing her brow he tried to send her soothing thoughts through the Force hoping this too would aid in some small way. 'It's okay. Everything is going to be all right. You're safe,' he murmured softly as he held her close.

Part of her wanted to know why Anakin had not come sooner, wishing he would have been there to alert her to the threat. Her body though rigid, was beginning to relax under his touch. She didn't even realise a few tears escaped out of relief that she was safe now, that they were dead and Anakin was here. 'How could they have—gotten in here?' she wondered.

Anakin tried to ignore the shame he felt upon realising that once more, he was too late, that it had taken Dormé's training and self defence to save her once more. Not only was it his desire but he also felt it was his duty to be there for her in these dark moments. However, it was too late for such thoughts and now the young prince focused most of his attentions on helping her in what way he could now. Though her tears were of relief, Anakin couldn't help but feel sorrowful at the sight of them. Gently, he wiped them away as she wondered how they managed to slip past security. Frowning, he studied her intently before glancing back to the dead bodies. 'I don't know, but I'm definitely going to find out and whoever is responsible for this is going to pay,' he said in dark tones.

As much as he wanted to hold her near, to comfort her, Anakin knew that Dormé would most likely not wish to remain here with the memories and moving his arm to her shoulder he softly suggested they return to his private quarters. 'I'll have security tend to this. In the meantime, let's get you something warm and dry. You must be freezing,' he said empathetically deciding that only once Dormé was fully recovered he would then ask about the symbols on the attackers uniforms.

Dormé couldn't deny the dark thrill that rushed through her briefly when he said he would find out the responsible party and make them pay. She also couldn't deny that she wanted to be there when he did so. But the feeling was fleeting and at his suggestion they leave, she could only nod. The smell of the blood began making her dizzy, just as her thoughts became increasingly murky. Grabbing onto his arm, she leant on him as he guided her around the bodies and out of the room.

Thoroughly concerned for the safety and health of his wife, Anakin was quick to take control. Though he had many questions pertaining to the events, he knew it could wait. As she bathed and changed, he remained near to offer what help he could. Afterwards, he could tell she was in a far better state of mind and this eased a little of his worries.

She knew Anakin wanted to know about the attack, as much as it shamed her to speak of it. It was a delicate subject, but Anakin had always known her true past and didn't hesitate to explain the Samukaa to him. 'But what I don't understand is why they would be here to attack me. What does he want?' she asked, gesturing wildly as she paced in front of Anakin. 'It doesn't make any sense. They didn't say a word, just tried to bind and gag me.'

The more she explained, the more furious he became toward her family and more importantly her grandfather. 'It sounds like he wanted to hold you for ransom. He wants money, I imagine, although I'm surprised he would be so willing to place his name on the line like this, especially considering, as you said, that these Samukaa are renowned on Naboo. Any fool would know better than to broadcast such information,' Anakin fumed as he folded his arms wanting nothing more than to kill the old man for daring to harm his wife and wanting to kill the fools in security for letting them slip by in the first place.

'Haven't I done enough to ruin his name?'

Anakin frowned at her words as he shook his head. 'He brought it all on himself and by the time I'm finished with him he's going to wish he had never heard your name,' the young prince growled before his expression softened as Dormé spoke of the Naboo's thoughts about her.

'I'm not exactly the most popular person on Naboo now that it will no longer by part of the empire because you didn't marry the queen,' she said, feeling quite negatively about the whole situation. Dormé sat down with a huff, frustrated and not caring that she had killed them even if they were only trying to abduct her. There had been enough abductions as of late and she was hardly going to allow it to happen again anytime soon!

Anakin joined her side as he slipped an arm around her and began to play with a strand of her long hair. 'Whose to say that the Naboo won't become a part of the Empire? There are more ways to unify two worlds than just marriage,' he said gently. 'Besides I have faith in your skills and know you are going to make a wonderful Empress. With you by my side, I just know worlds will want to join our empire without our even asking,' he said with a reassuring smile that didn't hide the admiration in his eyes.

'I know,' she sighed, when Anakin stated there were other ways for planets to join the empire. But with his arm around her, she felt some of her confidence return and she looked him the eyes as he continued speaking. The way Anakin was looking at her filled her with such joy and humble gratitude for having him in her life. Dormé closed the distance between them, giving him a gentle kiss.

The young prince furrowed his brow feeling bad that he had unwittingly complicated things for Dormé. Though he couldn't care what others thought of them he didn't want Dormé to feel out of place. Despite this, he was confident that once she became an empress they would learn to see her as the wonderful woman he knew her to be. Studying her in admiration, the young prince soon found himself leaning in just as Dormé did to meet her lips. Tightening his embrace, Anakin purred softly in reply as once more he couldn't help but feel so utterly relieved that she was all right and safe. However, he also knew that it would only be a matter of time before her grandfather would try something this foolish again. It was at this thought that Anakin decided he would tend to the old man the first chance he had. No one would ever hurt his beloved again. Of that, he would see to personally.

* * *

After the senate meeting, the supreme chancellor politely requested Princess Dormé's join him in his office.

Dormé nodded her agreement and walked with him to the large and tastefully decorated office. 'I was hoping to have a word with you myself, Chancellor,' Dormé replied.

Ever since the Uriashian Samukaa attacked the young woman before she became a princess, Palpatine took notice of her, seeing her as more than just a way to get Anakin to turn to the dark side. Seeing that beautiful masterpiece of destruction, the pools of blood surrounding the Samukaa corpses, he knew there was more to her than being an emperor's trinket. Since becoming princess, she had shown her worth, encouraged the darker tendencies in young Skywalker. In no time, the boy would become his new apprentice and the Empire would be his to command.

Pulling out a seat, he gestured for the princess to sit down.

Dormé declined the offer, preferring to stand and watched as the chancellor moved behind his desk. 'I was hoping to speak with you about increasing the level of security. I would speak to the emperor directly, but with the situation being as it is, I felt it would be easier to ask you.'

Palpatine smiled kindly at her. 'I have already assigned more clone troopers for your level.'

'I was thinking more along the lines of personal security,' Dormé explained.

'You certainly seemed to be able to handle those Samukaa yourself wuite nicely,' he said smoothly. 'I know you were highly trained in the martial arts under Queen Amidala.'

'Yes, Chancellor, but I even so, I believe it would be wise for the palace in general to have tighter security. They shouldn't have been able to enter the palace without anyone knowing.'

Palpatine frowned, nodding his head, pretending to consider the princess's request. In truth, before her display, he had encouraged the attack, along with the emperor. Cliegg wanted the girl out of the palace, out of their lives for causing Shmi's death and Palpatine knew how infuriated Anakin would be if she disappeared or died. But now…now Palpatine knew just how useful this girl would be. 'I will increase our security team, Milady. After all, you will soon be empress. We wouldn't want you to have to dirty your hands with petty Samukaa guards.'

Glad she was finally getting her point across, she smiled slightly. 'Thank you, Chancellor.'

'Tell me,' he added before she had a chance to leave, 'have you ever had a chance to spar with your husband?' His voice was filled with authentic curiosity.

'Spar?' she querried, turning back to face the older man once more.

'Yes, with swords,' he explained.

'Oh, no, we haven't,' she replied, though now the suggestion was planted in her brain and she found it quite intriguing.

'You might want to give it a try sometime. I've heard he's very skilled with a lightsaber.'

'Do you spar?' she wondered, figuring that was why it held his interest.

A dark smile crossed his face. 'In my youth. After all, what use is an old man like me in a spar anyway?'

Dormé apologized as though she had somehow unintentionally offended him by asking, but the older man place a gentle hand on her shoulder as though to tell her not to worry.

He watched her as she left the office, knowing just the right turn of events would lead Anakin straight to him. This little empress could stick around awhile until he needed that last push for Anakin to turn.

* * *

During this time, Anakin was tending to investigations of his own. He was utterly livid at the thought of such assassins traipsing through their palace and wanted the matter settled as soon as possible. Of course the more he tried to learn of whom was responsible the less information he was able to find. Outside of the obvious fact Dormé's grandfather was responsible there was little else Anakin could learn pertaining to the flaws in security. In the end, he decided it was time to replace them all and had already begun to inquire about finding a new head of security. Unfortunately, because he wasn't the emperor the final word still rested with his stepfather and in this, complications began to arise.

The emperor did not intend to replace his loyal intelligence and the two fought long and hard about the matter. In the end, the young prince departed in a fit of rage all the while hoping that the Chancellor who was now speaking to his wife would be more sympathetic to their plight. After all, if anyone could convince his idiot stepfather of the importance of protecting the Empress to be it would be him. Anakin was in a foul state of mind and decided it would be best to blow off some steam in one of the training halls as he knew he wouldn't be due back to the temple for a bit yet.

* * *

In much higher spirits than she had been in the morning, Dormé had a spring in her step as she meandered down the hallway from the senator's office to the turbo lifts that would take her to the private wings of the palace. After changing from the senatorial garb into a more comfortable gown, Dormé kept thinking about what the supreme chancellor said about sparring and couldn't help wondering what that might be like. With this in mind, she thought she might go train for awhile and ask Anakin later if he would be interested in sparring with her sometime. Less than half an hour later, she finally entered their private training hall and was pleasantly surprised to find Anakin there.

The young prince could sense Dormé's approach and immediately felt his frustrations beginning to melt away. He could tell by her approaching Force signature that she wasn't nearly as troubled as she was in the morning and took this to be a good sign.

She promptly informed him of the good news and of the supreme chancellor's suggestion. Eyes dancing with mischief, she asked, 'Are you up for it?'

This was even better than he could have ever imagined and the suggestion was far too intriguing to resist. At her question, he gave a lopsided grin, 'I'd love too,' he replied as he moved to the back wall where a series of elegant and even antique blades hung from the supports designed specifically for them.

Dormé beamed when he agreed to try sparring with her and bounced over to the blades, examining each of them with her eyes. She hadn't seen them this up close before and was drawn to a particular one with a red tassel, though she didn't dare touch it.

Anakin watched her intently taking in her reaction to the blades with curiosity. He noticed that she seemed drawn to a blade with a red tassel as her eyes lingered on it for longer than a passing glance. 'Would you like to try that one?' he offered as he went to retrieve it from its supports.

It was still difficult for Dormé to remember that they were married now which meant that she was at liberty to test these blades out and didn't need permission. Thankfully, Anakin knew what was on her mind and she didn't have to say anything.

'Although I have to admit I haven't used a blacksmith's blade since I was a youngling. Any suggestions?' he offered as in his mind the blades all looked the same and trusted her experience in the matter far more than his own.

At his question, she turned her attentions to him. 'Oh,' she said, blushing. 'I forgot you—well, what do lightsabers feel like?'

Her blushing cheeks brought a smile to his lips. He couldn't resist kissing her cheek, as she looked too cute not too.

'I usually go by weight and balance...how it feels in the grip...'

'That's not too different from how we choose the design for our lightsabers,' he admitted before adding, 'although I imagine handling a metal blade is much more complicated than handing a lightsaber. Especially given that one needs to balance the weight of the blade with the hilt,' he said obviously looking for advice as he offered the red tasselled blade to her.

'Lightsabers aren't weighted?' she asked, her brow furrowed in curiosity as she took the blade from his hand. 'That doesn't make sense to me,' she said, stepping back to give the blade a practice swing, 'but, I suppose, neither does the Force, so I can't say anything...' She winked at him with a teasing grin.

'The hilt bears weight but that's it. And even that is lighter than a metal blades hilt so the attacks I imagine are quite different by comparison.' he said in serious tones before giving a lopsided grin as she tested the blade. It suited her in his opinion and he wondered why he hadn't thought of sparring before and decided she also was in need of a blade of her own. 'Once we're done sparring I'll show you,' he added in reference to showing the weight of a lightsaber by comparison to a normal sword. At her teasing and wink, he couldn't resist a chuckle. 'Even as a Force sensitive I don't always understand how it works so you're not alone,' he admitted before grabbing a blade that had caught his eye. At Dormé's suggestion, the young prince promptly tried the other blade and noticed the difference immediately. Giving her a grateful smile he proceeded to try some of the more basic moves that he normally used on his lightsaber and found that while it was awkward it wasn't as bad as he feared.

Dormé's grin widened at his chuckle, but when he grabbed a sword that was, in her opinion, going to be too awkward for him, she suggested a slightly heavier one, whose weight was more in the grip, which was closer to what he was describing a lightsaber was like. Once they decided on their blades, she got into position across from him, bowing formally before moving her weapon into position, her eyes remained locked on her opponent.

Moving into position, he watched his wife—now his opponent—closely and at her bow, just raised a brow curiously. 'You're an empress now, Dormé. There is no need to bow to me,' Anakin replied obviously having long forgotten the traditions of the Naboo.

'You're supposed to bow to me too,' Dormé replied, sending him a _you should know this_ look. 'Jedi don't bow before fighting someone in a duel?' Dormé wasn't aware that the bowing was a tradition of showing respect to a person's opponent.

'Oh,' came Anakin's simple, but obviously embarrassed, reply as his cheeks warmed to her look. At her question he just shrugged, 'Not really usually we just know when to begin so we don't need warnings like that,' he said figuring now this was a means of warning.

'Oh,' she replied, not really buying his explanation as to why he didn't remember to bow.

Getting into position the young prince furrowed his brow feeling every bit a youngling who had flubbed up a technique and politely bowed back. 'Better?' he offered with a boyish smile as his eyes danced in mischief before he moved to attack although with some struggle, as he wasn't used to the weight differences.

'Yes, that's much better,' Dormé replied in an amused tone. But soon this gave way to her instinctive block and counter attack. He was moving slow, and she knew it would take time for him to get used to the new blade, but that didn't mean she would go any easier on him.

Not wanting to admit that he never paid enough attention to spars to remember the traditions Anakin was quick to shrug it off but knew at Dormé's reply that she saw right through it. But it wasn't a thought that lingered and at her amused reply to his attempts to bow the young prince just gave a lopsided grin. As he moved to attack, he was caught off guard by the weight of the sword and soon grew frustrated at how sloppy it left him feeling. Dormé on the other hand moved about as though the blade was an extension of her arm. Had he not been so focused on blocking her attack the young prince would have been most enthralled to watch her in action. However because of his lack of experience with metal blades it took all of his attentions and efforts just to fight in the basic style he had long since mastered when he was a youngling, nevermind the more complex moves that was signature to him.

Seeing that she clearly had the advantage, Dormé couldn't help showing off. From her mentor, she had learnt, quite harshly, that extraneous flair and flamboyancy only hurt a person in a duel. Instead of serving to distract, it merely left a person open to attack. In this case, however, she wanted to impress her husband. It really wasn't a fair duel and after a bit, she decided to end it, disarming him and kicking his blade away, though as a Jedi he could easily call it back. The tip of her sword aimed dangerously at his chest while she smiled impishly at Anakin.

Anakin soon found himself on the defence as his wife proceeded to reveal that not only was she comfortable with a blade but incredibly skilled as well. In awe—and a hint of fear—he could only watch helpless as she proceeded to beat him without even breaking a sweat. As his blade was promptly tossed away from him and kicked aside, Anakin could only raise his hands in mock surrender as her sword was now aimed at his chest. 'This has to be a first! Never have I been beaten by a non Force sensitive!' he admitted before returning the impish grin as he added, 'Now you must show me how you did that,' he said refering to her flamboyant attacks.

Rewarded by the astonishment written in his features, Dormé happily agreed to showcasing some of her better moves. First, she walked over to pick up his blade and handed it back to him. After going through a few variations on a similar move in slower motion, she just shook her head.

Politely taking the blade from her, Anakin immediately took on the role of the Padawan learner as Dormé showed him some of her moves. Though the attacks were simplistic in design, they were powerful and already he was wondering how to incorporate them into his repertoire of attacks with his lightsaber. Following her movements, he soon began to have a feel for them and offering her a grateful smile he thanked her before giving her a quick kiss.

'I know it's nothing compared to what I've seen you do...like that time with Count Dooku...that was amazing, really... This is just simple choreography compared to that.'

'It's not really that hard it just looked impressive because the attacks had the Force influencing them,' he sheepishly replied feeling oddly conscious of himself at her admiring words. 'This, on the other hand, requires true skill because you have nothing else to depend on but yourself to achieve your success,' he admitted as his expression turned admiring once more.

'Then I certainly must be skilled if I was able to defeat a Jedi,' she surmised, albeit poking fun at him, more than accepting the compliment. She gave him a kiss and winked at him.

Anakin raised a brow in amusement to her teasing before grinning at her wink and returning her kiss.

'Do you have to have Force sensitivity to activate a lightsaber?' she wondered. 'Or to use one?' Dormé wasn't sure what they involved or the difference in weight and balance. She was just as eager to learn about them as she was to teach Anakin more about using blacksmith's blades.

He just chuckled as he shook his head before gently taking her blade and putting it back on the supports along with his own. Then returning to her, the young prince unclasped his lightsaber from his hilt and offered it to her. 'Anyone can handle a lightsaber you only need to be Force sensitive to create one and even then I think its more about tradition than anything else,' he explained before showing her how to activate it.

Dormé carefully accepted the hilt from Anakin and listened carefully as he explained. In truth, she hadn't ever been this close to one, let alone held one before. When she activated it and it hissed to life, she gasped, clutching it tightly with both hands. She was a little scared, knowing the harm this blade of light could cause and was glad that Anakin was nearby, for she was afraid she might hurt herself.

Anakin was careful to remain both near and watchful of Dormé. He could sense her fear as well as her awe and as she activated it he moved behind her. The slipping his hands over hers the young prince adjusted her grip so it wasn't as tight. 'There that's much better,' he murmured softly before kissing her cheek.

'It's so light,' she commented in awe, though she was afraid to move.

At her words of awe he gave a soft chuckle in reply. 'It is a bit of a contrast isn't it? I know it takes some getting used to,' he admitted before gently guiding her body to mimic one of the more simple attacks he had learnt years ago.

Dormé's grip was extremely tight because she knew just how much damage it could cause. The most vivid memory was not of the Tuskan Raiders who fell to his blade, rather, it was the memory of Count Dooku slicing off Anakin's own hand. Though the blade she carried had the same affect and she had just recently caused similar damage to Samukaa guards, for some reason the lightsaber was intimidating to her. 'Yeah,' she said, breathily, finally able to loosen her grip with Anakin's prompting. With Anakin guiding her, she relaxed enough to learn a simple attack formation which made her a little more comfortable, but still very wary of the blade.

'But in time it just becomes natural,' he continued with a soft smile. Anakin loved Dormé's fascination with the lightsaber and though she was nervous, he could already tell she would be good with one. Gently he showed her some of the simple attack formations guiding her as best he could and remarking about the similarities and differences between this formation and the one's she used with the tasselled blade.

'I think it's the sound, the humming that's a bit frightening,' she admitted. 'I'm not used to my weapons making noises at me.'

Pausing, he glanced to her as he bit his lip before getting an impish smile. 'I have an idea. It's not much, but it might help you with the sound. Although it does involve touching your thoughts so I'd need your permission first,' he admitted not wanting to do anything she wasn't aware of or would desire. In reality, all he wanted to do was touch her surface thoughts to distract her from the sound so she could focus on her movements instead. It was a very mild and almost entirely un-influential form of mind suggestion which he promptly made quite clear to Dormé lest he cause her to feel uncomfortable.

'OK,' she agreed, thinking it might help her not be so afraid of it. 'While you're in there,' she said, referring to her mind, 'you can read my thoughts about defeating you just now, if you want.' Though Dormé was only teasing, she wasn't sure what all a Jedi could do with their mind tricks and suggestions, unaware that the chancellor had just did so with her less than an hour ago.

Anakin gave her a lopsided grin and a wink, 'Don't worry, I won't be doing that sort of probing. I'll just be touching only your surface thoughts. Just enough to tune out the sound. That's all,' he assured her before falling silent as he cleared his thoughts and gently touched her own. As he did, Anakin could sense something was wrong. Though he couldn't be entirely certain the young prince thought he could feel the fingerprints of another Force user on her thoughts. While he didn't recognise who it was Anakin knew without question that someone had been in her mind. The marks were everywhere like silent warnings or blatant challenges. It was obvious the person responsible wasn't expecting that they would be caught, either that or even cared if they did.

Unaware of who had invaded her thoughts, Dormé was pleasantly surprised at how much more comfortable she was with the lightsaber once the noise was no longer affecting her. Dormé began to like how the blade moved so swiftly, though the grip was a little awkward for her smaller hands.

Anakin decided to keep this to himself as he didn't want to unnecessarily scare Dormé and knew he would need to look into this further. He had yet to comprehend that it was none other than the Chancellor who was speaking to her before that was responsible. So pushing this disconcerting thought of his mind Anakin began to focus on tuning out the sounds of the lightsaber from Dormé's thoughts while beginning to show her another simple formation.

After going through a few formations with Anakin's help, she got up the confidence to try it on her own. She was very conscious of where the blade was at all times and after a bit, it was tiring. 'I feel like I have to concentrate so hard not to hurt myself,' she said, smiling sheepishly as she deactivated it. 'I guess that Force sensitivity helps with that too.' She handed it back to him. 'Thank you for letting me try it.'

Anakin did his best to keep his thoughts off his concerns and fears knowing that until he learnt more about the matter it would do little if any use to worry. Still he felt incredibly protective of Dormé and decided he would speak to his brother about the matter first chance he got. Obi-Wan was far more trained in such matters and would certainly know what to do.

Dormé was catching onto his _lesson_ quite well and this pleased the young prince who knew she would be a natural. Watching her in silence as she tried to handle the lightsaber on her own Anakin couldn't help but smile proudly she was indeed a quick learner and despite her fears, she was doing quite well.'I think you did wonderfully myself. You have a natural talent for handling it despite the fact it wasn't designed for your needs,' he said proudly as he took the lightsaber that was offered back to him.

'I don't know about that,' she said, blushing to his compliments.

He reattached it to his utility belt. 'Thank you for teaching me how to handle a blacksmith's blade,' he said in reply before adding with a lopsided grin, 'We must do this again and soon! After all its going to take more than one training session for me to master these metal blades.'

'I promise I won't beat you as badly next time,' she teased before giving him a kiss. She then placed the weapons back in their resting places, stepping back to admire the collection once more. She knew Anakin would have to leave soon for his training and thought she just might have to surprise him with a new dish this evening when he returned. She smiled as she looked back at him with a knowing glance.

'We need to find a proper blacksmith to make a blade for you,' he commented in thoughtful tones as his expression softened to her smile. 'It wouldn't do to have us sparring on a regular basis without you having a proper blade to call your own,' he admitted as he moved to slip his arms around her. Though he knew he'd have to leave soon to train, his thoughts were already looking forward to his return.

Upon his departure, Anakin's thoughts immediately returned to the memory of what he had felt in her thoughts and with it came a rush of concern and fear. He wanted to know who it was that was touching her mind and why. It was disconcerting and the young prince wish he knew of a way to ensure it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

A/N: I lied. One more chapter... (I blame our muses)  
There is a new Vader/Dormé music video available on YouTube or for download via the website. Be sure to check it out! 


	12. An Unexpected Loss

_'Why can't you do something about it then, Padmé? I know they would never listen to me, but I know they wouldn't deny you this single wish. Besides, don't they know that you can't be married to a man who's already married?' _

_'Anakin, use your head for once! This isn't about what I want. It's about satisfying the public's demands. Don't you think if I knew a way around this, I would have done something about it by now? Besides, no one considers your marriage to Dormé as sanctified or legal for that matter...' _

The young prince let out a frustrated sigh at the memory as he stared at the cityscape from the veranda. He tried, for the umpteenth time, to talk Padmé into asking her family to just leave matters be pertaining to his marriage to Dormé. But the young queen admitted that despite her attempts, her family would not hear of it. The thought made Anakin's blood boil but he managed to keep it together as he offered other possibilities to tend to this problem. However while Padmé supported Anakin's marriage to Dormé, as it freed her from having to bear the burden, the prince got the distinct feeling she had grown distrusting of his wife. More exactly, she was concerned about where Dormé's presence placed Naboo in the game of politics.

Though Anakin was eager to have Naboo a part of the Coruscanti Empire it wasn't on the forefront of his mind. His main concern for the most part was that Dormé wasn't receiving the respect she deserved nor was her title as princess honoured. While the majority of the courtiers enjoyed the gossip this scandal encouraged by all of this, none dared to openly challenged the prince or his wife. However the same could not be said of the emperor who went out of his way to ensure the marriage would be dissolved.

To say it was frustrating was an understatement and the young prince soon took to confiding in the supreme chancellor about his concerns and doubts. The old man was understanding of Anakin's plight but tried to encourage the boy to see things from his stepfather's perspective, saying that the emperor was in mourning and was using his pain to lash out at the young couple. The prince would have none of it and was quick to remind the chancellor that his stepfather wasn't the only one who suffered from the loss. In the end, the supreme chancellor offered to speak on behalf of the young couple with the promise that he would stop at nothing until the emperor saw things their way. Grateful for the elderlyman's help, the young prince was confident that the emperor would listen to his most trusted advisor.

However what Anakin didn't know was that the relationship between the two elderly men had become strained due to Chancellor Palpatine's rise of power. He also was unaware of the fact that the supreme chancellor did not intend to speak to the Emperor on Anakin's behalf. Rather to encourage his highness's decision to annul the marriage between Dormé and his stepson. It was the chancellor's hope to encourage and feed the tension that already existed between the emperor and the prince. As such, the supreme chancellor's meeting with the Emperor didn't go nearly as smoothly as Anakin had hoped.

Upon hearing the news, the young prince was utterly furious and demanded to speak to his stepfather right away. The old man not intended to put up with the young prince's sour attitude and ensured that he was impossible to reach. Anakin was forced to sit back and wait for next two days until the emperor returned home from a good-will mission to one of the allied world who was suffering heavy losses from the wars.

The prince spent whatever time he could involved with the investigations pertaining to recent attacks made on Dormé. It obvious to Anakin that the emperor wasn't putting nearly enough effort ensuring it wouldn't happen again. In fact, the prince was fairly certain that the old man wasn't exactly discouraging the events. The mere thought made his blood boil in rage.

On this fateful night, the young prince learnt of his stepfather's return and decided that once the emperor was settled in, he would speak to him personally about the entire situation. In truth, if it hadn't been for Dormé suggesting he wait—lest he worsen the odds for them—Anakin would have stormed right out to the hanger bay and given the emperor a piece of his mind. Following his beloved's wisdom, the prince attempted to meditate on the veranda. It proved to be a lost cause and so instead, he focussed on the many discussions he had with Amidala, the chancellor and the security force in charge of the investigation of the attacks. He wanted to make certain he knew where everyone stood and that he had all the facts. It was but one of many tips given to him by the supreme chancellor who had tried to teach Anakin the ways of politics. Ultimately, the only lessons that kept were the ones given to him by his wife.

'Your grace, the emperor has requested your presence.'

The sound of the messenger's voice pulled Anakin from his dark thoughts and, giving a stiff nod, the prince silently returned inside and prepared for the meeting that he hoped would change everything. As he entered the main throne room, Anakin knew that things did not bode well for Dormé and him. Cliegg looked worn, but determined. His eyes held the silent sorrow of a man who had just lost the love of his life but wasn't without its silent fire. The young prince had no doubt in his mind that his stepfather was not going to settle without a fight and so he braced himself for it.

'I am well aware of your thoughts on the matter of your marriage to Lady Janren—' the emperor began before the young prince interrupted him.

'Princess Skywalker,' he corrected in brisk tones before adding, 'You of all people can't deny our marriage as your presence on our wedding day assured the public that we had your blessing.'

Cliegg frowned deeply in reply. The memory of that fateful day wasn't one he would ever forget for the loss of his wife was painful to say the very least. Even now, he still blamed Dormé for Shmi's death, despite the fact it had been at the hand of the Tuskan Raiders, for Shmi had departed to the badlands in hopes of collecting a long-lost heirloom to present the empress-to-be. It was meant to be a symbol of her acceptance of the girl into the Skywalker family, but in the end, the only symbol it came to represent was her demise. 'Yes, I'm well aware of that, Anakin. Had it not been for—' Cliegg faltered, though if Anakin cared that the emperor still struggled to speak her name, it didn't show as he bristled to his next words. 'Had it not been for her, I would have never allowed it,' he remarked quickly after regaining his composure once more.

'But you did and it's done. No matter what you do or say, it's not going to change the fact that Dormé and I are married. The public knows she is a princess and have accepted the fact that she will be empress one day. My mother came to terms with that and I was under the impression you had as well because she asked you to respect my wishes. Only you would see it fitting to diminish her memory by not only going back on your word, but even aid the assassins who've been trying to kill my wife!' Anakin snapped in rage as he closed the distance between them. This wasn't the first time Cliegg witnessed the young prince's fits of rage and was hardly threatened or amused.

'How dare you say such things! Or suggest I would ally myself with murderers!' Cliegg bellowed having about enough of Anakin's constant accusations. 'I may not have been in agreement with your mother's decision, but I respected her wish and permitted you both to wed. Whether you like it or not, I am not going to stand by and let our enemies take advantage of this disastrous situation. We need to maintain our alliance with the Naboo and ever since you ran off and married the queen's handmaiden we have had nothing but complications with their government!' Cliegg snapped as he rose to his feet and faced down the young prince who readily glared at him. 'Not everything is about you, Anakin. You are in a position of incredible power. Right now, we are at war in what should be a time of peace. We can't afford to have one of our greatest allies turn on us because you couldn't be bothered to fulfil your duties,' Cliegg stated in stern tones.

Glancing away, Anakin drew in a sharp breath as his hands clenched into his fists. He had about enough of being treated as though he were a youngling and even more so at the fact that Dormé was being treated even worse. 'Do you think I'm unaware of our situation? Or is my time spent on the frontlines with my brother nothing more than a joke to you? While you sit here on your mighty throne, I'm fighting for our people and for that peace you so talk so much about. 'You tell me that I believe the universe revolves around me. Well I say you're nothing more than an ignorant old man who is so lost in the past that he can't see the only way we're going to win this war is to make room for change!' Anakin snapped in dangerous tones.

The emperor's eyes narrowed in reply and was about to speak when the young prince cut him off.

'Quite frankly I'm sick of your little games, where one thing is said and another is done. You agreed with my mother when she finally accepted my marriage to Dormé. You even supported her decision by coming to the wedding itself. Now that she's gone, you're turning around and making a mockery of her words by pretending they hold no power!' Anakin continued before the emperor suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders demanding the boy's attention.

'Watch your words, boy! You have no idea what it is like to be caught in the middle of these games you believe I play,' Cliegg stated in dark tones. 'You want to know why I no longer support your marriage? It's because it killed _her_.'

Anakin blinked in shock at the statement for it made utterly no sense to him.

The emperor was obviously aware of this and soon began to explain in dark and pained tones. 'She may not have gotten along with Lady Dormé, but she knew you loved her and that she returned your feelings. She wanted you to be happy, that was all she ever wanted and it cost her—' Cliegg shook his head as Anakin continued to stare at him in disbelief. 'She went to the badlands in search of an ancient heirloom that belonged to her forefathers. It was said to have been buried there in the ruins of what had been the old palace. I only agreed to let her go because she was so adamant about finding it. She wanted to present it to your wife on the day of your wedding. She wanted Lady Dormé to have it because she wanted her to know that she acknowledged and accepted your relationship...that she was now a member of our house...She died trying to prove to you that she respected your decision, that she was willing to accept that this was what you wanted,' the emperor stated quietly. Though his expression was stoic, his teary eyes belied the sorrow felt.

The Padawan prince discovered another horrible truth. Though Cliegg blamed Dormé for Shmi's death, it was the emperor himself whom Anakin saw as the guilty one. Throwing off the old man's hands that had been tightly gripped to his arms, Anakin staggered back as he struggled to maintain the growing rage within him. 'Why didn't you send anyone to go with her on this journey? You knew the dangers of the badlands and yet you just let her go!?' Anakin screamed as Cliegg shook his head.

'Of course not, Anakin, what sort of fool do you take me for! I had security go with her but they were killed either in one of those sandstorms or by the raiders! I sent out a rescue team to find her the minute we lost contact!' he snapped in reply as the Jedi prince began to pace as his fists clenched and unclenched in rage.

'You're lying! My mother would never do something so foolish as to travel in a sandstorm. She's a native of Tatooine she knows betters than to do that,' Anakin growled as he glared at Cliegg who readily returned his gaze.

'Anakin, you know how these storms come out of no where. You also know what it can do and the fact those Sand Raiders are capable of travelling through them. You don't think I haven't replayed what had happened over and over in my mind? Trying to figure out where I went wrong, or how I could have done things differently so she would still be here?' the emperor said in quiet tones.

'You could have stopped her from going! You could have had that entire planet scoured clean until you found her! Or at the very least told me straight away, instead of waiting till after my wedding to inform me that my mother was in danger and was dying!' Anakin screamed as his emotions took over causing tears of sorrow and rage to spill down his cheeks.

'I didn't know she had been captured by the Tuskan Raiders until the day of the wedding! She had left day before but you should know that already! I said nothing before hand because I was confident that we would have been able to find her. I didn't want you to wor—' Cliegg snapped back before his voice was caught as an invisible but vice like grip tightened itself around his throat.

Glaring at him through eyes that were shifting from blue to a sickly yellow, Anakin gathered the darkness around him and extending a hand let it wrap itself around his stepfather's throat. Clenching his jaw, he watched as the old man struggled and choked, gasping for air while clawing at his neck as though his fingers could pry away the unseeing weapon that had been unleashed on him. 'My mother would still be alive if it wasn't for you. Dormé would have the proper respect that is due to her if it wasn't for you. Our marriage would be accepted and our titles not challenged if it wasn't for your interference,' Anakin continued through clenched teeth as the dark side continued to course through his veins.

Cliegg continued his fruitless struggle while attempting to speak, to defend himself and his actions. Soon it was difficult to even think straight nevermind attempt to communicate. Yet even as stars began to dance in his sight and his knees gave way leaving him to crumple onto the floor Anakin continued to utter his accusations.

'And my wife wouldn't have to live in fear that every day might be her last because of the assassins you allow to roam these halls! You may have succeeded in killing my mother, but I will not allow you to harm Dormé! Do you understand?! I said, do you understand?!' Anakin bellowed to the now limp form that rested at his feet. Though, in the back of his mind, the Jedi prince could hear and feel the emperor's spirit returning to the Force, he was too consumed by the dark side to register what it meant. Enraged at the lack of response, Anakin swiftly kicked at the corpse while demanding a reply. Upon hearing the crunch of ribs being broken, the Jedi prince finally registered that his stepfather was dead.

His blood ran cold as he staggered back in horror at the realisation of what he had done. Though he was hardly fond of the old man, he had never really contemplated thoughts of actually killing him. But it was too late now for such thoughts and it wasn't long before Anakin felt the familiar wave of nausea and dizziness that always seemed to occur after using the dark side of the Force. This time it wasn't nearly as bad as his experience in the Raider's camp and after taking a seat against the wall furthest from Cliegg's body, Anakin soon felt the feeling pass. Nevertheless, he was still quite shaken by his actions and was fearful now for the future held because of it.

After a few moments of resting his head in his shaking hands, Anakin pulled his thoughts together and rose to his feet. The body would have to be taken care of and the murder covered up but such thoughts were the furthest from his mind as he slowly made his way back to Dormé and his quarters. While he knew he would eventually speak to Dormé about what had happened, in this moment, it was the last thing he wanted to do and yet he knew it would be the first thing that he did.

Palpatine eagerly watched from a security camera as the murder unfolded. A sly grin made its way across his face as Anakin made his demands to a dead man. Soon, so very soon he could almost taste it, Anakin would become his apprentice. Everything was coming together as he had foreseen. Once the young prince, now _emperor_ left, Palpatine ushered two Samukaa warriors into the room and killed them. They would be blamed for the emperor's death. It really was pathetically easy.

* * *

**  
**Over the past few months, Dormé had grown increasingly paranoid and for the most part remained in the private chambers belonging to Anakin and her. It seemed as though every time she ventured out, she would be attacked or return to their sanctuary only to find assassins waiting for her. She hated it and this fed her anger and paranoia. The only time she felt completely safe was when Anakin was by her side. Sword in hand, she trained in the private dojo, accenting her attacks with furious cries.

Though unsettled by his use of the dark side and the familiar after effects Anakin was grateful to know the threats posed on Dormé was about to draw to a close. He didn't bother considering the fact he was emperor now or that his responsibilities was about to increase by tenfold. All Anakin could think about was that Dormé would finally be safe. As he entered their living quarters, he sensed Dormé was in their private dojo and silently went to join her. Watching her complete her moves with fierce battle cries eased the weight that seemed to be resting on his shoulders. As always, she was agile and swift, wonderfully skilled, and ferocious in her attacks. A smile played on his lips as he leant against the doorway to enjoy the view. All he could think about was how much he wished he could have her by his side when he found himself in battle. Anakin was grateful when Dormé's training session concluded. He wasn't exactly renowned for his patience and watching Dormé work up a sweat was more than a little distracting.

In moments like this, Dormé felt as though she was invincible. It was close to the feeling she had after slaughtering those who were sent to either abduct or assassinate her. The blade moved fluidly like an extension of her arm. Once having completed a new, complicated move which Anakin showed her a few days ago, she decided to take a break and have a drink of water. It was then she noticed Anakin watching her. She smiled back at him between swigs of water before moving toward him.

His smile widened as her attentions turned to him and soon he was moving to meet her. Slipping his arms around her petite waist, he kissed her throat. 'You are magnificent to watch, as always.'

Dormé smiled. Even though she knew he hadn't been that far away from her for too long, it felt so good to be in his arms. 'You still like me even though I'm all sweaty?' she asked liltingly.

Anakin just purred at her words and continued to kiss her throat before pausing as she turned in his embrace.

She turned in his embrace to press herself up against him. Dormé smiled mischievously before kissing him deeply, affirming what she had suspected. But when they parted, Dormé said quite seriously, 'I think it's time I return to Uriash...' She wanted to gauge his reaction to this before telling him the reasons why. She had never thought she would say those words.

Anakin frowned in concern. 'What? Why?' he asked before raising a brow as a dark smile crept into his features.

'I'm tired of living in fear!'

'Is this about getting even with your grandfather? If so I definitely want in,' he admitted rather liking this idea.

'Of course, I'd want you to come with me. I just want to be rid of it and if that means burning all of Uriash to the ground, I'd do it.' Dormé was exaggerating out of anger, for she still held parts of Uriash fondly in her heart. 'I want the Samukaa dead and my grandfather to suffer for his crimes...and...my mother for the hell she brought upon her family...'

Anakin laughed at her statement as he pulled her in closer feeling a rush of dark joy course through his veins. It only occurred to him now that he had the power to have her grandfather executed, that with his stepfather dead he was now emperor and she empress. 'I think that's a wonderful idea. Although why sneak in the shadows when we can publicly humiliate them and then have them executed for all to see? It will definitely make people think twice before trying to bring about any harm to the Empress of the Coruscanti Empire,' he concluded with a wicked smile.

'Empress?' Dormé asked, though she liked the sound of this. 'I'm not empress yet,' she said in a teasing tone, her fingers walking up his chest as she titled her head to the side, smiling. 'Public humiliation would crush him...all of them...'

Anakin gave Dormé a grin at her teasing while enjoying the feeling of her fingers dancing along his chest. 'You are now, my love,' he purred as he tightened his embrace around her petite form. 'The emperor is gone, meaning there is now only you and I left to rule in his place. So what say we enjoy a little private celebration before collecting our enemies for a celebration the public can enjoy,' he purred before leaning to give Dormé a passionate kiss.

Elated, she wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss with matching intensity. Dormé knew there would be time enough for planning the humiliation and execution of their enemies. For now, she was more than eager to begin celebrations with her husband, the new emperor.

hr 

Lying in bed, panting, a naked, yet sated Dormé found herself quite confused. She didn't know how she got there or much of anything from the last few hours. It was as though she had lost a space of time. She looked over at Anakin who seemed to be in similar state. Though she was hardly complaining, she wondered if making love had been so mind-blowing she couldn't remember it.

The self-appointed emperor was more than happy to be able to celebrate with his empress for hours. Though the events of before felt a bit like a dream, it was real enough for Anakin not to dwell on it too much. As she glanced over at him the exhausted, but quite pleased, Padawan gave her a sleepy smile as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Memories slowly filtered back to her, though much was a blur. She recalled training and Anakin telling her she was now an empress... Dormé rubbed her temple, trying to figure out what happened. 'Anakin...did you say you...did you say the emperor is dead? I just--I don't quite remember...my head feels sort of hazy...'

Pulling her close, Anakin nodded slightly in reply as he did half circles against her cheek with his thumb. 'There's nothing to worry about. It's behind us now. I dealt with him as I should have done a long time ago,' he purred as he moved in to steal a kiss.

Dormé temporarily forgot the business about remembering things. Nothing else really mattered anyway, right? She kissed him back, but after awhile, Dormé recalled Anakin saying he had killed him. Dormé's hand pressed on his chest as she pulled away. 'Wait--but you said you killed him, didn't you?'

He smirked. 'You can't tell me he didn't deserve it. But enough of that,' he purred while moving to draw her near hardly thinking this was a serious problem. He was emperor after all so who would question it?

Upon hearing the news, Dormé shook her head, though her brow furrowed in concern. As it dawned on her and she began putting the entire event and the consequences together, Anakin was pulling her closer once more and it was hard to concentrate. 'You didn't just leave his body there for anyone to stumble upon it, did you?!!' she gasped, pushing away once more. She was more concerned for Anakin that the demise of his stepfather.

Anakin made a face as he chuckled at her shock. Shaking his head, he tried to draw her close, to ease her fears and remind her that it didn't matter as they were in charge now. 'So what? It's not like anyone can do anything about it. If it really bother's you I'll just tell anyone who asks that he died of a heart condition,' he remarked with a shrug. 'Besides we're the rulers of the empire now, and thus no one will ever question our actions. Not anymore. We're free to do whatever we want, Dormé,' Anakin remarked with a proud smirk.

'Whatever we want,' Dormé repeated, her eyes flickering in mischief. She loved what Anakin was saying and couldn't help eating it up. Unquestionable rulers. The concerns she had would just have to be put off, for she had far more important things to tend to, such as drawing closer to her husband.

Anakin gave her a proud grin in reply as he leaned to steal a kiss. 'It is all ours, to do with as we please,' he murmured quietly before losing himself once more, as he drew her in for a passionate kiss.

Time fell away leaving just the two of them and it wasn't long before the real world required their presence once more.

Comms went off, the door chimes rang, fists pounded at the door...

'Your Highness!'

'What in the name of the gods...' Dormé muttered, having forgotten about the murder and wanting to continue spending quality time with Anakin.

Annoyed at the interruptions the new Emperor did his best to ignore them before everything grew far too insistent to dodge. Frustrated by it all Anakin cursed profusely in his tongue before reluctantly disentangling himself from Dormé's embrace. 'They better have a damn good reason for this,' he muttered between curses before having the sense and putting on some clothing and storming to the door.

Cursing in her own right as Anakin leapt up to deal with the interruption, Dormé fetched her sword, not bothering with clothing.

'Your Highness, the emperor has been killed,' began the security officer. 'For your coronation—'

Anakin was about to send the man away with the threat of killing the next idiot who decided to show up at their doorstep when Dormé took control of the situation. With all the pomp and stance of a true Empress, she proceeded to impale the man through the throat.

Anakin's words about them being able to do whatever they wanted now that they ruled the empire echoed in her thoughts as the security officer's blood was spilled at her feet. 'As if we didn't already know!' she said.

Other officer were on their way down the hallway and behind them, the Supreme Chancellor.

The young emperor was more than impressed and promptly pulled Dormé close for a passionate kiss as he decided this too was worth celebrating. 'Idiots...They'll think twice before interrupting us again,' he purred while hungrily kissing her throat, feeling as though they were two gods and the entire universe their playground. Little did he realize this was far from the truth and that his impromptu celebration was about to reach its end.

She dropped her sword as her hands slipped to free Anakin from his pyjamas, hardly caring that other officers were on their way or that the door was still open.

Anakin eagerly assisted Dormé in the removal of his garbs as everything else in his universe was long forgotten save her.

The officers quickly averted their eyes, shifting uncomfortable.

Palpatine stormed through the oddly behaving officers, using the Force to move them aside so he could have a word with the new emperor. He was filled with disgust upon the sight, before using the Force once more, this time to separate the pair. 'Are you quite finished?'

Suddenly Anakin felt himself being forced away from Dormé and instinctively, his thoughts filled with rage. Figuring it to be another foolish guard, the emperor used the Force to bring his lightsaber to him in order to strike down the man.

However Palpatine was hardly amused by this course of action and promptly send Anakin's blade flying far from his grasp. Stunned, as he was unaware that Palpatine was Force sensitive, the young emperor was briefly rendered speechless.

Confused and angered, Dormé objected through harsh curses at being separated from Anakin. Seeing Palpatine do something to Anakin to make his lightsaber fall, Dormé rushed for her sword about to inflict her own vengeance on the Supreme Chancellor, hardly registering this was no enemy, but one of their staunchest supporters.

Palpatine sent her blade flying backward into one of the murals.

Dormé's mouth dropped open. She knew the chancellor had something to do with this, but had no idea what or how.

Anakin could only watch in stunned belief as the Supreme Chancellor once more used the Force to cause Dormé's blade to fly into the murals at the back of the room. Through the Force, he could feel the shift in the air and knew the dark side was being used. Whether this was a relief or a concern Anakin couldn't say but soon it didn't matter as Palpatine was bowing deeply in response to them. If Anakin's nakedness registered in his mind, it didn't show as he furrowed his brow.

Bowing lowly to the new emperor and empress, Palpatine was the epitome of grace. 'Your Highnesses, your public awaits your coronation...after the horrendous murder of your father by the Samukaa whose execution will be dealt with publicly...'

A cover-up and a clever one at that. Two down with one stone. Anakin gave a firm nod in reply before thanking the Supreme Chancellor for informing him of this information. He wanted to ask so many questions and demand even more answers for the fact that the elderly man was sensitive to the Force but knew now wasn't the time. 'Thank you, Supreme Chancellor, but if you'll forgive us we do need to be getting ready. After which I would like to speak to you about the details of these events,' Anakin concluded in polite but stern tones. He hoped the old man wouldn't see just how caught off guard he had been but knew that was a lost cause even before it began.

Palpatine's expression remained quite grave as though the emperor's death grieved him. 'Yes, Your Highness,' he replied, bowing once more before departing. An amused smile worked its way on his features once his back was turned to the pathetic excuse for royalty. If only Anakin's older brother had shown interest in the dark side... he thought wistfully.

After the officers and the chancellor departed, Dormé looked at Anakin in stunned silence, also hardly registering her state of undress.

Once alone Anakin glanced to Dormé and raised a brow before running a hand through his hair. 'Well, I wasn't expecting any of that,' he murmured in dismay. Glancing down he finally registered that he was naked and gave a sigh of disappointment. 'So much for continuing on with the private celebrations,' he muttered. Anakin knew there would be no more stalling now. It didn't mean that there couldn't be any after the public coronation and execution. With this thought in mind Anakin gave Dormé a mischievous smirk. 'I guess we shouldn't keep our adoring subjects waiting. Although, we'll definitely have to partake of more private _celebrations_ later. After all this is a big day for the both of us. So shall we, my love?' Anakin said proudly before taking her hand in mock snobbishness.

It took Anakin's realization for it to dawn on her that she too was in a state of undress though she was hardly embarrassed by it. Instead, she listened to her husband and concurred with his assessment. Whatever had just happened with the chancellor was soon forgotten. 'We shall,' she replied, grinning fiendishly as they departed to wash up and change. It didn't stop Dormé from stealing a few kisses in between.

Though there was still the matter of the supreme chancellor's sudden Force sensitivity right now, Anakin's thoughts were on the present, which ultimately meant having to wash up and get dressed for the public side of their coronation.

* * *

In time, the pair was ushered into the grand ballroom which was crowded outside and within, with guests from all corners of the empire. Amidst it all, Dormé's hand remained in Anakin's and the pair were crowned and presented to their subjects, officially announced as rulers of the Coruscanti Empire. Their first order of business took place no less than an hour after the coronation: attendance in the public execution of those responsible for the previous emperor's murder. Though Dormé knew the truth of the matter, as she was positive the chancellor did, she still couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief once every one of the Samukaa fell to her blade. The honour of removing her grandfather went to her husband.

It was some time before Anakin and Dormé were crowned and the newly appointed Emperor watched in pride as his beloved empress cast judgment on their enemies with her blade. Never again would anyone question her position by his side, her title or the fact that she was anything less than Anakin's equal. With each body that fell Anakin felt a rush of joy to the relief that exuded from Dormé's Force signature and aura. Though it was obvious these hunters weren't guilty of the emperor's death the fact they had been paid to track and attempt to kill his wife was enough for Anakin. They were all traitors in his mind and he didn't hesitate to relish the sounds of their spirits returning to the Force. When it came time for him to execute justice on Dormé's grandfather, Anakin felt a little hesitant. Not out of regrets, but the fact that he imagined Dormé would have wanted the pleasure. But his wife, ever gracious, understood and permitted him this moment of revenge to which he gratefully accepted.

Giving her a kiss on the lips and studying her closely one last time to ensure she was certain that she was all right with granting him this honour, Anakin then faced the trembling old man. While it would be easy to just use the Force on him, Anakin knew that now was not the time and concerned about how such an action would reflect on his brother he refrain. As such, he drew his lightsaber and promptly beheaded the old duke, watching in silence as his decapitated head landed into the box before him. Staring to the crowd in stoic silence Anakin couldn't help but feel an immense sense of relief that his brother wasn't here to witness this. He couldn't say why but he wasn't entirely certain he'd be able to face Obi-Wan without telling him the truth. It was an unnerving thought and as he returned to Dormé's side Anakin was grateful that the feeling soon passed. Their enemies paid the price for their betrayal and now Dormé was finally truly free. In the end, it was her happiness and her safety that mattered to him most and so this truly was a moment worth celebrating.

* * *

The past two years had been a struggle, to say the least. With all of the parties warring against them as well as their separate duties and people failing to recognise their marriage, it was hard to find time to see each other, let alone start their new life together. His father wanted their marriage annulled and the Naboo viewed Dormé as though she were a thief. Everyone was extremely careful around her. She could tell no one wanted to speak about private matters around her and though her mistress's orders were as straightforward and emotionless as they always had been, the trained decoy recognised the subtle hints that the queen was hesitant around her. She also knew her mentor and the security captain were not letting her in on all the details of the latest political intrigue.

All of this changed after the recent death of Anakin's stepfather. Now, she was in the position Anakin said she was always meant to have. Surrounded by her own handpicked serving girls—some former Naboo handmaidens-in-training, others from Coruscant—Dormé felt every bit the empress she was born to be. No one could challenge her position or her role in Anakin's life. It took some getting used to, but needless to say, she slipped into the authoritative role quite naturally. She had so many things she wanted to do to help change the galaxy, to make it a better place. Anakin held the same ideals she had and in the past few weeks, they had mapped out a great deal of the strategies needed to attain their desired results. There was still the senate to consider, but everything would work as they wanted it to, of that, Dormé had no doubt.

They lived in the spectacular Imperial Palace; the estate, of which, basically was the capital city itself. Upon her first arrival, Dormé had been completely awestruck. Though she had spent many years living in Theed's palace, it was nothing compared to her new home. One of the wonderful things about being empress was that Dormé no longer had to worry about credits. She no longer had to be concerned with employment, let alone the fear of being sent back to Uriash to work in the textile factories. The fancy jewels and gowns were hers. She could purchase anything she wanted without worrying about the cost. She also explored one of her favourite hobbies, cooking, without being concerned about rare or pricey ingredients.

Today, Dormé wanted to fix a new recipe for the two of them and in the morning, she sent away for the ingredients. While she awaited the serving girl's return, Dormé headed to the immense kitchens to send away the personal chef and turn off the droids who always bothered her about the mess she made when she was cooking. However, she did not quite make it that far before she was assailed with sharp pains in her lower abdomen. Taking is a sharp breath, she leant forward on the counter for a moment. She then attempted to walk it off and stretch, but it was to no avail. Recalling that her cycle would not be until next week, she was confused at first. However, had she kept better record, she would have realised that she actually had not had a cycle for two months.

When the worst pain passed, she went about her activities cleaning and preparing for trying out her new recipe, however, she still felt off. She then recalled that she had felt some pain the day before, but it had not been nearly as bad as it was today so she shrugged it off. Stopping in the fresher, she was startled to see how much bleeding had occurred in such a short time. This was not normal and she began to wonder what was going on. It was not long after that she was feeling quite ill and decided to call for medical assistance. Not wanting to worry Anakin, she did not bother summoning him.

* * *

Despite the struggles of the past two years, Anakin was relieved to notice that things were finally beginning to settle for both Dormé and himself. After undergoing one complication after another the newly appointed emperor was happy to see the end results of Dormé and his own hard work. With the death of his stepfather, the young prince had not only been able to silence those against his marriage to Dormé but claim their destiny as the rulers of the Coruscant Empire as well. As expected, the change of command wasn't without its problems but as Anakin suspected his wife was more than ready to embrace the challenges with him. Her knowledge of politics and long hours serving as Padmé's decoy proved invaluable and Anakin couldn't have been more proud. Though they were still far from enforcing their new laws—and there was the matter of the senate—Anakin was confident that things would continue to run smoothly. He always believed that with Dormé by his side, anything was possible. Now he knew without question that this was more than a belief, it was a fact.

But his sudden rise to power came at a price one that not even the Jedi Order could anticipate. For while Anakin remained a Jedi Padawan, it was becoming more and more difficult to deny his enchantment with the dark side of the Force. The more he touched its dark tendrils and sipped of its deadly vintage the more he desired it. While Anakin had grown quite skilled at hiding this fact from his colleagues, and more importantly his brother, his constant use was taking its toll and revealing itself in other ways.

On this day, Anakin found himself feeling strangely out of sorts as he went about his duties. For throughout the day he kept hearing the sound of a child weeping. Upon asking his colleagues if they could hear the baby, he was met with blank stares and soon found himself trying to tune out the sound of the youngling's cries. However, the harder he tried, the worse it became until desperate to learn the meaning of this strange Force experience Anakin found himself heading towards the Jedi temple. It wasn't the Order's help that he sought rather his brother's wisdom.

However he didn't get very far when a powerful pain tore through his abdomen causing the struggling Jedi to lean heavily against a wall to catch his breath. The ground beneath him began to spin as the sound of the baby's cries turned to an ear piercing scream that suddenly fell silent. A powerful chill swept through his body as the grand hall suddenly dropped in temperature. It wasn't uncommon to feel the passing of life through the Force but this was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was incredibly powerful and extremely personal though for what reason he could not say.

But as the feeling passed—though the pain did not—the young emperor found himself to be quite shaken and confused. Whatever it was he was meant to see he could not say but the pain was real enough which added to his confusion. Nevertheless it didn't last and believing that this was but a passing vision that served no real purpose to him the Jedi Padawan returned to his duties per usual. However, this proved to be short lived as once more the Emperor found himself growing distracted by another shift through the Force.

This time it pertained to his wife and that immediately warranted his undivided attention. He could feel her shock and sorrow hitting him full force and could only imagine the cause of it. Not even bothering to excuse himself from the meeting he found himself in Anakin raced back towards the royal wings of the palace where they lived. Fearing the worst—for many death threats and attempts had been placed on Dormé over the past two years—Anakin cursed himself for not having tighter security and more so for not personally being there to protect her.

* * *

What followed was probably the most troubling experience of Dormé's life.

The medical droid told her that she had miscarried. Dormé did not even know that she had been pregnant and was too shocked to feel anything for awhile. She cursed herself for not recognising the signs. 'What happened? Why did I lose it?'

The droid warbled, 'Direct cause is unknown. These things can happen—'

Though the medical droid continued speaking, giving her statistics, Dormé had only one thought on her mind: 'Can I still have children?'

'Your body is completely healthy. You should be able to conceive again, perhaps even within the next week.'

Dormé sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment. It was good news to hear that there was nothing physically wrong with her. She was healthy. She exercised regularly, had been eating far better than she ever had in her life, and was far less stressed than she had been in a long while when it seemed the entire universe was trying to keep Anakin away from her.

Leaving the medical facility, her thoughts ran at hyperspeed, wondering what she must have done to cause this baby's death. That one glass of apsinthos? That sparring session with the new handmaidens? What did I do to lose you...when I didn't even know you existed? How could she tell Anakin? She was so irresponsible and unworthy to be a mother… She knew how much he wanted children though they had not spoken about it in a long while. There must have been something she could have done differently.

She went to their private quarters, stripped down, and took a shower. As the water flowed down on her like a rainstorm, she felt empty in a way she had not ever experienced before. She mechanically washed herself, dried off and changed into another stainless gown. But as she ran a comb through her long, wet hair, looking at herself in the mirror, the eyes staring back at her looked so hollow. She quickly turned away from her reflection, knowing if she saw it any longer, she would cry.

Instead, she went to her own private chamber which she did not allow any of her servants to enter. It was a small room with nothing spectacular in it, unlike the rest of the palace. Her carefully planned supper was the furthest thing from her mind as Dormé wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat on the windowsill overlooking gardens below. Pulling her knees to her chest, she stared out the window and let out a long sigh. She would not cry. She vowed she did not need to. She would be able to have children still. She told herself it did not matter that this baby was gone, but she didn't really believe it.

* * *

As Anakin entered their private quarters what he sensed wasn't pain in the literal sense of the word. In fact he felt nothing but emptiness when he focussed on Dormé's Force signature. Moving through the rooms he called her name hoping she would emerge from where she was located. Something terrible had just happened of that he was certain but her reaction –her lack of emotions left him at a loss as to what that could possibly be.

It was only when he stepped into the Spartan chamber where Dormé sat in the windowsill did the young Emperor fully register the crushing weight of emptiness she felt. It was almost overwhelming to experience and for a moment Anakin found himself unable to respond as he struggled to control his own emotions. He had never seen her like this before and the sight of her looking so fragile broke his heart. Inwardly he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to ease her pain and guide through this –whatever it was.

Silently, he joined her and without speaking a word he quietly slipped his arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace. Through the Force he tried to send her soothing thoughts but the power emotions felt or lack thereof –which was but a thin veil that covered the chasm of her pain- made it difficult. Yet even so, Anakin refused to give up and was determined not to let her go until he was certain she was going to be okay.

Dormé's thoughts were so weighted that she didn't hear Anakin calling for her. She didn't even hear him entering the room or approaching. In fact, she didn't even register his presence until he slipped his arms around her. At first, she stiffened, not feeling worthy of attention. But even if he blamed her for this, she needed him at this moment and found herself giving in. Turning towards him, she clung to him, sobbing. Holding onto him, she was finally able to grieve, yet she didn't want to speak of it yet; she couldn't. She just needed the comfort so that she would have the strength to tell him.

Once her tears were expired, she remained in his arms as her breathing and heart-rate returned to normal, trying to work up the courage to tell him what happened to their first baby, the little one that wasn't able to make it. If it were not for Anakin, Dormé knew without a doubt that this would have broken her utterly. As her tears subsided, she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment. Why wasn't their baby able to survive? Why? Finally, she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes as she admitted, 'I was pregnant...I didn't even know--and now it's gone, it died, Anakin. I don't know why or what caused it...I'm so sorry...' Tears returned to her eyes as she concluded her admission.

Her simple admittance stunned him into silence as concern riddled his features. The discovery and loss of their unknown child weighed heavy on his heart but his more immediate concern was Dormé's health and his desire to ease her suffering. Gently touching her cheeks, the young emperor shook his head slightly at her apology knowing she had no reason to apologise. 'Dormé, this isn't your fault,' he began feeling his own sorrow over the loss begin to overwhelm him. 'You did nothing wrong. It could have been anything, my love,' he continued in gentle but pained tones. Drawing her closer to him, Anakin continued to stroke her hair as he whispered for fear that he'd fall prey to his emotions if he didn't. 'What matters most is that you're OK, that you're safe,' he continued hoping that this wasn't a side effect to a greater health complication.

'But they wouldn't tell me why it happened,' she cried in despair.

Anakin's eyes flickered in concern at her despairing words. 'What do you mean they wouldn't tell you why it happened? What if this was a cause of something more fatal?' he asked fearing for her health and cursing the incompetence of the doctors.

'They said there's nothing wrong with me, that it should have carried to term, that 'these things happen'... I didn't even know...' Dormé let out a long sigh, before remembering just how important it was to reassure him.

Anakin should have found some reassurance in this, but all he could think of was that the medical staff was keeping information from them. 'You are certain they said you are healthy? Maybe we should have another physician, a specialist, examine you to ensure this isn't the side effect of something more serious,' he continued in obvious concern. None of it made sense and it was this thought that caused him to worry all the more. He had to learn for himself that his wife was okay, that this was just an accident of sorts not a sign of something worse. Though it was his desire to have many children he knew that if having no children of their own was the only way to ensure Dormé's health then he would do whatever was necessary.

'Yes, that's what they said...that nothing's wrong with me.' Dormé nodded to his suggestion about a specialist, wanting to do whatever it would take in order to make sure this wouldn't happen again. Unlike Anakin, she would risk her life to bring a child into the world because it was a deep desire of hers to raise a child under much better circumstances than those she was raised in.

Anakin frowned at her words feeling his fear growing for he knew that his beloved had many enemies and that trust was no longer something he could take for granted. He wanted a second opinion and a third if necessary, anything to ensure that Dormé was okay. For while he loved the idea of children he was not about to place Dormé's life at risk to ensure they had some. In his mind, it just wasn't worth the cost for he lacked the motherly instincts that were strong in Dormé.

'I can still conceive,' she said, wanting him to know this wouldn't affect her ability to have children. She wanted nothing more than to have children with him and prayed it would happen.

Anakin furrowed his brow sensing her desire to ease his fears. Though it touched him deeply, the young emperor couldn't resist speaking up once more as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. 'Dormé, I want you to know that you are and always will be the most important person in my life. What matters most to me is that you're safe and that you're happy. Everything else means nothing in comparison,' he admitted in gentle but firm tones. He wanted her to know that even if she could not bear children, his love for her would never falter, that so long as she remained by his side, he would be happy no matter what happened.

She was grateful that he didn't react poorly to this miscarriage, that it didn't affect the way he felt about her in any way, that he was more concerned that she was all right. 'I love you,' she murmured before kissing him. They would still be able to have children, she reassured herself. It would be all right.

While he could not deny his relief at the possibility that they could have more children he wanted her to be certain of his feelings on the matter. That ultimately her safety in his mind would always come first that even if they could not bear children that it would never change his feelings for her. To him being able to call Dormé his wife was by far the greatest gift he had ever been given. Anything else after this point was just additional blessings.

As though sensing his thoughts Dormé spoke and at her words, Anakin closed his eyes as he tightened his embrace and returned her kiss. 'How I love you, Dormé,' he whispered back in all sincerity. Inwardly he prayed to the Force that she would be all right, that the doctor's assessment was an accurate one and that perhaps one day, Force willing, they would be able to have children together. Her protestation of love moved Anakin deeply and as always he put it to heart and memory as he held her close. Though the pain of the loss was deep, he was most thankful to know that Dormé was not dying. Though his beloved would place the child's life readily before her own, Anakin did not share her feelings on the matter. His love for her was a selfish one and the thought of losing her to childbirth was a nightmare he could not afford to experience.

Unaware of the trials that were to come, Dormé had never been so grateful for the love Anakin bore her. Before she met him, she had not felt completely safe before. Though she hadn't believed it to be true, that he would never abandon her, she was humbled by the purity of his love for her. His reassurances that her life, her health was more important to him than whether or not they would be able to have children, resonated with her and she couldn't resist telling him how she loved him. Dormé wasn't one who opened up to other people and when she spoke of her feelings, it carried extreme weight. Anakin recognised this in her and it made her that much more thankful to be his wife.

The support and friendship that was the basis of their relationship was what truly laid the foundation for their strong relationship and marriage. They balanced each other so well that sometimes, as with this afternoon, she didn't have to speak at first, he just knew what to do. Now that everything was out in the open, they were able to grieve and to move on to the next step. With each trial in their lives, they would always have each other and this was something Dormé, unlike everything else in her past, was able to count on.

Once more further words were not needed for the silent support given held more power than any spoken word ever could. As he held her close Anakin could feel her sorrow but he could also feel her strength returning marking that despite the fact he felt helpless his presence was indeed as comforting for her as hers was for him in that moment. It reminded him once more of just how well they suited each other and just why they were meant to be. In the end it was moments like this that mattered most to Anakin, and it would be moments like that would give him the strength to continue onwards even in the darkest of hours.

* * *

A/N: Part Two: The Vader Dynasty shall be up shortly, so I would suggest adding my penname so you will now when I've uploaded it or check the website! 


End file.
